


Kittynaped

by Okami_Norino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Puns, Cat - Bittybones (Undertale), Cat Sans (Undertale), Cat!aus, Cat!skeletons, F/M, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 107,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Norino/pseuds/Okami_Norino
Summary: You are a lost black cat trying to go home.The cold streets are horrible place for a home Kitty cat like you withno 'survival tacttics' it all.Hope, thats the thing that weird cat help you keep after appearing from darknees itself."Safety" he promised in change of helping his kittens.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 168
Kudos: 152





	1. Kittynaped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1° work here  
> My mother languages is spanish  
> This story is for personal practice  
> If you find any grammar error please tell me, that way i'll improve
> 
> I love "chi's aventures" at cat manga & anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 1° work here  
> My mother languages is spanish  
> This story is for personal practice  
> If you find any grammar error please tell me, that way i'll improve
> 
> I love "chi's aventures" at cat manga & anime

"Mama... *Snif* ma-m... ma", you were scare to death never ever in your entire life you were away of your sweet mother, More than, 10 minutes of course!.

You were almost 1 year old and the age make you believed that you could have your first walk alone in the park, "i'll hunt for mama birthday, she is gonna be so happy & proud of me" the thought keeps you searching for a prey until your eyes landed... a gorgeous, pretty, well side, fragrant, so now red... Flower jeje she likes flowers or anything you gave her, after all.

Then sudenling a pair of humans hands reached for your head from besides you, "hey sweety are you lost", nice human peting your fur 'nye~ee', "you wanna come home with me, i have milk at home", purr you did happy of the soft pets in your belly, "i must go back with my mama, she must be worry, thanks for the pets nice human" you said and take back the red flower with your mounth and... 

***ROR~RRRRRRR***

A thunder snap you to present time, how long have you been there? *huff* you can support the cold, the hunger, the water of the rain, the scary thunders of the storm, but-tt the d-dark nope "jeje" a pitch black cat scared of the darkness "jeje" how silly or cliche is that.

Your mother's human always said that, "black cats are for witches and the nigth" yep always telling the 2 human children storys of magic, aventure, monsters and black cats.

You love to hear that storys, make you happy, specialy the ones with good black Cats becauce that make 'Ana' your human the little girl you love, give you extra kisses with no fail everytime.

A lightning reaper descended from the dark sky. ***ROOORRR***

"Mama *sniff* mamy whe-ere are yo-u?" You become a smaller fuzzball trying yo keep your warn from the cold Nighty wind that blow freezing your Whole being.

"Wh-y did i walked alone-e, stupid flower *snif* if only i di-idn't stop... stupid rain, stupid COLD and... stupid heh, hmm..." No More ideas but you need keep taking out your anger, that will help you stay alert for danger, so you gave a check at the surroundings and there.... take off the poison of your soul (Y/N) "Stupid cat watching me in the dark" there take that kar-ma~aaaa.

Relation hit you hard in the face in the moment that those eyelights focus in you and only in you.  
"Wasted" you did not panicked, yes you were afraid, yeah you almost piss your furr, and yey you try to look bigger to make it stay fucking away of you... But you did not panicked it all, thats a dirty lie.

"WHO ARE YO-uU?" you are no shouting of fear, nope you do it b'cauce is intimidating that way, mama said so... So is true in deep, 'war cry' she called it.

The Shadow's cat get closer, slowly but sure the beline will end in your cold death body, bravery in your soul burn (the one you didn't know you have until now) sending flames of corage that end in your tongue.  
"Back off o-or else" yey (Y/N) you did it.

Jeje just a matter of seconds dear safety.

You hiss trying to finish this faster but he got closer smiling so widely that you... Y-ou~uuuu wet your fur, no~oooo useless bravery.

Welp, this is how you die, away from your family, scare, wet, piss... literally is your own piss and this monstruos cat is gonna eat you alive, 'hope my piss make you sick cannibal', you try to make the smaller fuzzball of yourself, looking at those eyes in all moment.

You accept death... You will figth 'till end hiss, scratch, maybe even biting and of course! making sure he is wet with your blood and PISS, mostly piss if you can do it. That will making him remenber never piss a black cat lady again, you'll have victory even after death.

"Poor little thing" *purrrrr* "scared, afraid of old me" *purrrrr* "lost you are, i presume" *purrrrr*.  
'Don't you purr me pervert' remember what mama told you, "males are good ones they're castrated".

"Do no-t touch me" yeah you can accept death but not becoming a breeding mule... No they can't have offspring, heh, rabbit... breeding rabbit, you will not have kittens with this strange male, you not care how good it feel his licking in your face~eeee.

"Get away you-you pervert" (Y/N) run away of this oldie will give you suffer in the form of cute kittens.

The purr stop

"Wh-y it stop, keep purring in your happy place and don't hurt me" (Y/N) please think of something 'milk' Nou 'fish' ha~aaaa 'mama' YEAH, what will mama do now 'castrate it' sweet go ahead with (the no more fun that end in kittens plan), and run away without looking back.

"Do not worry little one" *purr* "old me is not interesting in having more kittens" he said showing his full hight and shiny eyes to you, 'why is he so big and intimidating'.

"Jeje je-jee, thats what he said, now i have cousins" show him that you are not guliable (Y/N), believing in magic, fairys & monsters don't make you silly, mama tells you stories so they're true.

"My my, jaja funny little one you are i see" is he making fun of me? no way, plan b (Y/N) play dumb card and scape as soon as posible.

"I need to-o go home gentlecat, so thanks for the nice talk-k" you were nervious as hell but this cat was terrifying in all ways. 

"Were is your home little kitty so maybe i can help you arrive safe to it" he gain a relaxed sit posture before start cleaning his right pawn with the tongue, 'trying to play cool he-eh, welp 2 can play that'. 

"Well you-u see" what do i do now? If he believe i live near he will insist in helping me, if he knows is far away this place he maybe hesitate and go away or kill me... becauce is far away, so no one around to help you... 'any case i'm finished'.

"Well is far away of this place sir, so i go now that rain finally stoped" no a lie no a true, you are lost after all. You give him a smile and move slowly away from him walking beside him, your goal, safety in the form of a ligth in the street ahead.

"Hurt you is not my intention little one, you are lost... I could guide you, my master's place, he will take care of you and send you home, the address in your plate, do the trick" he's talking while follow you.

"Really-y" you wanna go home.  
'heaven sake is that true, he can read human language, i'm lost b'cauce a human so maybe other one could help me out this cold nightmare'. 

You stopped in your tracks and look at him closely, he was large and slender, dark black furr in his body with a whiteface like a mask, his front paws were white too like wearing a pair of gloves... 'Oh my feline God' his sclera is black, one shiny white eye... the other opaque white.

"Are yo-u okay sir" well done (Y/N) you are being meany with an almost blind cat that is just trying to help you, mama would be disappointing of you.

"Please call me Gaster, Not my best, that is my natural eyes color, always a surprise for all people" he mentioned with a smile and a purr.

"Mine is (Y/N), (Y/N) don't do it (L/N), is a... good to meet you Gaster" you give the best of your smiles.  
"Your eyes are purrfectly nice" no More need to hide, well cat is out the bag jeje.

Gaster smile streched to his limit and for a second you would swear that both of his eyes shined a brighting white.  
"Well, master's place is near (Y/N) please follow me, i know my cute kittens will love to meet you".

You follow Gaster close in need of warn and safety, you need his essence mark in you that way no one will attack you by mistake in is home.  
"What are they names" knowledge is power, you need a good firt impression after all.

"Master's name is Toby" Gaster tone was neutral,no sympathy it all, thats fishy? right?.  
"Sans's the prodigal son, and papyrus is" well at least he sound happy now, a good signal, he is even taking time searching for an adjetive.  
"My cinnamon roll, so sweet for his own good" how could you untrust this cat (Y/N) shame of you.

"Arrived so we have, this will be your home some days (Y/N)" Gaster walked fast meowing and scratching a brown door.

This was a huge apartment building, there must be a lot of familys in there, 'thanks heaven Gaster's home is in the 1° floor with the number 001 or i'll cry'.  
You hate stairs to no end.  
"Should i mew too Gast...." He runned away! WHY? Why i-is he hiding in the bushes.

"Remenber (Y/N) you don't know me, my sons must keep believing i'm death" Gaster whispered after hiding again in the green leaves.

'you're not a detective (Y/N) but this scream (bloody murder) everyway'.

'I hope he's playing death b'cause he is a shamless stray male that have an affair here and DO NOT WANNA PLAY PAPA... Like my excuse of a father' you were insecure but a warn place, food and kittens to play sounds like a miracle to you.

You were there sit, red flower in mouth still waiting meanwhile there was a Gaster meowing in the green bushes.

Any moment now and the door will open. All you can think of is food... you're hungry.  
You were lifted up from behind a pair of warn, soft, human hands holding you in place delicately.

"You are new here pal" *meoow* 'are you Gaster's master?' you hope he is.

"You are so cute" *purrrrr* 'awww thank you'.  
"So fluffy" he is smiling i like him already, looks nice and kind *purrr, purrr* 'thank you human, stop the praise already' jeje who are you kidding is awesome.  
"So sma~aaall" *hiss, meow~www* 'i happily inform you, i'm covered in piss... That now is in your hands'.

Is a nice master, you like him, you are no easily insulted by words, but he found the unique magic word you hate being call of.  
Also Is not like he can understand you.

"Such a cute cat, lets go at my place i have food and 2 felines you can play with" you were happy this must be Gaster human.

You purr happily in his warn chest, covered with the black jacket he have, it even have spikes in the shoulders.

*Meow, meoow* "why are you going upstairs?" Omfg! Gaster's master have more than 1 apartment, he must have money? or a big family here.

The human take you to 2° floor, red door with number 004 on it, is warn and homely inside with a nice smell like chocolate and bonfire.

What you didn't know was that Gaster was a the edge of a panic attack literally, he was shaking a little bit, worry in his face trying to talk with someone at the apartment 001 window.

"She is in danger, sans help me helping her, she could be hurt or killed by them". Worry in Gaster face was all sans could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least 10 chapters in mind and 4 in spanish that need to be trans.  
> I would like to make this a interactive story with you readers
> 
> Brain: ha~aa you have no readers Yet  
> Me: Yet brain yet
> 
> This story was born because of this picture  
> [Poetax](https://www.deviantart.com/poetax/art/SansCat-832256765)


	2. Vic the Underfella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add names or links with the pages of the owners of the AU's I used that way you can support the masterminds behind the magic.  
> Underfell - Vic the Underfella - [underfell-tumblr](https://underfell.tumblr.com)
> 
> Your limitation—it's only your imagination.

You were happy and calm, Gaster’ master was nice, he gave you a warm bath for reason *cof, cof* must, piss and your body was cold like ice and… you have to accept that but, he mention avoiding flees… yep you were ashamed but happy in the same time, you were sure to not have those evil creatures in your gorgeous fur but ‘better make sure of it’ he said smiling to you.

He even groom your fur with a soft brush while humming a nice song, you like it… it kind of make you nostalgic but you cannot say why, ‘who cares let’s just hum along’ was you think. *purr, puuurr… purr* ‘nanana, na na na na nanana’.

You give a better look at this human, he have light brown skin and black eyes, pretty black eyes to you, short black hair… unusual hair style is call a mohican you guest, a black little beard between the lips and chin, he have black and red clothes and two golden rings in the right ear, ‘nice I believed just female use those’, yeah the more you look at him the most you like him.

Just when you believe that the scenario couldn’t be better there was food, sweet warn milky and some cat kibbles in a clean dish only for you, oki doki is official you love this human with your whole feline heart.

“If I didn’t have to go home I will adopt you sir **Master** ” *meow, meow*. You were warm with a full tummy.

You’re back in the floor showing up your belly to Gaster’s master in a submission sample, is the best way to exclaim ‘I will not hurt you, do not hurt me either please, you are the alpha’, yep good manners mama will be proud of you (Y/N).

Happiness was replaced with curiosity in the moment you heart a meowing in 1 of the rooms, ‘that must be one of Gaster kittens’, (Y/N) remember, be nice and patience with them, they’re small and cut… “WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL” *hisssss* you his loudly at the enormous and monstrous cat in front of you.

“OMFG!” You ran and hide behind the human legs, afraid was an underestimated of you actual state. Should you talk or hide ‘I don’t know what to do’, why is he getting closer?.

“ho~oo nou~uuuu” he is bigger that you first though… why does he looks mad at you?, was that his food? No way! The human gave it to you and now is halfway of station ‘cat litter’.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU STRAY” Holy heaven he is shouting at you.

He was huge but slender just like Gaster a delicate figure in a beautiful shape with black fur in his body and ‘Are those red lines’ OMFG he have a vivid red lines in the back from the beginning of the neck to the tail end ‘Why those lines looks… like bones? HOW?’, front paw have little red in the end and the hind paw were red front the low half ‘how can his fur be that tone of red is so… well red’. His eyes were just like Gaster’s eyes black sclera but instead of white pupil he has deep red ones just like his fur, ‘Ho no he is HOT’, no (Y/N) NO! Death before dishonor.

“ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST STUPID” you are now afraid, is this male for real? He is horr…. Your though was interrupted by his loud demands.

“ANSWER BEFORE MY PATIENCE END STRAY, I THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAVE NOT TIME FOR YOUR STUPIDITY” he said with a grim face looking straight at your eyes.

“I a-am not a stray cat… just lost, I have a plate a-and a collar” You are not gonna be intimidating by this cat, do not matter how taller he is compared to you now that he is in from of your face~eeee, ‘WHEN! When did he just get this deadly close?’, good moment to pray whatever you now (Y/N).

“YOU ARE DENSER THAN I EXPECTED, LOST CATS ARE STRAYS! COLLAR OR NOT YOU ARE IN THE STREETS WITH NO HOME TO GO” Welp is clear now… that is his normal volume isn’t it?. Doesn’t matter spooky or not you will not accept such an insult, ‘I have a home you gros…s~grumpy male!’.

“Wait your name is papyrus? Does your brother name is Sans? Is he a kitten?” perfect just peachy, Gaster that liar if I ever see you again ‘you have karma to pay pussycat’.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHERS NAME?” *sigh* “VICTOR THAT LOOSE MOUTH, YOU WILL NOT INTIMIDATE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS JUST BY KNOWING OUR NAMES **STRAY** ” OMFG! How can he be louder, just HOW? That should be not physical (vocally) possible.

“Hmmm… (Y/N) that is mine name Papyrus and your master is just trying to help me go back home, I will not attack…” You were interrupted suddenly by a panic attack? That’s what happened right? Why is your body heavier now out the blue?.

"I WILL CALL YOU WHAT YOU ARE **STRAY** , VICTOR IS MY HUMAN AND I WILL NO SHARE WITH A DIRTY AND PATETHIC WEAKLING LIKE YOU ARE”, the street looks kind of nicer suddenly now (Y/N).

“I FEAR NO ATTACK COMING FROM YOU, BUT I NEED TO PROTECT MY USELESS EXCUSE OF A BROTHER SINCE HE IS WEAKER THAT I THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, NOT THAT I CAN BLAME HIM, NO ONE CAN MATCH MY GREATNESS”, oki doki he surely have a good self-esteem in him, you are not jealous just annoying because he do not stop talking and the human is gone, lost in the slight darkness of his room, ‘for who knows what?’.

“Papyrus sir… I just want a safe place for the night I promise no harm will come from me, your family is safe I have a home to go back…I miss my human, I do-oo it” Great you are crying now, how perfect! now you probably look weaker for him.

“IF YOU MISS IT SO BADLY, WHY ARE YOU HERE?” he make a sour expression after hissing at you “HOW SILLY CAN YOU BE LOSING YOUR WAY HOME”. Is official you hate this cat already in only 10 minutes of interaction he has been nothing but rude at you.

“I was just trying to-o give a pre-sent to my mama” (Y/N) clean your tears, this asshole with no have any more of your pain in form of tear, maybe scratches or piss but no tears.

“MAMA? HOW…how old are you stray?” wait, wait, WAIT he have a indoor voice that almost sound concerned and why he sound sweet suddenly ‘that is not natural’ maybe he kill you already and now you’re dreaming or something else.

“I’m two years old, an adult young lady thank you so much” You will not take pity of him, you know how to bite painfully any male, ‘in the (no more babies) zone’.

“I SEE YOU ARE A FEMALE, STRAY” *sigh* “THEN YOU BETTER STAY CLOSE OF ME OR VICTOR THAT WAY YOU WILL BE SAFER IN THIS HOME OF MINE” jejeje sure dude safe with YOU? I mean he didn’t hurt you but his manners are not a pleasure to experience.

“Thanks Papyrus but I’ll sleep in the nice couch over there, I was nice to meet you but I AM tired” no a lie you were exhausted.

“DID I STUTTER?… IT WAS AN ORDER FROM YOUR SUPERIOR, YOU ARE WEAK AND MY BROTHER COULD HMMM… USE THAT IN HIS ADVANTAGE SO YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND STAY CLOSE OF MY GREAT PERSON” He smile and *purrrrr* nope he have no the right of purring at you after that.

‘Worse jejeje no one can be worse after that blasphemy of experience he probably call talk’ (Y/N) just ignore him and…. Before you could move a single pawn there was a soft purr in your nape, ‘this is how you die (Y/N)’ you move and look the source of the now deep purr at your side… and there was a cat, another black cat with red eyes in your neck.

“NOPE” Ran you did and hide under Papyrus tall form… no more like a strategic withdrawal, that way you can get a better (safer) look at this cat with no respect for personal space or manners it all.

Well he is almost the same that Papyrus just shorter and with more bone lines in the back and tail, his paws were just black no lines, no red just black. His fur was much more fluffy he have a softer form like a pillow to hug… not like papyrus cheetah (sexy) shape.

“BROTHER STOP DOING THAT ‘ **POFF** ’ THING WITH THE GUESETS” he was protecting you right? Ho please I forgive you Papyrus but protect my honor from him.

“Bro’ ya know i’ll never bite a lady, hehehe wit’no permission first” He just wink at me! great another dangerous male that is… is that flirting? I don’t wanna know!.

“YOU WILL DESIST THAT COQUETRY THIS ISTANT SANS! THIS FEMALE IS A GUEST OF VICTOR AND SO IS OURS TOO” Yep you are now my best friend, Papy & (Y/N) BFF.

“that’s what I did pap’s, Victor told me to be nice and welcome wit’ (Y/N)” Sans winked at you again ‘Stop that already, heavens’.

“Papyrus I want to go sleep please~eee” You try to sound tired and sweet, you need Papyrus protection with Sans around.

“such a sweet voice” *Purr* “n’ likes sleeps too, wanna share my pillow sweetheart” *purrrr* Nouu stop the purr please, just follow Papyrus and jump in Victor bed he will protect you.

“BROTHER, DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS OFF FROM YOUR PILLOW TONIGHT OR WOULD YOU PREFERT SHOUT YOU MOUTH INTEAD” (Y/N) you will have a nightmare of this event the rest of your life.

“sure thin’ Bro’ i won’t let the **_cat_** get my tongue, you now my in a **_pussycat_** ” you cannot believe it, did he just… no way, nope, not, NO! *giggles* shit I’ll not accept finding that funny.

“ya liked those, ya better don’t be **_Kittying_** me, it’s **_Purrfectly_** nice to meet ya” wooo he winked at you again… he loves doing that.

“I SEE YOU CHOSE THE SOFA TONIGHT BROTHER, PLEASE GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I RECONCIDER MURDER YOU INTEAD OF MY BEAUTY NAP, (Y/N) FOLLOW ME” Papyrus walks to the room where you assume Victor must be, so you follow him and ignored Sans purr and lovely (pervert) eyes.

“Yes Papyrus… sweet dreams Sans” Being kind never feel so hard until now but you have to do it, you promised to do it at Gaster.

“g’nigh’ sweethear” Great Sans is purring harder now… run and do not look back (Y/N).

You go to sleep at Papyrus side he kind of hiss you and tossed you at the beginning but after 15 minutes of insistence and purrs he finally let you by his side, ‘better you that sans’ was your mantra.

A good sleep warn and safe, no dreams or nightmares just peace and comfort you have that night.

In the dark of the living room was a pair of white eyes staring at sans, surrounded by a black form…dark darker yet darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that Gaster? or Sans? a chicken? i don't know i need sleep


	3. Clucking like a Mother hen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse of phrase to give at your cute face a reason to smile
> 
> A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush
> 
> Get focus in the things you have in your hands...  
> Determination is all you need to move forward

The warn and soft touch of the sunlight enters the window of the bedroom making everything visible and shiny to the eyes, the jovial song of the king sun making the morning a blessing to feel deep in the soul.

You did not want to wake up yet, the warn feeling of the body next to you was impossible to let go easy, it was good after that horrible ‘street tour’ you had… and the fear that you tested last night did not help it, was hot and sour like a bad medicine that make you think ‘death looks even tempter every second’ yeah not good but useful to survive this pair of ‘peculiar’ brother you promised to care for.

“SANS WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW” Owe~eee Papyrus is loud at this time in the morning, ‘WHY PAPY, just why you are losing BFF point right now dude’, well you won’t blame him he is being a nice cushion partner… wait why the sound is away and not next to you?. You open your eyes lazily to see in fact Papyrus is in the door frame like 2 meters of you, ‘why were you comfy and warn then, wise cosmos?’ jejeje please DO NOT BE HI… interrupted by a deep and soft voice you were.

“pap’s don’t b’ loud, sweetheart was slept” Sans was purring softly by your side close, closer that you would liked this soon in your ‘is **not** gonna happen FRIEND’ relationship.

“Morning sir Papyrus…” well (Y/N) good smile Papy looks happy just don’t panic you have to fight this time or sans won’t stop bothering you, trust activated.

“Good morning sir ‘snuggle’ Sans that not ask permission for me” sorry kindness but you need to kick him off of his fluffy cloud call ‘confidence’ or he’ll never stop.

“hehehe I did ask sweet’ you **Furrtively** hug me b’ passin’ n’ **claw** your way with me” jejeje enough *giggles* and you run to your new mother hen for protection.

“BROTHER NO MORE OF YOUR USELESS AND NOT FUNNY HUMOR OF YOURS, DO NOT YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE BOTERING THE FEMALE” Papyrus was scolding him for the puns or the inappropriate nap time, you hope the second one actually you like his puns, not that you will accept it.

“but bro’ she smiled n’ even laugh a bit” he winked at you, that will never end right? You better get used to it because is a natural reaction of him.

“SANS YOU BETTER GET UP IN THIS ISTANT, VICTOR IS IN WORK AND THE FOOD IS IN THE KITCHEN, I WILL NOT STOP THE STRAY IF SHE FINISH BOTH DISHES, SO FUKING GET UP OR STARVE, NUMSKULL” Papyrus said mad and stamping his paw to the floor angrily.

Welp not like you will eat two dishes of food that would be impolite, not lady like and a sentence to death with sans trying to make you pay in other way.

“sorry bro’ no feelin’ like it yet, I had a bad nightmare about t’ bonehead under us” he sound tired in deep but why…under like the first floor, where Gaster make you sit?

“Have some rest Sans you need it, hope you have sweet dreams this time” You smiled he didn’t hurt you after all and this is his home and food.

“awww isn’t that cute bro’ hehe why don’cha stay n’ make sure of it sweetheart” Sans Wink.exe is working just fine you see.

“I’m hungry” not a lie and you also need to use the cat litter before an accident occurs, that will dishonor on you, dishonor on your family, dishonor on your co… chicken?… CHICKEN! Why is a chicken in the kitchen? Oh please don’t be my breakfast.

“SHOULD THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS PUNISH YOUR MANNERS BROTHER, BECAUSE LIKE YOUR SUPERIOR I DEMAND RESPECT OF YOU IN PRESENCE OF THE STRA… (Y/N)” Papyrus looks mad with the claws in display danger, SOS, mayday, distraction tactic now (Y/N).

“Why is a chicken in the kitchen Papyrus?” you softy bite the fur in his tail and pull to the kitchen away of Sans. “Is that normal? Is that our breakfast? Can I have the chicken nuggets?” Well Papyrus is looking at you now, with big eyes of concern.

“WHAT THE HELL? THAT IS NOT YOUR BREAKFAST I KNOW YOU ARE A WILD STRAY WITH NO MANNERS AT THE TABLE BUT THAT IS A RIDICULOUS STUPIDITY” he mention grabbing the hen with the mouth. “IS NOT EVEN ALIVE, JUST A TOY OF MIN… I MEAN MY BROTHER’S TOY” Papyrus was blushing? That orange-red thing was a blush? Better don’t ask (Y/N) you like your unbroken paws.

“Is adorable, I like it… can we eat now? Just forget everything Papy and let’s have some peace please.

After the normal food (no chicken) you have a nice chat with Papyrus and by chat you mean ‘Papyrus inner talk out loud at you’ b’cause you only did nod and used ah-ha in the chat. But hey that was good he give you a lot of useful information and other you didn’t get it all.

“did ya left some food for me sweetheart” Sans was over the big stuffed hen smiling and purring relaxed.

“SANS WHAT IN ASGORE NAME ARE YOU DOING OVER EYESPLUCKER” Wait Papy stuffed hen have a name? And a terrible one I mean sound evil and gross.

“don’t know what you’ **clucking** abou’ Pap’s this **hen** is mine” Sans wink.exe is working.

“SANS STOP” Papy sounds mad but is not moving.

“you know how **chicks** follows me every way” Sans wink.exe still working.

“YOU SHOUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS OF I” Papy was stop by Sans puns.exe again.

“shit bro’ don’t **pluck** me off fo’ some **pen** omenal puns never hurt ya before” Sans smile.exe is stuck

“I SWEAR BROTHER” Papyrus was about to lose it, is normal that his eyes are about to go out with no the rest of Papyrus body for a walk in the park.

“ hehehe bro’ don’cha b’ mad i’ll see ya have **quill** te the work wit’ your **squab** ” Sans is literally dying of laughter right now and Papy… ‘SHIT’ Papyrus do NOT kill your brother please, ‘How many times should I save you today for Papy rages Sans?’.

“Sans don’t you _chicken out_ and go eat your food before I do” Papy looks betrayed and Sans… he is, where is he? (Y/N) do not look back! Don’t do it! Nope! So you did it but “fiu~uuu” he was eating in the kitchen like ‘nothing happened here pal’ no over your back giving you bedroom eyes, progress!

Time runs fast and 1 week with these two brothers is an eye blink metaphorical talking.

Victor the nice human is taking good care of you, playing all evenings after work mostly b’cause Papyrus ignored him “I AM NOT A BABY, PLAY WITH MY BROTHER” was his normal excuse and Sans… let’s just said he is not the sporty type “too much work fella, just pet me”, is his normal answer, that left you for all attention so just put together a person with years of love in store and you that love attention after your epic ‘street adventure’, perfect match, like coca-cola and mentos put together an explosive love.

“I wish I could keep you (Y/N)-chan, you are so cute, you’re never grumpy with me or scratch me like Papy or bite me like Sans you even play all days and… your videos and pictures have a lot’s of views jajaja you are more popular than Papyrus after your toilet Jacuzzi jajaja than you will never do again lady” Victor smiled at the computer screen while talking to you comforting in his lap.

“If only your plate have a number, finding your home would be easier! But god google mention than home sweet home is far away of mine (Y/N)-chan lucky for you tomorrow is my free day I’ll take you home finally, are you happy (Y/N)-chan? You’ll see your family!” jejeje is funny when Victor talk like this to you, you’re not a baby but you’ll never stop that sweetie of him, is adorable.

Yes you were happy and sad… you’ll finally see your family, mama and her human ‘Rosa’, your human ‘Ana’, your brother and cousins, your home but there is a little pain in your soul telling you to stay… was ‘The Promise to Gaster?’ no, that would never stop you, maybe you need something of here but What? WHAT?

The night finally takes the sky now pitch black like and evil lie that day should never come back, whit that gorgeous red moon in the sky, and the few stars that this city still have on it to illuminate the dreams of the diurnal souls with lullabies.

“Red moon?” you couldn’t sleep so you get a pillow to the windows side to look at the sky, tomorrow you’ll be at home (Y/N).

“That’s a bad signal right? Red moon nope blood moon is for change and **cat** astrophe” *sigh* you cannot even laugh of Sans’s favorite pun.

“can’t sleep whis **cat** s” Sans was at your side purring softly “good one by t’ way sweetheart” Sans wink.exe is turn off?

“Just thinking Sans, don’t **pun** ish me or I won’t sleep” You were trying to distract his concern with puns.

“I was **feline** 'ing your worry at my napping, ya wanna talk” Sans sound neutral to you but hey just 1 week of interaction won’t make him love you or anything like that, you are acquaintances not friends, not family, you don’t even know him a bit. Yeah he likes puns and napping everywhere literally any places he could reach, he was the reason why people said ‘cats are liquids’.

“jejeje now you keep me company in my sleepless night **Furr** that pun Mr. **Purrs** ” Yeah you will miss this silly game of words, all the material was his but you use his ability against himself he even laugh of your horrendous creations of puns, you seems them like bad formed creatures begging you for being destroyed.

“sure sweetheart I can help ya wit’ that” *purr* “I can give ya a hell of a night if ya let me” Sans wink.exe is back to life, yep that’s the fuzz ball of nervous and flirt you know and like. Well you can have revenge in the last night right? You probably never see him again.

“Na~aaa I pass… other way I won’t be able to go tomorrow, one taste of that **Sans** ational ambrosia and I would love it more than your puns” Yeah that is the red flush you’ll never see again.

“hehehe ya flirtin’ wit’ me… where is my sweetheart and what did’ya do to her?” Sans was purring softer and looking at anywhere except you.

“I’ll miss you, all of you… Victor said my home is far away of here so I know my human won’t be able to bring me to visits since she is a child, her mama work a lot and probably nether have the time… so what I try to said is…thank you”. You were crying finally after keeping your strong charade for all the day, this wear but lovely friends of you than you never talk to again, just a memory in your dreams.

“ya know, ya don’t have t’ go… Pap’s loves ya already if ya insist in stayin’ Victor will keep ya, make silly videos n’ plays with you all evenin’s” Sans smile was smaller so have ever seem *hehehe* he’s laughing he~eeey you cannot stay just for that, he won’t accept a serious relationship with a stray like you (Y/N) not when he have that females Victor mentioning to bring next week to ‘repopulate’… Papyrus and Sans were an endangered species with only 10 pure breed specimen left, you were not one of them, just an hybrid, crossbred, not what Victor search for a possible mate of them.

‘My kittens won’t be selling material or safe the endangered ‘ossium cattus’ specie than Victor loves…you cannot be selfish (Y/N) make it easier to them’ you wanted to stop thinking and just sleep until Victor take you home, you hate saying good bye.

“don’cha fuckin’ tell pap’s i tell ya or he’ll pluck my fur off” Sans was smiling again but you could no feel happiness of him so your perseverance help you to act.

“I won’t, please don’t be meany with Victor and do NOT pranks the next weekend guests” You only get comfort in his warn side and try to sleep one more time. “Sweets dreams Sans” You will not cry again ‘see you never’ was a good thing to meet you all, ‘I'll see you in my dreams’ you wake up alone in a cold morning.

Victor wake up early in the morning to deliver you safe and sound at home, after breakfast Papyrus give you a nice good-bye speech in his own way you know that’s his form to say ‘I’LL MISS YOU (Y/N) TAKE CARE AND VISIT US PLEASE’ yep that is his final idea taking out all the bad words and bad guy filling word.

Sans by the other hand was no there… no morning cuddles, no breakfast, no good-d bye~eee, you only imagined his red piercing eyes from the corner of your vision a few times ‘…he must hates farewells…’ was your final comforting thought.

Victor help you get inside a nice cage and make sure to put it over the grille of the nice and ‘ _surprise_ ’ black and red motorcycle jejeje he loves those colors almost everything he has is that color combination… well he has a nice baby blue pillows in his bed and pink fluffy socks with red hearts… you likes Victor's Bravery.

“We’re on our way kitty” Victor slipped the helmet onto his head and woke up his metallic two-wheeled horse for the ride… you are going home.

(1:10 minutes and a motorcycle hell ride later Victor's driving needs re-education)

“Is this an insane joke? What the HELL is this fucking bullshit?! Victor was utterly shocked by the atrocious scene of disaster in front of him, there used to be a house, someone's home, where now only death black color remained of the voracious fire than devoured all was his selfish gluttony was able to take.

“Are you a familiar of the Gonzalez family” An old lady was talking you could hear her, and smell smoke “are they doing a Barbecue, I want chicken” good moment to be at home sweet home, if only Victor could turn the cat cage you’ll see your home.

“No I’m here” Victor was interrupted by the old angry lady.

“You better don’t try to steal a thing burglar, there’s only burned wastes” the old woman was mad her voice tone was angry but why?

“Is because my clothes right?” *sigh* “Just trying to deliver back their cat ma’am, I found (Y/N) at the other side of the city it took me almost two hours arrived here just trying to be a decent person” Victor was as polite as he could he was used to that kind of reaction, people assume he is a bad person just for his looks real fast.

“Ho I’m sorry child, that’s nice of you, is funny but two person already try to robber the burned remains…I was just making sure there were not a third” Said the lady with firm tone.

“Better call the police is safer that way ma’am” Victor sound worry! Why is he worried? “I make sure they give you food Victor, you’ll love Rosa tacos” yeah he deserved some good home food no more of his instant soups he is making rich at than ‘Maruchan’ ramen company.

“Would you casually have their cell phone number or email ma’am, I need to give back (Y/N)” Victor said utterly hopeful for a positive answer.

Victor finally put down the cat cage with the grids in direction of your home and you… could see…. not your home…

what happened at your home?

WHERE IS YOUR FAMILY?

Nou~uuuu, jejeje what the hell is happening?

This is not your home, where is mama? Are they fine? Is someone hurt?

Just relaxed (Y/N) breathe in… out, in… out, you only need to search them Victor will help he is nice and rude.

“I do not have a number to give you child, do you want the cemetery address and stone number” the old lady wrote a number in a paper and gives it to Victor. “That’s my phone call me in a week and I’ll give you the father cell phone when my son comes to visit me, I’m Socorro by the by” Said the old lady before walking to her house.

“Let’s go home (Y/N)” Victor mentioned with a pain in his soul he couldn’t understand.

“What the **HELL** are you talking about? This is **MY** home! Let me go or I bite you” Victor didn’t understand your angry meowing you couldn’t blame him.

But you scream as loud as you could…

You cried until your eyes hurt…

You blasphemy every god you now…

Then you pain and feelings stopped suddenly…

You couldn’t feel anything it all…

Just a cold embrace of desperation…

Trying to freeze your soul from the warn feeling of your **LOVE**.

* **Static Sound** *

☝⚐ ❄⚐ 💧☹☜☜🏱 ☎✡📭☠✆ ⚐☼ ✡⚐🕆☼ 💧⚐🕆☹ 🕈✋☹☹ 👍☼✌👍😐 ✋❄💧☜☹☞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster comment in Windings  
> Go to sleep (Y/N) or your soul will crack itself  
> http://grompe.org.ru/static/wingdings_gaster.html
> 
> Well I found the bravery to make the first question that will decide who is the next pair of skeletal brothers cats you will interact
> 
> You are sad, you try to get comfort from...  
> A) A golden butterfly...  
> B) A sweet scens...  
> C) A song playing...  
> D) A cry in the dark alley...  
> E) A dream nap under the moonlight...  
> F) Ah... Who cares? I don't! Ramdom
> 
> As you can see 6 option  
> 5 pairs of brothers  
> that mean 1 is the actual Underfell bros
> 
> Winner... Thanks for the vote WingsOfEbony  
> C) A song playing upstairs... you like that soft rock melody = SwapFell  
> 


	4. Change of Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have our first Pov change.
> 
> You are more fun than anyone or anything I know, including bubble wrap.

(Red - Sans’s Pov)

“You better be good this time Sans, that poor kitty is scared… besides I’ll take her home in a week or so, the next free day I have I guest” Victor mentioned with a drowsy voice he was weary and needed to wake up early in the morning for work.

“kitty? she? Other stray! Welp at least not a dog… seriously man ya’re a softie” Sans was curious of this new helpless creature that Victor bring home this time, dog, cat, bird, lizard he even ones bring a freaking tarantula.

Victor never keeps the strays longer that 2 weeks but that doesn’t mean they aren’t a kick in the butt every fucking time. That demoniac tarantula was an enormous proof… the evil thing escaped the cage and wonder in the house for 3 days until I was able to take care of it, dam it! Little shit make a nest under Papyrus stuffed chicken he cried for a week until the stupid tarantula was fucking away of this house and even then he is grumpy about any spider that cross his way.

“welp wish me luck wit’ ta lady Victor” Sans yawned and formed his usual charade a good little smile that helps him to keep his cool in this shitty situation.

Sans was shocked… yep in deep there is a lady, she is talking with Papyrus and that’s the problem… sure EdgeLord his Papyrus can take care of himself better than Creampoof, the original of this derision cat universe. What really make him uncomfortable was the soul of this new cat, sure animals have soul like any living fucking thing but animals are suppose to have a white upside heart…

‘why this cat’s heart is black?’ Sans was nervous about this already, shit even the freaking tarantula was better… that’s a lot to say.

‘…welp… let’s have a better look’ Sans used his power and **check** in the black hearted cat in front of him for some stats ‘normal animals don’t have… the **SHIT** ’ he was stunned about those freaking number.

‘…is this a fuckin’ joke, this have Gaster’s name every _Faking_ way’ sans checked.

(Y/N)… ☎✡📭☠✆✍✏

LV: 1.99

HP: 20/0.99

AT: 5 (15)

DF: 10 (30)

EXP: 0.99

NEXT: 10

INV: Stuffed animal ☎✡📭☠✆✍✏

WEAPON: Fangs and claws

ARMOR: Soft Fur

She is waiting for him! HoPe keeps her… 💧❄⚐🏱 💧✌☠💧✏

“SHIT… blast you! Gaster would ya stop playing already” That did it, now Sans have to keep an eye socket at her… well tiger eye actually, hehehe.

The week passed and Sans was curious this ‘normal cat’ was peculiar, yep sure she is like a normal cat but she is quite smarter she should be sometimes, like the time she used the toilet for a Jacuzzi bath, why she didn’t used her tongue? Or the time when she played ball with Victor, or that other time when she was reading the newspaper… shit! You can explain almost everything like learned behavior for her original family but… a reading cat **BULLSHIT!** Few animals can read and they only understand few separate words **NOT** complete phrases and sections.

Is like if she has human intelligence sometimes… few but they are _fucking_ there.

Just to put a big cherry on cake top hers stats change a lot Sans get bored of checking her because of that, sure there are 2 equal things but the other hehehe Gaster’s _bullshit_ , the _fucking_ bastard was support to be ‘death’ for obvious void reason, but _na-ah_ he can still throwing shit whenever he can and will do it.

Sans was aware since night one when Classic _shit_ emphasis in _he’s shit_ came to pay a visit about the stray cat that his Gaster left in his door earlier before Victor bleeding heart happened.

“look what the **cat** dragged in… hehehe what ta hell you want now vanilla” Red was furious and classic only make it worse.

“just checking on you, Gaster he…” classic Sans was cut off by Red.

“i _fucking_ know bonehead, ta **cat** ’s out the bag ta moment i checked her stats” Red was a second of broking something he would prefer vanilla pawns, ‘just one karma fucking please’ he begged.

“good pal, then you know that she could be the one… send you all extras out of my home where you not belong buddy” Sans mentioned with a dark face.

“how’s a stupid cat supposed to fix ta machine vanilla” Red was furious with classic bullshit.

“old cat didn’t give me details Red he only motioned to ‘take care of her’ and poof back to a **void** me” Sans wasn’t in the mood to share more information just the needed one

“he didn’t or ya don’t wanna share vanilla” red was not stupid he can be a lot of things but stupid isn’t one of those. “will ya give me somethin’ useful or just stupid looks” Red smiled yep eat shit or leave me alone classic.

“hmmm… just don’t hurt her Red, i’ll get more data somehow, maybe Alphys or Asgore can help” Sans spun around to the window “you better stay in the sofa Red… is safer that way” Sans disappeared leaving a thin white mist.

“asshole comin’ here to play 20 question n’ being useless as usual, caty pooper” Red tried to sleep but the idea of that stray near his bro’ didn’t help so stead he move with them to get some needed rest.

He cannot lie about liking this pussycat stray but every time he remember ‘Gaster was here n’ he only bring shitty things’ Sans stop any affectionate feeling with (Y/N), ‘is newest Gaster’s toy project’ just like that, the damned feeling die fucking there before begun.

“Watchin’ a movie wit’ no me… I’m hurt sweetheart” Sans mentioned laughing

“Do you want to join us? Take a sit in the fearless Eyesflucker with me” (Y/N) mention while purring.

“How ta hell you manage for Pap’s leave you watch this in peace?” Sans was curious he loves his brother but there are thing his brother will never leave him do and watching a movie at this time in the morning is one of those.

“Maybe I mentioned just the war part documentary and keeps for me the Disney part jejeje no biggie” evil female she have find a way to manipulate Papyrus already, Sans was confused should he feel proud or worry about this _shit_.

“Watch it with me or I’ll tell Papy you’re ready to train with him” was this female for real? Is she treating me, _na-ah_ just a stupid child movie… how bad can it be?

Sans regret every second of it, _stupid_ snow white and the seven dwarfs.

She is getting all the brainwash ideas of this, no more Disney in this house.

(EdgeLord - Papyrus’s Pov)

Papyrus was happy he have finally meet a descend mannered cat, (Y/N) have better behavior that his ‘GOOD FOR NOTHING OF A BROTHER SANS’ she played with Victor and eat from the dish, she didn’t take nap during daytime and even take regular baths in the tube or pot in general any place with clean water that Victor leaf near of her scope with exception of the toilet incident.

Papyrus was concerned “NOT FOR YOU STRAY” is just… he never expected to enjoy her company, she was happy to help him in any Papyrus asks and she even talk to him… more like listen to him and nod at the conversation, she didn’t say horrible thing to him for his language or short temper, she remained him of his brother Sans someone that only smile in a uncomfortable situation with her mind spacing out in any chance her pawns were able to get.

“STRAY COME HERE IS TRAINING TIME, GET UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU THROW OUT YOUR BREAKFAST” Papyrus tried to be intimidating but failed.

“But Papy I was watching tv with EyesPlucker is a movie about war and friendship” (Y/N) smiled at me. “Do you want to join us Papy” Her silly smile, her stupid shiny eyes, her fluffy fur… her stupid happy expression… “SHIT”.

“FINE I WILL GRACE YOU WITH ME GREAT AND TERRIBLE PRESENCE THAT YOU DID NOT GAIN FOR THAT STUPIDITY SMILE OF YOURS STRAY”

“Terrible would be not having you with us Papy you should change terrible for gorgeous maybe… you are gorgeous, right EyesPlucker!” Mentioned the stray with “FUCKING SHINY EYES” that Papyrus hate.

“O-oF COURSE~ee I AM GORGEOUS BUT TERRIBLE TOO IN A INTIMIDATING WAY FOR MY ENEMIES, SO STOP YOUR USELESS FLATTERY ALREADY AND LEFT EYEPLUCKER LISTEN THE TV WHILE I DO SOME TRAINING” Papyrus left the stray have their fun, ‘AT LEAST SHE IS AWAKE AND EDUCATING HERSELF NOT LIKE MY SLEEPING USELESS BROTHER… SHE EVEN LIKES EYESFLUCKER’ Papyrus will never accept he likes this stray cat… but he kind of enjoys having her around, the red blush is proof of nothing, he is training and he is blushing because the exercise not her stupidity actions and cute manners.

Papyrus couldn’t avoid the stray she was alone and scared… not like he was worried about her but… who knows the horrible things she do by being alone right? So Papyrus expended more time with her every day until the Sunday when she finally will stop being an attention leech of his valuable time.

Papyrus did not say ‘good-bye’ to the stray he was just able of a…

“DOES NOT BE A BOTHER FOR YOUR FAMILY AGAIN (Y/N) SOON YOU WILL BE A NO-STRAY… AN-and you will come back when you have time to visit us, IT’S AN ORDER OF YOUR SUPERIOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT FORGETS…m-me” Papyrus tried a little smile something that let (Y/N) remember he is capable of more than just a grumpy mad face… he can do whatever he wants… even expression happiness. His enemies won’t make fun of that or Papyrus would make sure they cannot see the privilege of his gorgeous smile like (Y/N) says… she was going to come back right? Victor will bring her back someday hopefully soon? Victor better do or Papyrus makes sure to use the horrible sofa like a scratching post.

(Classic - Sans’s Pov)

He did not really trust this intruders it all, they only appear from thin air the blackout night that the machine was overcharged while being turn off, no one knew why it happen but Sans supposed that maybe Gaster was trying again to restored they true forms.

First the copies of his brother and himself and now this wear black cat that Gaster manage to let at his human door, no asking first or giving a little warning ‘ _nope’_ Gaster just do what he wants no carrying for other opinions.

Sans tried to ignore Gaster at first sign but his panicked expression was too tenting to avoid the moment Sans smirked at Gaster he was lost in his game wanting o not to participate on it, ‘not like he ever ask any case”.

So like he was used at this point of his last cat life Sans prepared his magic and move to Victor’s place with his second lest favorite pair of copies… he dislike this pair but _hey~yyy_ at least is not the other fell pair watching a cruel version of his Papyrus was shocking but… watching at the cruel version of himself being terrible with his own fell brother was heart breaking and make Sans being grateful of being born in this fluffy, purring and feline universe of him.

Sure he was jealous of some things that his copies mention being able to do underground but Sans and his brother never experienced that life, they were born in the surface like cats like any other monster do here before the kiddo.

In this universe monster do lose the war yep…

But they were not sealed underground they were transformed in cats in order to keep an eye in monster kind in a least dangerous form that allows them to stay under the beautiful starry sky.

Sure thing humans were shit… well not all of them Toby was nice all the time and even the kiddo Frisk have his good moment after the kiddo have finally stop the sick fun of genocide run.

Frisk always trying to ‘help them’ gain they real monster forms but Sans could care no less, being a cat was nice, just worry about sleep, eat, nap, purr, nap, puns, nap, spend time with Pap’s and his utterly favorite napping in the most wear place so Toby will explode of concerned love.

Sans did not want to be a normal monster any time soon… sure Toriel was worried and Papyrus wanted to be big enough to drive a car but Sans couldn’t avoid being selfish this time he remembered being a normal monster one time before the kiddo decided to play ‘Who will die at the end’ and finish a good pacifist end.

Sans memories were fuzzy to say something he was not sure why only some few memories were there and will appear suddenly with a detonator or any kind literally could be anything, a golden butterfly in the garden, a song playing upstairs, and the sweet smell of hot cakes next door of fells assholes codename ‘Red’…

He even gets a memory of the crying of a cat in the dark alley of the apartment building once.

That way explained… Sans just teleported at Victor’s place to check at ‘what was her name again’… * **sigh** * ‘stray? _Nope_ that is Edge wear name calling for her’ hehehe do not matter checking the black (Y-y/something) cat.

Good she is alive and has four pawns in place no broken, sans was relieve whatever game that Gaster was playing he will not take place but leavening a innocent to his mercy was cruel even for him, Sans whished that someone would take care of him and Papyrus in their childhood when Gaster choose to play ‘evil genius scientific with no morals’ with them… specially him.

Time to have a nap again before Toby knows he is not at home.

“Who are you? Are you a ghost?” mentioned a sleepy female voice.

“hehehe” *sigh* “Ain’t here you~uuu are sleeping” Sans was nervous he should just go no talk with her… damn it! He is silly sometimes.

“Do you really ex **spectrum** trick me to believe that mr spooky whiskers” She mentioned with closed eyes going back to sleep. “Good night un **Sans** atinal ghost”.

Sans hurry to teleported away back home where he could not hears Red silly laughs of him.

That was funny, must be the reason why Red have stop sleeping in the sofa alone to wait for Sans to talk about the necessity to solve the problem named (Y/N).

Never mind she will be no his problem tomorrow any more…

Thanks to Asgore that Frisk didn’t know about her or he will insist in trying to solve the ‘still cat form problem’, they did not have.

* **STATIC SOUNDS** *

☟⚐🕈 💣⚐☼☜ 🕈✋☹☹ ✡⚐🕆 💧☹☜☜🏱 ☎✡📭☠✆ 🕈✌😐☜ 🕆🏱… ☠⚐🕈 🕈✌😐☜ 🕆🏱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the help Punny_Fan
> 
> Gaster comment in Windings  
> (Y/N)?!  
> (Y/N)?!  
> STOP SANS!  
> How more will you sleep (Y/N) wake up… now WAKE UP  
> http://grompe.org.ru/static/wingdings_gaster.html
> 
> Winner...  
> Thanks for the vote WingsOfEbony  
> C) A song playing upstairs... you like that soft rock melody = SwapFell


	5. Hard words break no bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words break no bones, but they do break hearts.  
> But this human organ is tough.  
> Value your Determination.

How long had you been here? ... Is dark and cold …

Did you forget something again?!

That must be… What was it? ...a place! …A place? …

…you were supposed to be… where? … Ha~aaa you can’t remember… remem…

…Sweet! …sweet food? But you’re not hungry.

What else is sweet? … Sweet like what? … **NO** food … maybe … words?

That should be right?! Sweet words … Who says sweet thing to you? … Who? …

… **jejeje** … jeje … … jejeje … je … je~ee ha~aaa … ha-ah no one says sweet thing to YOU (Y-y/what)… my… my name? What was it again? I have one I know everyone have a name… a nice name? … Oki doki you hope is a nice name!

***STATIC SOUNDS***

**_~~(Y/N)? Why are you still here? Go home!~~ _ **

“ **HA** ~AAA you again stop bothering me” ***sigh*** why won’t he leave you alone?

“I don’t even understand you moron” was it your conscious?

***STATIC SOUNDS*** chills run down your back… Goosebumps

 ** _ ~~You are almost home, wake up~~_** (Y/N) ** _ ~~don’t stay lost here any longer~~_**

“(Y-y/N-n)” is that my name? he must be your conscious he knows your name after all… wait a minute … why don’t he had a (sexy) deep voice? He used to have it…! You are sure of that fact!

A deep voice that calls you… kitty! Yes you are his kitten!!!

This liar is **NOT** your conscience, _nope_ you won’t take it… give it back… give me back the voice I liked… I want that voice back now… p-please?

***STATIC SOUNDS*** you feel a slight headache starting to kick your memory

 ** _ ~~So close now... I cannot help you go back~~_** (Y/N)

“That’s my name thank you so much Mr. Black puddle” he is not helping a lot.

“Would you said something useful like mentioning sweet stuff, I need…” you were cut off.

***STATIC SOUNDS*** intensified your head is spinning

 ** _ ~~Go home go home go-home home-home-home-home-~~_** go HOME

“Home… **sweet** home” all you can see is a dark black matter swallowed up your white word, that face… you saw it before… those black eyes.

… Tinnitus

… Ringing in the ears

… Your head feels funny…

… You are warm and comfy …

………………………….

“back so soon kitten… ya missed old Sans don’cha” He purred soft at your left side.

“…who…” you opened your eyes slowly trying to focus in the voice’s source.

“…sans… Sans! When? SANS you are here…?” What kind of creepy dream was that?

“hehehe what’ya mean you’re at home, Victor’s house with pap’s and me” Sans winked at you, awww shucks! You missed that silly thing.

“Sans what happened, how long was I sleeping by now?” Yey you need to know how long that nap keep you from going back at your home…

Your burned house… and your family!

Dear heavens! Now you remember that horrible nightmare, the house was burned down and your family was not there… not a single person just the old lady, she was the neighbor the one in front your house… sometimes she visited Rosa with the excuse of drinking a coffee to stay and talk 1 hour every Sunday morning, she always carried a box with spider donuts like a present for the talk.

“… ya feel better, Victor supposed ya were sleepin’ more like knocked out to me” that must be why Sans stayed at your side.

“I think maybe… passing out is more precise” peachy now you’re crying again… small tear in your burning eyes… Where did you hide those liquids?

You should be dehydrated by now!

Well you will after this better stop (Y/N)

“Victor looks worry did somethin’ bad happen?” Sans voice was lower and you couldn’t find Papyrus yet in the living room.

“I’m probably a-a stray now sans jejeje… the house is not there” you cleaned your eyes to help you stop crying, thanks greatness is working.

“what’ya mean not there sweetheart” Sans looks incredulous.

“Burned down, like burnt toast just black crumbs” You mentioned biting your tongue.

“I hope my family is fine… I don’t care if they cannot keep me… just knowing they are safe and sound is enough to me” true in deep, that’s all you need.

“welp only wait and see will do kitten… sure Victor will find some clue” Sans was right Victor have Socorro’s phone number she will help is in her nature and name.

“until then kitten ya better don’t have a _fucking_ panic attack Pap’s and Victor will be back soon” Sans was trying his ‘sleep tactic’… he really didn’t want to talk about it.

You were tired of this horrible day is late almost night and you have to go to sleep again… you want it or not, is better that being awake thinking horrible things anyhow.

…

The next morning was like any other you have the past week with this ‘unique’ family but something was missing, your heart hurts any time you think in your old place… you need to find a distraction or risking going mad.

There is a nice smell next door is sweet and tenting but you’re not hungry right now… besides getting out alone with no permission is what give you problems to begin with… no happening again if you can avoided.

Victor is really over protecting with you since he take you back home 3 days ago… not like you’re complaining extra hugs and kisses is a blessing to anyone.

He even let you enjoy the balcony is the best place for sun baths and Papyrus’s favorite place in the house… he trains there all the time.

The balcony is big and is shared with the other apartment the one with the nice sweet smells all mornings, you’re sure than a girl is living there… you just know it, your female instinct tells you so.

Of course there is a balcony railing gross and tall the most secure one you could imagined, you would be able to left a baby in the balcony for hours and know than the little creature is safe and sound. Unique thing separating the balcony in 2 equal parts is a small railing with a delta form and a glass? Well looks like glass it is transparent but not fragile maybe some kind of plastic… acrylic perhaps.

Good thing Victor have a little wood tea table here is simple and plain with a red folding chair ready to use anytime, he loves watching sunset here with some coffee before dinner, he even shares some cookies with you if you take the time to purr in his lap or the table.

He doesn’t look like a gardening person to you with the green thumb but his plants are vivid colored and he does not have cactuses jejeje ‘ _blasphemy_ ’ nope he have flowery plants like daisies, lilacs and a little rose bush in a cream yellow pot with red hearts.

You can hear sometimes a pair of cats in the other side of your balcony but… always in the morning that’s why you never see them properly…

They are early singing birds…

And you are… night hooting owls…

Opposites when it comes to enjoy time at balcony… anyone could thing they do it to avoid themselves but _nope_ the case, just birds and owls in their natural behavior.

 _Ha-ah_ you knew it!

There is a female voice calling a… white cat … Well if that white thing running like a chicken with its head cut off… can be called a cat jejeje ‘ _no offense_ ’ he is too fast to see him clearly but the smells not lie, is a cat… a male one way the way.

Better you avoid being alone in the balcony… some days, for safety reason… since… maybe… you did… _ha-ah_ , you had… visited their side for recognition purposes ‘not trespassing’ science approval seal and all. You even left over a fluffy blue pillow a pretty, lovely and aromatic white daisy flower in their side like a peace present, just in case. You didn’t have an olive branch, white poppy, white dove, white flag or cloth… any of Victor’s flowers were pure white so you take a pretty white one almost light pink at the edges jejeje depend of the eye that sees it.

You swear to hear a ‘Mweh heh heh!’ sometimes early in the morning in the balcony since the peace flower events and you even feel someone was watching you in the next evenings with Victor in his relaxing time and the fragrance of sweet honey is in your side of the propriety… but Victor looks happy since over the balcony divider there was a small present a little and cute baby blue box with cartoony yellow stars and a cute white ribbon at the side, inside cookies.

You did left another flower in the same pillow… hoping to make a good impression maybe friends.

…

Four days had happen in the ones you had enjoy your sweets hosts but now you were a little nervous this is the day… Victor’s free day when he’ll have the specials guests, your unique consolation is the smells of your family covering you like a comfort blanket that says loud ‘Part of the family do not touch’, you don’t want to be a bother for them, they won’t kick you out at the cold street but… you were nervous.

“What’re ya doin’ kitten” Sans was awake early on the morning… ‘ _Heavens_ ’ that’s a miracle maybe there is a double rainbow somewhere spreading magic and love.

“Trying to impregnate me with your scent to…” you were cut off by a clingy Sans faster than a speeding bullet.

“Did you just…teleport? You were faster than a one-legged man in a butt-kicking competition” Yeah not your best humor but all those south movies with Victor are making effect in your lexicon.

“hehehe… just tryin’ to help ya sweetheart” Sans helping you with no asking first… tripe rainbow somewhere (Y/N)… “Yeah sure~eee…. What do you really _WANT_ sans…” you did narrow your eyes patience telling you to wait before kicking back.

“don’cha said to get you im ** _pregnant_** ” Sans smile was a bit creepy right now… sweat forming in his face.

“With your **scent** … to avoid possible fights with those cats” Why is he smiling like the Cheshire cat nooo~oh ‘awkward silence you can stay this time, don’t make a pun’. “Sans don’t” you were trying to stand up unsuccessfully.

“sans yes hehehe ya want it so i’ll give ya my _scent_ ” Sans mentioned purring “it’s **sans** ational ya like it” _Nope_ he is licking your left ear while purring “maybe asking **fur** more ones ya h **ear** me growling” OMFG he just bit you in the ear… (Y/N) survival tactic number one ‘Call mother hen” codename “Papyrus”…

He… and Victor… are **NOT** at home right now! Socks! They get out for helping bring home the owner of the savior felines than this dumb-cat will executed the ‘repopulate’ plan.

“…you better save your stamina… you’ll need it later silly” Why in heaven sake is he so strong! You cannot escape but you’d prefer not hurting him so~ooo survival tactic number two ‘ **Pun** ish it with humor’ and run to the balcony he won’t follow you there.

“nya-aaa i like ya more… they can wait until ya want ***purr*** ya’re mine kitten” Sans voice was deep and soft almost a whisper in your back.

Is he serious? ...

 _Ha-ah_ sure playing gentle-cat well you need to escape this flirting disaster.

“sans don’t be a **cat** astrophe or I’ll **Furr** iously claw my way out of this” hissed seems to work he is shaking and laughing any moment and he will pop off you to make fun of you like always…

Virgin nuns in hell!

Why is he licking your neck? ...

“i’ll be gentle with ya kitten” Sans was serious, great just fantastic you hate being the mature one.

“I won’t pun-n with you again i-if… you don’t stop sans-s” holy shit your stuttering

“that’s bullshit ya like me _fucking_ a lot” Sans was firmed in place but he stop the purr and licking act, he’s losing confidence.

“I’m not falling in the heat of your tricks hot-cat” Great his real laugh with the cough sounds.

“ya're tightening the **knot** around yar neck” Sans was serious…Karma did I offended you or something, why don’t you help me useless piece of… you were cut off for the glorious sound of the opening door and Victor voice.

“SANS… BROTHER WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING (y/n) WITH YOUR HORRIBLE DEATH WEIGHT, BECAUSE IF YOU DO NOT GET UP THIS INSTANT I WILL END YOUR MISERY THAN YOU CALL LIFE” Yeah your momy hen to the rescue, my knight in fluffy fur.

Wait… wait… processing… data… WAIT! Did Papyrus just whisper your name like, he can whisper! But why your name only, is he trying to save Sans from Victor’s big bear PAPA form… because last time Sans tried to… convinced (seduced) you to have a ride he punish sans with the cage like for all the night.

But Sans is an evil gremlin who has no regrets, clear like the water in the bowl because he only mentioned a “next time kitten ya’ll purr my name”, he only regret being stop before it happen.

“STAND UP BROTHER… VICTOR WILL BE HERE ANY MOMENT AND YOU MUST HMMM… _entertain_ YOUR VISITS” Papyrus was whispering, he must be uncomfortable.

“but Pap’s this is a great entertainin’ and Kitten is nervous” Sans purr.exe is working soft and nicely, time to save him _again_ and escape.

“NONSENCES ASSHOLE YOU…” You cut off Papyrus rage.exe

“But Papy he is **cat** ndly protecting me with his fur from danger” You can see papyrus betrayed face in 3… 2… 1… action “SANS STOP CURRUPTING (Y/N)” So cutely predictable you love it.

“hehehe not my fault bro’ she was **pun** ily infected before comin’ here” he was happily laughing so Why doesn't he let you go yet? ‘Time to raise the bet’ (Y/N).

“I’m **Purr** fectly fine Thank you _sugar_ ” You let a sweet tone in the last word with your eyes looking straight to his and licked from his chin to the cheek slightly crossing his lips, wow his expression change immediately to a fluttery red with dilated eyes.

You make a single pull and get off of him just to hide under your mother hen Papyrus. “Papy will protect me” You mentioned with childish voice and a happy face. Papyrus was blushing red and puffing his chest in pride.

…

“Hey Red my sassy boy” Victor entered the living room with a woman next to him she’s caring a cat cage and opening it at the floor in from of us.

This woman was tall and slim model potential with white skin and red hair in a ponytail, shiny blue eyes and simple but elegant pink dress decorated with a big red heart in the center of the chest paired with white tights and shiny pink shoes, her makeup nice and her only accessory a black cat necklace.

Her cat was equal in elegance… you know what they said like owner like pet I guest. The cat was a beautiful female white fur with some black lines like an albino tiger with those gorgeous green eyes like emerald under the sunlight, her figure was similar to Papyrus tall and thin just mere 3 centimeters to rich his high, really short fur and the tips of the ears have long fur which makes them appear longer. Light pink collar with a golden heart plate.

“New cat? Ho dear! I can’t believe Victor picked up another stray” She was looking at you with disgust “is she vacuumed yet, flee less, trai…” Sans cut her off.

”stop shittin’ already Molly, sweetheart lives here” Sans hissed softly.

“Sweetheart? Ajha ajha that’s my nickname fluffy buns” Molly changed her sweet face expression at you again derision… now you miss disgust but you couldn’t avoid laughing “ _Fluffy buns_ ” * **giggles** * so silly. Molly takes your giggles like an offense and get closer to your body still under Papyrus protection, “what’s so funny stray…? She snorted in your face after smelling you unfriendly.

“(Y/N) THAT IS HER NAME MISS GUEST, SO YOU WILL REFERRED TO HER LIKE THAT” Papyrus intervened and when your little smile shine Molly exploded in fury, hate pouring from her eyes and poison splashed from her mouth. “(Y/N-n) but-t you never said my name Papyrus Why is she different?” Molly was beyond anger and you were trying to get away to avoid a useless fight.

“NONSENSES SHE HAS EARNED THE HONOR TO BE CALL BY NAME OBVIOUSLY” Papyrus mentioned puffing his chest, you wanted to said ‘thanks’ but your escaping was in process. “At least she knows how to withdraw when not required, pestilence will disappear with her hopefully” ill-bred pretentious and spoiled brat.

“sweetheart wait” Sans tried but failed you won’t stay near her any longer, she insulted you…‘ she’s good just don’t know me, that’s all’ he uses that generic nickname with everyone _Ha-ah_ that’s logic ‘That’s why he never says my name’.

You were going to walk away to the balcony to avoid the possible free show called “hot cats!” yeah you were only at 4 steps from the balcony and trying to pun your way out “I haven’t mustard the courage to ketchup to you… I hope they relish you need some privacy” jejeje Papyrus is gonna tackle you soon jejeje he is shocked.

“Strike while the iron is hot red” you managed to get over the table in the balcony trying to focus your mind in something else any… butterfly is so pretty and yellow.

You admired the golden butterfly to slide delicately performing the pollination dance over the flower and flying with the soft breeze to the garden in the first floor, there is plenty of flowers ha-ah even the bushes where Gaster hid himself have some pretty small whites.

You heart hurts and you hate it is like losing your home again… Victor had not the time or info to find your family, and if he and that girl get along maybe she star coming here more often… and then… will he keep you then?

He would have that pedigree female here you’ll become a bother to them…

become a bother to them… become a bother to them… become a bother to them…

a bother to them… a bother to them… a bother, a bother, a bother, a bother, a problem to get rid of.

Comparing to her you are nothing…

Just a stray with no home like Papyrus used to say…

She will take your place, she’ll steal at you, steal your family… your home.

Leave you with absolutely nothing… a more broken heart to deal with.

No ‘You must believe in them’, they’ve gave you too much don’t be selfish (Y/N).

You were frustrated waiting for someone… but no one came Papyrus must be mad at you for the puns, Victor is occupied chatting and sans is enjoying himself…

You had wait 5-10 minutes here is not much but seems eternal just being patience with your inner fears is an epic battle.

You can hear some hisses and angry growls?

That’s Victor voice… why is he screaming?

You jumped no thinking a second time and ran to the living room expecting to see a grumpy Sans fighting back for his mate with Victor, ‘Sans must’ve attacked the woman’… bloo… blood-d, why is there **blood** in Sans face?.

Anger takes your mind in an instant, your eyes moving to catch the responsible one…

Victor is holding Sans… no

The woman is using her phone… neither

Papy is hissing at the other cat… she have **BLOOD** in her claws she _did it_!

Why? Why the hell did she hurt your friend, your family… (your mate) **WHY? *hiss*** “get AWAY OF HIM” your body moves in automatic.

“ **DON’T** you **FUCKING** hurt him again” you didn’t know what happen completely, one second you’re there trying to ask ‘what the _HELL_ happen here’ and the next you were over that cat throat biting hard.

“ _SHIT_ -t (Y/N) get off… let go n- **NOW** ” Victor demanded in a trembling voice of fear.

Why is he afraid? You did something wrong? You can taste blood…

‘Holy shit’ why you did that? You have to run away or they take you at some animal shelter… run, run, run-n… RUN away.

“That stupid cat hurt my precious Molly” She was furious, “I’m sorry Candy she’s not like that… she is protecting sans just…” Victor was cut off by her crying.

“Your fat cat only has a scratch…” she was looking at you “bad cat bad, horrible cat” _Ha-ah_ you couldn’t care less; you literally move to check sans wound, yeah a long bloody line since under his left eye to the chin, ‘she was going for the eye?’ you suddenly feel less guilty of the bite.

“sweetheart you’re ok?” Sans was in Victor’s hands, still not your name now you are sure, not a single time since you arrived here he have uses you name in your presence, ‘he’s avoiding attachment waiting for me to disappear’.

You didn’t know what to do, you want to be accepted like part of this family but you’ve finally noticed it, Sans never mentions your name, Victor take off your collar today, Papyrus… not he is good **YEAH**! He is loud, rude and calls you names but he have always protect you in his special way.

You have to speak, to mention you are sorry, to… “Stupid stray” Molly was over you biting hard at your upper back and while using hers claws to cut your stomach as deep as she can manage in a long line, you can feel you warn blood staining your fur.

You want to fight back, call her names, hurt her as much as you can and kill her if you could do it… but you cannot.

“I can’t” you whisper in pain and bite, letting your body fall at your side fast so you could use your fangs to bite her snout, her pained cry make her lose strength in the bite and using one pawn you pushed her body out of you, you were afraid and get up instantly so you could avoid any further attack or killing her, but the smell of fresh breeze forced you to see the open door…

The same door that left you in… now offering you an exit… so you take it.

You ran out any ideas in mind just looking for safety of her (of them) of yourself avoiding to hurt her more. Next door is close the sweet smell of honey away of you.

‘ **RUN** ’ somewhere else… safe you need safety.

The sound of music guides you upstairs…

There a purple door the music comes from the other side… inside.

You scratched the door and meows softy…

It hurts when you use it, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts so MUCH, unable to stay awake your body felt next to the plant pot and you embraced the dream that came to comfort you knowing that the pain and fear would be removed from you.

…

“DIRTY CR-----E… NO- I HA-- -O C---- --IS MESS”.

“--or lit’-----d I --ll ----- R.I.P. ya--- inside’s ---- out---”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pic. of the flower ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7f/7b/9f/7f7b9f1e285679480f6bdf0b182be199.jpg)
> 
> ???: I -ll - R.I.P. ya- inside’s - out-  
> OC: I will rip your insides out?  
> ???: ... is delusional  
> OC: i'm (Y/N) are you my conscious  
> ???: We need a doctor now  
> OC: I don't need a donut, no hungry  
> ???: ... *sigh*


	6. I’ll rip your insides out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes later becomes never. Do it now.
> 
> The cute cat, Sans give us cookies in form of Spoilers :D

(Classic - Sans’s Pov)

After 1 week of checking on Gaster’s present with Red… Sans was a little overwhelming with curiosity (Y/N) was not what he specked at first sight, she was smarter that she must be, her black soul lose protagonist in the moment Sans caught her reading and talking with Red about thing that normal cats have not interest, and she was somehow sensitive to magic.

She couldn’t be a monster in feline form, there was not possible way, the few monsters that remain like cats were scarce and registered by the government and Sans could remember them all and is useless to say than “(Y/N) isn’t one”.

Sure thing, humans love to get their hands on anything that shows their wealth and prestige to others ‘greedy creatures’, but sans knew that since the kiddo arrived and help monsterkind regained their true forms things where much more smooth to them, specially because the monster embassy finally have monster in it, no more humans than make illegal money with ours defenseless cats forms, ‘ _nope_ any more’.

Monsters in natural form have monster offspring…

Monsters in cat form will have kittens with other cat monster…

A monster in cat form and a human will not have offspring…

A monster in natural form and a human will have a hybrid…

Hybrids were unusual and peculiars, not enough cases yet to prove theories.

But for monsters souls were everything and yearning is important for their magic to produce offspring in any case, but there are limits to create a healthy and magical new generation by example a monster cat cannot have kitten with a normal cat, not a single successful case to happen in centuries, because animals soul magic were different from monsters, a lot of freedom and love, not enough curiosity or magic.

And curiosity was something that (Y/N) had in excess, it was practically pouring from her being every time her attention was trapped in something of her interest.

“she can’t be a monster, no animal neither… humans are learning to manifest magic again” Sans was deep in thought trying to find a reasonable answer.

“maybe a monster ancestor?” he looked at the window, Victor finally getting rip off (Y/N) ‘Great… problem solved’.

“DEAR BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO EARLY IN THE MORNING, DO YOU FEEL ILL? IF THAT IS THE CASE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU FEEL BETTER, NO SICK WILL PASS MY IMMACULATE HEAL ABILITIES NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus was happy smiling at his brother just waiting for the answer.

“hehehe i’m fine Pap’s… this will be a good day” Sans was contented, no more (Y/N), no more Gaster, no more visits to Red at night to babysit the anomaly.

“WOWIE BROTHER THAT IS POSITIVE OF YOU, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PROUD OF YOU, FINALLY YOU ARE IMPROVING TO A NO LAZY BONES IN MY MOTIVATING PRESENCE” Papyrus make an heroic pose and his fur was dancing in a nice way even in the lack of breeze. “SURE TOBY IS HELPING TOO, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS” Sans decided to take a nap in the window before visiting Red in order to get a report from him about (Y/N)’s soul.

…

“ _nope_ ” Sans was disappointed to said the least, (Y/N) was back in the living room at Red side sleep and ‘ _why_ is she _back_ ’ in the apartment… Why would Victor bring her back? Did he like her? Nope hehehe… Sans was irritated to have back the (Y/N) problem so fast or at all.

Time to put an **e n d** … before Red make a dumb mistake he needs _limits_.

“hey~yyy Red you have a minute buddy?” Sans voice was lower than usual.

“t’fuck vanilla” Red didn’t open his eyes just a frown crossed his face instantly.

“don’you be mad, I noticed you’re not **cat** ious with lil’buddy here” Sans smile get big with dark eyes looking at you sleep in peace ignorant of the situation.

“not yar problem vanilla, she’s my fuckin’ pillow, now get lose or i kick’ya out” Red was protecting your body with his, magic concentrating in his soul to fight back.

“chill out buddy, what could **paw** ssibility happen to make her stay” Sans couldn’t undertook why Red was so possessive.

“family issues, mine not yours… ya’ need more _shit_ vanilla” Red was trying to end this soon that was clear for Sans.

“helping you remember than she’ll leave soon, don’t **fuck** things literally” Sans winked trying to make Red madder he was not going to attack him, not with (Y/N) so close.

“Kitten is asleep tight! She won’t wake up unless someone kicks her out the sofa, i can break ya’ 4 pawns before she wakes up bonehead” Red gets up according the distance, bright eyes with bitter defiance.

“ **welp** don’t say i didn’t warn you” Sans used a shortcut, ready to find a way to get rid of (Y/N) before Frisk visited and find you.

(Blueberry - Sans’s Pov)

“WHOOPSIES!” Blue was excited he have noticed a new cat next door, one that seemed nice and polite not like the angry versions of his brother and himself.

“I FINALLY MAKE A NEW FRIEND PAPY” Yeah that would be great someone to spend the day with, Blue loves his brother he do with all his soul but he’s a lazybones than would rather nap most part of the day and the nice human that take care of them work most part of the day.

“MWEH HEH HEH! I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAVE OVERCOME MY OWN FRIENDSHIP ABILITIES, I HAVE NOT INTRODUCE MYSELF AND THE NEW NEIGHBOR IS ALREADY CHARMED BY MY MAGNIFICENCE, THERE IS NOT OTHER EXPLANEITION ABOUT THE FLOWERS THEY LEFT AS GITFS IN MY PILLOW AT EVENING” Blue was beyond happiness he was running and jumping in the balcony waiting for your introduction, imagining all the fun and brave thing you’ll do together.

“heya lil’bro don’you think than maybe you should meet her first… before planning all those great adventures” no way Orange would allow that possible and (totally) dangerous creature near his lil’Blue ‘when hell freezes over” and “over my dead body” were his requirements… even then he’ll find a way to stop you.

“HER? A LADY! WHOOPSIES ORANGE! MAYBE I HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER, SHE MUST BE TOO SHY TO FACE MY MAGNEFICENCE BY NEAR… MAYBE SHE IS UTTERLY IN LOVE WITH MY, I CAN NOT BLAME HER, WHO WILL NOT FALL FOR THE MAGNIFICENT Sa-STAR BLUE MWEH HEH HEH!” Sans was standing with his soft paws in the acrylic of the divider trying to get a glimpse of you.

“Yo’ must be careful Blue, she seems dangerous” Orange would try anything at this rate to keep you away of his lil’bro.

“HMMM ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THE SAME BLACK CAT THAT SPEND HOUR PURRING IN VICTOR’S LAP, EAT COOKIES, LEFT ME FLOWERS AND VISIT OUR BALCONY SIDE WITHOUT INTENT TO DO HARM” Blue was amused sometimes Orange could be to paranoiac about new people.

“yet Bro YET!... yo’ know how **Red** tarded and Edge **dork** ar’ with us” Orange was right the first weeks here were a horrible prank war that end with a furious Vanilla.

“PAPY YOU PROMISED TO STOP USING THOSE HORRENDOUS NAMES FOR THEM, IS IMPOLITE AND RUDE OF YOU” Blue was pounding the floor with his left lower paw while keeping the 2 front ones in the acrylic, never give up easily in friendship.

“sorry Bro i must’ve forget it again… nweh heh heh” Orange smile was little but satisfactory.

“WELL DO NOT FORGET IT AGAIN BROTHER, WE MUST GIVE HER A GOOD FIRST IMPRESION, NOT LIKE A POSIBLE GOOD FRIENDSHIP COULD BE INDANGERED FOR THAT-t BUT WE MUST DELIGHTED THEM WITH OUR GOOD MANNERS” Blue finally was able to get a glimpse of you, big blue stars for his eyes “MWEH HEH HEH!”.

“Lil’bro… Blue? Blueberry...?” ***sight*** “You’re berry sweet? Orange you supposed to be training? He was sure, some puns will make his lil’bro attention broken off.

“WAS THAT A PUN?” Blue moved closer to his brother ready to give him a good scolding. “PAPY STOP THAT” Blue was cut off by his brother giggles.

“nweh heh heh, my puns ar’ very orange-inal, don't yo’ agree?” Orange was smiling widely at his lil’bro cute scolding.

“WHAT-t? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO MY PAPY? Blue hide a little flush with his fluffy tail, “ **NO~ooo** HOH HOH” He won’t accept to like that one.

“nweh… Yo’ like them and I love you _berry_ much!” Orange will protect his lil’bro.

…

Blue was happy today (Y/N) have finally come to the balcony in the morning, ready to begin her best friendship with him of course! Maybe Blue should go introduce himself but… he was playing at being a spy so he decided to approach her in the most **cat** ious way he can “MWEH HEH HEH!” Papy wouldn’t know he made a pun.

There next to the balcony’s divider Blue could see you closely “OH NO SHE’S CUTE” she is now his ultimate rival “MY RIVAL” ‘WHOOPSIES!’ Blue needed to lower his voice, good thing he’s the magnificent Blue the best special spy in the world, (Y/N) moved her glare to him but she only smiled and keep enjoying the golden butterfly in the flower, “MWEH HEH HEH!” Blue’s voice was as low as he could manage happy of his great hiding abilities.

Blue was curious about (Y/N), she looked deep in thought ‘SHE’S LIKE PAPY’ he was not dumb after spending all that time with his Big brother, Blue could tell is someone was hiding worry and pain in the face.

Determined to help Blue stand up ready to talk with (Y/N) but in that Précis instant a loud scream from Victor broke the nice ambient from her house, Sans was concerned when (Y/N) ran to the interior of her house ready to be a brave heroine and punish any bad guy that were making problems in… there…

“SHE IS IN DANGER?!” Blue run and scream for his brother attention, Orange can teleport there and check if (Y/N-n) ha~a everyone is fine and come back home so Blue could help them properly.

The moment Blue landed his blue eyes in Papyrus _he knew it!_ Papy was high with the catnip “PAPY I TOLD YOU TO STOP STEALING THAT HORRENDOUS THING FROM THE NEIGHBORS…” Blue could hear screams, hisses and… “MAGIC” someone was using magic next door Blue can feel it, is dense and electrifying… rage.

(Red - Sans’s Pov)

Red was moody he was trying to have a nice moment with you after a cute moment of flirting ‘ _shit_ ’ you never get mad of his puns and you are a blushing cute tomato when he uses his flirting and pick up lines.

Red would preferred to spend the day with you and not Molly shitty attitude ‘ _damn it_ ’ Red hated that female… her name should be Karen or Linda for all the poison she can spit out the bone ‘hahaha’ always demanding his brother attention, trying to convince Papyrus into mating her, _nope_ boss is not that pathetic or desperate, he have standards.

Red in the other hand could enjoy a great time… if only she wasn’t that annoying. Red could accept being 2nd plate or 3rd one he don’t mind, his original world was cruel with the “Kill or be Killed” having a soulmate was a _fucking_ bless, shit even a heatmate that doesn’t kill you after the act was rare.

This world was softer… much more _fucking_ softer, Red have decided to stay in this fluffy universe cat form or not this place was less shitty.

Red has an easy going life here not a single reason to stress himself… until (Y/N) don't misunderstand it, Red like the share time they get but after 2 weeks of interaction… “ _good_ interaction” he was feeling possessive with you, their life was calmer with you here always breaking his fights with Papyrus, being nice with them and using his puns he couldn’t stop the pride when you used them against him.

Red was honest with himself about you, don’t matter the cost you’ll be his heatmate next time he have one, you’ll be perfect for it… he’ll convinces you.

Red mind was returned to reality at your sweet voice getting away of him.

“Strike while the iron is hot red” **fuck it**! You made condiment puns and 1 with his name… **shit**

‘She’ll be my _fucking_ mate and ours monstrosities _hahaha_ they'll have condiment names and we'll bother them with _shitty_ puns all day long’ yeah Red could take you then and there.

“STOP BOTHERING (Y/N) IS NOT HER FAULT THAT YOU HAVE NOT REACHED THE GRACE OF MY RECOGNITION, AFTER ALL I THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAVE HIGH STANDARDS” Papyrus was angry with Molly’s shitty attitude towards you.

“For how long have I told you Papyrus? I want you not your stupid brother” Molly hissed at Papyrus face trying to get closer of him.

‘Did she just insult me in my brother's face’ “stupid slut” Red mentioned with a scowl. Molly reaction was priceless, instant indignation _hahaha_ Red could bet his nonexistent guts that she has never been called like that.

“Stupid asshole, how dare you?! I’m the unique remained female of our kind, not a single monster will accept you in that form asshole” Molly walked up to Red pain in the eyes and hate in her claws out ready to claim revenge. “I dare you are so~ooo desperate that you will mate a human sick pervert”.

“DEAR MISS GUEST, I SUGGEST YOU TO CALM DOWN, YEAH MY BROTHER CAN BE A TACTLESS NUMBSKULL BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOW TO HURT ANY…” Papyrus’s face was shocked at the suddenly scratch that Molly intent with his face.

“…the **shit** ” Red jumped in incredulous panic he have to intervene before Papyrus murder Molly in the living room ‘the good _shit_ is here, not the tv please’ Red shortcut in front of Papyrus and display his easy-going aura, “relax before i break ya something Molly”.

“BROTHER DO NOT BE RIDICULOUS” ***Hiss*** “THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DO NOT NEED PROTECCTION OF A SMALL FEMALE AND HER INSIGNIFICANT TANTRUM” Papyrus Puffed his chest behind Red trying to prove his point by him being taller.

“Insigni… looks who is talking pretentious bastard” Molly gathered a white magic ball in her tail end.

“hey, i think i told’ya to cut the shit off assface” Sans moved fast to take the hit the best he could, he threw a white bone to hit off the magic green ball attack at the edge of her tail, the green magic and bone vanished in the new hole’s wall but her claws make contact with his face, Red smiled widely he was going to have a great time…

“ _fuck it_ let me go asshole” Victor was quick at grabbing Red and activating the magic neutralizer of his red collar “damn it!” He even tries to put him inside of the _stupid_ cat cage.

“Stop it, we can try other day you’re clearly not in the mood Red” Victor was afraid to let this escalated.

Candy was fast too she grabbed Molly and active the pink monster collar in her neck to neutralize her monster magic, and when Victor suggest Candy to postpone the visit, she accepted easily with a little smile and take off the phone to call a car.

Sans was distracted trying to escape from Victor’s hands, no magic shortcut to help him to get some fair revenge when a war cry make him snap at the fighting (Y/N)?!.

“ **DON’T** you **FUCKING** hurt him again” You were over Molly’s body, fangs deep in the throat while shaking your head to increase the damaged with the rude move… your claws ripping the skin of her stomach, fast as it begging it end… you were panting and shaking with blood dripping your tongue, anger in your shiny eyes.

‘that is **hot** ’ Red please do not drool.

“sweetheart you’re ok?” you look at Red but there was something wrong, the warrior face replaced with a panicked one, Sans couldn’t reach you in Victor’s hands. Maybe you were having a panic attack, you were there but not your mind, like you didn’t understood what anyone was saying, no listening ours words of worry.

“fuck” Red was now trapped in the cat cage thanks to Victor, he gets too distracted by the performance of (Y/N).

“sweets are ya ok? Red was ignored

“(Y/N)-chan not you” Victor mentioned with a frustrating voice.

“(Y/N) YOU KNOW… YOU CAN-n fight?! Papyrus was a blushing mess _hahaha_ Red knows where that train of thought is going, Papyrus is visiting station sin.

(Y/N) open her lips ready to talk when Molly jumped over her and attacked her, Red was trapped in the cat cage to help you or at least stop his brother before murdering Molly alone, Red will fucking help in that plan.

Candy put Molly back in her cat cage “Just like Vic’ did with me” Red could not use his magic neither and now Victor was trying to do the same with Papyrus.

“Where is sweetheart?” Red couldn’t find his mate, she must be hiding behind the sofa ‘hahaha pussycat’… why is the door open?! There is blood in the door floor…

‘ **my mate** ’... “(Y/N)” Red was finally concerned inside the cat cage unable to find you with no magic to use a shortcut unable to reach you and keep you safe, he was so worry that he did not released using your name for the first time… and you were not there to hear it from his voice.

“stop fightin’ my bro’ and search (Y/N) asshole, Candy let the fuckin’ door open and she ran outside” Red did the unique thing possible for him in that moment, make Victor notice the problem.

Victor couldn’t activate the magic neutralizer of Papyrus collar and when he turned to the door direction, door still widely open to connote the problem.

“SHIT! Red why didn’t you tell me before?” Victor was afraid he knew that (Y/N) was in danger on the streets in that scared state of mind.

Victor changed his plans opening Red’s cat cage and getting his apartment keys to run outside “You 2 stay and wait for her, maybe she return in some minutes” Victor take his wallet “Papyrus start healing your brother please” Victor left the door open in case of (Y/N) returned but he make clear at the 2 monsters to stay in home.

Just like that Papyrus concentrated his healing magic in Red face, he needed to make it fast Red’s HP wasn’t the most high or help him in this situation.

“BROTHER YOU WILL STAY HERE WHILE I SEARCH FOR HER, YOU NEED TO RECOVER YOUR MAGIC FIRST” Papyrus knew that the collar must have vanished almost all the magic of Red, in that state the best would be rest while waiting in the apartment.

“sure thing bro’… hahaha” Red was not happy but he tried his best to pretend to be fine in from of his brother, he need to gain some magic fast, he won’t be able to find (Y/N) in that not so magical state.

(??? - Pov)

“DIRTY CREATURE… NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MESS” said a loud male voice empty of any emotion neither positive nor negative.

“poor lil’friend i will help’ya, no R.I.P. ya’ok, inside’s safe n' outside’s dangerous” another male voice mentioned joyful almost singing in the end.

You could feel something warn and an electric wave tickle your wounds.

It’s like healing magic feels like… is papyrus healing you?

Good, just 5 more minutes and you’ll ask Victor for forgiveness.

‘Hope Red is fine and not mad at me’ yeah you ruined the date.

The music is relaxing…

you really like this song…

the smell is nice here…

5 more minutes mama…

is that smoke smell?...

is warmer…

just lower the quilt…

did someone yell my name?...

5 more minutes please…

just one more chance…

***STATIC SOUNDS***

(Y/N) stop **_~~coming here, not like this, just~~_** help **_~~my~~_** sons **_~~please~~_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	7. Rock meets bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s going to be hard, but hard does not mean impossible.
> 
> SwapFell - Darkshreaders2  
> FellSwap - blackggggum  
> [Swapfell](https://swapfell.tumblr.com)  
> [imjustalazycat](https://imjustalazycat.tumblr.com/)

A joyful humming resonated in the room… soft and funny…

Going and coming… over and over… like dancing in the joviality of life.

Doing it just because life is meant to be enjoyed if you get a chance to do so.

So simple like that, a humming that change but never stops.

In synthesis more or less…

Perseverance to evolve…

Integrity to remember…

Patience to change…

Kindness to grow…

Justice to improve…

Bravery to advance…

Determination to survive.

Empathy to harmonize… to balance the resonance entirely.

Time seems meaningless when you sleep, from life itself that does not wait for anyone to prevail the beats of life's existence.

…

Humming gave way to singing, a sweet soft voice almost a whispering.

_You don’t know… You don’t know what love is,_

_You don’t know… You wouldn’t hurt me if you did,_

Someone is singing? Or asking you?! That’s easy love is love, family, passion… “ **CHOCOLATE** ” You finally get up in a little jump trying to reach papyrus.

“awwwwwww M’Lord she’s awake” This is not your mother hen! His bone lines aren’t red but dark orange… and his voice is not loud is soft… his eyes still have their usual rudeness but there is no sympathy for you.

“You aren’t my mother hen! Papyrus is…” You were cut off by his soft laugh.

“nyeh heh that’s me, but call me Mutt” Mentioned Mutt smiling at you but you only have something in mid.

“Why? You’re not a dog… why Mutt?” is silly but you’re brain just crashed about it.

“M’Lord choose it for me so is fine, he’s Blackberry his name I mean” Mutt yawned.

“Are you related with Red and EdgeLord” Yeah you have not need to ask, it was clear as crystal but you don’t want to be impolite.

“nyeh ya’ know those 2 heh… are ya’ a friend of them?” Mutt has an intimidating aura just like EdgeLord and is a bit taller than him, you were a second to answer when something (someone) fall over you.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STAND UP MONGREL, YOU SHOULD BE RESTING” presumable Black was over you, he didn’t hurt you and is not touching your wounds he’s just keeping you over the soft pillow.

Why-y?… WHY nobody greets you in a normal and decent way?

Are all feline bones aggressive by nature or they just hate you at first sign?

It is because your furs color? Just because it's black and some dorky people think it'll give them bad luck.

“It's because I'm black, isn't it?!” Stupid superstitious belief! You want your mother hen, you shouldn’t run away while being upset.

“WHAT-t YOU ARE CLEARLY IN BAD STATE, MY BROTHER WILL HEAL YOU AGAIN SO PLEASE STOP OVER REACTING AND REST PROPERLY OR YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE”

“M’Lord I don’t think she needs any more healing magic” Mutt looks nervous, why?

“DID YOU JUST CONTRADICT ME MUTT?” Black hissed and move away of your body ‘finally’ you need to get out and go back…

with a possible disappointed EdgeLord...

and a mad Red…

does Victor keep having your collar? Why would he take it off you?

“never M’Lord but extra magic could be bad if she isn’t use to it, yep” Mutt give a little smile but he looks uncomfortable, eyes glued to the floor.

“I NEED HER TO LEAVE AS SOON AS POSIBLE MUTT I DON’T NEED ANOTHER USELESS MONGREL TO FEED AND TAKE CARE OF” Black sounded venomous but you can’t blame him it all… Your Papyrus (mama hen) used to be like that in the beginning with you and he did heal you and protect you in a warm place, at least show them some patience.

You give them a final look before beginning your strategic ‘withdrawal’ move, it was a little uncomfortable, the fact that Black looks similar to Red too, his colors are almost a perfect copy of Blueberry just change white for black… and the lovely baby blue for elegant purple he even is wearing a scarf like the little cinnamon roll next door of your home and he have those big and cute purple eyes. Sure thing Black has larger fangs that said ‘danger here’ like Red does have.

“Thank for saving me, I feel much better now…” (Y/N) keep moving to the pet door, slow but sure, step by step, don’t give up. “so~ooo I can go now thank-k…” you were cut off again by a pissed Black.

“DO YOU THINK I THE MALEFICENCE SA-SADIC BLACK CAN BE FOOLED SO EASILY MONGREL…? BLASPHEMY WE’RE TAKING CARE OF YOU UNTIL CATIA SAYS OTHERWISE MWAH HAH HAH” Black was laughing evilly! Why karma? am I a joke to you?!

You turned at the door ready to escape (again) with your family…

“MUTT FETCH” Black commanded with neutral voice unimpressed.

“yeah M’Lord” Mutt voice make you blink and only that take him before appearing in from of you from nothing itself just a thin orange mist around him.

“what-T the HELL” You were shocked, sure Red and Vanilla had prank you with that trick but you cannot get used to it especially with a unknown new character. Your face of disbelief mixed with ‘WTF – What The Funk?!’ a clear proof of your inner suffering in display.

“nyeh heh heh that face is priceless princess” Mutt mention with a little smile while blocking the unique exit feline door and possible output… unless you want to try to jump from the 3rd floor ‘jejeje’ not even joking, karma.

“NOW THAT IS CLEAR THAT YOU WILL STAY HERE WILLINGLY MONGREL, I SUGGEST YOU TO GET SOME REST FOR HEALING REASONS… NOT LAZINESS IS TOLERATED IN MY WATCH” Black looked at you intensely not even blinking ones or he blinked at the same time that you did?

“But-t Black I wanna go home, my mom (‘Mother hen – EdgeLord’) must be worry and probably murdering Red or Victor… I bet both of them by now, just because they haven’t find me yet” You did give them sad puppy eyes, _ha-ah…_ kitty eyes… baby doll eyes but he must be immune type or something.

“HOW DARE YOU USE MY NAME WITH NOT MY RANK DUMB MONGREL… I THE MALEFICENT SAN-HEH-SOMBER BLACKBERRY HAVE A HIGH RANK AMOUNT MY KIND MONGREL… ADRESS ME LIKE MUST BE DONE, SIR, LORD, SERGEANT OR ANY SHOW OF RESPECT YOU CAN MANAGE TO EXPRESS FOR MY MALEFICENCE” Black mentioned with pride and confidence.

“… ha-ah…” are you going to do that? I mean _YEAH_ you did it with your Papyrus but… OMFG! He took out his claws and looks mad with your hesitation.

“But friends do use their names, doesn’t they?” lightning never strikes the same place twice, (Y/N), just because it worked with Papyrus doesn’t mean it’ll work with Black.

“W-WE ARE-E FRIENDS?! MWAH HAH HAH, INNOCENT MONGREL JUST BECAUSE CATIA SAVED YOU, DOES NOT MEAN WE ARE FRIENDS… IN FACT, I MUST SUGGEST YOU TO USED MY RANK WITH MY NAME, THAT IS A SAFETY ORDER FOR YOU MONGREL” Black looked relaxed even his tail is waving like a little puppy would do as his mother bringing food.

“Safety? From who? Blac… I mean M’Sir this place is safe and warm and… I’m really thankful for all your help but I wanna see Papyrus” You were going to cry in any moment…

not because those 2…

not because you were still in a bit of pain…

not because you couldn’t go home…

it was only because you did run away from them and now your soul burn in desire to go back with them.

“nyeh you can watch me all you want doll” Mutt was flushing a little, bright orange at his cheeks with his orange tongue hanging out… approaching you~uuu, cut it off KARMA! Damn it! Lord, have mercy!

“I mean EdgeLord?!... my friend and protective mother hen” you are out the blue with these 2 (Y/N) until you feel more secure you better have as many card at hand as you can keep, love or not EdgeLord is ‘TERRIBLE’ _jejeje_ that’s what he says right!

“FRIE-END?! YOU ARE FRIEND WITH THAT USELESS COPY” ***sigh*** “I HAVE NO DOUBT WHY YOU ARE INJURED NOW-w HE WAS UNABLE TO PROTECT YOU HIS OSTENSIBLE FRIEND, YOU DID GOOD AT RUNNING AWAY FROM HIM” Black puffed his chest to make the impression to look bigger, _Nope_ no one can talk badly of your Papyrus edgy or not he’s still your family and mother hen, show some bravery (Y/N).

“YOU CLEARLY NOTICED THE ADVANTAGE I HAVE OVER HIM AND WISH TO BE UNDER MY PROTECCTION AS A MEMBER OF.” You stopped his charade by jumping on him, Black was too distracted in his speech to noticed you… he was in shock over his back with his stomach up, your body over his with your mouth open licking his right cheek, you were not _stupid_ if this pair is like the one you know and love, Mutt would kill you _literally_ murder you in the most horrible way if his brother were injured in any way.

“MONGRE-el I DEMAND YOU-u TO STOP-p THIS SENSELESS FLATTERY THIS INSTANT” Black have super big starry eyes with a small purple flush ‘it worked?!’.

“YOU ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION NOW SO~ooo PLEASE-e s-STOP” Why is he acting like a shy cat now? This is a normal and friendly cat behavior for you, maybe his parents were distant or non-existent and he has touch deprivation.

“I’m sorry M’Sir just being grateful with you” You noticed his flush increased with the ‘Sir’ word he really likes the rank he carries but you couldn’t contemplate him more since Mutt did tackle you (softly) away of him.

“nyeh i also want some thanks” Mutt was a soft purr ball over you…

How and why lost interest in that second to you, for some reason you only could think in positive thing and the utterly desire to play flooded your being like ‘forget it’ and enjoy.

“MUTT STOP USING THAT CATNIP THE MONGREL IS NOT USE TO IT… DO NOT GET ON THE COUCH…” ***GASP*** “NO, DON’T GET ON TOP OF HER” Black was furious ‘he wants to play too’, great the more the merrier, play catch would be better with him.

“you wanna practice too M’Lord” Mutt was soft and warm…

his smell is so funny and _jejeje_ …

nice like happiness or moon tears…

is that a mouse? I should eat it!

“BROTHER STOP TORTURING THE MONGREL WITH YOU CATNIP ESENCE OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT UNTIL CATIA IS BACK” Black was distracted scolding Mutt to realize a sleepy (Y/N) under a big stuffed black mouse located besides at the couch.

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRRESPOSABLE WITH THIS… MUTT WHERE IS THE MONGREL?” Black asked with small pupils.

“sleeping under he’bony fangs, yep” Mutt lay down on the floor in from of Black in a submission posture.

“ITS NAME IS FANGS’OF’EBONY STUPID MUTT… WAIT WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH MY PRECIOUS EBONY” Black hastened the few steps towards you with an agony face.

“tell ya’ sleppin’ M’Lord” Mutt mentioned with his eyes closed waiting for the impact called ‘Black murders (Y/N)’.

“SHE~eee LIKES EBONY… I GUEST I CAN WAIT UNTIL CATIA ARRIVES AND DECIDES WHAT TO DO WITH THE MONGREL” * **sigh** * Black get over his stuffed black mouse.

“what the hell?! She’s alive… nyeh this looks promisingly troublesome” Mutt have a little happy smile despite his daunting words.

…

The days passed faster that you could enjoy them, this pair was similar at your love one and more difficult to not make a bond with… the most time you spend with them the more you find excuses to stay with them, it was funny and ridiculous, ‘how easy it can be to just let it go?’ but you could avoid to go home forever _Nope_ you must go with them… even if they end up taking you out of your (their) home.

Catia was a really nice human, funny and easy-going person that was happy with your presence since Black was not trying to kill you anytime he have and Mutt was much active or that's what Catia told you.

She was like Victor always taking you pictures and videos and saying ‘Awww what a cutie you are’ any time you did something funny for her criterion and well, that was almost always, let’s just said she almost die from a cuteness nosebleed the time she find you taking a bath with Black in the bath tub, she mention something about being blessed with 2 cats that love water and 1 gremlin.

The problem was that, anytime you try to leave there were a mad Mutt…

a scolding Black…

a concerned Catia…

the fear of being rejected by your family…

or that smell in the door that make you feel funny and stop your leave.

You could swear that 1 time Mutt come home smelling like honey the ‘honey next door of home’ but when you ask he only mentioned a ‘gettin’ rip of a problem’ and ignored your questions about it.

You could release than Mutt use his magic to heal you for 3 days and that few times when Black or Mutt talked with Catie… it was like… if they were having a normal conversation, but humans cannot understand cat language _so~ooo_ maybe they have a good relationship, that was ‘fishy as ocean-hell’ but Black only mentioned a ‘Special bond’ with their owner Catia.

You could feel your sins crawling in your back any time you heard Red cries during night or when EdegeLord’s voice was calling you with clear despair and worry, it was hard… HARD as rock to not call them back or run to them but… the weight of your actions was too much for dragging your gloomy ass home.

For good or bad any time you were a millisecond to succumb at their voices Black stops you with a ‘LET THEM KNOW YOUR VALUE BY MISSING YOU’ it was amazing how calm he was at the idea of you leaving… his confidence was something to be aware of, he was more totally convinced that you were never leave after spending some days with them because ‘WE ARE WAY MUCH BETTER THAN THE DEFECTIVE COPIES’ and much more similar comments.

You were trying to convince yourself to stay here with them forever, be selfish for once and stay (Y/N) no more worry…

no more pain…

no more suffer…

but for how long?...

will this time work?...

why you cannot stop thinking about them?...

why your heart hurts so much?…

why your soul seek them?…

no matter what the answer is now you need (them) to know.

You make a decision you will go back with them, tomorrow is Victor free day of work a Sunday that will probably going to change your life forever… for good or bad not matter changes will take place and determination will guide you.

“MONGREL IS SLEEP TIME YOU NEED PROPER REST, STOP PLAYING OR I’LL KNOCK YOU OFF TO DREAMLAND” Black words were hard but his smile make clear his good intentions.

“Sure thing M’Sir can I sleep with you tonight please, I’m sure that nightmares are afraid of you, because I never have them if I’m with you” no a lie you haven’t had a single bad dream since he decided to sleep with you to protect you the 2nd day you arrived here.

“O- oF COURSE YOU CAN THAT’S WHY I AM HERE DEMANDING YOU TO GO BED” Black escorted you at his big pillow mouse Ebony that he loved deeply for being his first present from Catia.

Sleep takes you easily than night at the moment you close your eyes in the comfort of the warm body next to you that was protecting you from something you ignore.

…

“YOU ARE SUCH A PREDICTABLE BEING, WHAT’S ON YOUR MIND? IF YOU'LL FORGIVE THE OVERSTATEMENT” Black faced darkened at the midnight intruder that was trying to approach you.

“a villain who unintentionally always does helpful things” The voice from the dark said in a low and husky voice, “so utterly you child” the voice sounded lower.

“TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT OR I WILL BE FORCED TO ESCORT YOU OUT MY HOME THIS INSTANT” Black keeps his calm attitude even using a threat.

“impatience as usual, I need a favor of ya’…” The voice was cheerful almost mocking.

“WHEN YOU ARE AT THE BOTTOM YOU CAN ONLY GO UP” Black let out a little smile and move away of your sleeping body. “YOU HAVE MANAGED TO CATCH MY ATTENTION USE IT WISELY” Black was sitting by the balcony window.

The dark matter was finally illuminated by the moonlight revealing a smiley figure next to you… looking you with interest and something that could be only described like hate or annoyance.

“…i fucking need her to…” * **ROOR~RRRRR** * a lightning silenced the words that made black jump to your defense.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> [Poetax DA](https://www.deviantart.com/poetax/art/SansCat-832256765)  
> [Poetax AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax)
> 
> I'm sorry about the delay but I wrote this 3 times TT_TT


	8. Pulling the strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One becomes fixated on what he needs
> 
> Short chapter because... reasons :3

(Red - Sans’s Pov)

 **[** 4 days **after** Molly's accident **]**

Time was cruel with him, any moment in ignorant of (Y/N) state was utterly torture no being able to know where she was terrifying them, maybe she is hungry, cold, afraid, was she in pain for the wounds, are those wound healing fine, what if there’s a mean male cat trying to force her to make kittens for protecting or food.

“WHAT IF A CAR HIT HER RED” EdgeLord mentioned bitterly with a scold.

“boss please stop thinkin’ about… (Y/N) its fine she’s a smart cookie, yeah” Red tried to help his brother there is no way he could stop thinking about you but being worry won’t help them find you or help you in anyway.

“BUT RED SHE IS SO GULIABLE… STRONG OR NOT HER KINDESS WILL NOT HELP HER, SHE WILL BE AN EASY-y p-PREY” EdgeLord Looked nervous walking like a little lion trapped in a cage.

“Victor tell ya’ boss he’s gonna search for her, damn it! ya’ know how stubborn he can be our perfect match don’t ya’ think” Red was sweating a little even he was trying to get some comfort from his own words.

“I KNOW SANS NYAH I MEAN RED BUT I CANNOT STOP IT… SHE MUST BE” EdgeLord was clearly worried and sunk in his anguish at the point of listening at his brother.

“ **f.i.n.e.** she’s fine Boss, since when are ya’ a scare kitten… just rest we can search her at night when Victor is knock off and makin’ Z’s” Red was focused fear or not he knows certainty that searching her is the unique possible thing to do now.

“WE MUST INFORM THE OTHER RED, VANILLA, ORANGE AND MUTT COULD HELP” EdgeLord would tell them no matter what his brother says.

“sure thing! we can tell them except for Vanilla forget about that asshole… i don’t want his shitty attitude around (Y/N)” Red was convinced that his Classic version have something to do with this problem, Red didn’t know how but deep inside he knows this is one of his shitty trick.

“BUT RED THIS IS HIS UNIVERSE HE MUST BE CAPABLE OF FINDING HER FASTER THAT THE REST OF US” EdgeLord knew that the original would have more access to the help they needed right now.

“shit i’m gonna call that bonehead, i tell ya’ Pap’s he wanna get rid of (Y/N)” Red was honest since the moment Vanilla knew about (Y/N) he tried to make her live even by talking with Red about getting rid of her anytime he had until Red make clear the point of ‘i’ll shave your ass if you don't stop’ Red would do almost anything to keep you with them.

“THEN WHAT ABOUT… TELLING CREAMPUFF HE LOVES HELPING” EdgeLord mentioned hopefully.

“he and Blue will only play around about bein’ special agents or some-shit” ***sigh*** “and don’t ya’ start with the little tyrant Black... he will help sure, after laughing of us” Red must be honest he do like those 2 but he would prefer only dealing with Mutt by now.

“FINE, I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE WILL CONVINCE THEM TO HELP US FIND (Y/N)” EdgeLord was more relaxed he at least have a plan now so like he said he begun by going next door with Orange.

“hope ya’re fine sweetheart… i don’t understand what could probably cover your scent like this, _fucking_ Vanilla” Red was unable to find your smell since 2º day when he began his search for you… it was like if someone (fucking Vanilla) was probably covering it with something else so nobody would be able to find you.

Would you ever know that Victor already bought you a new pink monster collar with a new golden heart plate with their direction, _yep_ Victor did it official that Sunday you were going to stay with them but the stupid accident with Molly ruined the good news.

“would you ever know what i feel for ya’” Red need to rest because at night he will search for you and probably (hell yeah) kicking Classic assbone.

(Blueberry - Sans’s Pov)

 **[** 10 minutes **after** Molly's accident **]**

Blue was unable to make his brother help for (catnip) reasons, he opted by doing something himself so Blue only jumped at the neighbor balcony side and prepared himself to fight for his cute rival defense but in the moment he arrived there (Y/N) was not in there only a hurt Red and a crying EdgeLord.

“WHOOPSIES! WHAT HAPPEN HERE DID YOU GET ROBBED” Blue was trying to reach Red maybe if he help healing him they could tell him what happen and why Victor and (Y/N) were not in home.

“what’re ya’ doing here vibrant fuzz-ball” Red mentioned impolitely but Blue knew good manners.

“THE NAME IS BLUE YOU FORGET IT AGAIN MY FRIEND RED” yes Blue will kick his ass with good manners and maybe kindness just like any hero should always do.

The mad version of his brother was busy healing Red too busy to even talk to Blue ‘THAT’S NOT NORMAL’ but I must concentrated in my mission here.

“LET MY HELP YOU ANGRY ME I THE MAGNEFICENT BLUE IS GREAT IN HEALING MAGIC” Blue was good in a lot of thing for healing magic was maybe his specialty since his HP and good nature were enhancers for it, Blue get at Red side and star using his healing magic immediately not waiting for an answer.

“the fuck you want” Red didn’t move but make a little scold.

“LANGUAGE ANGRY ME YOU NEED TO BE HEALING SOON AND WITH THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE THAT TASK WILL BE DONE IN NO TIME” Blue smile happy he was doing a good action like a good hero and in any moment (Y/N) would come back and praise him with compliment to finally become best friends.

“SINCE BLUE IS BETTER IN HEALING MAGIC I WILL SEARCH (Y/N) ALONE, RED STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR THEM MAYBE VICTOR ALREADY FIND HER” Edge mentioned with a serious face and ran outside.

“MWEH HEH HEH ALMOST HEALED MY FRIEND, DID (Y/N) GO OUT FOR A WALK WITH VICTOR” Blue was using his magic with enthusiasm.

“why do ya’ want to know” Red closed his eyes trying to use his non-existent patience.

“BECAUSE I WANT TO BE FRIEND WITH MY SECRET ADMIRER SINCE SHE IS TOO SHY TO ASK FOR IT, NOT THAT I BLAME HER THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE CAN BE OVERWHELMING SOMETIMES BUT THAT NOT A REASON TO BE AFRAID OF ME” Blue mentioned proud puffing his chest after finishing healing Red.

“thanks kiddo… she just hide herself from Molly ok she would come back later” Red sounded secure of himself but Blue could noticed his insecurity.

“THEN I KEEP YOU COMPANY UNTIL SHE IS BACK, DO YOU WANT TO PLAY SOMETHING RED” Blue will not give up that easily.

“fuck i wanna sleep bonehead go home” Red needed some good sleep after that, heal magic or not his HP was still delicately special.

“I CAN HAVE A NAP WITH YOU ANGRY ME… I GENERALY AVOID THEM BUT FOR YOU I CAN TRY MY FRIEND THAT WAY YOU WON’T BE ALONE” Blue get comfy near of Red but not too much he knew well how irritable Red could be about personal space.

“yeah sure what ever ya’ fuck want” Red mentioned lazily.

“MWEH HEH HEH” Blue was happy he could stay here and wait for (Y/N) return… Red being this calm was unusual in general terms He must already kick back Blue ass to his own home but here he was sleeping… ‘HE MUST BE REALLY WORRIED”.

(Orange - Papyrus’s Pov)

 **[** 3 days **before** Molly's accident **]**

Orange was in general terms as happy as he could be in this foreigner universe. Sure thing! They were comfortable and calm but he must make sure that thing keep that way and for Orange that mean help Classic with his ‘eliminate (Y/N)’ plans and because of that avoiding Red constant watch over her.

Orange was not stupid… actually he’s very smart and he could tell why Classic was constantly trying to send (Y/N) as away was possible from them.

Orange wouldn’t blame him… he would do the same in his place so Orange would help in his plans.

“so what we’ll do next Classic genius” Orange said lazily.

“don’t know pal, Red seems obsessed to keep (Y/N) for him, don’t ask me why” Classic mentioned with a disgusted expression.

“nyeh like if i need to know… why asking for my help any case Classic” Orange did know the answer but he was still curios about how much information he could take from his brother copy-cat _heh heh_.

“the less know about her the best pal, Blue already told my bro’ about her, but I can handle that… Frisk… the kiddo is the one i’m worry about” Sans mentioned with blue sweat forming in his head.

“what could be the worse that demon could do? nyeh heh” Orange yawned, he did have an idea if this Frisk was like his Chara then, there were 2 possible ways, the pretty one and the bad time one.

“would you like a Frisky kid trying to pair your brother with (Y/N)” Sans smiled widely clearly enjoying the face of Orange about his comment.

“first **death** buddy, we’ll finish the machine somehow and leave this place” Orange would prefer dying after killing (Y/N) that let his brother in this cat form the rest of his life.

“welp you can stay here too… after broking the spell if you want pal” Sans smiled a little his charade in place.

“sure thing buddy, that’s better that goin’ back at that hole hell” Orange would stay here if that mean no more resets, no more demoniac child (his Frisk) and a good future that would not be erased in any second the kid get bored.

“happy to hear you agree with me pal” Sans smiled widely with his eyes dark any light n them “this is what’ll we do next Sunday buddy” Sans will be clear as crystal.

***Loud car horn sound***

“you’re kittyng me right? how would you do that Classic” Orange was shocked about Sans plan that was just… too much.

“let me the details you only have 1 thing to do, simple yeah!” Sans get up and teleported away possible at home.

“this better work… Blue will scold me for a while because of this purrfect plan” Orange get comfy in the pillow, he would need to make a plan after all.

(Classic - Sans’s Pov)

 **[** 7 days **before** Molly's accident **]**

Sans would enjoy having his copy-cats _hehehe_ for more time… maybe they could be the reason why Frisk was unable to reset, if having them here mean no more reset then Sans would happily keep them here for everyone future.

He only needed to make (Y/N) go away willingly and his problems will end that easily, after all he was not going to take Gaster help with not reading the clauses this time.

But Sans was annoying with Red, yeah he did understood why would he accept (Y/N) that fast after all Red grew up in a dangerous place were probably nobody show kindness to them… and in a place like this where people would treat them lovely could generate a Stockholm syndrome or Florence Nightingale syndrome ridiculous easily.

All Red need is a little push in the right direction, Sans would give him that happily “just 1 month with no **her** and Red would recuperated sanity” but first Sans had 1 thing to do, a deal to make in order to make sure this sunny Sunday would be the last he needed to worry about (Y/N) forever.

( ***hiss*** \- ???’s Pov)

 **[ ~~ _X5-1X Shhhhhhh secret_~~** days **before-after** Molly's accident **]**

Hungry…

must feed little bro’…

hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, **SO** hungry, hungry, so really hungry, hunger is bad…

“should i kill another pet… humans are… to big” The shadow in the dark alley was moving slowly searching for something…

a prey to devour…

to feed his little brother since the trash cans were already empty for 2 full days.

Must feed…

eat…

find…

kill… kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, KILL SOMETHING… hehehehehehe ***hiss*** hehehe **kill** and devour… no more hunger.

That smells is another cat in my territory…

stealing my food hehehe _NOPE_ anymore.

“get out or… i’ll eat you alive” the dark shadow move fast ‘finally fresh food’.

“i have a deal to do with you…” the low and dark voice mentioned getting under the street lighthouse reveling a white form with black eyes and a ruthless smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stockholm syndrome - you fall for the kiddnaper who keep you prisoner  
> Florence Nightingale - you fall for the nurse who take care of you
> 
> [Poetax DA](https://www.deviantart.com/poetax/art/Chaos-Kitties-832801506)   
>  [Poetax AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax)


	9. Non-existent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t stop when you’re tired. Stop when you’re done.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter  
> comments are appreciated since they help me molding the story

The time was ridiculous fast 1 week with them was an eye blink and the Sunday morning was finally here, this is the day you will convince Y’Sir Black let you go at Victor’s apartment to make amen’s with them… if they let you stay or not is not important any more… don’t matter how much it hurt the rejection but you need to do the right thing… you won't support another night with Red crying for you at night or Edge calling your name in the morning during his training routine again, no any more of that suffering for your selfishness.

You were comfort and warm… no wait actually more like the pressure of weight?

Too warm like a fluffy blanket _jejeje_ Catia must have covered you during night to keep you warm…

“So comfy” that woman is trying to gain your love no doubts about it.

“THANK-k YOU-u MONGREL” You heard Black voice clearly.

Jejeje silly blanket talking with Black voice and purring over you softly while licking…

your right hear…

no wait this feels too real for a dream…

you need to open your eyes (Y/N)…

Black would never do that no even your mother hen did it.

You open your eyes slowly turning your head to the side to see behind your back only to confirm your suspicion, there is a cute and calm Blackberry over you literally over your back with his pawns at your sides to keep you secure in place like trying to prevent you from leaving… and purring with his head in your nape.

“I’m dreaming or are you gracing me with your affection M’Sir” You need answers because jumping from the widows to wake up isn’t going to happen, KARMA!

“protection actually princess… ya’ had an ugly nightmare and M’Lord scared it away from ya’” Mutt voice call your attention, he was over the sofa right over you 2 like if he was seated in the most protective area watching from his brother and you, _Na~aaa_ he’s only enjoying the show the smile gives it away.

“PLEASE BE SILENT I WOULD LIKE TO GET SOME MORE SLEEP” Black mentioned with neutral voice and settled his head on your nape… he still purring softly by the way.

You give up in that moment _YEAH!_ You could kick him out, bite, argue or be mad but if he has had any bad intention, he would have already got cocky with you. So you did opt to ‘play along’ with him by purring and rubbing your forehead with his.

“Holy CRAP! Black you’re so cute~eee… Princess you too, this goes straight to my page Felix-family” Catia sounds happy with the cell phone recording the moment... _Yep!_ The nosebleed is the proof. Maybe you should help humans get money of that page thing… maybe acting extra cute could give her more money for extra treats and food _jejeje_ ‘do it for the cause (Y/N)’.

You meow softly (sweet things) and start licking Black face putting your paw over his and tangling your tails. The reaction was immediate; there is a gaping Mutt… a flushing broken Blackberry… and an overexcited Catia, OMFG! (Y/N) stop or Catia would lose too much blood, she's hyperventilating or something _No-oh_.

“But I only said ‘thanks **cat** some’, why is everyone shocking about it, was the pun that bad?” Welp you have an unused cat-pun repertoire to avenge courtesy of Red.

“nyah hah hah ya’re my favorite sibling now princess, good thing Catia decided to keep ya’… she’s giving ya’ one of M’Lord collar… ya’ obviously like Black” Mutt was smiling, not his regular one is a smaller one more simple and less forced like the one Red give you when he’s happy.

“Of course I like Black… why you said that…” You stopped in the moment that Black stand up abruptly and jumped away of you… like if the contact could burn him.

“YOU-u DID NOT-t STUTTER MONGREL” Black was a shiny purple fuzz ball, spongy fur that makes him look bigger.

You try to approach him but every time he takes a step back, keeping his distance away of you, big purple eyes and bristling fur, wait he isn’t afraid of you right?

You would try again but Catia reach you with soft pets and start putting you a pitch Black collar with a golden bone plate than have something written on it, ‘Black’ in the front and ‘Perpetual Spring 4987 in 5’ in the back… Did she just adopt you?! Sure this is an old Black collar (not your name) but it claims you like their family.

“Do you like it princess?... just wait a little more and you’ll have a plate with your name on it (Y/N)” Catia mentioned with a big curvy smile and red cheeks while petting you and grabbing the moment in the cell phone.

You were so utterly happy meowing thanks to them and rubbing your whole body against Catia thigh allowing her to film you easily than you ignored for a moment that Catia used your real name for 1st time.

“get it now sis’ ya’ like ‘Black’ because the collar is ‘Black’ colored nyah hah” Mutt was jiggling softly at his brother reaction, he did it in propose, make a pun about his brother name color just to make him explode and make you laugh.

“YOU… TRAITOROUS BROTHER… INSENSITIVE MUTT, HOW DARE YOU MAKE A PUN ABOUT ME-e?” ***unintelligible sound*** “YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE!” Black made a small pout showing his claws and fangs while hissing.

“don’t ya’ kill ya’r **cat** some big’bro M’Lord” Mutt mentioned smiling with his victory face, you tried to ignored them with Catia attention.

“DO NOT WORRY MY DEAR AND UNIQUE BROTHER I WILL ONLY….” Black was smiling evilly while getting close of a sweating Mutt ‘not so smiley now’ of his proximity. “TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU BEHAVE PROPERLY” There they go again… Black running behind a jumping ( _ha-ah_ teleporting) Mutt that would happily play the cat and dog game… while you and Catia try to behave like normal beings while ignoring them as long as possible aka ‘until something breaks’.

“MUTT STAY STILL SO I CAN MURDER YOU” Black was fast but he has not a change against Mutt (teleporting) abilities.

“can’t do M’Lord” Mutt avoided his brother easily, Why does he has an evil grin?

“YOU CAN AND YOU WILL MUTT” Black was a 1 single step away to kill your pun-partner… (Y/N) you must intervene immediately.

“if i die who’ll be the nanny of your hell-spawns?!” Mutt stretched his playfully (evil) grin at his broken brain, Black rage.exe froze while gasping indignantly.

“I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MY OWN OFFSPRING BROTHER, I AM THE MALEFICENT BLACKBERRY AFTER ALL” Black voice sounded nervous, but why?

“but i wanna see my little nephews and nieces M’Lord…” Mutt was moving slowly but surely towards you and your protection _NOPE_.

“Now that you mentioned that, I wonder what they will be like when they’re born, I should make a poll about it in the page… you have no idea of how many people is already asking to adopt them since (Y/N) is a water-proof-cat like Black” Catia tapped in her cell phone sitting on the sofa next to Mutt.

“Me? You mean like we two, together? But he doesn’t like me that way?!” You won’t accept that after the ‘Molly accident’ you’re no accepting that Black is forced in you because you’re the unique option here.

“o-OF CURSE-e I LIKE YOU-u BUT I WILL NOT FORCE HER INTO ANYTHING SHE DISLIKES CATIA, SOULMATE OR NOT RELATIONSHIPS ARE MEAN TO BUILD UP WITH TIME AND DEDICATION” Black didn’t look at you in anytime but he surely did connect eyes with Catia in the moment he was talking back at her?... Are they really communicating?

“over my death body, I’ll adopt them, all of them… **mine** ” Mutt can be loud?

“Wait… this mean that you call my no-existent kitten hell-spawns” one eternity later but now you’ve noticed the insult (possible pun) 15 minutes ago.

“princess we’re talkin’ about my nephews and nieces future here, ya’ve no idea of the hell I went through raisin’ my lil’bro he was a hell-spawn… he still is sometimes” Mutt was secure in Catia embrace, there he could make all the puns he wanted or even gain some bravery to talk with no immediate consequences… ‘I hope Black doesn’t kill you at night Mutt’ _yep!_ You must already break the tension.

“CATIA WORK BROTHER AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY IN ONE OF YOUR NAPS OR CATNIP RIDES” Black needs that tension breaker now.

“If you kill him I help you hide the body **cat** some, you only need to purr-suasive me” You were gonna use some of Red (Purr-fect) material until he forget about killing his brother… again.

“MONGREL I SUGGEST YOU TO…” Black was distracted with his betrayal face on him.

Mutt was happy for your initiative just waiting you to continue so he could join you.

“Mutt you need to pay more attention to his pawsture, feline fine is good but… you’ll have a meowntain of problems with your brother… and we both know you’re the purrpatrator of his agony…” Black cut you off… good because Mutt needs to breathe again.

“TRAIDORS EVERYWHERE… CATIA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT” Black was avoiding your gaze at this point _jejeje_.

“Sorry Black I’m searching in the cat-alogue the new plate for (Y/N)’s collar” Catia are you an angel… because that’s a new addition for your cat-alogue of puns.

“DID YOU JUST MAKE A PUN” Black was shaking a bit trying to suppress the laugh.

“you must think this is a **cat** astrophe brother” Mutt lose it… he is not even hiding his giggles by now.

“CHEATERS NEVER PROSPER, I WILL GET MY REVANGE WHILE YOU SLEEP” Black get over his beloved stuffed black mouse Ebony, ‘must be planning the kill plan’.

“don’t know what ya’ mean M’Lord there aren’t cheetahs around, we have lines not spots, yeah” Mutt teleported in time to avoid Black rage.exe working again.

“YOU CORRUPTED THEM WITH YOUR PUNS” Black is playing again with his brother ‘cute’ welp you won’t help Mutt again… is 1 save for day pun-friend.

…

After the breakfast you were finally able to convince Blackberry to escort you outside for your ‘visit’ at Victor’s apartment but he make you agree about letting him accompany you since he didn’t trust that Red or Edge won’t hurt you for abandoning them.

He even explaining you how to get out safely from the catnip effect that were the responsible about your ‘happy’ intoxication every holy time you get to close at the door or even Mutt sometimes when he play in the bushes.

Catia keep them for Mutt use primarily but also because she help in an animal shelter that use the catnip in some special cases… so it’s medicine somehow.

You believed that this would be a Black and you thing…

but Catia was already in Victor door before you 2 and she was talking with Victor…

you ran happily and jumped at Victor legs meowing and licking his black jeans…

silly Victor he have a mustard stain that need cleaning.

“(Y/N)-chan my little girl… my sweet friend your back…” Victor is fast _jejeje_ he takes you and holds you so protectively that you could feel every fiber of his love for you, he smell like Edge and Red too… actually Red smell is so strong right now.

“Forgive me Victor I ran away… I was too afraid I’m sorry… hope you sleep properly and didn’t worry too much” You mentioned licking his face and purring cutely for him, sure thing! He can’t understand you but that’s not excuse for not asking for forgiveness.

“My sweet (Y/N)-chan miss daddy… yes you did of curse you did my little girl” Victor is so funny talking to you like that ‘I love you too’, jejeje OMFG! He is crying while giving you little and soft kisses in the head, ‘I’m so evil for let you suffer like this’ you need to make amends about it.

You could see Catia recording this… she loves grabbing everything so is normal… there is a relaxed Blackberry at her side looking at your emotive reunion.

“Man you’re a softy… hope you don’t mind because this is already in my page, you now for the cause” Catia was still using her cell phone recording Victor holding you like the big ‘Papa bear’ than you remember he’s always with you.

“I know the shelter love those videos… give them credibility, money makes the world go round” Victor is so cute as always.

“Since you’re a smart cookie them I don’t need to explain a thing” Catia sounded normal but she _hmmm_ looked nervous, why?

“jajaja what a lady you are while recording my delicate rose” Victor was flirting… no way?! Where are Red and Egde? They need to see this!

“I’m so happy you found my sweet (Y/N) and brought her back to her family Catia, you’re my hero” Victor was being so super sweet with you with the little kisses and pets, _jejeje_ he wants money too from the page thing?

“Where is Red and Edge by the way Victor, I could have sworn they would pounce on her at the moment she arrived” Catia finally stops her recording and put Black over her lap.

“Edge feels guilty of the incident and is afraid of facing (Y/N)… also he’s protecting Red from… himself?! Jajaja nothing that a warm meal and some cuddles can’t heal, I have it cover” Victor said with joyful voice and giving a small smile for Catia.

“Yeah I could imagine it… that’s why Black is here… he mentioned something about the complications of Red’s heat and stuff” Catia take of a bottle from her bag put it in the table in from of her.

“Don’t worry I already active the magic suppressor of his collar and he’s in my close room, secure area for (Y/N)-chan to stay with me” Victor give you an extra big kiss in the forehead. “Right (Y/N)-chan your bear Papa will protect you~uuu” Victor is the most adorable thing right now or what happen here.

“I knew from your videos than (Y/N) was yours in the moment she was in my living room Vic’fella but I keep her for the wounds since I’m a veterinary ‘ _in training’_ so I could use her story for the shelter benefice… and Mutt healing magic” Catia was playing with the end of her ponytail hair ‘that’s a nervous reflex’.

“Wait… NO DAMMIT WAY! You kidnapped my little (Y/N)-chan for a week and let me out of the blue… because your profile convenience… you’re a demon in a cute girly disgust Cat-woman” Victor was a little too noise about the issue, after all you were the one that didn’t ask for help… the one that didn’t try to escape, more actively… the one that let Red cried during night… The one that let Edge scream her name worried in the morning… The one that ran away from home… No thinking in the consequences of her acts… Would Victor hate you if he knew? … If you could talk to him, would you tell him? ... Ignorance is a blessing in this case.

 ***** meow, purr… me~eeow ***** “I’m sorry Victor” You were so sad about this… why could you talk to him.

“Hey~yyy don’t blame me punk, she was hurt at your watch not mine” ***sigh*** “AND she is back safe and sound, isn’t she, where is my heroin medal?” Catia make a little giggle.

“I already told ya’, that was Molly… you know Red’s date from the monster embassy that FRISK suggested” Victor finally let you go softly in the floor and moved to his kitchen.

“Edge, Red I’m HOME~eee” You start meowing playfully for them to finally face you, you need to apologize whit them and ask permission to live here again… if they want you back of curse.

“You want a coffee I guest, usual crazy cat-woman” Victor start making that black liquid you love to smell and drink with a lot of milk and sugar anytime he gives you small sips.

“You know how I like it Victorious blow-fart” Catia was playing with her hair again… those names sounds like… friend-enemy ‘frenemy’ material.

You were there smelling, rubbing your smell in the sofa and calling for your family that was ignoring you… they should be so mad with you (Y/N).

You were going to give up when Black appeared at your side, “By the hammer of Thor!” why is he using his silence ninja abilities with you right here.

“SORRY MONGREL, I SUGGEST YOU TO STOP THAT CUTE BEHAIVOR INMEDIATLY… IT COULD GIVE US SOME COMPLICATIONS MY DEAR” Black was really close of you rubbing his fur with yours and you could feel for a blast second how his magic covered you totally… Why is he hiding your smell again? You want to let them know that you’re back at home.

You were going to complain about his behavior when you noticed… he did call you a good name… not mongrel, intruder, hybrid, crossbreed or pun-maniac well actually you like the last one since Mutt star calling you like that.

Black did bite you softly in the nape and guide you at Catia side, next to her feet.

“PLEASE STAY CLOSE OF SOMEONE WHILE WE ARE HERE MONGREL, PREFERABLY ME” Black purred softly and placed his upper part on you trying to cover you as polite as possible, you let it slide since you didn’t feel confidence of your family hiding from your presence.

It was painful you could heard sounds and even his voices in the room… of course you didn’t understand them but still the voices were there whispering words you wish you could heard clearly, ‘maybe they hate me now’ after all they did know you were hiding from them since probably Mutt or Black told them, they didn’t have the ignorance of Victor about your actions.

“Actually Victor I need a little favor from you” Catia mentioned with a serious face.

“I’m not gonna help you steal more animal from evil companies Catia” Victor gave a little sip at his beverage with gentleman style.

“That phase is over Vic’fella… actually I would like to share (Y/N) since I know you won’t let me keep her” Catia was cut off by the black rain from the coffee that Victor spat in her face (unintentionally) by the shock.

“WHAT?! You’re kidding Cat-woman, why in hells sake should I share my (Y/N)-chan with **YOU** … after you kidnapped her for your evil plans of world domination” Victor sounds furious but he did pass a napkin to Catia.

“Ew~www Victor I don’t want your dirty germs in my again man” Catia was cleaning her face while giving a disgust face.

“You won’t take away my little (Y/N)-chan from me again for your ‘shelter charity’ Catia” Victor looked at you under Black embrace and call you lovely. “Ksksksks here (Y/N)-chan come with bear papa” You meowed happily and try to get up but you couldn’t Black was keeping you in place while hissing angrily at Victor, ‘hey _NO~ooo_ that’s my papa” you bite softly the neck of Black to stop his hissing but he did continue… without stopping his challenging gaze on Victor's concerned face.

“As you can see Blackberry is quite bonded with (Y/N)-chan by now, you obviously didn’t seem my videos since last week or you would’ve kicked my door down” Catia was trying to hide her giggles unsuccessfully.

“YOU WHAT?! You have not the right to call her ‘chan’ after doing this… you kidnapped my baby girl” Victor was interrupted.

“AND healed her” by Catia happy voice.

“Then let your little tyrant around her ‘for gods knows what’…” Victor was interrupted again.

“He’s quite a gentle **cat** Vic’ more than Red that’s sure” Catia mentioned with neutral voice.

“And now… holy shit! Demanded me to borrow her for him… Red is gonna start a genocide run just to bring her back here… if the collar wasn’t sucking his magic and Edge weren’t probably scolding him… he would be here making kittens with her, FUCK IT! He would have a Kitten already if he were out the cat cage” Victor drank his remained coffee in a loud sip.

“Have you finished your tantrum baby?” Catia was as calm as Black ‘that’s suspicious’, had they already anticipated this conversation?

“YES I did cat-woman because you are leaving fucking now without my (Y/N)” Victor stands up and tries to get you away from Black, hateful glaze addressed directly to him from a hissing Black.

“Be reasonable Victor… how many days have Red been in heat by now?” Catia put her feet at your sides to avoid Victor attempts of reaching you.

“No important… 4 maybe his collar is draining his magic” Victor take the coffee cups and move to the kitchen.

“We both know how slippery they can be… I just want a deal… how about if” Catia moved the bottle again to catch Victor attention on it.

“How about NO your SHIT here” Victor was cleaning the cups… _Ho-oh_ He only cleans by compulsion when he's nervous or stressed.

“That didn’t happen _jujuju_ how about if (Y/N) stay with us only until Red heat is over… that way you can have her back when she’s secure here, no over using the collar… I bring some heat suppressor for him so anyone here have a stress attack or kill cute (Y/N) while matting” Catia bit her lip.

“And what will stop Black to claim her as his” Victor mentioned more calmly biting a cookie.

“He’s no utterly in love Vic’ he’s only teasing the waters you know” Catia get up and move to the kitchen with Victor, standing in from of him with pleading eyes.

“I can’t Cat-woman I won’t risk anyone lives because of Red anger issue, he will have revenge one way or another when he knows” Victor crossed his arms.

“Just tell him then… I’m sure he doesn’t want to hurt or scare her to death because his heat Vic’” Catia put the bottle in Victor’s hands.

You were unable to contribute at the conversation, you hate it… how can you make them understand, that you only want to stay here… that heat sickness can't be that bad, is it?

“Edge why won’t you face me” ***sigh*** “RED are you feline bad” You could continued since Black literally bite your nape again softly like the 1st time.

“MONGREL STOP YOU ARE NOT ALLOW TO TALK LOUDY, I ONLY CAN COVER YOU SCENT NOT YOUR VOICE” Black didn’t release his bite, you were going to ask ‘Why is everyone acting weird” when you feel the electric wave of Red’s magic in from of you.

“get the _FUCK_ away of my **mate** now” There was an angry Red surrounded for a Reddish mist and shiny eye light.

If looks could kill Black would be death were he was 2 times somehow, but he didn’t hesitate or move a paw. You must do something quickly running away is not an option when someone you love is in danger.

“Red are you sick… please don’t move” You tried to move feeling the need of getting close of him but Black bit you a bit harder kipping you still in place.

“(Y/N) REMAIN SILENT” Black jumped with you over the couch, his bite never loosens a bit he clearly use magic to avoid hurting you, Victor and Catia moved to help you both with Red.

You could see a running Edge trying to jump over his brother to submit Red in the floor.

“don’t ya’ _fuckin’_ bite her” Red jumped ready to attack Black that was over you protectively, refusing to let him hurt you with his body.

“The collar doesn’t work” Victor was pressing a red button in a remote control.

“Black WACHT OUT” Catia threw his sweater on us.

“SANS STOP YOU COULD HURT (Y/N)” Edge bit red tail end pulling out a few hairs.

You did move getting between Black and Red’s claws ready to protect your friends and family, hoping to return their favor of that warm kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> Should (Y/N)...  
> A) Stay with Victor  
> B) Stay with Catia  
> C) Stay with someone else  
> D) Got Lost On The Road Of Life... with Red
> 
> My favorite ninja is Kakashi Hatake ;3  
> i'm sorry not sorry Naruto Uzumaki
> 
> A) Victor bear Papa (that helps Red) 1 Vote ^w^  
> B) Gentle-cat Black 2 vote :3  
> D) Hot-cat Red 1 vote >:3


	10. Perspective can change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underswap - PopCornPr1nce - [underswap](https://underswap.fandom.com/es/wiki/Underswap_\(AU\))

(Classic – Sans’s Pov)

 **[** 3 days **after** Molly’s incident **]**

Sans was conflicted, _yeah!_ His plan was a resounding success with Orange help but (Y/N) was hurt ‘not mortally thanks to Asgore’ but still hurt by his actions… it’s difficult he have a good plan actually and he only needed the 3rt step to send (Y/N) away before Frisk could intervene in his happy Cat-life.

“…hehehe welp” he doesn’t need the next 2 steps of his genius plan that were ‘ingeniously **purr** fect’ not a single one would risk killing (Y/N), well maybe only the last one could be a bit dangerous because of the ‘ **Horror** ’s hunger’… that wild cat was too stubborn to accept living with a human, don’t matter how secure is in this world for them… Axe was too obstinate to agree becoming attached to a human or even a monster… he must have a **Horror** ly life for thinking that monsters could be as bad as any human ‘blasphemy’…

Monsters are good…

Humans are bad…

It’s as simple as that.

Sans would preferred taking a relaxing cat-nap but he needs to help Red’s sanity to stay vivid and maybe having a **pun** tastic chat with Orange to get more information about (Y/N)’s soul just to forget it later luckily forever.

His friend and keeper ‘Toby’ was too busy with his new game project to realize all his resents unauthorized escapades to keep an eye-light on (Y/N).

The unwelcome presence of Gaster sneaking around was also a disgusting plus to keep his guard up, only heavens know why his old **dad** ster was putting too much interest in (Y/N)’s stay here, (evil) scientific reasons most likely.

Sans stretched lazily and did use a shortcut at Orange place their legal guardian was working so it was safe and the unique place he likes to visits actually… since they’re the most similar to himself without the (crazy) anger problems of the other.

There was his pun-friend Orange taking a nap in the balcony under the sunlight over his brother blue soft pillow, Sans was cautious getting near his friend to give him a little surprise prank to scare him a bit, he was suppose to be ‘watching’ any case, _hehehe_ this would be so~ooo funny, ‘his reactions will be priceless’. Sans get ready stalking posture, silence, **cat** -reflexes _hehehe_ , eyes on the (prank) prey, wagging tail, savor the moment and… Did my tail touch something?

“LAZY ME YOU ARE HERE” Blue jumped over Sans in 1 fast move that literally took the air out of him letting him breathless and shocked, he didn’t feel his presence it all.

“kiddo don’t do that plea…’ Sans was cut off for the jumps of Blue over his defeated body, the little creature was too happy and too strong just like his bro’ Pap’s they forget about measuring their strength sometimes.

“NO TIME TO PLAY AROUND LAZY ME I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY NEEDS YOUR HELP IN FINDING MY BEST AND UNIQUE ‘THAT I KNOW’ SECRET ADMIRER (Y/N) MWEH HEH HEH” Blue said what now? Didn’t his brother tell him a lie about her (forced) departure?

“nyeh heh did my brother scared you scare- **kitty** ” Orange was griming widely ‘he did planed this’ _yep!_ That’s why Orange was so unprepared and peaceful to Sans’s criterion.

“you can’t blame me for trying prank-rival besides… what you mean (Y/N)’s gone, Blue?” Sans wasn’t stupid the little Blueberry will release the information easier than his big'bro Orange… good thing this cinnamon roll is here making his life easier.

“that’s no fair van… nyeh heh” Orange stopped when Blue start using his front left paw to hit Sans's head sonorously… every little hit made Sans to gasp and bristle its tail for the decreasing HP he knew was lowering… Blue was too innocent and ridiculous strong sometimes… his brother was an idiot without doubts.

“LAZY ME…” Blue’s pawn hit ***** **teddy's cute sound ***

“YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP YOUR FRIENDS IN NEED…” Blue’s pawn hit ***** **cute sound ***

“AND (Y/N) IS THAT FRIEND RIGHT NOW” Blue’s pawn hit ***bone crack sound*** Sans gasped.

“PLEASE HELP US FIND HER… ANGRY ME, I MEAN RED AND EDGE ARE SO SAD” Blue make a sad face with his cute ears down and his tail low, big blue eyes with little baby blue tears dropping.

“SHE-e WAS HURT a-AND I-I THE NO SO MAGNIFICENT BLUE-e DIDN’T HELP (Y/N-n) IN TIME” Blue’s cute paw moved to hit Sans’s head again… ***sob***

“WAIT…” Orange and Sans said in unison… but Blue stopped and touch it softly finally with his tears falling in Sans face when he move to watch his sobbing torturer.

“I-I THE MAGNIF…BLUE-e LOST-t MY POSSIBLE UNIQUE-e f-FRIEND HERE AND… i-I-I DIDN’T EVEN SAY HI-I TO HER… I SAW-w HER BLOOD ON THE FLOOR LAZY ME… I WANT TO HELP HER, PLEASE” Blue was sobbing softly with his little baby blue tears falling over Sans's motionless body.

“bro’ please stop… Sans nyeh Vanilla can’t help us (Y/N) ran away… she must be far away now, with a nice family taking care of her” Orange moved next to his lil’brother trying to comfort him with his soft purr.

Sans hates this… is like watching his bro’ Papyrus… so damn painful ‘thanks to Asgore’s beard’ that his Papyrus didn’t know her or Sans would have to deal with this at home.

“kiddo calm down please… (Y/N)’s fine, yeah” Sans would try to help Blue since this was a consequence of his selfish acts and ‘Gaster’s bullshit’.

“NO~HOHO SHE’S NOT… BLOOD IS LIKE OUR DUST… SHE’S DYING… WHAT IF SHE HAS ALREADY FALLEN?” Blue was too innocent yet about no-monster biology or he’s trying to blackmail me with his tears.

“Red’s human will find her Blue… they need your joyful good attitude to cheer them up” Orange’s voice was concerned but Sans knew that he was so happy about getting rid of (Y/N) just like himself… Sans could feel his sins crawling in his back… ‘wait… _nope!’_ that’s Blue’s paws giving little hits in Sans’s back… at least he's controlling his magnificent strength now.

“BUT I AM… I MEAN RED IS DEVASTATED WHAT IF HE FALLS TOO?” Blue was making his best sad ‘puppy face’ trying to gain my help.

“…hehehe don’t you worry kiddo I’ll talk with them, old’bones Sans will help you” Sans needs to do that any case so he could kill two birds with one stone.

“WHOOPSIES! YOU WILL LAZY ME… MWEH HEH HEH YOU ARE A GOOD FRIEND VANILLA… I WILL TELL (Y/N) ABOUT YOUR GREAT HELP WHEN WE ARE BEST FRIENDS” Blue smiled widely and ran inside the house giggling happily and talking about something that Sans didn’t put attention.

“thanks Classic you didn’t have to do that” Orange was in his neutral facade… _hehehe_ he must be waiting for ‘his orders’ or just being an ass, I bet both.

“i good kitty hehehe” Sans smiled widely with a dark look. “you did your part I guest” Sans needs the information before Blue come back.

“of course I did, just a small complication yeah… I didn’t expect Blue to go to their apartment without Astrid's permission… yo’ know how he likes to follow the rules... unless someone is in danger” Orange made an unpleasant grin.

“so your master plan was… un **purr** fected yep!” Sans needed a rest for his damaged HP immediately so he could deal with his grumpy versions later.

“don’t you be **hiss** -sterical” Orange moved to his brother blue pillow again _hehehe_ he’s his copy-cat after all.

“i’m sure you can make your lil’bro **feline** good, i’ll give some **paw** sitivism to Red later… keep an eye-light on them for me, yeah!” Sans used a shortcut quickly after hearing Blueberry’s voice behind him… ***gasp*** too afraid to look back.

Sans get back to his sweet home over his favorite blue pillow to take a relaxing cat-nap for the sake of his HP, eyes close, relaxed, happy, calm… sleepy… ***GASP*** something white fallen over Sans defenseless form.

“BROTHER WHERE IN THE NAME OF ASGORE WERE YOU…” Papyrus was looking as his defeated brother ***Boxing Bell Sound*** “SANS IS NOT TIME TO SLEEP… YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS LEARNED TODAY FROM MUTT…” Papyrus finally got off his brother K.O. body… resting mode activated to survive.

“bro’… **w h y** ” Sans last word were a little whisper that Papyrus couldn’t understand.

“HO MY GREATNESS, SANS THIS IS NOT THE MOMENT TO REST LAZY-CAT-BONES MUTT HAS A GUEST… AND IS BLACKBERRY SOULMATE, ‘SOULMATE’ SANS… DOES NOT IT MEAN THAT SHE COULD BE YOURS TOO” Papyrus words were received only for the void of the silence that laughed entertained about Sans misery.

***STATIC SOUND***

**_JAJAJA ~~so my little boy figured out before you~~ Sans ~~… what’ll you do when you know… this time my son…~~_ **

***Computer keyboard sound***

ENTRY NUMBER **~~XXX~~** LINE **~~XX~~** subject (Y/N) ‘ ** _ ~~corrupted data~~_** ’ processing…

***STATIC SOUND***

**_~~I can’t help you more~~_** **Sans… _ ~~please entertain me a little bit more before you kill her~~_ again… JAJAJA**

(Mutt – Papyrus’s Pov)

 **[** 3 days **after** Molly’s incident **]**

Mutt was amazed and shocked in the same time from all the things that could happen in this universe where his brother and he were dragged on finding someone soulmate was nuts and… Sans soulmate aka Blackberry was stunning as hell; to make it worse there could be a small possibility that all the Sanses? Sansies...? Whatever that any Sans were (Y/N) soulmate or just some of them but not all, even the chance than only Blackberry were the lucky one… but after the investigation of Mutt it was clear than… Red was interested in mating you… Sans didn’t show affection like Red only insane obsession… Blue… ***** **Coughs *** was being Blueberry, to innocent to realize or ignorant of the love feeling… Black was in the ship ‘ **Feline** love’ with Red that was as shiny as the stars in the surface’s sky.

Mutt would do anything literally ANYTHING to help his brother gain your affections, Classic wouldn’t be a problem, there is not even need to mention Blue, the unique possible rival would be Red… wait what about Horror? _Nyah hah hah_ like if that could happen _hah hah_ to hungry to think about cute lovely stuffs _hah hah_ … just in case Mutt would ‘ **axe** him a question’ _hah hah_ Mutt needed to visit Cricket anyways... Crooked was discarded after a week since the little fuzz-ball would cry every time someone call him a mean name in front of his brother Axe.

Mutt had a good day recollecting information for his brother and he was walking to the apartments alley were the dumpster that was shared with a restaurant feeds the 2 wild cats… Axe was too **hiss** terical to live with any other creature besides his little brother ‘emphasis’ on small fuzz-ball.

“heya lil’fella how are ya’” Mutt left a fresh fish in front of the little kitty-cat that smiled widely while making is happy laugh.

“NYEH Heh heh, THANK you MUTT this is better that the great and nutritious food that my brother BRINGS ME today… you know Wednesday is not so good like Saturdays or Mondays… I love Mondays is the day the restaurant throw all that delicious food with the EXCUSE of having a fresh week for inspections WHATEVER they are I the GREAT PAPYRUS loves QUALITY INSPECTORS NYEH heh” the small kitty-cat was eating happily while talking again… is a little sad this little creature was too afraid of talking in a loud voice, only some words would be loud.

For his positive nature Cricket (little Papyrus) must be like Creampuff or Blueberry loud and proud as a Peacock calling for attention like any other Papyrus personality type but in his world he learned that being spotted by his loud voice would be a death sentence.

‘nyah hah how sad… just like me’ and the cold streets of this world didn’t help… if he were spotted for any human they could take him and his brother Axe to an animal shelter until the monster embassy acts in their defense if they find out of course… this world was nicer _YEAH!_ But not perfect they could be bought by some crazy rich man who forces them to have offspring to sell the kittens for a mini fortune illegally… in that case the monster embassy would arrive late or never it all.

“You are not hungry MUTT?” asked the little Cricket after eating the half of the fish… he’s gonna save the other half for his big brother Axe _hah hah_ little cutie.

“me nya~aaa i need t’keep this sexy figure ya’know for the ladies!” Mutt smiled widely and makes a pose like his brother Black did sometimes to impress (Y/N) ***coughs*** he failed miserably ***coughs*** she’s immune or something.

“WOWZIE! You are so great MUTT I hope I can be that GREAT when I am bigger, not that I am not… the GREAT PAPYRUS is GREATLY cute like SANS always said… maybe someone could adopt us someday like CATIA did with you” Little Cricket get inside his clean wooden box ‘house’ with the leftovers of the fish, hiding the food until his brother returns, a delicious food waiting for him.

“ya’re a **purr** fect cute kitten Cricket, yeah!” Mutt smiled a little getting ready to run away… since Axe’s magic was near with a clearly good (murderous) mood.

“NYEH that is funny MUTT you like puns as much as my brother SANS” Cricket mentioned while hiding inside his ‘house’ wood box.

“well I better get outta here lil’fella I must check on my lil’sister… stay safe and listen to ya’r big bro’ Oki doki!” Mutt moved fast finding a crazy-smiled HORROR in from of him.

“so~ooo your visiting my bro’ again Mutt?!” Axe shrunk his smile calmer of realizing that his brother Cricket was not in danger with Mutt.

He was a second of answering when the kitten Cricket jumped from the box to Mutt side… cute smile showing with bright eye-lights.

“MUTT you have a little sister WOWZIE! How small, like me the GREAT PAPYRUS… could I play with her… and be friends… I the great PAPYRUS will not scare her, people is afraid of my looks but she-e being y-your sister will love-e me like y-you do” Cricket was jumping in his place, little jumps that were as much silence as he could manage.

“bro’ I think you need your cat-nap now” Axe mentioned in sweet voice trying to change his brother plan.

“But Brother I the great PAPYRUS could have a friend to play with me while I wait for you to get home … I could teach her where the good food… humans throw away a lot of good food” Cricket was happy about the idea of having a friend to play with.

“Bro’” ***Sigh*** “please calm down Pap’s” Axe was looking a bristling fuzz-ball with happiness and hope.

“sure kiddo… next time I’ come I’ bring her with me Cricket” Mutt didn’t wait for Horror’s reaction he teleported in front of the door of his house, getting a little sniff of the cat-nap was his 1st priority before facing his brother Blackberry.

...

“ **Orange** you suppose to stop stealing my cat-nip” Mutt voice was pissed, this Sans’s shadow wasn’t supposed to be near his brother and sister (Y/N).

“don’t be stingy, I just needed a little to deal with my brother cries for (Y/N)’s lost.

“Na’ m’problem buddy… now take a twig and fuck out here” Mutt was willing to sacrifice a twig of his precious cat-nip, his ‘ **purr** cious’ treasure to avoid that **cat** astrophe of pussycat.

“nyeh? yo’re usually not nice about sharin’ your plant body, something the matter?” Orange was too damn it smart sometimes for Mutt likes.

“Just trying to keep you away of my home since maybe my brother is having some heat symptoms, you know how murdering possessive Black can be about his family” Mutt didn’t lie ‘completely’ his brother could literally kill anyone that he considered a danger to his family during a heat if that unlucky bastard didn’t keep the distance and he was purring lovely for you anytime he could even if he deny it.

“hmmm if that’s the case I better get ready for a sad n’ confused baby blue” Orange moved to **leaf** _hah hah_ with a cat-nip twig in mount when Mutt scoffs.

“isn’t a baby, he’s almost Black ages… ya’re suppose to guide him not hide him numbskull” Mutt used his neutral voice but the damaged was the same in Orange horrified face.

“WHAT the hell did you said about MY bro’...” Orange was mad, fangs in display.

“nyah hah just saying… **Orange** you suppose to be the good guiding big bro’, are ya’ trying to keep ya’r brother always little for ya’r sick entertaining” Mutt hated saying this since he would literally die after getting away of his little brother Black… but cutting his wings metaphorically and never leaving him ‘live’ would be his worse mistake.

“yeah! Just because yo’ left him into dangerous situations doesn’t mean I will… besides he’s literally a hell-cat orderin’ yo’ and even insultin’ yo’… my bro’ would never do that” Orange ruffles his fur in anger with his crooked back ready to attack.

“at least my lil’bro’ is the leader of the royal guard in our home…” Mutt was getting too involved in a not necessary fight he needs to cut the lines now.

“nyeh heh at what price… not havin’ friend just mercenaries tryin’ to get his head cut to the bone” Orange was pissed and trying to return the damage.

“at least he isn’t a young adult trapped in a child mentality… thanks to ya’ _hah hah_ … stop giving me that mean look Orange ya’r suppose to be a chill guy” Mutt intents of getting out this fight were pathetically clumsy, main reason why he always end fighting someone that insulted his family.

“good to see you too Mutt… don’t get near my Bro’ please” Orange take his twig before using a shortcut **leaf** ing a thin orange mist were he use to be.

Great he looked guilty as HELL! Now Mutt can take care of the important things in life… cat-nap after trying to incite a revolution called 'I want nieces and nephews' to pass his **pun** tastic legacy, his brother would prefer dying before that but (Y/N) loved puns… she’s the perfect ally.

But now Mutt will give privately the report of the other skele-cats… Black would have to use more magic in the protection since Orange and probably Classic were sneaking around their home.

(Blackberry – Sans’s Pov)

 **[** 5 days **after** Molly’s incident **]**

Blackberry was a smart cookie, in the moment that the mongrel (Y/N) arrived he knew… her smell was a mix of Red, Edge and Classic mostly Red he was probably trying to mark her with his smell, the 1st step for a relationship, of course the smell mark can be of any kind family, friend, partners, mates or even heat-mates if you have the guts or the (stupidity) possessive instincts of a wild animal that want to have that heat-mate exclusively for you as long as you need it.

Blackberry could believed that this female mongrel was a possible part of Victor’s family but… the smell of Red was too strong and possessive around her… plus being a defenseless female in his claws make easier for Black to notice, Red was trying to use you like a training bag since (Y/N) didn’t have a bite mark that claimed a serious relationship with you.

That helps Black to make decisions quickly about you… Black couldn’t deny the really small pull that his soul had the 1st day you arrived at his home all hurt.

He decided that maybe it was because you needed help… but Blackberry grow up in a cruel world were the mantra was ‘kill or be killed’ literally for all monsters and the unlucky humans that fell in the underground.

Days passed and Black only could feel that pull getting stronger with you… little by little he decided to give a try to have a serious relationship with you.

“THE MALEFICENT BLACKBERRY IS SERIOUS IN ALL HIS TASKS AFTER ALL” he was not a monster that could do things by halves like Red… he was too lazy or afraid of taking you seriously ‘MWAH HAH HAH’ his lose my win, that pathetic version of myself is not competition for the maleficent Blackberry.

Blackberry take all the precautionary measures he could like ordering Mutt to use the catnip around all the apartment ‘specially’ the balcony so no one from outside could smell (Y/N) scent, Black also used his own smell and magic to cover you completely, if anyone entered the house they won’t be able to distinguish your scent from his. Black would need only some few minutes to take care of the intruder before someone could find you thanks to his maleficent smart plan of hiding you with smells and magic.

Everything was fine… you liked his brother Mutt… you liked his human Catia… You liked his home… you liked his beloved Fangs’of’Ebony… You liked him-m at least you said so like 3 times, you never mentioned a romantic interest but you never stop Black from his cuddles and delicate touches… You even allow him to sleep with you since 2nd night…

Blackberry would preferred to take thing much more slowly for your comfort ‘NOT MINE’, but since Mutt beaten the lazy Orange your 3rd day here for trying to sneak inside the apartment Black was nervous about your protection… sure they didn’t need to get out the house but if anyone enter ‘THEY COULD HURT YOU AGAIN’ Black and Mutt wouldn’t allow that again in their watch.

The final night that you were with him, ‘TENDERLY ASLEEP’ by his side Black could feel someone trying to get close of you so Black used his magic to make sure that the intruder understood Black’s killer intentions about getting closer at you, killing was not a problem Black won’t even hesitate about it just to protect his family.

Blackberry observed the sneaky black shadow moving slowly from the balcony to them… an evil figure with bristly hair, bad intentions and probably searching you.

Black only talked to this pathetic excuse of being for 1 reason ‘information’ if Black could keep his cool attitude maybe he would be able of getting answer from this creature, the short talk only make him mad with the words that creature used.

“YOU HAVE MANAGED TO CATCH MY ATTENTION USE IT WISELY” Black sat on the balcony… closed window ‘HOW THAT PATHETIC CREATURE ENTER?’ and why he’s getting closer of (Y/N) after I make clear my intentions about protecting her.

The dark matter was finally illuminated by the moonlight revealing a smiley figure next to you shiny eye-lights of blue color… looking you with interest and something like hate or annoyance of you being here with Black and not with he.

“…i fucking need her to **…** ” ***ROOR~RRRRR*** a lightning silenced the words “ **disappear** ” that made Black jump to your defense from Classic, that bastard won’t hurt you in his watch like he probably did while you stay with Red and Edge.

Blackberry used his attack magic immediately to make Classic get as far away of you as possible, white bones flying in Classic direction while Blackberry was trying to use is purple magic to ‘trap’ Classic in a short area that would make easier his defeat.

Blackberry only needs to wait… when Mutt notices his magic 2 against 1 will make this fight ‘easy peasy lemon squeezy’ Black doesn’t need any kind of help especially against “CLASSIC VANILLA CUPCAKE” but risking your security isn’t an option when he can use his brother help and enjoying some torture in order to get some ‘VALUABLE INFORMATION’ about you and why Classic is being a bigger ass-bone of the usual, about the presence of (Y/N) here.

“listen kiddo (Y/N) needs to **leave** this place before Frisk finds out about **h e r** …” Classic was sweating a little from his face, eyes focused in your sleepy form before returning to a no-surprised Blackberry.

“YEAH DO NOT BRING YOUR BULLSHIT HERE CLASSIC, MUTT GAVE ME HIS REPORT ALREADY ABOUT WHAT HE FOUND ABOUT (Y/N) FROM THE OTHERS… I THE MALEFICENT BLACKBERRY AM NOT IMPRESSED WITH YOU, I AM ONLY ‘disappointed’… ABOUT YOUR COWARDLY BEHAIVOR” Black knew what to do… monologue until Mutt arrives here, so many year of fights made them a good team in their hellhole that Mutt allowed Blackberry to join in before Black became the leader of the royal guard, so Black could protect his weaker brother's HP.

“what… i’m just trying to protect her Black… Frisk mustn’t find her” Classic had and angry dark expression that makes Black used more magic trying to make Classic’s soul Blue… still in a place where Black could interrogate him.

“… _heh heh heh_ seriously kiddo, using blue magic with me” Classic used a shortcut over (Y/N)’s body ready to fall on her and use another shortcut out of here… leaving her away in a ‘ **safe** place’ where Frisk would never ever find her.

“ **purr** edictable v’nilla” Mutt appeared from nothing tackling Classic away from the death-sleepy body of (Y/N).

“WHY must you intervened” Classic’ eyes shined a Blue-yellow color magic getting ready to use his magic to finally attack but a soft whisper stopped him.

“Sans-s why it-t hurt-t…” ***Sob*** “hurts-s so-o much” (Y/N) voice was a soft sobbing, little tears falling for her closed eyes in obvious fear, Black knew you’re having a nightmare.

“what the HELL” Classic voice was as shocked as his face… he clearly was having a kind of panic attack like when he has nightmares or a déjà vu.

Classic use his magic to disappear in a shortcut that put an end to (Y/N) crying but Blackberry didn’t get away of you, Mutt and he getting as close as possible of you for “PROTECTING OBVIOUSLY… THAT IS THE REASON MONGREL” Black didn’t know why but every single time you fall asleep is like if you were a dead corpse… a breathing dead-body that won’t wake up until morning unless someone use magic on you.

“should i track him M’Lord” Mutt gets comfy on the couch right over them.

“NO STAYING HERE IS A BETTER OPTION… SINCE ORANGE COULD BE WAITING THE CHANCE OF ATTACKING ME ALONE… THEY CANNOT HURT US FROM OUTSIDE, HERE IS SAFER AND EASIER TO PREVENT ANY POSSIBLE ATTACK” Black get a comforting posture over your (warn) body his 4 legs at your sides, keeping you still in a safe place, his presence would vanish any possible nightmare like always.

“ya’ oughta get some sleep M’Lord” Mutt stared at Black… just a little bit more of Classic’s atrocious presence here and Black would have an attack, the worst possible result.

“I WILL NOT BE ABLE OF GETTING ANY SOON MUTT, YOU BETTER SLEEP FIRST AND I THE MALECIFENT BLACK WILL REST IN THE SECOND TURN AFTER YOU… THAT IS AN ORDER BROTHER” Black wouldn’t be able of sleeping after Classic’s instruction.

Just like that Mutt closed his eyes knowing that arguing with Black would be a useless waste of precious ‘sleep time’ so he obeyed, Black in the other hand was thinking about what to do tomorrow… a intruding like this needed a clear answer about the consequences about hurting Black’s family and violating the privacy of his home, Black would do something tomorrow when his brother and (Y/N) were awakes and readies for any possibility like escaping or hiding (Y/N) in a safe place, a place that only Black’s family would know.

He knew utterly inside than only by having good allies Blackberry would be able to protect you properly from this Sans’s cat-universe, the “CLASSIC VANILLA CUPCAKE” that was rotten to the marrow… _Mwah hah hah!_ Black was rotten too but he would never hurt his family and possible soulmate, this Sans was something else.

By now he only needs to think about protecting you of a heated Red… in the 5th day of Mutt report he mentioned that losing you cause an early heat of 2 months out of nature's agenda… Jeez Black just hopes that don’t trigger a synchronized heat in your suitors… Black including because that would be a slaughter.

(Red – Sans’s Pov)

 **[** 7 days **after** Molly’s incident **]**

Red was having a BAD TIME! A really bad timing indeed his heat came 2 month early just because he was utterly worry about your staying with the _fucking_ little tyrant of Black and the cat-nip addicted Mutt… not a single of them would put a paw over you… that’s what Classic told him but… ‘ _Fucking Vanilla_ ’ always is using the worlds to his favor… This damn it heat was making Red over making magic in a failure attempt to attract (Y/N)’s attention showing a ‘good mate’ material.

Red asked Victor and Edge for help… asking them to literally confine him for everyone protection especially (Y/N)… sure shit! Red cares not about hurting that pair of treacherous brother but hurting (Y/N) because he couldn’t stop himself was different, Red could even hurt Blue if he mentioned again about (Y/N) reveling her secrets feeling from him ‘sassy little shit’ thanks heavens Victor likes him.

But Red hated this… his collar was a relief sucking his magic almost in the moment his body make it… as long as Red were calm inside the cat-cage in Victor’s closed room, Red would be in the unique little peace he could have right now… _hahaha_ even his bro’ Edge was there talking about controlling himself, Why? Is not like in past 4 days until now Red did something bad… _hahaha_ except for huffing and puffing in his Brother stuffed chicken… that was not Red _damn_ fault the silly thing have the stronger scent or (Y/N) in all the house… since she loved sleeping on it.

Needless to say… Victor cleaned the stuffed chicken after Red… _hmmm_ activities with it. His brother didn’t kill him since he did actually sleep on the chicken for the same reason ‘missing (Y/N)’.

So why is Victor talking with a woman now… that voice, Red could remember earring it before… but where? And why his Papyrus looks so _fucking_ nervous?

“SANS I RECOMMEND YOU TO SLEEP NOW” Edge mentioned with a little smile.

“I-i can’t _fuck_ sleep Pap’s ya know it… this shitty magic is drivin’ me mad” Red was trying to under control but he could feel Black magic in the living room, why is the little shit number 2 here?

“BROTHER PLEASE GO TO YOUR HAPPY PLACE” Edge voice was suspicions like hell!

“t’fuck I’ll do… that would b’over (Y/N) _fuck_ makin’ a mini-me right now” Red needed to stop thinking about you, every time his body would make a little explosion of new magic and the electric and magic shock of the collar was a _fucking_ unpleasant experience.

Red could feel the increased scent of Black’s magic, little shit 2º is trying to show off or something _hahaha_ Red is in the damn best moment to over-make magic and fight.

“SANS STOP THAT COMPETITIVE BEHAVIOR OF YOURS… I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE WILL NOT APPROVE IT” Edge mentioned with a frown.

“then go and kick hiss arrogant ass-bone Boss…” Red was going to keep throwing his shit to Black but a voice stop him sending shivers to him body.

“…won’t you face me…RED…you **feline** bad” (Y/N) sweet voice was talking to him… she did come back, Red was happy smiling until…

“MONGREL STOP…NOT ALLOW TO TALK…I…CAN COVER…YOUR VOICE” Black fucking voice was he treating you?!

Just like that the enormous amount of magic that Red’s body made was enough for a shortcut to the living room before the collar sucked the rest of his magic.

“get the _FUCK_ away of my **mate** now” Red only could feel anger in that moment his cute (Y/N) was under Black body and that bastard was biting your nape… HOW dare he? Even Red stopped before doing that with you, Reds is gonna kill that bonehead.

“Red are you sick… please don’t move” again your voice help him to keep his last remain of sober thinking…

“(Y/N) REMAIN SILENT” Fucking Black jumped with your defenseless body over the couch, his mouth biting your nape… he clearly was using magic.

“don’t ya’ _fuckin’_ bite her” Red jumped ready to make Black pay with suffering for daring touch his mate… he’s _fucking_ over you and not me _fucks_.

Red was furious… anger and heat making a truce to kill his reasoning in order to protect you from Black and mating you… truce made, his reason knock off.

Red was NOT able of putting full attention at the other shouting voices.

“…doesn’t work” Victor…

“WACHT OUT” Catia…

“SANS STOP YOU COULD HURT (Y/N)” Edge voice was the unique one that Red eared clearly, Red felt a slight tug in his tail.

Red watched you move to him… YEAH!

You’re trying to reach him…

to help you get away of Black…

to a safe place where Red could properly court you before mating…

He must SAVE you… save you… safe place for mating…

safe and warn for (Y/N)… for the babies…

safe, safe, SAFE, fucking SAFE… mate _hahahahahahahahaha_ mate her, mate and MATE…

until she’s pregnant… mate… just let me… mate… MATE… (Y/N) is back with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the poll take so~ooo long since everyone choose a different option I end finishing a pov chapter like a mini-present for you.  
> while waiting a breaker vote... thanks to every nice person to help me commenting
> 
> the winners are with 2 votes :3  
> B) Stay with Catia and Gentle-cat Black


	11. Heated debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me for the delay dear family  
> This chapter is fluffy... mwah hah hah  
> 

You didn’t feel a hit, no pain, any kind of suffering actually…

All you could feel was a strong purring in your neck…

You opened your eyes for clearness of the mess you supposed you were dealing, above you was Catia's pink & purple sweater…

Next of you was Red a shiny big-eyes purring cat his head over your front paws and tail wiggling like a little puppy at your side… he looked weird somehow… ‘I hope he didn’t use catnip’ sometimes Mutt get a little clingy with everyone (specially you) before taking a cat-nap in the kindness of the being that didn’t kick him away in that state (specially Black) because hmmm cute (saliva) reasons…

Nope! Red was there just purring at your side his tail now tangled with yours…

Red is usually talkative with all his puns and sarcasm, that’s what worries you because here he’s all silence just looking at you like waiting an answer of you.

He must be waiting your excuse about ‘why you were away 1 weak’ with no permission or without warning them, so you were going to answer when you realized the other voices.

“Red pleases get away of (Y/N)-chan… I have bacon drowned in mustard” Victor’s voice was clear but soft like if he were trying to calm Red down, funny he looks relaxed to you.

“Black stop she’s fine there are NO sudden movements… NO vanish that blaster now young-man” Catia’s voice wasn’t that calm but was soft too, except for the ‘NO’ part.

“Red are you fine… you look ha-ah different” You mentioned worried about his reddish face, bigger eye-lights, ‘NO’ stopping purring and the worse his silence.

“perfect… sweetheart” ***Growl*** “ya’re back… fuck… fine” was Red talking… slow?

The sweater was moved suddenly away of you 2 by Victor’s right hand that didn’t lose time in petting softly at Red’s back… his left hand had already moved slowly to Red’s neck getting a firm grip on it.

“Yes~sss you are a good boy Red… nice and slow buddy” Victor closed his right hand on Red’s low back and moved him slowly under the couch were Edge was already using his magic to control his big brother.

That’s weird, like if Red were under the control of an ancient spell… until he blinked awake when Black moved at your side again.

“The _FUCK_ ya’ want… get away of my mate asshole” Red was trying to move but all he could do was talking… his body was stuck to the floor by an external energy.

“BROTHER I SUGGEST YOU TO CALM DOWN I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR IN OUR HOME BECAUSE YOUR WEAK MIND STATE… FROM THAT PATHETIC HEAT OF YOU” Edge voice sounded normal to you but his eyes were shining with concern for his brother.

“but-t Boss” ***Growl*** “that asshole is gonna take sweetheart away again” Red used his angry voice.

“IF THAT’S UNABETABLE SO HE WILL, RED… YOU ARE NOT IN A GOOD STATE” Edge was cut off suddenly.

“whose fucking side are ya’ Boss” ***Gasp*** Red rage.exe is working fine.

“MINE OBVIOUSLY SANS, I MEAN RED… (Y/N) WILL NOT BE HURT ON MY GUARD again-n NO EVEN FROM YOU, DEAR AND UNIQUE BROTHER OF MINE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE” Papyrus was cut off again.

“She’s going to be fine fella… I mean CATIA will take GOOD care of (Y/N)-chan and bring her back when your heat is over… AND she WILL be fine ‘UN’bonded or used like an excuse for making money for her SHITTY evil shelter” Victor talked calm and loud in the parts that clearly were warnings for Catia.

“Jez~zzz man I get it your baby girl is gonna be fine with me 1 or 2 weeks more… but I won’t make promises about my boys” Catia mentioned with a sour voice in the last part.

“Is that Catia saying that ‘I must keep my~yyy precious (Y/N)-chan’ maybe I should ask Astrid instead… such a responsible ‘NOT laws breaker’ cute girl that” Victor was smiling widely at Catia’s red face.

“Stop-p shitting w-with your-r mount Vic’fella… she’ll be fine” Catia’s face was red as a tomato ready to farm.

“Of course you’ll protect her… safe from Blackberry… safe from the shelter's CHARITY” Victor was pulling out a pink collar from the cookies blue box that Astrid gave him in gratitude for the peace flowers.

“Safer than here with Red’s heated passion” Catia make a little evil laugh.

“I think I heard Astrid door openi…” Victor was cut off when Catia got up quickly from the couch.

“I CAN DO IT! ...” Catia recovered her red face and gently get a comfort sit again in the same couch. “Black already told me about taking care of her… Mutt likes to play with her… a-and-d my followers need more pics of her… just few more please-e” Catia get a hold of Black after picking his body that used to be over you protectively.

“Fine~eee” ***Giggles*** “you can keep my precious (Y/N)-chan more time UNTIL Red’s head ends… you can even take as many pictures as you want lazy cat-woman… **only** after you upload the reunion video of (Y/N) and ME her owner in the shelter’s official page” Victor wear a little and confident smile all his speech.

“You’re using all your cards with me Vic’fella… she’ll be back” Catia star petting a meowing Blackberry.

“I learn from the best after all…” Victor wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

“You learned well ... too well in fact” Catia follows Victor moves with interest.

You were walking at Victor’s side until he knelt on the ground to put on you the pink necklace… until he noticed the black one you were already wearing.

“Lazy cat-woman… why is my (Y/N)-chan wearing a collar with YOUR address… care to explain” Victor take out the bone plate with the name ‘Black’ on it out your collar.

“I didn’t have other one… in the ‘hypothetical’ case she gets in the neighbors balcony” Catia’s face was serious with a single sweat drop falling.

“Smart as usual my lazy cat-woman… I don’t like how the black collar mimicked her black fur… is almost imperceptible at first sign… but it’ll work for now” Victor put the golden heart shaped plate in your black collar ‘(Y/N)’ grabbed on the front with his address in the back.

“There much better right (Y/N)-chan… my precious cutie” Victor use his baby voice while taking you a picture in his cell phone.

You are meowing happily and licking his petting hand in your side.

“Wait you bought a real monster necklace for her” Catia was holding firmly a hissing Black between her 2 hands. “You need permission for that… she’s not even a monster Vic’fella… how the hell you get that” Catia confused eyes focused in Victor smiling face.

“So~ooo naive of you” ***Giggles*** “I obviously get if for the same permission that Frisk gave me for Molly’s date _Hajajajah_ … since you can order them for free in case of future babies” Victor had a victorious wide smile in his slightly reddish face.

“YOU LIED! … The same religious punk that is afraid of his own shadow… what had you done to Victor’s body evil and sexy lying demon?” Catia laugh sonorously with no shame.

“ha-ha how funny… I lied, steal and literally kill for you, Catia” Victor smile was replaced for a grumpy frown.

“…accident doesn’t count… besides-s I a-already left that life behind” Catia hesitation gave Black the chance to escape, running at your side he starts purring focused in you and ignoring Victor’s petting had in your head.

“That’s not what my criminal record said” Victor face was a little sad.

“Murder in self defense… you aren't an evil criminal” Catia mention with a little smile.

“Well is late… you should go home Catia and take good care of (Y/N) please” Victor give you the final pet before standing up and moving to his living room to store the pink necklace in a drawer.

“You’re right victorious blow-fart _jujuju_ I need to upload your happy reunion” Catia moved to you and embraced you delicately while rubbing your exposed up-side tummy.

Victor gave back the bone plate of Black to Catia and wagged his hand saying goodbyes before closing the door.

Catia walked back to her apartment with you in her hands and Black walking by her side with a victorious little smile and confident steps.

…

The days passed and Catia and Black explained to you that Victor loves you but he couldn’t keep you, no until Red finished his ‘heat’ sickness in order to keep you safe and sound… of the consequents ‘pregnant’ that could have occurred... Mutt mentioned that and “my bro’s the one that will have that privilege” before being tackled for a flushing Black and bitten to defeat.

...

You were having a nice sun-bath in the balcony when Mutt purred for your attention. “Hey Big-Bro’ how can I help you” you smile softly.

“it’s Wednesday princess… I remember you promised me company in my delivery today” Mutt show a little and cute smile with closed eyes… cute kitty-cat face you’re unable to reject it before or after that, _ha-ah_ who are you kidding! Especially after that, you’re doom.

“…ha~aaa you mean visiting the cute little kitten that you’re feeding” You smiled widely with shiny eyes… finally a cute (not dangerous) kitten to play with… finally a pair of brother that will not give you a weird welcome.

“nyah I’m happy ya’ remembered princess… just don’t freak out oki doki they’re strays that have… old wound and wild manners” Mutt used his magic to move a big piece of a well cooked steak… juicy and aromatic.

“jejeje how am I suppose to freak out when my BB will be there to protect me?!” You mentioned smiling and grabbing with the mount a banana… because you love those.

“NYAH… don’t use that nick in front of my bro’ or he’ll kill me lil’sis” Mutt unsuccessfully hid his flushed face from you.

“Wait...He'll go bananas for it!” ***Giggles*** you walked in front of him.

“Nyah hah hah… and this is why my legacy rest in your shoulders… it would be a mis- **steak** other way” Mutt mentioned wiggling the steak with his magic.

“Aw~www you need to a **peel** his good side” You wiggled your eyebrows.

“hah hah I’d love t’keep goin’ but ya’ better save those ap **peel** ing puns for the kitten” Mutt moved fast and used his ‘puff’ magic to appear in the apartment dumpster, teleporting feels weird somehow like a second of a cold empty fall.

“That **peels** weird! Why you didn’t warn me…” You mentioned searching the kitten.

“trust me princess… my sense ‘black is gonna kill ya’ f’puning’ warn me to escape before he get me” Mutt moved slowly close to a wooden box… it was in the corner of the ally under the light bulb that illuminate the alley at night ... is the spotlight where you can heard the random cries at night.

“He’d never do that silly, he loves you… maybe kick your ass…” You stop when a kitten similar to Orange gets out the box smiling happily at Mutt.

“heya Cricket… ya’ hungry lil’fella” Mutt put the steak on a plate that the little kitten moved between his mount and magic.

“MUTT you are here… not like I the great PAPYRUS were nervous about it, where is your little sister that I will be best friend in not time” the little kitten mention to focused in the food like for releasing your very existent.

You looked at him curiously…

The kitten was small like the half of your side, white fur really clean almost shiny cleaner that Mutt actually (doesn’t matter how easy is that) with his big shiny eyes for the food… his light orange bone lines were a bit smaller that Mutt or Orange and your heart melted when you noticed that this cute kitten have crooks teeth and a crooked tail almost making a perfect circle like a Siberian Husky dog tail would be.

Mutt mentioned that these wild cats have wounds but even then, you could feel the pain that empathy give you when someone who suffers is in your presence.

“nyah she’s over there Cricket” Mutt mentioned moving his closed eyes at your direction.

“WOWZIE! She’s huge… I was expecting someone of my size… not like the great PAPYRUS is intimidating for her greatness, just surprised not scared…” the kitten Cricket mentioned puffing his chest at your direction until he lower his ears and roll his tail that made a perfect circle in his right side… you were literally dying about stopping yourself about not tackle the cute kitten while awing.

“She’s too big to want to play with me… not like anyone can get bored in the presence of I the great PAPYRUS” Cricket mentioned and lowered his head a bit.

You were a flushing mess moving slowly with a robotic style, small step trying to reach the cute kitten without scaring him away.

“hah hah my lil’sis is a princess of curse she’d love to play with ya’ Cricket” Mutt raised 1 of his eyebrows. “She’s obviously bananas for ya’” Mutt moves his raised eyebrow in a funny up-down dance.

“Really she is not afraid of me the great PAPYRUS can be a little inti…” Cricket was cut off when you start rubbing your face with his growing flush face.

“how~www could anyone be afraid of such a cutie like you sweetie” You could heard a cute loud ‘NYEH’ every time you use a flattering adjective about his appearance… like if he couldn’t believe someone were saying something good about him easily, before over thinking a not offensive word.

“You’re the cuties kitten I have ever seen… and your adorable voice is heart broking” You gift him a small smile and purr happily while licking his cute flushing face.

“I’m taking that compliment as mine too princess” Mutt closed his eyes ashamed of his words.

“Na~aaa you’re kind of too sexy like for being a cutie, Mutt” You said enjoying his growing orange glow face, Aw~www he’s even lowering his ears.

“Nyah stop flushing the shy kitty-cat lil’sis” Mutt mentioned and sits in the floor.

You were going to answer when the little Cricket rubbed his face in your front pawn, stopping your giggles about Mutt’s ‘shyness’ _jejeje_.

“But I love compliments MUTT… she is so nice like you… what is your name polite lady” Cricket purrs softly while watching you with cute big shiny eyes.

“He’s talking about him, cutie… (Y/N)’s my name Cricket, is written in my collar’s plate” you puffed your chest bristling your fur in pride.

“WOWZIE! That is awesome (Y/N) I the great PAPYRUS is capable of a lot of incredible feats but reading-g is a bit hard to me when there a new word I the great PAPYRUS is not used to them” Cricket mentioned puffing his chest.

Suspicious… your name is not that unusual… he clearly can use a good lexicon so maybe he’s a shaming of not reading it before… maybe he can’t read yet.

“Don’t be cutie, I’ll forgive you since your so~ooo adorable” You mentioned rubbing your face against his.

“nyah… there is not love for me?” Mutt mentioned with a soft giggle revealing his clear sarcasm, Black would _hmmm_ roll his eye-lights in annoyed acceptance.

“All the love I can give you without making your brother punishes you with the ‘shame corner’… again Big-Bro’ _jejeje_ ” You giggled happily.

“it was worth every damn second lil’sis” Mutt mentioned narrowing his eyes.

 ***Gasp*** “Language MUTT” Cricket bristles the fur of his crooked tail.

“oops it Splitted out” Mutt moved his ears like trying to search something.

Cricket laughed of the pun while eating the banana than you brought him, Mutt looked a little nervous with that sweat dropping of his face while searching something with his eyes.

“Welp Cricket should we slide to the apartment's garden… is full of pretty flowers you can smell and play with… but don’t go bananas for it… because I’ll be your ba-Nana today” you were waiting a little tantrum like from Black or Edge… but it didn’t happen because the kitten was giggling happily while purring… he likes puns!… can I adopt him please?!… I don’t like how kittynapped sounds… borrow for the rest of eternity maybe.

“Princess… stops before I obligate my brother to bond you” Mutt get up and start walking back to the apartment entranced with you and Cricket following him.

The kitten gasped to the word ‘bond’ hmmm that’s funny anytime someone said it you find a flushing or stutter being in the conversation… is that important for them… for you sounds similar to another word… they use funny word for other sometimes… maybe bond is the equivalent of marriage.

“Wouldn’t the humans shoo me away for being a wild cat MUTT” Cricket mentioned cocking his head to the side, ‘aw~www so damn cute my heart is melting’.

“nyah I dare them to try me…” Mutt mentioned looking a tree's shadow.

“No need of worries cutie, your B’Nana is here to protect you…” You mention while giving small jumps around Cricket trying to distracting him with a catching game.

“Really… I mean is not like I the great Papyrus is scared but-t (Y/N) hmmm you really want to play with me” Cricket had a sad expression maybe someone abandoned him for his looks… his confident words can’t hide his fearing eyes.

“Are you kittying me” you jumped over the kitten and purred in his up-side belly.

“I’m **fur** -tunate of being your friend… I wanna adopt you~uuu so much” you start moving his little giggling body with your paws his cute ‘Nyeh’ make cute smiled.

“ **Purr** -haps you need to become **fur** -miliar with the fact that now you’re my cute little brother” You were trying to see Cricket’s face but the little cute was hiding it between his little light orange paws… while ‘Nyeh-ing’ constantly.

“For real?! You would like to adopt me… I the great PAPYRUS needs to ask his big brother… but what if he gets mad at you?” Cricket finally shows his cute flushing face with his concerned eyes.

“ **Fur** real! …” you were cut off before using other cat pun in order to keep a giggling Cricket… you were thanks for all the puns than Red and Mutt shared with you… ‘I was born for this moment’ making this cutie laugh makes you happy.

“nyah why would your big bro’ b’mad Cricket” Mutt mentioned with a little smile and a raised eyebrow.

“WOWZIE! Because he is my big brother… he can be a little jealous of that, if someone were trying to steal his unique title like the awesome big brother he is” Cricket lower his ears and tail in a sad expression ‘ _ha-ah_ no in my watch sadness’.

“Then I can B’Nana of the great Papyrus… your personal ‘nana’ at your service” you struck a reverence pose like a knight while swearing allegiance to his lord, your front part and head low with your front right paw extended in front and the left under your body and your back part and tail high showing a royal pose.

Then you open your eyes at the loud commotion of their voices… Mutt was hissing protectively… while Cricket hide under your body ‘Nyeh-ing’ afraidly… you didn’t see it clearly more like felling a pair of voices in your face… there was a happy Blueberry jumping in front of you and other tall call that looked suspicious similar to you… he was a big version of Cricket… more bone lines in a darker orange color with a cute little red scar in his neck.

“MWEH HEH HEH I TOLD YOU PAPYR… I MEAN CREAMPUFF, SHE IS MY SECRET ADMIRER, (Y/N) THE MAIDEN THAT LIVES WITH VICTOR AND ANGRY ME… WELL I THINK SHE LIVES WITH MUTT AND BLACK NOW…” ***GASP*** “CAN YOU LIVE WITH ME NEXT, I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WILL PLAY WITH YOU ALL DAY LONG AND TELL STORIES IN NIGHT AND-AND PLAY WITH MY GREAT ‘not like me of curse’ BIG BROTHER ORANGE” Blueberry must have his playing day in the garden today… jejeje silly you forgetting important details, they are the perfect play-mates for Cricket.

“Nice to finally talk with you Blue… is my pleasure meeting someone so magnificent like you” You were going to continue the flattery in order of convince them to play with your little baby Cricket but Blue was 1 second away of a light explosion or something… he’s almost a blue Xmas tree.

“nyah this got a little more crowed that I like lil’sis… play with Cricket while I take a nap in that tree’s branch” Mutt teleported out of your sign… your lazy traitorous brother… nope! He only is taking a strategic positing in the highs ready for protecting you… besides Blueberry isn’t dangerous… if his brother left him play with this Creampuff then he’s inoffensive too.

“Hey cutie… Cricket don’t be afraid your B’Nana is here, let’s play all together” ***Purr*** “the more the merrier” You used your sweet voice and moved slowly to the side only for showing your cute kitten to the 2 exited cats in front of you.

“NYAH WAS THAT A PUN… BECAUSE MY WHISKERS ARE SHAKING” Creampuff mentions with a disgusted face.

“She loves puns like my brother SANS… and gives me hugs and kisses, (Y/N)’s the best Nana not a babysitter it all since I the great PAPYRUS is not a baby” Cricket looking happy fills you soul with sweet ‘cuteness’.

“SHE LIKES PUNS” the 2 cats scream in union… what a shame is a difficult audience.

“Yes~sss I’m a **Claw** -ver little devil” You showed your paw’s claws to make it funny; you get 2 shocked gasping cats and a cute giggling kitten… ‘For you Baby I could be Spider- **cat** ’.

“See (Y/N) is the 2nd great after my brother SANS” Cricket purrs happily between your front legs.

“YOU MEAN AXE, CRICKET REMEMBER YOU HAVE TO USE THE SPECIAL CODENAMES THAT MY BROTHER CHOOSED FOR YOU WHEN YOU ARE WITH YOUR OTHER YOUS” Creampuff mentioned WHAT now…

Is true they call themselves ‘Sans’ and ‘Papyrus’ all the time when they are not in the presence of other bone cat…

That cannot be a coincidence…

You never put too much attention to it since…

Red is your Sans and Edge is your Papyrus but… why? Codenames! Is a silly brother’s game?!...

All of they cannot be brothers right?!...

The similitude doesn’t matter in family but…

Black will give you answer tonight.

“I’m sorry Creampuff… I the great CRICKET will do it” ***** **S** **neeze*** “SORRY” Cricket smiled.

“Aw~www my baby… are you ok cutie” You mentioned giving a little kiss in Cricket’s forehead, the kitten purrs happy with a small flush.

 ***GASP*** “ARE YOU CRICKET’S MOTHER?” Blue says with a bluish face.

“NYOH HOH HOH… MY BROTHER SANS WAS ALREADY BEATEN” Creampuff have a sad face.

“Ha-ah” your eyes were narrowed “Anyone could be a proud Mother of this cutie… I would adopt him in a heartbeat if I could… I love him already” you watched curiously how their faces change front terror to relax… wait NO! They wanna adopt Cricket too?! ‘Over my dead and putrid corpse, I saw him first’.

“YOU-u LIKE-e KITTENS?” Blueberry stutters a bit… why? He doesn’t like them… who doesn’t? They are the perfect combination of soft fur and bloodlust claws that exist.

“I like them… regardless I love Cricket even if he were a cute puppy or a small hamster… he would be my baby” You couldn’t continue since Cricket was crying… you made cried the most adorable creature in the universe… How could you… is this why you hate me karma?!

“For real?” Cricket was a flushing mess of tear and little huffs.

“ **Fur** -ever Cricket! I told you before _jejeje_ you **Fur** -got” You were able to calm him with few pets while ignoring the other 2 that were looking you in blessing silence.

…

The 3 fuzz-balls of infinity energy were playing happily in you obligatory ‘rest time’ since you couldn’t keep their speed of energy level… your 4 legs were hurting like hellfire for all the running and jumping after your weak body fell… literally you fell in tired agony… Blue was a gentleman while moving you under a tree’s shadow.

You were there resting happily, keeping an eye on Cricket until Mutt appeared at your side to tell you “time ends princess, I return lil’fella home” Mutt moved before you could answer… so you follow him with a neutral face.

Mutt didn’t let you follow him…

Since Axe could be nervous with your presence so you let him go and waited his return with Blueberry and Creampuff… Chatting of curse there is no way you’re gonna move a single muscle of your painful body needlessly in 2 or 3 days after the torture they call ‘play’.

So you talk happily about visiting them more often since Black would literally kick their dead bodies out of his home, you regretted to no end no spending time with Blueberry before he was a cute boy…

Always polite and well mannered…

Like Black without the offensive language or tsundere personality…

Creampuff was a relief too so nice and cute…

They were all you hoped for a warm welcome…

You even wonder about meeting them before Red or Black…

It’s a beautiful day outside… birds are singing… flowers are blooming… you were having a good time…

Until you heard a mad growling behind you that give you cold shivers in all your feline body.

Too afraid to look back you admired the shocked faces in front of you…

Blue and Cream would protect you right? Mutt would never growl you like that…

so who’s behind you breathing in your nape while hissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Abusive shelter example](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7nVntZpJLM)   
>  [kneeling horse](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/17/ba/26/17ba26b193ca6a8d9869380b99f67b26.jpg)
> 
> Who could be behind (Y/N)?  
> Sans? Gaster? Axe? anoying dog? a snake?  
> my crawling depression isn't an option since i learn to live with it


	12. A bad time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to smile when you need it because it looks gorgeous on you
> 
> Finally we're going to meet all the cats in this au
> 
> I changed the tags since there is a slight part of sexiness here... so skip the º...º part if you want to

The day keeps going in his natural way… without you…

it’s a beautiful day outside… birds are singing… flowers are blooming… you were having a good time until you weren’t…

is funny how thing can change in a second without previous advice it all…

and the funnier part was…

than even when you could feel every hair in your body bristle in fear…

the world keeps its spinning around the sun…

in a big galaxy…

inside the infinite universe…

ignorant of your predicament…

you could literally hear people laughing and talking in the distance… just like you did a few second ago.

How long were you like this?

5 minutes?

2 minutes?

25 seconds?!

It felt like an eternity to you but time likes playing with people’s perception, so when you couldn’t take it anymore, you gulped the slimy and fresh saliva that your mouth accumulated during your panic, your closed throat refused an easy gulp…

so you forced it with a little move of your head, nodding forward…

subtle like a heartbeat, that was the detonator of the monster behind you, all it needed was a slight movement to start its attack.

Your body moves violently in a quick u-turn in order of facing your nape’s sniffer but… when your terrified eyes failed to find your attacker, you returned your confused eyes were your new friends were looking you with disapproval faces.

You did it few more time actually but every time you moved your head to look at your back… there was nothing, only the feeling of being observed from behind when your eyes are in the front watching the annoying faces of your friends.

“Someone is behind me, isn’t it?!” You were sure of it! Your bristle fur was a solid proof but before they could answer the head of a smiling white cat appeared in your shoulder in a resting position ***Boo*** a deep male voice pronounces mockingly.

“HOLY shit!” Your voice was a high pitch of terror who mocked your own terrified and reddish face.

“hehehehehe your face is priceless” It’s that sneaky white cat that sometimes you can find spying on you… mostly during night… How does Red call him _he~eee_ Vanilla? Or was it Classic? Fucking numbskull can’t be his name that’s for sure. You’re not happy of losing 1 of your cat’s life for a silly prank.

“BROTHER IS NOT POLITE TO PRANK A BEING YOU BARELY KNOW… YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER FEELING WITH THAT… FIRST IMPRESSIONS IN FRIENDSHIP ARE VERY IMPORTANT” Creampuff was scolding a (fucking) smiling cat that was still resting his head in your shoulder.

“sorry bro’ I couldn’t resist to **boo** her shyness away” Vanilla blink with his right eye, keeping open his left eye on you.

“CLASSIC I THINK YOU ARE BOTHERING (Y/N), SHE CLEARLY LOOKS UNCOMFORTABLE… AND TENSE” Blueberry says in a sweet but firm voice tone.

“who me? _hehehe_ we’re good friends, right buddy!” Classic mentions as he presses his full weight onto your back as he stares at you face with a dark expression devoted of any eye-light.

“BROTHER YOU ARE A FRIEND OF (Y/N), WOWIE WHY DID NOT YOU TELL ME? I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SUCH A GOOD NEW” Creampuff smiles pleased with the good news.

“sure you could even say we’re best buddies, isn’t it right BUDDY!” Classic blinks with his right eye at you, smile in place and his breath moving your chest fur.

 ***Gasp*** “SINCE WHEN?!” Blue looked at his classic version with an ashamed jealousy.

“Stalking me at night when I’m supposedly to be asleep… is ‘ **not** ’ a good friend quality, buddy!” You mentioned with narrow eyes not daring to cross eyes with him.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” creampuff mentions in horror whereas Blueberry jumped in your direction in a failed attempt of protecting you from Classic but he have the evil guts of disappearing… leaving you alone for the fluffy impact, when Blue tackled you, both fell in the grassy ground… Blue was strong… too STRONG for your tired body. Well you couldn’t blame Classic… he was protecting his integrity, since this mustn’t be the first time he is tackled by this cute cat with a truck’s strength.

“hun Blue you wanna be her friend too…” ***Chuckle*** " a greeting tackle is for… normal friends” ***Giggle*** “bite her neck and you’ll be her best friend” Classic mentioned with a wide grin… forget kindness… where’s justice when you need it… You want REVENGE… fuck karma because your claws are begging for blood.

Ha-ah there is no way this cute cinnamon roll believes such a pathetic lie… he’s not that naïve… _jejeje_ no one can be that innocent _jejeje_ no even Cricket.

“REALLY!” Mentioned a blushing Blue… you gasped in a paralyzed shock ‘no one is so naïve’ how and why needs answers **NOW**.

You were going to complain about the lie… eyes shining with furious fire over Classic evil smile, when Blue bites your neck on the left side, ***Gasp*** ‘NO WAY’, the soft bite is insignificant for you now. The body of Blue is over yours, belly facing belly… his soft purring in your vulnerable bitten neck… this is the most submissive pose in the world… you’re defenseless if someone attacks you like this, or worse if Red sees you like this maybe he’ll think you cheat on him.

“CAN I BE NEXT… I THE GREAT CREAMPUFF WANTS TO BEFRIEND (Y/N) TOO” Cream was smiling with a cute orange flush… Naivety is a curse to you in this predicament, ‘Were these 2 cute cats raised under a rock’ their level of innocence isn't normal, and you were raised inside a sweet home and even so, YOU KNOW.

So you did what your panicked brain told you to do ‘CALL FOR HELP’… Blue wouldn’t hurt you on purpose… but Classic is playing at being the evil puppeteer abusing of his innocent, and your patience has run dry by his grim smiles.

“…m-mu…tt… b-Bl---BERRY!!!” Your tears fell because you couldn’t stop them, you really didn’t mean to upset Blueberry but Classic will PAY for this, when Blackberry knows about this ‘ **ho~ooow** ’, this must be why Red dislikes Classic.

“Mweh” Blue let go of you with a confused and blushing face expression, he clearly didn’t understood why you were crying… when he was trying to be your best friend, fear and anger both feelings debating about who should order your next move.

“shit-t Blue, don’t bite her that hard” Classic mentions with a worry voice.

When Blueberry got off of you, your body moves slowly away of them, walking by the side like a crab, never breaking eye contact with Classic.

“I AM SO SORRY (Y/N), DID I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE UPSET YOU? I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE BEST FRIENDS” Blue looks you with a blushing sad face, his huge baby blue eyes preparing a shower of tears.

“I’m fine Blue… I wasn’t ready for such a great friend yet… Classic needs it more than I do” You were going to taste his prankster blood somehow… Classic isn’t the unique one who plays ‘the dumb card’ here… YEAH! You’ll never manipulate such an innocent being ***** **C** **oughs*** without a good reason ***Pfff*** like you did with Edge or Black to protect others… but this is personal and you’re only going to use his own words against himself.

“Right! My best buddy _Classic_ …” you walked straight to him, narrowed eyes with a wicked little smile in your cute face, declaring your righteous intentions of WAR.

“Wait heh heh buddy you don’t have to… do it” Classic lowered his head in a failed intent of hiding his neck from your hungry fangs.

“Nope! You don't owe me anything, Fair is fair… best buddy of my soul” You open your mouth widely ***Hiss*** his eye lights were almost nonexistent; they were just blurry white pointy lines.

“ **Don’t** do it” Classic mentioned with a deep whisper in front of your face… “SHIT” He mentions when you bite his neck… you did it with just the right amount of strength to help Classic remember that you can and WILL play his silly prank game.

Your pleased bite didn’t allow you to smile but _Ho~oooh_ you were utterly happy feeling his shaking body in disgust under you.

You needed to smile, so you loosen the bite and a cold shiver ran your back like a ninja lightning… striking you with someone else's memory, blurring flashes that aren't yours flaring up in your soul… painfully.

º… Brain's blurring images …º

“Sans… are ***Static*** can have a baby with this?” mentioned a voice… sound awfully similar to your but slightly different…

(… _What’s this SHIT… why is that ‘fucking’ skeleton touching you like that, he is over you panting and … HOLY crackers he’s naked… WHY is he naked?..._ )

“you don’t want to have ***Static*** -it me?” Sans's voice sounds deep and pleading.

 ***Static*** “I want to have all the babies than you grace me with, my love” the voice sounded happy but worried.

(… _This cannot be your Sans, YEAH! That’s his voice no doubts… but this isn’t a cute fluffy white cat is a fucking skeleton ha~aaah monster like the ones you see sometimes, you can’t remember a skeleton one just cute bunnies, dogs, fish and the cute white goat trio with humanoid form_ …)

“then just ***Static*** your souls with mine” Sans laughs with an evil tone, “but first I must ***Gulp*…** **b i t e** you (Y-y/ ***Static*** )…hehehe” Sans sounds a bit desperate.

(… _He’s chest is shining with a blue color and he’s… SHIT he is licking your FUCKING neck while purring_ … **“ _How I turn off this fucking movie”_** _… this cannot be you, because you’re a cat and… you have human arms!… no you don’t_ …)

“please (Y/N) let me this time… **p l e a s e** …” Sans bites the human’s neck softly ***Growl***

(… _WHY you can feel it?! you CAN feel it like if you were there under Sans’s body… his warn breath and pointy fangs in your neck… no jejeje you DON’T have a human body…this is wrong SO fucking wrong, how does Sans is doing this to you_ …)

“Be-e gentle ***Huff*** Sans” your voice mentions softly and you kiss his shoulder.

(… _NOPE?! why is she using your voice now? How you turn this SHIT off… you’re scare of this soft and warn feeling that grows inside of you… his soft touches and nice weight over you… stop this please… you’re NOT a human, you’re a CAT a fucking black cat that is trying to go back **“HOME”** you weren’t trying anymore since the incident_…)

“I don’t like promises” Sans bites your neck, between it and the shoulder to be more precise and is fucking HARD…

(… _He’s trying to mark you or some-shit like that… because his evil fangs hurt and why’s it feel like tickling in your crotch? What’s that shining thing in… his… crotch… **“HEAVEN’S SAKE”** you need to weak up NOW or you’ll be raped, well not actually you, ‘YOU’ but what the hell is going on here_…)

“you’re so ***Huff*** soft” Sans’s deep voice was a soft whisper in your neck that send shivers at your very soul. ***Static***

(… _He licked the bite in your neck; making the pain being replaced with a funny feeling of happiness … not it was something different, desire or was it lust… **“Turn it OFF”** you were shocked of the immense feeling of love and devotion that rises in your pulsing soul… How could anyone have such an utterly intense sentiment of trust? You liked that feeling of being loved while loving back… but that’s not you, is it? You’re not human and Sans isn’t a skeleton_…)

 ***Static*** “you-u… ***Growl*** ready-y” Sans’s voice was shaking when his hands got a firm grip in your hips, his body releasing small tremors of excitement as he gasped into your neck when he couldn't growl.

(… _He was ready to start in the moment you give a positive affirmation of any kind, you wanted to go back to reality… but the feeling of pure love obfuscating your soul clouded your mind with the sweet liquor of that feeling called lust_ …)

“you’re so good ***Gulp*** with me” Sans sounded as drunk as you, lost in his desire.

***Unintelligible sounds***

… “SANS ---ER” ***Static*** … the familiar voice call for you, you don't belong here, you must follow that voice.

“(Y/N) ---“ ***Static*** … the voice calls for you... this dream is a lie... you're not a human.

“I love ya’” Sans’s voice become clearer giving you a sense of Bravery.

(… _‘A drunk mind speaks a sober heart’ so you got lost for a second and nodded in affirmation… the soft and warm connection you 2 were making was engulfed by the sound of increasing static and the distant voices that were calling your names were getting a little louder and clearer every time they talked_ …)

“SANS BRO--- ***Static*** ”… he isn't here... you must follow his voice.

“(Y/N) ARE --- ***Static*** “… Why is that voice familiar to you? maybe he can help you.

***Static Sounds***

(… _Everytime someone call for you the images get blurrier... that human and Sans were being replaced with the void that sometimes you can see in your dreams, only if you could remember this time, why must you forget after waking up? you don't want to forget this time, no, you don't want to forget anymore because he will use you again... the man who speak with hands... you're his guinea pig again, aren't you?... just a little part, please (Y/N) remember something this time_ …)

“don’t drag me with you… WAKE UP” Sans’s voice was clearer than ever.

He's the real one.

His voice was the unique thing remained in the void...

You follow the blue shine of a shiny star where Sans's voice is emitting.

***Static Sounds***

**_~~You aren’t supposed to remember~~ _ ** **_(Y/N) ~~… even my son~~ Sans ~~chose to~~ forget ~~it… let the memory here, where it can’t~~ hurt you ~~or it will affect you my dear experiment.~~_ **

***Static Sounds***

º… Brain's blurring images ...º

You refuse to forget...

You refuse to give up...

***Broken glass sound***

... Flashback end …

“SANS BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING” Creampuff was looking you with a flashing orange face.

“(Y/N) ARE YOU OKAY” Blueberry was in the same state of colorful display with his bristled fur and claws scratching in the grass.

You didn’t understand their faces… unless ‘Heaven’s sake please tell me you didn’t see that X-movie too’, you were ashamed of letting your soul guide you that easily in a dream but Sans's voice ‘no’… Classic’s voice answers you about the predicament you have.

“let me go already…” Classic was under you… a cute and fluffy white cat… YEAH! That’s great! it doesn’t matter how blue his face is or how mad he looks… he isn’t a spooky skeleton anymore… you’ll have some answer later by now you only want to take a relaxing bath at home with Black.

“BROTHER WHAT HAPPENED… I DID NOT KNOW YOU HAD SUCH A ***** **C** **ough*** PERSONAL RELATIONSHIP WITH (Y/N) ALREADY SANS… YOUR SOUL WAS SHINING AND HUMMING” Creampuff have a happy face with shiny eye lights while looking straight at his brother.

“it WASN’T” Classic get up suddenly throwing you softy at the grassy ground, you were to confused to talk or act, you could only watch Sans with a frown and narrowed eyes.

“BUT YOU-u SAID YOU WERE ONLY FRIENDS… a-AND YOU” Blue was cut off.

“STOP… it was nothing… you saw nothing, capiche? because it was a prank” Classic make a forced grin with some sweat drops falling for his head.

“BUT YOUR SOUL SHONE OUT” Creampuff made a confused face.

“YES IT DID SHINE… AND YOU WERE PURRING” Blue made an angry but cute face, big eyes and puffing cheeks, he was cute even mad… adorable.

“what the hell was shinin’ here” Mutt’s neutral voice sounded besides you.

“look at the time… hehehe I’m missing my nap… bye” Classic disappeared away of his problems letting you with more questions that ever… until now of curse.

“let’s go home lil’sis… I’m sure my bro’ would kill me if he knows Classic bothers you while I was babysittin’ you” Mutt mentioned with close eyes and a yawn.

“BUT (Y/N) DID NOT TELL US HOW LAZY ME, MADE HIS SOUL SHINE” Blue moved at your side, pleading baby doll eyes trying to make you give an answer you don’t even know.

Mutt was a stuttering mess for the time that the 3 of them were talking about souls, Classic’s pranks, confusing stuff for you and finally promising to not tell Red until his heat ended.

So Mutt take you home with his poof magic (teleporting) in front of the door and tell you to mix your scent with the catnip in order to get rid of Classic’s odor. You did it no asking questions… you already had enough things to think about.

Needless to say that Mutt dragged you inside home, literally dragging you with a soft bite in your neck after your legs stop functioning along part of your happy brain.

Black wasn’t pleased of your happy (drugged) state but he let it go easily after hearing Mutt’s day report and he make you did take a long bath with him and Catia that you were more than happier of enjoying.

Days passed slow after that ‘prank’ you couldn’t forget… that images were hunting your sanity and you didn’t really have the guts yet to talk with Classic about it… actually he avoid you completely after that… it was like if he have pain of being close of you or even away of you… he didn’t visited you during night like he did always and you could swear seeing him disappear from any place you were just to stay as far as possible of you.

You visited Cricket more often… actually you visit him almost every day during the afternoon since Mutt wouldn’t let you stay in other time… because Axe was there sleep early in the morning or in hunter mode during night… so you have only the evening to enjoy with your little fuzz-ball of love.

As you did suspect the cute Cricket was still learning to read so you helped in what you could… new words or reading the newspaper for him… it was boring but you didn’t have nothing else to read him so you used the power of ‘imagination’ to tell him stories after you finished the ones that your mother told you.

It was kind of painful and funny how those memories were blurring after the prank that Classic made you, everything of your family, your life before meeting Gaster was harder and harder to remember for you… like if your memories were changing or maybe you were putting more attention to them… whatever it was you tried to not think of the past. Not at least until you could get some answers from Classic.

Black was kind of more attentive at you… always close or checking your ‘soul’ during night because he was uneasy about Classic trying to seal the bond he deserved more.

Catia was happy with your presence and insisted in making you choose stay with Black and in obvious result with all of them, she have as much determination as a mule, stubborn get a new meaning after she used desperate methods in the last days of Red’s heat. She literally obligates Black to restate poems for you and she even managed to leave Black outside the balcony until he would serenade you.

Black was using a silly charro cat-disgust a nice black and purple clothes with a little Mexican hat over his head and a little cute guitar stuck on one side… actually Catia recorded most of the times she tried to ‘HELP’ Black so you figurate that she did it for the money of the views of her pages.

You also play a lot with Blue and Cream… WELP! Being honest you enjoy chatting with them because you shouldn’t last more than 30 minutes of their running games. You were like the referee of most of their games and competitions, cute Cricket played with them too sometimes… but he preferred staying by your side.

OMFG! Before you forget Edge also play with them when he didn’t have to take care of his brother Red, ‘BABYSITTING’ like he call it sound weird so you replaced the word with something nicer.

You even talked with Red one time when he was calm thanks to his heat suppressor than Catia left them… but it didn’t last long since Red blush you away with his flattery and pick up lines… you escaped after you couldn’t resist 1 more cute wink.

…

You were having a nice evening, it was raining outside and you could smell the nice smells that the rain gives life to… the soft sounds of the drops falling and the warm temperature of a nice home make you enjoy such a nice nature's show, if you were lucky enough maybe you could see a rainbow…

***RO~OOOOOOOR-RRR***

A furious thunder’s roar scared you because the rain was too soft and nice that you didn’t expected thunder and lightning, not like you cared about it, inside a safe and warm home you could relax even with that… so you moved to the balcony ready to see any colorful rainbow when you could heard clearly a weeping where Cricket lives with his brother Axe.

Cricket must be alone since is early for Axe to be at home… so you think in asking Mutt to take you there but jejeje he isn’t home so to speak… after the cat-nip he’s like a death body that sleeps in the floor or any place he falls actually, so you did what Black teach you… you used the cat door and ran at you baby side… you could stay with Cricket until the thunders stopped or his brother arrived… and finally meeting Axe would be a plus, a WIN-WIN so to speak.

…

“sans” ***Sob*** “Sans-s” Cricket was a crying mess when you arrived, you shook off the water like a dog in front of the box that Cricket called home sweet home.

“Hey cutie you main some company… ***Sneeze*** that thunder scare me a lot” your slight wet fur didn’t bother so when you lay down next to Cricket that was quick at trying to get stick at your side, he was too afraid even to pretend that he wasn’t afraid.

“Sorry sweetie I didn’t bring any food _jejeje_ hope my company is enough” You start purring and cleaning his little orange tears, moving your body so you could keep him as warm as possible, Cricket still looked scared but he didn’t said a word.

“I’m not hungry the great CRICKET want you to stay with him FOREVER” Cricket finally talk to you and since he didn’t stutter you guessed that maybe he was calmer now.

“Stop being so cute or I’ll kittynapped you” You were trying to make him smile when someone hissed under the rain.

“YOU… ***Hiss*** get away of… ***Growl*** FOOD” A deep voice full of anger was coming out of a cat under the rain… it was a little dark for you to released who it was, all you see was a dark shadow getting closer.

Your maternal instinct moved you in a second, no thinking about being hurt, you only could think about protecting Cricket your cute and small kitten that you loved utterly after all those shared afternoons.

“DON’T you fucking hurt my baby” You hissed and try to look bigger bristling your fur, fangs showing and eyes on the growling cat in front of you.

“Food doesn’t need to talk ***Hiss*** get away…” The cat’s eye light shine in the dark, you could see how a red orb were moving closer of you.

You refused to move…

no even when Gaster scared you month ago you didn’t have the guts for yourself but right now you create them in order of protecting your friend Cricket…

you will fight until you cannot more…

you’ll be Brave for him…

you’ll need to survive until Axe is here to protect his little brother…

until them (Y/N) please resist…

he only have you in this second…

they need you…? _Ha-ah_ They? not, you mean he, Cricket needs you…

who else would need you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> I wonder how will Axe treat (Y/N)!  
> maybe he'll attack her? or maybe he'll date her?  
> who knows... me don't since i need ideas xD
> 
> (Y/N): stay away of my baby  
> Axe: your what...  
> (Y/N): i could die for him!  
> Axe: are you single?  
> (Y/N): ??? what kind of threat is that?  
> Axe: You'r my mate now  
> (Y/N): Papyrus escape whereas i stop this him  
> Axe: HO-oh you wanna be alone with me... naughty  
> (Y/N): Tell my family I died by a lightning


	13. Axe'ggerating a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The harder you work for something, the greater you'll feel when you achieve it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter  
> Thank for the comments and ideas...  
> writing_sinner_beginner  
> Lilitrania

“Food doesn’t need to talk ***Hiss*** get away of my bro’…” The cat was illuminated for the alley’s light and you could see Classic… no, he was different.

“You fat ***Drool*** meat cake” does that evil Axe just call you ‘FAT’ how dare him…

“Fat… how dare you” _YEAH!_ No your best argument but priorities are priorities.

“SANS you’re back, please be nice with (Y/N), she’s the lady I tell you about… the one that wants to adopt me” Cricket was a happy jumping fuzz-ball that was running between his brother and you.

There were no doubts anymore, the white cat that looks similar to Classic but with a darker blue color in his bone lines, a red eye light and… AND he is hurt! He have a big wound in his left side of the head, ‘ _ha-ah’_ he even is closing one eye…

Is he blind of that eye or is he flirting with you? No way winks doesn’t take that long so…

He must have something in the eye…

Why is Axe getting closer of you, his-s smile is getting wider and is he…? ‘ _Heaven’s sake_ ’ why is he drooling like that?!

“YOU-u are-e Axe aren’t y-you?” You get as close possible of your sweet Cricket, still trying to protect him… ‘Mutt you will explain me about this crazy cat LATER’.

“Yeah… but call me. Sans” The predatory expression of the cat didn’t let you down your guard, he was looking a happy Cricket between your legs, at least he’s purring happily.

“Ha-ah… is that your name too?” You were a little confused about the name’s dynamic these cats have… isn’t 1 name enough?

“Isn’t she pretty AXE?… when I grow up I will bond (Y/N)” Cricket, said what now?

“HEHEHEHE…hehehe that’s funny Bro’… hehehe ***Growl*** don’t call me Axe, were alone ***Growl*** others aren’t here” Axe growls every single time he looks you at the eyes, thanks heavens little Cricket is here to tell the others how you die.

“But-t how can you marry your Ba’Nana? my love” You needed to get home NOW. Remembering survival tactics, 2º ‘ **Pun** ish it with humor’ and escape.

“NYEH… but I love (Y/N), she’s so nice with me AXE” Cricket was trying to puff his chest in pride but his lowered ears showed his disgust.

“Why? Calling me Axe Bro’?” Axe get closer of you, those final 5 steps in order of reaching your baby that were between your legs, Cricket _jejeje_ ‘he’s MINE’.

“Wo~ooow aren't you **Axe** -ggerating a bit?” You will not accept being studding puns for this moment… but you did it in order of wowing Cricket’s brother so he let you play with him more often… you’ll do it all like ALL for your baby.

“(Y/N) likes puns too, she even teaches me new ones AXE” Cricket moved to his brother side… you would follow him but Axe growls you in order to stop you.

“You’re so cool Bro’” Axe is purring and rubbing his head at Cricket… you would think is cute but, he’s growling you with a predatory face.

“Since your brother is **Axe** -cerbated with me, I’ll leave before he **Axe** -cutes me” You smiled a bit for a nervous reflex, you made 2 single steps and shocked in something soft in front of you.

“FOOD… ***Growl*** can’t leave” Axe gives you a big smile but all you could feel was danger and an urge of running away, ‘WHY ME’.

“Me no hungry… do you need to **Axe** ’me a question” Your fur was bristled and your tail under your body.

“Hehehe. HEHEHE. **heeee** too easy buddy… you STAY” Axe put his face on yours…

Sniffing your scent deeply then breathing out on you face…

Making you move slowly backward, his face never losing the contact with your…

He was trying to look you straight into your concerned eyes.

Your ass hit the wall stopping your recoil, leaving you with a growling Axe that was looking you into the eyes, he won’t intimidate you so easily… why is your crotch warm?... _WELP!_ You don’t need your litter anymore _jejeje_ useless Bravery.

Axe looked a little wilder that the others cats… maybe for living in the streets too long, but even when he hasn’t hurt you YET, you’re starting to feel nervous about all the sniffing and growling at you.

“Ha~aaa you need something? Because this isn’t an **Axe** -cellent greeting” You stay still, eyes in his big dilated red eye.

Axe make a confused face, his blinking eye on your nervous smile, while you keep your back in the wall thinking, ‘Ass against the wall, it's ass assured’…

“You ***Growl*** FOOD…” Axe mentioned with a little smile and moves to the little box (home) of them… searching for something… you thought about escaping until little Cricket purred at your right side, they didn’t have a lot to eat but… you don’t want to be their next meal… well Axe next treat because your clearly not a full meal just a snack with all your soft black fur.

“WOWZIE! AXE must be really happy if he is offering his food (Y/N)… food is important for us” Cricket was giving you cute giggles and smiles… how are you supposed to go away with something that makes him so happy, your silly heart is keeping you in place… please karma PLEASE… not a dead animal please~eee! It's not like you never hunted or eaten meat of other animals but… they were fresh and you didn’t want to offend him… a prey is a hunter’s pride after all.

Axe gets near of you again with a half eaten donut in his mouth, leaving the sweet treat in front of you… waiting for your approval.

“Food ***Pur*** eat” Axe turned his head to the side, keeping his red eye in you.

“Thank-k Y-you…” you forced a crooked smile and you did taste it, it was fresh… not warm with an attractive sugary smell like you're used to, but it was really sweet and soft, probably baked today after all Axe searches and hunts their food daily.

“Want a bite sweetie” You mention with a smile in your face after moving the half donut to Cricket reach… so he could eat it, you liked the donut, you really did but you were afraid of taking their food when you clearly didn’t need it.

“Really you don’t care” Cricket has little stars in his eye lights.

“I **donut** care, I like sharing with you” You argued your eyebrow in affirmation.

Cricket eats the donut quickly and you used your tongue to clean his cute ears while he was eating, you would bring more sweets after this for sure, he clearly likes them.

“That’s must be why my Bro’ likes you, Meat cake” Axe mentioned with a little flush in his cheeks when you weren’t looking him.

“Jejeje sharing is caring, of course I like him he’s a sweetheart” You mentioned with a pleased expression.

“Brother, can (Y/N) live here with us?… I will protect her of course, I the great CRICKET would be the best guardian NYEH heh heh” The little fuzz ball was looking his brother Axe, with big and colorful eye lights full of hope.

“No papy’… she can’t” Axe made the most serious expression you had ever seen.

“But, but-t… ***Sniff*** b-But” Cricket your little sunshine is crying… STOP IT KARMA!

You did actually grow up a pair of balls (figuratively) and used your body like a barrier, you did give the back to Axe and faced little sun shine aka Cricket and tell him in the softest way you could manage than you couldn’t stay but you will help them find a home so… they (he mostly) wouldn’t feel so alone all the time.

“OK-k I the great CRICKET will wait until them (Y/N)… would you still visit me… I mean us… AXE can be a little scary sometimes but he does it to protect me” Cricket was sniffing but smiling because he does believe in you utterly inside his soul.

“Scare… me? Of that white super soft cotton candy over there” You mention pointing with your tail at Axe that was off your vision because you eyes were over Cricket…

“YOU aren’t afraid of AXE, but he growls you” Cricket make an adorable face.

“My baby… I would do worse things to anyone that hurts you… I would kill for you” You mentioned with a pair of eyebrows making the sexy up-down dance for him.

You couldn’t see Axe expression… but Cricket could and he was smiling because his brig brother Sans was making a cute face, eye narrowed with a little smile and flushing royal blue dancing across his puffed cheeks.

“You-u would?” Cricket teased trying to keep his brother happy face.

“Ha-ah… just name the future corpse and I will eat it… and shit it in the middle of the half way so everyone step on it” You mentioned with a funny voice specially in the ‘shit’ part… you weren’t proud of the phrase but he was laughing so it worth it.

You couldn’t see Axe but little Cricket was giggling and rolling in the floor so when you felt the weight of something soft going up over your shoulders (it better be you… Fairy Godmother!) You turn your face slowly only to watch the spookiest of the cats you met here watching you straight to the eyes then… he growls you fiercely.

“Don’t you hurt my bro’… meat cake” Axe was looking at your neck whereas he sniffs on your fur, was he searching something?

You should be totally afraid but as long as Cricket is here he would give you strength to keep your guts in front of this male… that clearly doesn’t know about personal space… but not a single of them do it so…. No biggie after living with Red and Mutt.

“No mark, she’ll do it” Axe smiled widely with a mad expression that sends shivers to all your body, he was aligning his body with yours.

“Cricket is your brother taking any kind of medication?” You mentioned with a clear disgusting face of ‘Stop it or I’ll make you do it’ directed to Axe.

“Nyeh? ketchup counts like medi…medication?” Cricket looked at his brother and ran to him quickly ‘Nyehing’ angrily at his brother’s actions.

“SANS NO~uuu… mating is after courting… living in a dark but lovely alley isn’t a reason to act like no manners savages, we are monsters the form of cute cats not beast” Cricket was hissing angrily with a puffed chest…

OMFG! Even his hissing is cute~eee… WAIT… did he said courting?

Na~aaa jejeje no way… but he said mating? ***Puff*** jejeje he must mean other thing since you only met this Axe like what 1 hour… jejeje… hmmm but wild cats only need 1 minute to decide to attack, right… JEjeje..jejeje… Where’s my mama?

You'd conform to a disgruntled Classic and that is saying a lot, better dead than disgraced.

“But she’ll be a good mom” Axe made a confusing face and get down his front part of you.

“SHE’s already my Nana… she’s mine, I the great PAPYRUS will fight you for (Y/N)’s soul” Cricket gave small bites at his brother legs… he was trying to defend your honor… you couldn’t keep your love inside your heart… it was melting with his cute words and fight sounds.

Just like that, Axe forgets you (thanks heavens), he preferred to play with his little brother, you thought it was cute… except every little moment when Axe winked at you his good eye… you made a worried face every single time he did that.

In the end you returned home safely well more like Axe and Cricket escorted you home… Cricket didn’t take other answer because “I the great CRICKET must protect my NANA” was his cute answer and you didn’t have the firmness to say ‘nope’.

…

Black scold you strongly after checking you were fine, because you didn’t told them where the hell you ran away for 2 hours… Black even didn’t let you sleep with him that night “IT IS TERRIBLE, BUT YOU WILL LEARN A IMPORTANT LESSON WITH THE LACK OF MY MALEFICENCE TONIGHT, THAT WAY YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE AGAIN, WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST” … He did continued for a long time but your brain crashed after the first 5 minutes… so, you can't remember anything else.

You did sleep alone that night…

Because Black kicked away Mutt’s ass of your side after he tried to comfort you…

Because you wouldn’t learn a lesson with his mercy…

You were actually sad of being scolded and ‘punished’ for caring for your baby Cricket but they were right…

If something would have changed the least, you could have been hurt…

So, you did cry of frustration because you knew they were right…

But you were stubborn and you’ll keep your word…

You’ll find a home for them not matter the cost…

A good and sweet home with someone who takes good care of them…

…

You did keep you word lazely~yyy but you keep it! You searched in the apartment a person who could love cats and take care of them.

Most part of the people had other pets…

You would had swear that there were other cats like your friend but you ignored all, because you had a mission…

People with cats would hardly take more cats seriously because the first would be their love babies…

You didn’t want to make Axe and Cricket the second plate of anyone… especially since you don’t really want them to be castrated… cute Cricket must give you adorable grandsons to love…

…

You were sad and tired after being kicked out of a house because you could had eaten the precious pet fish of the loud blue shark lady, she wasn't mean with you intentionally but she make clear as water that she would shave your whole body if you hurt her pets or girlfriend, you don't want to hear her “Ngahhh…” again in bad terms.

You wouldn’t eat her fish… actually you prefer chicken over fish but… she didn’t let you explain… there you were enjoying to see her beautiful pets 1 minute and the next thing you knew was that flying arrows were trying to hit you… so, like any other sane being with 1 working neuron… you fucking run away like a scalded cat _jejeje_.

…

The only person who was kind to you enough times to stay in your deteriorate memory was a nice girl with green hair… humans have a cute color palette in their hair but is the first time you see such a lively green one as fresh grass… she was nice giving you soft caresses and even sweet milk or canned tuna.

You were thinking about how introducing them, when Axe appeared at your side with a dead little mouse in his mouth…

WHY! Why is he gifting you dead animals all the time… sure! You remember he mentioned trying to court you with food… you enjoy when he gives you human food… because you love it to no end… but all the dead animals he gave you are fertilizer in the garden… Catia doesn’t want to make another little grave for a dead mouse, bird, lizard, rat, and cockroach _jejeje_ yes he did give you 1 roach… a fat dancing cucaracha, Catia screamed like never before.

“Hey I couldn’t **axe** for a better timing” You mentioned getting close of Axe.

“You like it…?” Axe made a blushing happy face… Yeah! You'll be nicer the next time he hands you his prey… the last time you were rude because Catia almost had a panic attack after the cockroach flew towards her… the worst part was that you could hear the rock song perfectly timing the higher tune when it happen.

“You’re the best hunter, Axe… just no more roaches please” You smiled cutely to avoid laughing again about Catia’s despair.

Axe purred happily at your acceptance after all is the first time you thank him a… fresh prey… generally you only faint or run away, when is not human food.

“Awww isn’t he the cutest… he’s hunting food for you… damn! I could use a good hunter cat… the mice are practically partying hard in my backyard every night like spring breakers” Mentions the green haired woman between little giggles.

Axe hissed in warning when the female human try to pet him, you wouldn't allow it, since she could be the one that take them under her wing so… Hmmm there isn’t a nice way to phrase it, so you lie to him _jejeje_ … Hurrah for the white lies.

“Axe, don’t growl at the nice lady… she gave me milk, you want some?” You mentioned with the softest and nicest voice you have.

Getting on him was easy, for a reason you don't fully understand or even want to comprehend, Axe loves when you laid over him like a fluffy pillow, he didn’t say why and you didn’t ask… you didn’t have the bravery to do it, but is helpful because he practically melt under you like hot butter.

“Can I bite you now?” Axe was purring softly under your body.

“Only if you hunt all the mice in her home… then I would ‘probably’ let you bite me” You mention while cleaning his face with the tongue, the cleanest he is the most chances he have of being adopted.

“Awww I’m taking the white cat home… hope he doesn’t have an owner… the Black cat have a collar so is a no for me… because stealing beloved pets is horrid, you wanna come home with Granny Smith, cutie ***Giggles*** people calls me Sour apple too for the hair color, obviously” G. Smith mentions after petting Axe that allow it just because you were biting softly his neck.

“You promise?” Axe mentioned with a cute soft but deep voice almost a whisper.

“I swear, Pinky swears” You mentioned putting your paw over his and touching your claws together.

…

Axe ended going at Granny Smith’s house, you were there like for 30 minutes every day until you couldn’t stay close of Axe any longer… he’s adorable after you meet him but all those licks, purrs and intense gaze competition with flushing finals made you nervous, especially after he start teasing you by biting your ears or tail.

Axe made you take Cricket home with Catia’s family.

He could beat any human even asleep but he wouldn’t give false hope to his baby brother, you agreed and taken Cricket home, happy was an understatement.

You were taking care of the small cinnamon roll as much as possible; because you left him with Blue, Cream and Mutt anytime you visited Axe to make sure he didn’t kill the green lady… yeah! You were actually more afraid of the cat killing the human that the opposite… Since G. Smith (cute Sour Apple) was adorable with you, but _Ha-ah_ you can never let first impressions guide your life choices that easily.

…

It took 2 weeks to finally convince Axe to bring little Cricket home with them.

You escorted Cricket personally… the house was small with a cute garden full of different plants, with fruits and vegetables ready to harvest… the main reason why G. Smith had problems with the wild animals that now were Axe food and some ended being your sacrifices for the courting he was attempting…

“Wait, isn’t that your kitten Snowball…? That’s why this lady is coming everyday to visit you~uuu… I didn’t’ know you were a daddy” G. Smith smiles widely when she start petting Cricket.

“Don’t worry Apple I’m working on it heheheh” Axe win.exe is hitting your heart.

You were happy and sad all together… because your cute baby, Cricket has a home for him and Axe; you would come to see them always you could.

Priorities are first, you must visit Classic, YES! He the elusive cat that avoided breathing the same air that you did for 3 weeks now, Axe and Cricket need monster's collars… Black told you about the importance about it.

You successfully flee their new home sweet home since Axe needed private time to educate Cricket about G. Smith’s routine life.

You also need to avoid Axe’s bite on you since Black would literally hunt him to death… He trusts you but not at Axe and Black could be the more patience and mature of all them but he also could show a terrible jealously with the poor souls in disgrace that cross your way in a bad time.

…

You arrived at Classic door, hesitant hit you for a moment when you were thinking about entering their home with no permission… that would be terrible bad mannered but you want to help your friends and also talk about what happen the time he bite you… did he see that images too?

You would come here tomorrow… maybe you’re insecure about facing him now.

 ***Wuaw*** You were lifted up suddenly, your terrified eyes focused in the image of a big white dog… he took you with the mouth by the neck and with shiny eyes he start walking inside Classic’s home you were a sweating mess, this annoying dog wouldn’t hurt you, right?

Maybe Classic isn’t home now?! Please karma he must be and IS in other place now, PLEASE!!!

“stop bringing trash home Dog… Toby is gonna be… M-mad-dd” Classic stutter when he finally notices you.

‘FUCKING USELESS KARMA’ was your thought… Classic makes an evilly dark expression while looking you straight to the crying eyes.

“are you the new toy of Dog? **heh heh heh** ” Classic laughs with a deep and husky voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cute cliffhanger can mean just 1 thing...  
> i'm gonna make the 14 chapter a special Pov. because i need time to make my readers suffer... I meant enjoy and make theories >:3  
> I need ideas send help... PLEASE xD


	14. Soulful raindrops song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every champion was once a contender that refused to give up
> 
> Hope you like this chapter...  
> we talked about the life of Sans aka Classic  
> now was the turn of Horror aka Axe

(Red – Sans’s Pov)

**[** 3 days **after** your visit **]**

An unparalleled feeling was eating Red’s soul, he couldn’t believe that (Y/N), his (Y/N) was living with little shit number 2 aka Blackberry, that little tyrant.

Red wouldn’t allow than such a cruel being to defeat him…

especially with his (Y/N), he did see her first, he did befriend her first, he _Fucking_ did confess first…

well he didn’t say “I love you” or “marry me (Y/N)” or “my soul is yours (Y/N)” or even something more his style, like… “Let’s make some cute fuzz-balls together” no he didn’t do that, but he did marked her with his scent, little shit number 2 doesn't have anosmia, so he isn't anosmic, he can smell perfectly fine and he fucking knows what he’s doing by replacing Red’s scent on (Y/N) with his own, he was _FUCKING_ challenging him.

Red was thankful of the ‘seasonal relief’ that Catia left in her visit, it was the unique thing that could really help with the ‘heat’ in a natural way since the collars were a _fucking_ pain in the neck… literally your neck hurts for all the electric sparks of the collar while dissipating the extra magic.

“Fuck” Red felt frustrated by (Y/N)'s forgetfulness, Red could understand why she left… but why would she willingly stay at Black’s side, it was beyond his comprehension. So he expended his ‘FUNcking’ season mostly sleeping, at least until the heat is over.

…

Red Talked with you only one time, when you were playing (being dragged down) for the other super active cats including his brother Edgelord… since he knew than (Y/N) was visiting the garden to play (Edge used the word training), he’ll make sure to train (Y/N) in self-defense in case you need it.

“heya” Red mentioned with a wide smile at (Y/N).

“Red… you’re fine! Aw~www I’m so happy than you finally beat your ‘heat’ problem… Blackberry forced Mutt to tell me about 'the disturbance in the force' that happened to you _jejeje_ did you make any kittens? _Jejeje_ ” You were giggling with a little blush.

“WHAT?! He did tell you! That bonehead” Red was ashamed to accept that he wanted to tell you first but he lost another battle against little shit number 2… that Black will pay for stealing Red all your cute reactions, FUCK! Red really wanted to be first in that, all those cute blushing faces missed of his eyes, all the jokes and teasing he lost there… Red will take you in the first moment you’re alone with him, maybe he must even speed things up.

“Why so **Red** faced Sugar… no kittens then? jejeje” (Y/N) mentioned with little giggles and a cute red face, she was trying to joke with him? Maybe she wants to know if Red cheated on her… _hahaha_ so cute, she’s jealous.

“I was waiting for ya’… wanna make them now sweetheart, me knows a **purr** fect soft pillow…” Red was cut off when (Y/N) cover her cute ears with his front paws.

“A-are You-u in heat yet-t… Red?” (Y/N)’s voice stutter in a clear distress.

“Why? _hahaha_ Would you help me out it? sweetheart” Red couldn’t resist teasing you, if Black made Mutt told you then he, Red would take advantage of your knowledge.

“I’d love to help you Red…” (Y/N)’s words make stand up at Red, he was utterly happy and he would do it immediately just ‘port her home and… “But I can’t make it stop, Mutt told me is a natural process you must **hmmm** have, in order of creating healthy magic the rest of the year” Red couldn’t believe (Y/N)’s words.

“fuck” Red was between angry and ashamed he couldn’t believe how intentionally you pushed his feelings like a roller coaster, from the highest to the lowest in mere seconds… that’s unfair but his mind is influenced for his ‘heat’ so, he forgive you.

“jejeje that’s what I’m avoiding right now silly” You mentioned with a soft purr hiding your face with your cute paws.

“why avoiding destiny (Y/N)… just let me guide you to…” Red stopped when you ran away of him…

maybe his words went too far away? No way _hahaha,_ he has told you worse jokes than that one…

maybe saying your name out loud was the issue _hahaha_ …

_Hahaha_ so you’re ashamed of hearing your name escaping his voice in such a deep tone…

_Hahaha_ he can do that again maybe it change your mind about letting Red bond you.

…

Days passed and Red was more than jovial about going to the night meeting with the other cat versions of himself… this Saturday night he will do it, Red will tell everyone about staying away of his sweetheart, his patience won’t let him wait any longer.

Red take a seat in a soft pillow, the midnight sky was gorgeous, the moon was a white lantern illuminating the dark shadows, helped by the colorful twinkling stars in a cloudy night… the air was fresh and electric, giving a nice feeling about promising than this night maybe raindrops would fall in someplace.

“so ‘Nilla… any reason for your fucking recent behavior” Red talked to the white version of himself, the original of this world or universe… the one who probably knows why you’re a ‘special’ cat.

(Blackberry – Sans’s Pov)

**[** 1 day **after** your visit with Red **]**

Blackberry was beyond happiness, his family and himself could enjoy more of your company, no that Black would accept that to everyone maybe only his little but lovely family where now was including (Y/N)'s nice presence… Black was really smart and he is sure about making your stay ‘permanent’ as long as you wish to stay at his side.

“NO ONE WOULD LOSE THE INCREDIBLE PRESENCE OF I THE MALEFICENT BLACK, MY PERSON IS LOVED AND RESPECTED FOR ANYONE THAT KNOWS ME MWAH HAH HAH” Black have confidence in himself after all, he is a monster of natural ability in many things and the value of hard work… don’t matter how talented you’re even then you must effort in any task you take.

“Black, my charming boy… if you’re trying to impress (Y/N) she left the room like 10 minutes after you begin your out loud inner monologue” Catia mentions with a serious face.

Black would need to use other strategy in order of gaining your love and soul favor.

Catia told Blackberry about romance in human culture, she even made Black watch some movies about it and read the book than he chose in her tablet…

Black even read a poetry book from monster culture…

Black studied hard trying to impress you to the point of falling madly in love with him, “NOT THAN, I THE MALEFICENT BLACK NEEDS ANY HELP BUT…” better make sure of it, after all ‘forewarned is forearmed’ so Black wouldn’t take any risks about it.

…

His week was full of reciting poetry, using movies phrases, and using the silly costumes that Catia made by hand for him… Black ended dressed as a pirate with a little parrot in his shoulder, a cowboy with a loop, a decent police costume, an elegant charro costume and… AND the worst of all them, a white rabbit costume with a horrible (adorable) little orange carrot under his neck that have inside little bells that make horrible noises than everyone call “CUTE” how dare they… all of them calling the great and maleficent Blackberry ‘cute’, ‘adorable’ and ‘little bunny’ someday Black will have revenge for their boldness… but he will enjoy the nice feeling of (Y/N)'s hugs in his ‘bunny’ costume meanwhile, since it was the unique one that make her jump over his bones “MWAH HAH HAH” he, Black was victorious one more time.

Catia ended recording all of Blackberry tries of courting (Y/N) whit his intimidating (cute) costumes, she uses them for her internet page so she can help other and make money in order of helping the shelter in the veterinarian she works.

…

Black isn’t totally delighted about leaving you alone, no when the others could be sneaking around but he needs to assist at Catia when buying food or she would end up buying just noodles and cookies, she needs to have a healthy and balances feeding, besides Mutt will stay at your side so, what could possibly go wrong? _Mwah hah hah_ you’ll be fine, just 1 o 2 hour without Black to protect you as long as his brother is on home to take care of you.

Black was beyond anger when Catia and he arrived home and (Y/N) was missing… All the terrible things that could happen to you were playing in Black’s mind, one by one, those horrible scenarios rising up his worry and terror about your well being… and his brother the useless Mutt was sleeping in the floor with (Y/N)’s blanket over him… he’s going to pay for this later, after finding (Y/N) is safe and sound.

After (Y/N) entered by the cat door, she smiled happily (Y/N) was slightly wet so Catia clean her with a towel and left her in the living room… Catia knew that Black would scold her much better than herself.

Black talked for a long time and (Y/N) had a neutral face of disgust after the first 15 minutes of his scolding… but Black did not stop, you need to learn that going out alone is dangerous with the other that are probably trying to get rid of you specially Classic, you must be careful being near of him, Black couldn’t trust him after intruding his home in order to kidnapping you.

…

Black was not jealous just… worried about letting you go near Horror, sure you were trying to help them find a good home but all the gazes, touches and _fucking_ rubbing that the stray was doing were killing Black’s patience slowly but surely.

Black didn’t want to cut off your wings metaphorically speaking, you’re an intelligent adult with a slightly little bit of a problem about not knowing how to distinguish danger near you, not a great quality but Black can teach you about awareness and prevention.

But first Mutt will tell you about monster reproduction, that way (Y/N) is going to be aware of the dangers of letting the stray ‘Horror’ near her when their heat hit in 1 month, since all of them will be synchronized with the exception of Red that experience an early one this year.

“GREAT! YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY WITH THE PERVERT IN ORDER OF PROTECTING YOU… UNLESS YOU ACCEPT THE GREATNESS OF MY COURTSHIP STRATEGIES, I THE MALEFICENT BLACK WILL GAIN YOUR SOUL MWAH HAH HAH…” Black mentioned with a puffed chest in pride until he noticed you were asleep over Mutt’s back.

“princess’s asleep M’Lord, yeah” Mutt keep his eyes closed since he knew perfectly fine about Black’s possessiveness.

“FINE! I WILL TALK WITH YOU TWO LATER MONGRELS” Black moved his great person to his room, he needed time to think about another thing… maybe Black should compose a poem for you before he continues his plan of beating up Classic and his monarchy.

…

Black made Mutt take him to the Saturday night meeting of Classic, personally he, Black was never interested in talking about how to fix that old machine that was just a problem to begin with… but Black was most that interested in talking with Classic, face to face in front of the others so they could leave you alone once and for all.

(Horror – Sans’s Pov)

Axe was intrigued and concerned about (Y/N) she was always the favorite subject of his cute little brother Papyrus… hmmm they call them Cricket… never mind, his Papyrus had a puppy love for (Y/N) since she expended almost every day with him, at least 1 hour for day was her usual, she enjoyed taking Papyrus to the apartments garden so he could play and eat food than (Y/N) or Mutt brought with them.

Axe was afraid of the quick attachment that his little brother made with (Y/N) yeah! Axe could understood why it happen, after all they lived in a horrible starving hell that spread madness to the ones that eaten human meet… and it was more terrible in such a young age for them…

***Static Sounds***

**_~~You can remember, don’t you? … Shhh.~~ _ ** ~~~~

Gaster tried to fix the core’s power with the souls of the 6 fallen humans after Chara… but Asgore was stubborn he preferred let his people starve that using the innocent human souls to save his own people.

Toriel agreed his ex-husband idea, actually she came back of her retirement as the queen from the ruins since Asgore spread the word of protecting any human that fallen underground because he was not going to shed another drop of innocent blood, monster or human for equal.

Monsterkind their kingdom was furious and depressed not only 1 but the 2 sovereigns of their kind betrayed them… for the humans who trapped them underground… the ones who kill the royal children… the ones who stole the 6 human souls… and the ones who literally always destroys their dreams and hopes.

Sans was a teenager and Papyrus a child in the time that Frisk arrived at the underground and after what looked like a pacifist route disappeared with the other 6 human souls… even the evil weed ‘Flowey’ was confused about such a ‘glitch’ time line.

Sans knew very well that his father was the one that stole the 6 human souls and used Frisk as an experiment subject, since his determination would fix the power of the core, that way Gaster could save monsterkind and give their people a new ruler who wasn’t afraid of attacking back the humans… Asgore was incapable of that violence anymore just because he fell in the charms of Frisk's merciful nature.

Sans couldn’t help Frisk because he didn’t have his karma power yet, he gained it until Gaster used Frisk’s determination on his own son Sans… Gaster was successful in repairing the power of the core…

***Static Sounds*** Gaster was successful in overthrowing the traitorous king and queen, as some monsters called them… Gaster was successful in transforming Sans into a strong fighting monster… But he couldn’t free monster from the underground…

***Static Sounds*** Gaster would never do it, not as long as Chara and Asriel could prevent it… Just a human can save monster from the underground… otherwise the war will continue its murderous hunger…

And so Gaster in a mysterious anger attack disappeared from existence itself _heh heh heh_ , leaving behind a scared monsterkind that followed the queen and king offspring, their son Asriel and their daughter Chara were the new rulers, Frisk would never come back, he couldn’t with his soul in the core that used his determination as primary energy.

Frisk was catatonic or asleep in simpler words… he used his determination to convince the other 6 human souls to save the demon (Chara) and the weed (flowey) since they were the unique capable ones that could make monsterkind to listen up.

***Static Sounds*** ~~Axe~~ … Sans was happy of raising to the surface… the queen Toriel take the 2 skeletons under her motherly wing… adopting them metaphorically so to speak… because Papyrus and Sans lived in their own house and Sans was happy as he never have had to experience for a entirely week until one stormy night he and his brother hid in the secret room of Sans, the old mini lab of Gaster, his old machine was forgotten and accumulating dust… the machine was always disconnected when it turned on and sucked them into a void of light and…

***Static Sounds*** ~~Axe~~ … Sans and papyrus were transformed in cats in this weird universe.

***Static Sounds*** ~~Axe~~ … Sans then met Classic and (Y/N)… (Y/N)!!!

***Static Sounds*** ~~Axe~~ … o no he is day dreaming again?... He needs to focus.

***Static Sounds* _ ~~Wow so much useful information… I must open a new folder.~~_**

Sans not Axe he was under (Y/N)’s soft body hehehehehe yeah! Axe was taking a nap in a pillow and (Y/N) used his body as her favorite pillow… so cute of his future mate and future step-mother of Cricket.

Axe always assist to the meetings of Classic because he was trying to go back at home but this time he will skip it because as long as (Y/N) is here, they don’t really have a hurry to go back… not when this place has betters things to offer at them.

(Mutt – Papyrus’s Pov)

Mutt had one of his favorites week in ages…

he was witness of his little brother tries of courting (Y/N)…

Black ‘nyeh heh heh’ went all out, he really pulled out all the stops to pamper (Y/N), it was great and Mutt could hardy contain the laugh in front of his brother every time that Catia made him wear a ‘cute’ costume…

Mutt feels the most utterly happiness seeing his brother getting little stutters or purple flushing with (Y/N)’s attention, the best one was the cute little bunny… Mutt remembered all the times he read ‘Fluffy Bunny’ at his brother Black, when he was little he even had a similar bunny pajama… a cute hell-spawns that was better behavior, yeah! Because Black always was a hell-spawns but he was kinder before he joined the royal guard.

The best week of his life… until Black made him told (Y/N) about monster reproduction, Mutt was beyond amusement so he end telling you in the most mature way possible, Mutt hid his shame and tell you the basics of monster ‘multiplication’ _nyeh heh heh_.

(Y/N) couldn’t contain the teasing… no when Mutt literally told her how monsters babies are made even when she told him to ‘STOP’ in a blushing explosion of shame, he didn’t do it… he explain all the basics like a talkative book.

(Y/N) learned that Mutt was a big nerd, using all the ‘rudimentary terms’ he didn’t tease you not even once, maybe since he knew you would use it against himself in the future.

…

Yeah! That just happens to him… Mutt was taking his brother (after threats and scolding) to the meeting of Classic, (Y/N) was with Axe, Cricket and their human with green hair so they could protect her for 1 or 2 hours until they finished.

Mutt is focusing all his hopes about leaving this meeting in 1 piece, because his brother was focused in fighting the other for (Y/N) and Mutt like the good big brother he is must help him in case there is a fight.

(Classic – Sans’s Pov)

**[** 3 hour **after** the bit **]**

Sans was a completely mess, he could feel his soul calling (Y/N), he could feel his fur bristling every time she was near of him and of course Sans couldn’t stop the felling of emptiness after the incident with (Y/N).

The worst part was when he tried to get close of her unintentionally… especially during night when his asleep brain let his soul guide him to (Y/N)’s soul.

Sans wouldn’t allow that, if Frisk knows about her is the end… tan tan taaaan! is the damn it end for him, so Sans tried to convince Horror about scaring you away his last and best bet but Horror declined his offer because “(Y/N) is mine” why would Horror said such a thing…

why are all his copies falling for you, is stupid and senseless to Sans…

Yeah! your soul’s resonance was high too high for passing it away like nothing, even Sans could feel it, the feeling of connection was small in the beginning but after that direct interaction sans was frustrated about the number raising from a 50% to a 90% a clear soulmate if any of them connected their soul with you that number would become a 100%, a limited life’s chance.

Sans could support that (again)… you staying and even accepting one of his copies “ **heh heh heh** ” you could even chose to take all of them as mates and Sans couldn’t care less… but Sans was angry with himself about ignoring his souls calls, not because he loves you more because it fiscally hurts him.

Sans wasn’t stupid he knows perfectly fine that the (Y/N) that loved him was in another timeline, you could not be his (Y/N) since your weren’t human… so why you have the same name… the same voice… the same clumsy personality and ***Huf*** the same ache he can remember in his dreams with that human.

You are just a copy of his beloved (Y/N) or something, after all Gaster was the one that brought you here to begin with, Sans cannot trust you.

…

The annoyance and discomfort of Sans grow up anytime he get a dream of his (Y/N), the real one… the one that help him gain his true form like a skeleton monster in those dreams.

Sans could do just 1 thing, avoiding you like the plague you were for him, Sans do it as long as he could until he couldn’t anymore… his memories were blurred but the feeling of wanting to be close of you was killing him metaphorically and physically… ever hear the saying “die from a broken heart” well it can happen to monsters in a literally way too, “fall down from a shattered soul” as monsters said.

Sans was disgusted with himself because he could not avoid when his soul shines in your presence _heheheh_ like a confused teenager, if he gets a little peek of you, a smell of your scent or feel you soul close of him… his soul start crying your name in a desperate attempt of calling you, to ensure you can find Sans.

Sans was at one step away of madness at this rate so he as the depressed bonehead he is… he did ‘give up’ yeah! Sans gave up after realizing that “if you can't beat them, join them” Sans would use you in order of fixing the machine only.

Sans isn’t interested in recovering his skeleton monster form this timeline and he isn’t going to love you as he use to do, (Y/N) is a mere tool in his new plan… the unique one that can guide Sans to Gaster.

Sans had a new plan… that he didn’t follow correctly, he must be close of you to recover more of his memories or at least gain your trust… easy-breezy you had befriended all the other so you clearly shouldn’t have a problem with Sans.

…

Sans was unable of being friends with you as easy as he believed and time passed fast for Sans he was already walking to the Saturday night meeting in the room were his machine was placed, it was in a nice room that Toby gave him in order of keeping all his scientific stuff, his cool brother Papyrus even prepared pillows and snacks in case of his friends (copies) were hungry… Horror is the one that usually eat all since no one would dare to eat his brother food for a second time.

Sans entered into the room and for his surprise the other were already there waiting for him, Sans gulped and moved slowly… great even Black is here.

“so ‘Nilla… any reason for your fucking recent behavior” Red mentions in a sarcastic tone that Classic don’t enjoy right now.

“what you mean Red, me good kitty remember?” Sans wide smile didn’t help his mockery voice.

“fuck! Stop t’shit Vanilla… ya’ know what I meant, (Y/N) why are you tryin’ to get rid of my sweetheart” Red made a disgusting face at Classic direction.

“ _Heh heh heh_ getting rid of (Y/N)… **hehehehe** who me?... no way buddy, she’s my soulmate after all“ Sans enjoyed the faces of his copies they obviously didn’t believe he could be a threat in their intents of keeping (Y/N) as a mate.

“PARDON ME?! YOU LITERALLY TRIED TO KIDNAP HER UNDER MY WATCH IDIOT” Black’s voice was full of anger and impatience.

“Vanilla also visited my house to watch her asleep ***Growl*** _fucking_ pervert” Red stand up and moved close of Classic.

“ya’ even told me to take care of her… and don’t get attach with (Y/N)… ***Hiss*** then ya’ suddenly told me to make her leave as far as possible of here” Red didn’t take off his eyes of Classic's nervous smiley face.

“yeah! what’re you playing Classic? protect her and then vanish her… that’s quite a big change of heart” Mutt mentioned with a soft purr knowing Classic would probably lie about it.

“change? You serious _heh heh_ I was just being a jealous cat Mutt” Classic mentions with a dark face than get darker every word he uses.

“She’s my mate after all… **my** universe **my** mate as simple as that buddy” Sans was nervous as hell but he needs his confidence and cold play in order of beating his doppelganger.

“BLASPHEMY! SHE IS OURS TOO… I NEVER MET HER IN MY UNIVERSE… (Y/N) MAYBE DOES NOT EXIST IN MY UNIVERSE” Black was furious but kept his serious face.

“a shame ‘cause I’m not sharing kiddo” Classic moves his eyes getting little peeks of everyone in the room with him.

“guys stop this nonsense already… how would yo’ feel if yo’ were in Vanillla’s place?” Orange mentions with a lazy yawn in the end.

“why aren’t I surprised of ya’ bein’ at Vanilla’s side… _nyah hah_ ” Mutt mentioned with a sour laugh.

“’cause i don’t have a puppy love for (Y/N) obviously” Orange narrowed his eyes.

“MWAH HAH HAH BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR BROTHER, IF BLUE IS ANYTHING AS I THE MALEFICENT BLACK THEN… _HAH HAH_ BLUE MUST HAVE ASKED YOU ABOUT KITTENS, DOESN’T HE?” Black was evil… that’s why Classic always feared his presence near his innocent brother.

“shup up asshole” Orange hissed while hunching his back.

“AW~WWW SUCH AN INOCENT BABY… DON’T WORRY USELESS COPY OF MY BROTHER… I WILL GIVE YOU MY MERCY BY ORDENING MY BROTHER TO TELL BLUE ABOUT THE NATURAL PROCESS OF MONSTERS REPRODUCTION AS MUTT DID WITH (Y/N)…” Black would have continued but he was interrupted by everyone including his brother.

“WHAT” is the core all the skele-cats sang in perfect union!

“why ya’ said that Mutt? Ya’ are the one who told her?” Red made a confused face.

“Nya~aaah M’Lord you really needed to say that” Mutt was blushing like a star in the dark sky.

“THERE IS NO SHAME IN THE NATURAL PROCESS OF LIFE MY BROTHER… AND YOU ARE QUITE THE BEST IN EXPLAINING THE SUBJECT, YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED OF MY RECOGNITION” Black puffed his chest in pride.

“Nyah there is when your cute lil’sis is makin’ fun of ya’… ya’ meaning me” Mutt had a brighter orange color in his face, he was ashamed of being the victim of (Y/N)’s teasing and cute silly flirting, Mutt had becomes her test subject.

“fantastic **just** … fantastic” Classic had a grin on his face, he was angry about the possibility of dealing with a bigger problem that he expected.

“don’t b’ childish V’nilla, she needs to know is the unique way she’ll be safe in a month when all of ya’ start ‘feeling the heat’ _jajajajaja_ ” Red laughs with a happy tone.

“EXACTLY! SHE NEEDED TO KNOW SO SHE COULD EASILY AVOID ANY OF US… IN SUCH A DELICATE STATE” Black blinked unimpressed of their lack of common sense.

“STOP! Stop interacting that way with (Y/N), she’s **my** mate not yours” Classic mentions with a crooked smile.

“yeah! you’re gonna drive her nuts with all the courting and dimensional drama” Orange was already tired of this, Classic could see it in his expression.

“stop lickin’ Classic’s ego… ya're acting more as a lap dog than a cat” Red mentions while looking at Orange.

“I have a great idea… why don’t ya’ two stick together so Black can keep (Y/N)?” Mutt mentioned with a mockery face.

“MUTT! I THE MALEFICENT BLACK IS IMPRESSED… YOU WILL HAVE THE PRIVILEGE OF SLEEPING WITH (Y/N) TONIGHT” Black mentioned with a wide smile in his face.

“Fuck! stay away of my sweetheart” Red jumped in front of Black.

“yeah! I’m having a slumber party with princess” Mutt makes a false happy tone in his voice, he already has (Y/N)'s presence all the time… Mutt was just trying to anger the others.

“stop showing off or I’m taking (Y/N) with me immediately” Classic’s soul was furious about losing you, but why he doesn’t even love you!

“the unique place she’ll live is with me and my Bro’… I was the first that saw her and marked her” Red was hissing and growling.

“YOU… **w h a t**?!” Classic walked slowly at Red's direction.

“JUST A SMELL MARK, NOTHING PERMANENT… I REPLACED IT WITH MY MAGIC” Black mentioned puffing his chest, eyes on Red and Classic.

“ya’ little tyrant… I _fucking_ knew it, ya’ did it on purpose” Red’s voice was angry.

Classic teleported in front of Black… his dark face, wide smile and eyes devoted of light were a warning but Black doesn’t even blink… that bonehead.

“I SUGGEST YOU TO PRACTICE MORE IN YOUR INTIMIDATING… IS NOT VERY EFFECTIVE IN YOUR OWN SELF” Black's neutral expression was eating the remnants patience than Classic had had.

“I make sure to ask (Y/N) to help with i need” Classic reappeared his eye-lights when the face of Black changed from neutral to anger.

“guys we are suppose to fix the machine not helping fix Classic's romantic life” Orange tried to help ease the tension on the air.

“yeah! the more time we’re here, is more time that Axe is enjoyin’ with (Y/N)” Mutt mentions in a giggling voice.

“WHAT?!” Sans mentioned in an alarmed tone.

“BULLSHIT!!” Red was sweating in clear agony.

“Nya~aaah you didn’t know… he has been courting her for days now… giving her little presents and even accepting living with a human” Mutt enjoyed the felling of making Classic get angrier with his words.

“I-imposible… he never accepted no even when Papyrus asked him to…” Classic was shocked.

“(Y/N) CAN BE VERY CONVINCING, YOU KNOW… BEING SOMEONE’S SOULMATE HAVE PROS AND CONS AFTER ALL… ALL SHE DID WAS ASK AND HELP FINDING A HOME… DID YOU REALLY TRY IT?” Black’s words were trying to make as many damages as they could.

“sure I did” Sans was tired of the meeting so he changed the subject.

“If no one will help tonight repairing the machine… please leave already” Sans made a relaxing face and teleported away of them, he appeared on his fluffy pillow ready for a **cat** -nap.

Sans could heard the voices of the others in the lab room but Sans ignored them all, he needed to think in how to fix the machine or make (Y/N) to help him with Frisk’s determination.

His soul was crying in agony…

repeating (Y/N) over and over…

afraid of losing you again…

the words of the other only make the pain worse…

this was going to be a long night…

thanks heavens that the sound of the rain help distracting his mind…

The song of the Soulful raindrops dancing in the wind, jovial of falling to the earth again in order of bringing new life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smile because I have no idea what is going on  
> :3
> 
> go check Poetax work, she's awesome  
> [Poetax DA](https://www.deviantart.com/poetax/art/SansCat-832256765)  
> [Poetax AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax)


	15. Annoying Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for the delay my sweet family :3  
> my new job is trying to destroy my brain literally with all the stuff they are trying to push inside of my brain :(
> 
> depresion aside...
> 
> Thanks for all your comments.  
> Thanks for the great ideas... writing_sinner_beginner and Lilitrania  
> Thanks for all the Kudos <3  
> Thanks for all the bookmarks  
> Thanks for all the hits, it's over 2,200
> 
> ’Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

The white dog left after leaving you in front of Sans… no, he is Classic now, you are in front of Classic in a uncomfortable deep silence, that could be easily cut off like hot butter in the pressure of a sharp knife that was hot too, for the fire of resentment.

Classic offers you to take a sit in the living room and you accepted with a confused smile, since you didn’t understand why the white cat with the wide smile did not make a move toward you…

he did not hurt you…

he did not told you rude words…

he did not try to get rid of you…

he was just there lying on the pillow next to you relaxed with your presence, why did everyone told you that Classic is dangerous and proactively trying to get rid of you.

Red even told you that this ‘pervert’ cat watch you asleep during night and even something like ‘Fucking Vanilla, threatening my sweetheart’, why is Classic so calm next to you with that silly peaceful face, his eyes are even close.

You were nervous with the words stuck in the tongue unable of talking out your mind, just watching Classic there, relaxing on his soft pillow with a wide smile and close eyes, facing in the nothing of the silence in front of him and in front of you.

“what's the matter? has the **cat** got your tongue? Hehehehe…” Classic broke up the silence with his laughter and pun, that’s a cat pun, he is Sans after all.

“Why are you nervous Vanilla?... I mean you look a bit stressed” You mentions with a neutral voice blame of your insecurity and response to your fear.

“stress? who me? Heh heh heh that’s a good one buddy hehehehe” Classic finally opens his eyes and he focus his white eye lights at you directly while laughing.

“…Did I bother you Vanilla? …” You mention whereas putting your eyes on the floor in front of you, any place is better than the shiny eyes of Sans, watching Classic’s eyes is not something you want yet… you are ashamed of it, since it feel so intimate like if he were looking at your soul trough your eyes.

“na~aaa you didn’t buddy?” Classic use a soft voice and keeps his eyes on you.

“I hadn’t even meet you properly yet and I can feel you… don’t enjoy my presence” You mention with a soft tone that end with almost a whisper, for the low volume in your hesitant voice.

“you said so, not me… we haven't gotten to know each other well yet… so huh… how could you bother me then?” Classic mentions with a rise eyebrow in clear sarcasm of your words.

“Because I bit your neck Vanilla” You move your head away of his stubborn view over you.

“you did?… huh I kind of easily forget that silly things, buddy… bites are cats stuff after all, it’s no biggie” Classic let out a sleepy yawn and return his face at your figure.

“But everyone told me to be careful with you… they said you hate me, that you tried to send me away of…” You were cut off when the voice of Classic snaps you off of your nervous mind with his angry tone.

“he he he he… you believe in everything people tell you buddy? That’s no good you know, you don’t even know me yet and you think I hate you” Classic was looking you shake with nervous, you couldn’t avoid it… his tone was so deep and mad.

“No~ooou but you were a perfect ninja spying at me… keeping your distance, before and after the bite, actually especially after the bite” Your eyes were giving little peeks at his body language; you need to be careful with Classic after all.

“sure I did! Why wouldn’t I…? you were a new neighbor to me, an unknown female that lives with my ‘well mannered’ friend Red…” Classic used his normal voice except for the part when he has clearly making fun of the bad language of Red.

“Hey I know Red use a lot of bad words but he is a gentle-cat” You frown and stare at Classic's face, which changed from relaxed to shock in mere seconds.

“are we talking about the same **Red** Cat? the one who swears like a sailor, is an evil prankster, dirty gremlin, the socks fetish fanatic and tsundere chapter of this anime?” Classic mentions with a clear sour hate in his words.

“Stop talking about yourself Mr. modest” You mention with an angry expression.

“What? I didn’t lie” Classic lowered his ears in displeasure of your words.

“I didn’t come here to talk about my mate behavior I’m here beca…” You were cut off when Classic stand up hissing, his eye lights bigger than before.

“Huh mate?! You’re **kitten** me, right?” Classic words have a weird tone, he sounded mad or hurt for the information but there is no way Classic likes you so~ooo, ho-oh NO Classic likes RED? NOPE! Red is your mate and that is final.

“Back off, he is mine buddy” You begin a warning soft hissing in his direction.

“heh heh sure all yours… I mean how could you choose him so easily? Are you that simple… just 1 or 2 week of interactions are enough to make you prefer him over me?” Classic’s words were confusing to you… choosing Red instead of Classic? Why that is a bad thing?… not like Classic is your best friend or anything like that… the unique one that could be mad should be Blackberry or even Axe but Classic, _jejeje_ what a bad joke!

“perdon me?… why should I choose you? Mr. I don’t know you!” Your voice was firm and even mockery in the end.

“…’cause he doesn’t belong here, I’m the Sans of this universe” Classic adopted a submissive posture with his eyes fixed on yours.

“Only because you start living here first doesn’t give you the right of being over the others Vanilla” You cannot believe he is actually saying what he is telling you.

“… ***Sigh*** … I mean… that he isn’t suppose to be here, he could leave in any moment an let you alone” Classic’s words make you feel a slight pain in the chest.

“…W-what you-u mean” Your words were difficult to articulate after his comment.

“I mean what I mean… Red and the other could magically disappear any day now” Classic was lying right? How could he not? Jejeje no way that’s true.

“AND why should only you remain here Vanilla” You are sad talking about this senseless subject but why would he lie to you like this? It simple makes no sense!

“…’cause this is my home and you’re my… my-y ***Coughs*** soulmate” Classic stare you right to the eyes in the end of his words, no doubt in his eyes.

“How can you lie to me?… looking me at the eyes like that” You are mad especially since you come here to talk about Axe and Cricket not this… Classic is now feeling all lovey-dovey for you, that is silly, sure bullies are stupid trying to show off their feelings but this is a cosmic bullshit of the non-existent karma.

“I’m not lying… ask Red, Black or even Horror and they would tell you” Classic is looking you straight to the eyes… is he being honest?

“Did you see it too?... I could see a skeleton hmmm a monster skeleton I guess, when I…” you were interrupted when Classic ended your phrase for you.

“bit me?! sure I did… uncomfortable as hell I must add” Classic give a little step closer of you… he was moving closer and closer of you in a slow speed, you didn’t care of it.

“Jejeje but I’m a cat… I am not a…” again your phrase was finished for Classic.

“human?!… you should be one! buddy… you always were one” Classic is lying to you, you don’t want to believe him that.

“I’m don’t believe you Vanilla… even if I believe you this really creative lie, buddy what are you winning with telling me all this now? Not counting being your soulmate of course” Your pain can wait because you have a mission here and you will fulfill it.

“not blaming you… I wouldn’t believe myself neither, but ask Red or Black if you are curious about it… they can tell you the true themselves” Classic eyes lights are huge, almost filling all his black sclera, he shouldn’t stare you like that… you can feel the pain and love in his eyes for you… and it hurt because you want to comfort him.

“…besides I’m here because I need to talk about… Axe and Cricket, they are living with a human now so… I’m hoping that maybe you could help with their process of getting collars, you know, the collars for monsters that are obligatory for the remaining monsters in the form of cute cats” Your speech was normal but more hasty in the end, since Classic was breathing in your uncomfortable face, clear anger after mentioning a name that wasn’t his own one.

“sure I help you… you’re the bestest of best friend after all, but that won’t be free buddy” Classic smile wide in contradiction with his eye lights shrinking.

“Done deal, my best buddy! What do you want of me Vanilla?” Your smile was sincere full of hope and happiness from being able of helping your friends _jejeje_ besides, it's not like he's going to ask you for something dangerous or impossible.

“you should listen before agreeing buddy, I want you as my mate just that” Classic said what now…? Is he serious? He cannot be serious about this calamitous lie.

“You said what now…?” Great your brain has collapsed itself for such a drastic hit.

“I’m not asking you to give me kittens my next huh fertile season but keeping your loyalty to me is enough by now” Classic was showing a soft blush in his face… that beautiful blue color that you can remember from that dream… is the same, the fucking same.

“pardon me again! Why would you want that Vanilla… you don’t even know me… ***Gasp*** it is because you are competing with Red? Let me tell you, that isn’t fair buddy… I’m pretty sure that I’m not the unique female around here, jejeje I know, you want me to call Molly?... she’s a cutie! Jejeje” You are sweating like a pig.

“Purebred and all buddy… if monsters do have pedigree, she definitely does have it” You are now sweating like a Turkey at Christmas.

“I know Molly and I’m still asking you instead…” Classic’s words attacked the right place in your heart increasing your insecurities.

“Red didn’t…” you were a small fur-ball trying to fuse with the pillow under you.

“he did ask her to date him… he did order the pink collar for her… if you hadn't been there buddy… Red should be naming his kittens now” Classic is right, isn’t he?

Classic was at your side… his head touching your… purring softly to comfort you… his tail tangled with yours… trying to help you after hurting you with the true… he is an idiot, an honest idiot.

“Vanilla, when could you get the collars for Axe and Cricket? I want them to be safe and sound under the protection of monsters embassy” Your eyes are crying jejeje.

“as soon as possible after you answer me” Classic bites your ear gently, it feels horrible nice, why?

“I swear my loyalty to Sans… I will always do it… you forgetful fool” You gives him a little nose kiss, rubbing your nose against his own nose.

Classic is shining, jokes aside, this is literal since he is shining like a white star in the dark sky, his chest even have some blue in the middle, like in his cheeks… sure you did swear your loyalty to Sans but all of them have the same name ‘Sans’ so technically you didn’t lie completely… you only forget to mention that your loyalty is for all of them, if Vanilla take your words at his convenience is not your fault.

“(Y/N)… I need you to help me…” Classic is biting the side of your neck, it’s soft and you need to change the ambient immediately.

“What else could you possibly need from me?” Your face is making the best expression of uncertainty anyone could manage.

“fixing the machine… and telling Frisk I won’t recover my true form” Classic is moving gently and slow, trying to position himself on you.

“Oki doki, I will only if you get away of me in this instant Vanilla… who is Frisk?” You really need to change the subject of the conversation but… your body isn’t cooperating with your hear because your soul is telling it to stay still.

Classic moves in front of you again and with an expression full of hesitation, he told you all…

the machine bringing other versions of his brother and himself…

Frisk using his powers to manipulate time itself; he called it ‘reset’…

Gaster being an evil scientist…

and finally but not less, your deaths after accepting his love or gave birth to his offspring…

shattering his soul every single time you die.

…

It was hard to believe, personally you didn’t want to believe him but all he said make sense with the events that occurred…

the moment the machine activated itself and had the accident, bringing the others, matches perfectly with your first clear memory as a cat…

that stormy night with the fire devouring your home!…

no, when you get lost?…

no, when Gaster find you under the rain?… you need to talk with the other about this.

Your memory is confusing maybe you need to rest and get some good sleep.

“you fine (Y/N)?” Classic is trying to get close of you again ‘NO’ every time he is too close of you… your memory gets worse, you need to leave.

“Just sleepy, thanks for the talk Sans I need to process all… see you soon” You get up and didn’t make a single step when Classic is in front of you… he’s getting in your way out.

“don’t leave… you can stay here…” Classic is trying to make you stay here with him? Hmmm this is suspicious!

You were going to decline when someone did pick you up… Ew~www is breathing in your neck again, but when? The dog never entered from the front door! Is there another door here? This white and annoying dog surely didn’t use a window, right?

“hey~yyy Dog that’s mine” Classic sounds annoyed with your unscheduled departure jejeje.

“LET GO… down… Dog?... let her go… I give you my favorite pillow instead… ok my stuffed dog?… let go…” Classic’s voice is getting lower every single step this cute and annoying dog gives… away from this house and so that way, away from Classic…

The Dog left you in the grass in a soft and nice way…

this dog likes cats!

Thanks heavens for this good boy! He did save you after abandoning you into the wolf's mouth, at least he came back to save you?... right?...

well it doesn’t matter because he is just there looking at you…

still and panting with shiny eyes.

“Thanks” You mention with a cute and shy smile, this is a dog a huge dog after all.

“(Y/N) wait…” Classic is running in your direction! Time to find your beloved Red or your protective Black, since you are not staying with him, at least not until your soul stops making the buzzing sound.

The annoying dog, this gorgeous white knight has trapped Classic in his mouth, like if he were his favorite playing ball… fuzz-ball? Well the important thing is that the dog has entered in his home with a crying Classic still in his mouth and this dog is smart enough for closing the door after entering the house… he is too smart?!

…

You returned at Blackberry side after that and talked with him and later with Red…

Classic didn’t lie to you, not even a little bit…

they only confirmed what Classic told you…

you don’t want to believe them but nothing could explain the feelings in your heart or soul after spending time with them.

So just like that… you decided to investigate at your own speed… thanks heavens that Classic has finally stop in his attempts of bothering you or trying to make you leave. That’s what the others told you but… a blushing Classic, randomly peeping in you from the corners isn’t exactly your idea of a better behavior.

At least Classic only visit you during daytime now, besides you are way too busy learning about monsters, magic, human magicians, or anything that could help them fix the machine or help you understand why in your blurriest memories you were a human.

The collars of Axe and Cricket arrived only 3 day after the ‘talk’ with Classic… he was clearly a bit desperate about gaining your loyalty from the other _jejeje_ is not that easy my best friend.

You learned a lot of new things about the collar… They could help making understand any human what theirs monsters in cat form were saying to them, the collars were a kind of translator for all people… language didn’t matter since what were transliterated was the feeling and not the words itself.

Sure thing humans could understand their ‘cats’ after living with them sometime after getting use to their magic… the collar is just a safe way of making any unknown human to understand them from the first time, without waiting the process of the magic adaptation… or believing that you reached a new level of craziness for loneliness after expending only time with your ‘cat’ friend.

…

You were happy like utterly happy since any of the wild cats aka Classic and Orange were not being boneheads with you anymore.

You love spending time with your friends and lately you had become the second player of Blueberry or that’s what he told you someday in front of a puzzle game… “WILL YOU BE MY SECOND PLAYER?” his voice was full of joy and hope, so… you didn’t refuse even when you knew that he would beat you every single time, jejeje he let you taste victory 1 time, Blueberry is always a sweetheart with you.

Orange just ignore your presence with his cat-naps when you are near of him and Blueberry is not even mad at him for it, actually Blue knows how to wake him up in an instant with few words like “I WILL BE ALONE WITH (Y/N) IN MY ROOM”, “I WILL RUN AWAY WITH (Y/N) IN AN ADVENTURE OF DISCOVERY” or your favorite one “(Y/N) WOULD YOU LET MY SEE YOUR SOUL?...PRETTY PLEASE?” because after blueberry asked that one, Orange literally make the funniest of the gasping noises you could imagine… Orange even kick your ass out their house the first time blue ask you about wanting to see your soul… is not that important to you so you would accept it if only his cute crying big brother didn’t kick you out of their sweet home.

You learned a lot about puzzles and riddles with Blueberry…

he is a little genius with passion for star and the universe, almost all his toy are stars, planets or his cat bet with the form of a space rocket…

is super but like ‘SUPER’ soft and comfortable and smell like flowers and sunshine.

Their human was a cute and shy girl with soft blue eyes and golden hair always in a ponytail or a little hair-ball… her name was Astrid, that mean ‘princess’ it has a Nordic origin… or that’s what Orange told you.

…

You loved living here with then especially because you could visit Red in the balcony easily, it’s really nice talking with him and Edge, your protective mother hen… even when Blueberry said something that made explode the rage of Red because Blue was being a cute and naïve friend with you.

The best part was the cute little Cricket that visits you at night… yeah! He is gifting you ‘slumber parties’ to make sure you are safe and sound in your new temporal ‘home’ because your cute little Cricket neither his brother Axe, don’t really trusts Orange, jejeje neither you in the beginning but Blueberry is there to protect you all the time, besides Orange can be tamed with puns… your repertory is now full with fruits puns, thanks to Orange and even Blueberry told you some few of them.

“(Y/N) I the great CRICKET visits you to have the best slumber party of your life… until now” Cricket mentions with a puffed chest and orange cheeks.

“Aw~www thank you, I love sleeping with my soft and cute pillow Cricket” You mentions with a happy and flushing reddish face.

“I the great CRICKET will protect you from the wild beast and nightmares” Cricket must be talking about Orange again ‘the beast’ is his nickname most of the time.

“YEAH! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY AGAIN… IT WILL BE GREAT THE 3 OF US PLAYING GAMES, TALKING ABOUT OUR DREAMS, SLEEPING TOGETHER… ***Gasp*** I WANT TO BE ABOVE (Y/N) THIS TIME” Blueberry is having one of his joy explosions again; he is running from here to there just throwing his unlimited energy in a cute explosion.

“Bro’ go to sleep at your bed, (Y/N) must be tired…” Orange is dragging with his magic a crying Blueberry at his own room.

“MWOH HOH HOH” Blue is a little sad about missing the party.

“Orange just join our **meow** ntain of fluffy happiness, it would be a **purr** fect **purr** amid” You mentions with a little smile.

Blueberry looks at you shocked “TREASON” is his declaration… Orange and Cricket are laughing a bit so it was worth it.

Axe always come early at the morning to pick up his brother…

he also escort him at night secretly since Cricket was a proud young big boy that wanted some independence…

also because he did sneak into the night without permission the first time and he ended scolded for Blueberry and even you… especially you.

…

One day you were happy chatting with Blue and Cream in the front garden of the apartment building when a proud Axe and a happy Cricket appeared in front of all of you from nothing itself, you know the teleporting ‘poof’ magic they use sometimes.

Axe was showing you a little white mouse in his mouth, the little creature is alive and looking you with fretting eyes… OMFG! Is Axe really going to give you live prey now? Axe knows you hardy accept the death ones… mistakes were made!

“For you… is the last one” Axe let the little mouse alive in the grass in front of you.

“Yes… my brother made a big effort to win the present… AXE is the best hunter he did finish with the entire mouse in the home of SMITH… she is super happy with my big brother… will you come to live with us now?” Cricket was happy purring and giving little jumps at his brother side.

“Axe that’s incredible… you’re awesome” Your voice was sweet and happy… you also were trying to save the cute white mouse between his paws.

“Can I bite you now?” Axe mentions with a cute dark blue blush in his cheeks.

“Ha-ah… you remember the pinky promise?!” You didn’t expected him to finish his task so fast, no with the reproduction speed of the mouse… it only took him 13 days of hunting to finish with all of them.

You need to think in something fast…

Creampuff is already running to tell his brother Classic, or like you now call him…

the evil but sweet Vanilla that literally obligated you to live with _jejeje_ the sweet pair of fruits, Blueberry and Orange.

WAIT!

Axe means a normal bite, right? …

He isn’t talking about marking you with a bite?

Mutt told you about it…

it’s a permanent mark that will mix his scent with your…

 _jejeje_ na~aaa he doesn’t mean it like that, not a single possible way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you like the chapther sweet family.  
> Your comments raise my empathy.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT >:3
> 
> If you like Bitties as I do family I have good news for you b'cause... *drum roll*  
> there will be a cute and small cat here when (Y/N) try to help with the machine in the next chapter... Yes she will mess up things cutely
> 
> Do you want a Bitty in particular?  
> I want an edgy or my Mini-Red <3  
> in mind i'm still deciding bettwen  
> Comet - Outertale - point for Blueberry  
> SoftBones - point for Sans  
> Razzberry - point for Blackberry  
> Cherri - point for Red  
> Horror - point for Axe  
> Lust - point for the holy bible... think in the bible (Y/N)  
> Error - point for everyone
> 
> Or just tell me your favorites.


	16. Biting a bitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bitty yet my beloved family but soon we'll have it here
> 
> Thanks for your cute comments my dear fellas :3
> 
> One text from you changes my mood.
> 
> One day I caught myself smiling without no reason, then I realized I was thinking of you.
> 
> I find pieces of you in every song I listen to.

You could heard a ‘Nyeh’ getting away in the form of a cute Creampuff running at his own home…

Trying to find help from Classic, you need to end this before things get ugly with his presence here, after all… Axe can be a little wild about protecting what it his… and Classic can be hmmm stubborn about hearing others opinions, especially your opinion when he is mad, angry, jealous or afraid… in resume being he, trying to have all in mind until something changes and he starts panicking.

“We do remember that is why Axe put all his effort… (Y/N) you can star living with us now, SMITH would be happy of taking you home with the great hunter AXE and the great and cute CRICKET… that is me” Cricket is the most adorable thing in the universe but living with them is a problem, after what happen with Classic you start living with Blueberry, Orange and Astrid because it was the unique place that Classic let you stay after declining his home.

“Bite now?!” Axe was a flushing mess with his tail moving like a happy puppy’s tail.

“Well you see… I kind of…” (Y/N) think in something before Classic is here breathing fire like a mad dragon.

“SHE CANNOT LIVE WITH YOU AXE… (Y/N) IS LIVING WITH THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE NOW… YOU MUST WAIT YOUR TURN” Blueberry thank you so much you are my savior.

“Bite?!” Axe ignored Blueberry walking straight to you with the mouse in the mouth.

Thanks for trying Blueberry your effort won’t be in vain, my magnificent and cute friend… I will win this battle for you, Blue, your fall won't be in vain… Hmmm maybe you should play less role-play games with Blueberry.

“Fine Axe… you can bite but not mark” You knew it, Axe was trying to mark you with the bite but as long as it is a normal one then it shouldn’t be a problem.

“You… no bite?!” Axe is using sad puppy face on you… its supper effective, shit!

“Bite yes… mark no” You need to be firm about this, don’t matter how much your hearts hurts for his disappointed face, you did promise it.

“Bite!” Axe is purring softly again in front of you, you are finally able of grabbing the little mouse with your paws.

“Well first come priorities… I need to ha-ah find a place for this cute snack, right?” You start using your tongue to lick the mouse… is so small that is clearly a baby trying to get some of the warm of your body.

“You… hungry?” Axe lost his cute flush in a second, he looks clearly worried.

“Brother we must ask SMITH for some of her sweet cookies for (Y/N)” Cricket is running home with a protective Axe behind him.

There you are listening to the gorgeous song of birds while feeling the soft breeze caressing your body while dancing with your fur…

The peace before the storm, this is how it feels like?

It is unnecessary to relate now, the story of how Classic is almost threatening the rest of his own foreign versions about what could happen if they steal your loyalty.

Well Axe is difficult to intimidate especially with his own ‘not so scary’ person.

You must wait the next meeting of Classic…

He did ask for your help with the machine after all…

You don’t know anything about mechanic, science or even time lines…

Just 1 week ago you believed in your heart that cat-nip was edible thanks to Mutt…

He will pay someday for that lie.

Why are you thinking about taking revenge on Mutt? You love him but he deserves it!

“(Y/N) IF YOU ARE HUNGRY WE CAN HAVE A PICNIC HERE AFTER I BRING SOME FOOD… PAPYRUS HA-A I MEAN CREAMPUFF WILL BRING FOOD TOO… WAIT HERE SO I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE BRING SOMETHING DELICIOUS FOR YOU MWEH HEH HEH” Blueberry is leaving you alone…

WAIT!

“Blue, don’t leave me alone when Vanilla is barely able of keeping his distance away of me~eee” You are alone with a sour feeling inside of you.

Your eyes are close and you’re facing the grass under your paws.

“Please~eee listen before overreacting Vani…” You were cut off, your face now looking an angry Classic at your side.

“WHY didn’t you tell him to stop… why didn’t you ask for my help” Classic’s voice sound more worry that mad… still, you hate disputing with him about nonsense.

“I had it under control… see I’m fine” You show him your intact neck without scratches or bites.

“Ain't no ifs, ands, or buts about it” Classic looks like a big fuzz-ball with his fur all bristle like that.

“I didn’t said a single but, if or and Vanilla” You aren’t suppose to tease him but it is so funny get under his skin this easily.

“let the jokes to me buddy… you are suppose to be under the care of Blue and Orange” Classic is staring you with narrow eyes.

“You know that Orange is with me only in spirit… because he doesn’t like much jejeje he can barely stand close to me and Blue will come back in a minute with food or something” You are giving him a crooked smile.

“He doesn’t needs to like you to take care of you!” Classic looks finally calm.

“Don’t force him… I don’t need a babysitter Vanilla, ***Gasp*** if I need to be protected from something that is you and your drama queen tendencies” You are puffing your cheeks like a squirrel with a mouth full of nuts.

“what… I’m just trying to protect you” Classic is getting close of you.

“But bites are cat’s stuff… remember?” You are using his words against himself.

“I’m not silly (Y/N), Axe wants to mark you” Classic had take sit in front of you.

“I’m won’t let anyone bond me until the machine is fixed… no even you Vanilla” You are purring softly in an attempt of finishing the fight.

“me is fine, me good kitty!” Classic is using attract on you… It’s not very effective! Why? You already told him to stop flirting with you.

“Vanilla, stop using your charms with me… I’m immune when you aren’t mad” You mentions regretting it immediately after Classic’s face expressions change from cute to lewd, words were wrong you didn’t mean it like that, mistakes were made!

“So~ooo you want me to talk deep and low, you like it angry… ***Growl*** you want to apologize to me until I forgive you” Classic purr.exe is going to crash at this rate.

“Yeah! no Vanilla… you have 5 second to move your paw away of me or I’ll use your tail as a duster after uproot it front your flirting ass” Your face is making a representation of a Erupting volcano.

“Heh heh heh never say that in front of Red or he will tackle you down” Classic is making fun of your misery and your blushing face is hurting.

You had made the universal sign of ‘WHY’ the facepalm in your case the facepaw, the universe rules were ignored for your frustration because some how you did double ‘face-paw’ and sighed.

“what? you aren’t enjoying the **Paw** -er of my puns” Classic is back thanks heavens.

“I’m sure you aren’t **litter** -ate in the traditional sense of self-preservation… stop before I make you a **Cat** -atonic corpse under the dirt” You sigh in resignation.

Classic is staring you with a shocked face a cute bluish blush in the cheeks, he lowered his ears…

Along silence gave you a pleasant moment until Blueberry arrived with food… hmmm and a sleepy Orange.

You eaten the donut that Blue brought you even shared a bit with the little white mouse…

How could you forget it, the little creature had adopted you as his new mother hiding under your body at the sign of the other cats that looked like Axe… in trauma maybe because ‘Stuart’ yes! That’s his name now is afraid of Classic even Blue that wouldn’t hurt a fly.

After finishing the makeshift ‘picnic’ you ended telling Classic about no bothering your cute Cricket and friend Axe because you would and will stop talking with him…

Yes in deep! you will ignore him and refuse to help with the machine if Classic tries to intimidate your friends… again.

It’s funny and almost ridiculous how Classic can be so overprotective and then few seconds later keeping his distance of you… always making clear that he likes you but that he won’t lose you this time, no at least so easily.

“make sure no one hurts (Y/N) in your watch Blue… i'm rootin’ for ya kiddo” Classic mentions with a lazy smile to the happy Blueberry.

“NO ONE WILL PASS MY INCOMPARABLE GUARDIAN ABILITIES MWEH HEH HEH” Blue is jumping a bit in his spot next to you.

“Thank you” You need to find a home for Stuart now…

Astrid could be a good option. ***Sigh***

Astrid was NOT a good option…

She’s over the table… the ‘TABLE’ because she is panicking about the little white mouse in your mouth, which is moving and squeaking softly.

“Oops my bad… I’m leaving for a bit” You mention with an ashamed expression by leaving out the house quickly.

“yo’ need help or something” Orange mentions with a yawn.

“No thanks… I will be back later, the fruit basket you call home is lovely after all” You gave him a little wink, because that annoys him a lot and you love referring to their house like ‘fruit basket’ since all of them have a nickname from a fruit… even you… the ‘ba’nana’ joke will never end here since Cricket called you than in front of Orange.

You searched a new home for Stuart and your hope was lowering every single time someone praise you for catching such an evil and dirty creature… even your friend Catia told you about it “such a nice catch princess” was her answer to you… she isn’t afraid of mouse or rats but keeping one in home is a big ‘No no’ because she already have his sleepy Mutt and prideful Blackberry… she also mentioned something about “I don’t hate them or like them in particular but…” and you left, small mouse asleep in your mouth.

The world is small, smaller one could even imagine sometimes… but karma is an evil prankster that loves ironies…

In the end the unique person who accepted the mouse was Granny smith… yeah!

The caretaker of Axe and Cricket, the ‘sour apple’ girl with green hair was ashamed of the small thing… it help a bit that ‘Stuart’ have pure white fur with big eyes with a deep red color like blood and his cute small paws and tail are a cute pink color… adorable and cute.

“Well Axe I can take care of this mouse as long as is under control… I don’t need another mouse infestation in my house” G. Smith mention whit the little mouse in his right hand… the small fuzz-ball trying to sleep in her hand.

“I can eat it if it escape” Axe mentions with a grinning face… your little Stuart no~ooo.

“This little ‘pygmy mouse’ will only live for 2 years… not a problem I’m sure I can find an owner for this little girl” G. Smith is petting softly the mouse in her hand.

“(Y/N) will eat it later” Axe mention with a serious face.

“I won’t eat Stuart… I don’t want to… besides you can bite me regardless of if I eat it or not… I will keep my promise” You mention while you crouch to the floor in front of him, leaving your head at one side with the neck under his frozen expression.

“Mine!” Axe is purring in your exposed neck, his warm breath stroking your fur.

“Jejeje sure Axe, but don’t mark me or Vanilla will die… after killing both of us” You mention with a silly and soft giggle for the image of a furious Classic in your head.

“No mark… just bite” Axe is licking your neck delicately taking his time trying to enjoy his reward.

You are a little nervous about how long Axe is taking his time… sure the fact that G. Smith and Cricket are not close of you makes it worse… they are searching a cage or fish tank for Stuart's makeshift new little house.

Axe is too nice sometimes for your likely, he is being too (nicely) slow that you are trembling a little… just a little bit with uncertainty and doubts.

“Mine… ***Sniff*** to protect… ***Purr*** to bite ***Purr*** to love” Axe is rubbing his teeth on your neck, giving you small false bites, too soft to support your skin in between his fangs.

“Ha~aaa all fine up there Axe?” You are trying to stay still even when your brain is telling you to ‘I think I better just keep walking’.

“Mate ***Purr*** mate…” Axe is biting you? His bite is too soft to know it.

“Axe maybe-e you should-d _ha-ah_ you know _jejeje_ think about…” You stop shocked for his sudden move, in a mere breath he did try to get under your body… he, Axe is trying to get you over himself your narrowed eyes are showing your confusion.

“What… why?” You move your body a bit higher in order of leaving a small space between your body and the floor that way Axe just slide under you.

“You mine… me yours… you… bite now” Axe is purring softly rubbing his neck in your face, clearly trying to help you to… bite him?

You bite his neck in the jugular to be more exact, you are being as careful and soft as you can, it’s just a friendly bite like when you play with Blueberry, Mutt or Cricket any of your friends actually… a normal and friendly bite nothing wear going on here.

It would be easier to think that way if only Axe… weren’t… you know!… purring so inexplicably loud, he is letting out of his close mouth small and soft growls before start purring again, his paws are holding your back tightly to get you nearer to him…

You can fell his body getting warmer from your touching bellies and Axe, he is trying to cover you with his magic…

Just like when Blackberry did to protect you from Red’s special time or Classic’s ninja time.

“…m-mate…” Axe’s voice is too soft but the word sends an alarm direct to your panicked brain, your brain hamster is running on his wheel… on fire, yet he keeps running while squeaking.

“Ha-ah… Axe I don’t want to mate you” You regretted the words in the moment that Axe’s face loses his cute dark blue in the cheeks, he looks sad even… hurt.

“No… you don’t wanna” Axe sounds definitely sad, his voice is broken, blue tears forming of his eyes, rolling down his face until the floor, his red eye light shivering big as a plate.

Think in something (Y/N) he is suffering because of you… it’s not your fault not being able to reciprocate his feelings but hurting Axe is not ok… Cricket will never talk to you again or worse hating you… also you like Axe but no in that way… you can’t accept his feelings… at least not yet, no when he doesn’t even know you, the real you.

“It's not like I don't want to … is just, my-my season? Yes! Is not the right time… my heat hasn't started yet… so~ooo I cannot?” (Y/N) uses white lie… It’s supper effective! Axe’s defense decreases a 10%... Axe’s protectiveness increases a 20%.

“I can wait… until you’re ready” Axe has a little smile with his eyes closed, even so the tears keep falling from his eyes.

“He~eee sure-e!” Your crooked smile is asking for help because your face is painfully hot red and your heart is beating fast.

“… huh good…” Axe dropped his paws from your back, releasing you from his warm embrace.

“Thanks Axe-e I need to-o go… tell me when Stuart is installed p-please” You walked back at home with Blueberry, Orange and Astrid, you would had love running but your jelly legs didn’t allow you such a privilege.

At home aka fruits basket you were uncomfortable of the accusing glares from Orange he did clearly knew why your smell was mixed with Axe’s magic but he didn’t said a word… just ignoring you in his normal level.

Blueberry by the other side was…

an incoherent mess he didn’t know why he was so annoying with you but he did know why he was pushing you to the bathroom…

Blue made you take a bath with him because you smelled weird and not homely.

Cricket didn’t visit you that night.

Blueberry defeated his brother with intellect and charisma to make Orange let you sleep with him that night.

“IT COULD BE DANGEROUS IF (Y/N) IS ALONE AND CRICKET IS NOT HERE… SO LOGIC SAYS IS MY TURN TO PROTECT THE MAIDEN” Blueberry is making circles in his rocket bed trying to get comfortable.

“…Thanks Blue you are royal guard” You mention with a soft voice almost whispering… Your head is worried with the idea of a mad Cricket with you for rejecting his brother feelings, Axe didn’t look mad?

“O-of COURSE I AM-m (Y/N)… BUT YOU NEED SLEEPING NOW… TOMORROW YOU WILL MEET FRISK… YOU WILL LOVE HIM (Y/N), HE IS THE BEST HUMAN AROUND, FRISK SAVED THE MONSTERS HERE AND-d FRISK ALSO IS LIVING WITH THE QUEEN TORIEL…” Blue mentions with exited eye lights he is making a big effort in not jumping from his cute bed… his trembling and happy voice are the proof.

You move drowsily until you lay down on blueberry making yourself comfortable to sleep on top of him, calming him in the process.

“Good night Blue ***Yawn*** have sweet dreams” You start purring softly happy of sharing your warm with him.

“GOOD-d Night… my player two” Blueberry moved his body hiding his face between the crotch of your neck, over your front paws.

You both slept like a pair rocks, a drooling and purring pair of fluffy rocks.

…

In the morning you were amused of finding a cute sleeping Blueberry at your side…

The soft “Mweh~h he~eee” revealing his status, deeply asleep at this time was unusual from him but maybe he was tired from the late bath he take.

You were trying to fall sleep again when your body flew away of Blueberry's side…

You were floating over the floor, your confusing brain waking up at your sleeping conscience with comical loudly slaps while saying ‘reaction’.

“Why you did that” Your body was up side your face moved your eyes from the ceiling to the guilty Orange… that evil thing, he stifled laughter so as not to wake up his brother.

“couldn’t resist to **elevate** your good morning” Orange lost it there his laugh breaking free from his trembling body.

“It’s an inevitable **paw** -sibility… while living with you” You mention with a soft purr in the end… if Orange thinks you enjoy his magic ride, he would let you go faster.

“puns won’t save yo’ after what yo’ did (Y/N)… Classic is gonna be so mad with you~uuu…” Orange, is he trying to blackmail you?

“And~ddd Blue will be so sad about it too” You are purring louder with a pleasant smile in front of the disgusting expression of Orange.

“…nyeh you aren’t funny” Orange sigh and disappears his magic letting you fall in the floor, the distant is so close that you don’t have time to turn your body up and your side crash in the fluffy floor mat.

“Un- **fur** -tunate to me... **cat** -ching your humor is hard sometimes” You mention with an annoying hiss, eyes on the nothing unable of thinking in a way of killing him and not being the main suspect of the crime… a bloody crime! Well actually a 'dusty' crime.

“aw~www you are so cute sometimes… then I remember you are **Y O U** ” Orange narrows the lights in his eyes as he says that long and deep ‘you’.

“I love you too, **Orange** you suppose to be in dreamland this early at the morning… you **feline** good?” You Mention in the floor… because you are too (lazy) annoying to stand up.

“I should, yeah! but little tyrant his demanding your presence in my living room” Orange uses his magic to raise you up again… dragging your floating body behind himself.

“You care for me~eee” You say in a mockery tone.

“Don’t push your luck, kitty-cat… the **Wheel** of Fortune is whimsical” Orange spun you in the air like a flying wheel.

“EXCELLENT, YOU FINALLY BRING MY-y… WHY ARE YOU SPINNING MY (Y/N) IN THE AIR? ***Gasp*** YOU BRAINLESS JERK STOP YOUR CLUMSINESS THIS ISNTANT, YOU BIG OAF” Blackberry mentions with a furious voice.

You would ask for help but Orange is making a shake with your brain… and your ideas are a little confusing now…

You tried to said ‘HELP ME!’ but is sounded more like “…Heeee…meee…heeeh…” and it’s a good thing you didn’t have breakfast yet…

Sadly you did neither use the bathroom yet…

So you are fighting against becoming a flying sprayer.

“nyeh… (Y/N) was trying to gain a present in the **Wheel** of Fortune heh heh” Orange leaves your confusing body in the floor your head is still spinning trying to understand what just happen to you.

“HOW DARE YOU? YOU BASTARD!” Blackberry is standing at your body side… protectively while sending death glares at Orange.

“she likes it, yeah!” Orange’s smile grows widely crooked.

“SHE IS NOT STAYING HERE ANY LONGER WITH **YOU** , I THE MALEFICENT BLACK WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH A CRIME… YOU ARE A LUCKY MISBEGOTTEN… I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN TO TROW YOUR DIRTY DUST WHERE IT BELONGS… THE TOILET” Blackberry lowers his head in order of giving you a little cat-kiss in the forehead.

“I cannot walk” You can feel your head spinning even when you are inert in the blessed ground.

Blackberry used his magic to carry you softly… this time you can enjoy the floating feeling in your body, your brain already planning how to have revenge, your justice thoughts whispering in your mind...

‘someday Orange… sooner or later you're gonna be mine’…

revenge is better served cold but it's tastes sweet in the mouth, like a _fucking_ ice cream… your mind scheming with an evil voice... 

‘You are going to be my new favorite ice cream, Orange’... Mwah hah hah.

…

Blackberry carry you at home with his magic and leave you at Mutt’s side…

Your cute big brother was taking care of you while cuddle you.

“nyah… I love my cute lil’sis” Mutt mentions rubbing his head with yours.

“next time I kick Orange ass… I’ll let you see and top it off him” Mutt you are the most adorable and good big brother I could ask for.

“I love you too ***Snif…Snif*** I wanna live here again” You are crying in relief of being with them again.

“nyah my lil’sis is safe now” Mutt mentions with a cute tone.

...

In the end Blackberry explained you about hiding you during Frisk next visit because Classic was being an overprotective bonehead…

You need to stay first in Catia’s house like for 8 hours until Frisk finish meeting G. Smith, Axe and Cricket.

Then later you must go to Granny Smith’s house for 2 days and 1 night in order of avoiding meeting Frisk, whiles Frisk visits the rest of the ‘cats’…

That was senseless to you ‘why’ literally why would Classic told you about meeting Frisk just to hide you in the last moment… it’s ridiculous and a nerves killer.

You even so didn't complain about it because you could expend sometime with Black and Mutt at least until Axe is here to pick you up with his (teleporting) magic poof, Catia was working at the veterinary clinic so… sadly you wouldn’t be able of saying ‘hi’ to her this time.

You read a nice book with the beautiful company of Blackberry… Mutt was sleeping at your side the whole time.

“So… Cat-nip was created for the evil garden gnomes?” You ask intrigued about the book content.

“THEY ARE PLANNING THE TOTAL WORLD DOMINATION NOW” Black mentions with a serious face and worry voice.

“They are evil… their clay is evil” You mention with an anguished face.

“DO NOT BE AFRAID MY PRINCESS I WILL DESTROY THEM SOMEDAY” Black puffs up his chest with pride.

Maybe Blackberry was guilty of you new paranoia…

But you believed in his words…

in the book that he read to you and Mutt…

you need to be ready with sharp-like claws the next time you face the (cute) evil gnomes in the garden, you never liked them any case… but now is personal.

You were so calm so peaceful so comfortable that sleep embraces you with easy in between your beloved ones…

Black and Mutt both of them were at your sides sharing his warm with you and protecting you…

Until your sweet dreams were disturbed from a soft growling in the room.

Your eyes were lazily opened by your curiosity.

In front of you Axe was growling softy at Blackberry’s direction.

You will have to leave this beloved sweet home of you again… one more time.

“So, is time to leave ha-ah” You mention with a soft voice.

“Yes… Frisk is already coming here” Axe mentions while getting closer of you.

“I want to stay here and meet Frisk…” You mention with a radiant face.

Knowing that you are fighting against Classic, not more like facing against your own fears…

Fills your soul with determination.

“You can’t (Y/N)… is dangerous” Axe mentions with a mad but cute grin.

“SHE IS NOT ALONE WILD BEAST… SHE HAVE US HERE TO PROTECT HER” Blackberry is smiling with an adorable blushing in his cheeks.

“nyah… I dare Frisk touching my lil’sis with us around” Mutt mentions with a cute wink in Axe’s direction.

“How am I supposed to help you all if I hide?” You mention stepping forward.

“But Vanilla… told me to protect you… Frisk… wanna… steal your soul” Axe bristles his fur and bite your tail firmly enough to teleport you out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> [i better just keep walking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyt2bls34mI) Spongebob  
> go check Poetax work, she's awesome  
> [Poetax DA](https://www.deviantart.com/poetax/art/SansCat-832256765)  
> [Poetax AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax)  
> also I recommend you reading...  
> [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135/chapters/19750738) by Staringback


	17. Snapping like a gear into place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars.  
> ― Stephenie Meyer, Twilight
> 
> Hope is the thing with feathers   
> That perches in the soul   
> And sings the tune without the words   
> And never stops at all.  
> ― Emily Dickinson
> 
> Hope you like the new chapter dear family :3

After being teleported to G. Smith’s house you could only think in 1 single thing.

“Why?” Your voice was hoarse and low, for your fear after hearing something ridiculous that you couldn’t believe completely.

“Don’t know” Axe sounded honest but you were hesitant about the subject.

“Ha-ah… please ***Sigh*** tell me than Classic did not threaten you about telling me why?” You felt frustrated but even then you hold into your Patience to keep the anger away of your brain’s button ‘kill’ Sans (Classic) for hiding you.

“He said protect (Y/N)… then I left… you angry?” Axe mentions with his head cocked in confusion in a tender way.

You could not be mad at him, Axe was just trying to protect you…

just like Classic was trying to protect you, being angry with Classic is like being furious with Axe, they two were the same being doing the same action…

So, your Integrity extinguished the flames of your fury, fair is fair after all.

“No angry… just frustrated about never being told ‘why’… I’m not that stupid, sure a little clumsy or silly but not stupid…” You mention with an angry expression focused at the floor.

“Angry! … You wanna eat, that always makes me feels better” Axe is looking you directly at the face.

“Sure, it cannot make me feel worse… by the way, where is Cricket? He did not visit me last night! ...” You mention while following Axe at his kitchen.

“Pap’s he, hehehe… his happiness **grew** too much last night” Axe is giggling in a way you know he is telling a pun, you didn’t get it yet but he is definitely punning you.

“It must be something big…” You couldn’t finish since Axe explodes in laughter at your words… but you did not use a single pun, this time.

Axe’s shoulders are falling and rising in a funny dance with soft Coffs of lack of breath and little tear in his eyes… Axe is no even trying to hide his laugh.

“What’s going on Axe?” You are trying to face him, but he hides his face from your curious glare every single time… while stifling his own laughter for a few seconds before laughing out loud again.

“Axe!... Tell me what happen! Cricket is fine?… why are you laughing like a mad-cat?” You mention biting his good cat ear softly in order of making him tell you the true… but it only causes him to increase his laugh.

“Axe, don’t tease me! Tell me or I’ll bite you again…” You are over his body… Axe is lying in the floor and you are giving soft punch with your paws in his stomach… he is just laughing of you.

“Cricket is ok… his **greatness** has just **increased** in **size** … ***Snort*** ” Axe is hiding something… but ‘what’ and ‘why’ need answers right now.

“You evil fuzz-ball… Tell me or else” You are biting his right front paw when Cricket enters the room…

He is...

Your cutie little kitten is…

Cricket is bigger than YOU~uuu.

“My baby?! What happen? When it…? Just in 1 night? Seriously?!” You are checking on your baby Cricket, he is as tall as Creampuff and Orange now… maybe even a few inches taller than them… but how?

“I the great CRICKET, believe it was caused for all the healthy food and love that Smith gave us…” You are beyond astonishment…

This is why Axe was laughing of any related word of the meaning ‘big’ or ‘grow’.

“I always knew you were a **big** boy Cricket… but how?” You are looking him directly into his eyes, your head tilted up to achieve something that was previously to the other end... down.

“NYEH heh heh, I the great Cricket is amazing in many ways, I have reached my final form… so I can protect you from the evil beast that threatens your dreams, that should only be sweet dreams as mine, of course! Nyeh!” Cricket is puffing up his chest with pride and Axe… he is dying happily of laughter on the kitchen floor.

“I still confused, how could you or anyone stretch out, so fast?” You are trying to break Axe with words.

“Well magic is mostly based on feelings and intentions or you could just call it ‘hope’ for short… I the great Cricket believe that my hope had a sudden increase after Axe told me about your, Nyeh… entwine bonds together” Cricket have an orange Blush in the cheeks and is moving his eyes nervously between you and the floor.

“Our what?!... Would you care to explain it to me, Axe?” You are softly hissing in Axe direction, his laughter finally stopped.

“Bite!” Axe is smiling softly at you.

“Bite?... Ha-ah” You are kind of confused about it.

“Bite… bond… mate” Axe is repeating his words of the time he bit you.

“Ha-ah” You are squinting in his direction.

“You mine… I yours… mateship” Axe is again, repeating his words.

“Cricket, He~eee… could you explain it to me? In simple words!” You kindly ask him.

“He, Axe my incredible brother ‘but not as great as me’ is courting you… it is kind of obvious even to me, not like I the great CRICKET had any trouble in the subject of romance Nyeh heh heh I, the great CRICKET is a romance expert after all” Cricket is breaking into a sweat and he’s slowly moving away from you.

“Hmmm… Axe I told you, I’m not ready yet” You need to make this as clear as possible or change the topic of the conversation completely.

“Me can wait… me waiting” Axe lowered his good cat ear and is moving his tail slowly in the floor, he must be nervous.

“You now I appreciate you with my heart… just-t I just cannot, you won’t like the real me” You are trying to lower his expectations as smoothly as possible.

“Me, I like you too” Axe is offering you a cookie with his mouth… you take it with your own mouth and after leaving it in the floor you start eating it… it’s sweet and soft, G. Smith surely make the best bakery you ever know, it’s better that Muffin and that’s saying a lot.

“Stop being so sweet, Axe jejeje” You are blushing, your face is on fire and Axe is at your side purring softly.

“Mate…” Axe is rubbing his head with yours… Axe is trying to make you smell like him again.

“Toffee, please stop” Your face is hurting a little; it feels like hot with his actions.

“Toff-eh Toffee” Axe is smiling widely at you; he looks too cute and happy.

“Yes you’re a toffee apple” You are trying to eat with the purring fuzz-ball at your side.

“You’re… my meat cake” Axe is using his tongue to lick your cheek.

“Ha~aaa thanks” You need to distract him with something else or you’ll have a long weekend, a really lo~ooong weekend.

“Bite?” Axe is using attract! It’s supper effective!

You left the remains of the cookie in front of Axe in an attempt of distracting him with the food, Axe and Cricket can be enchanted with food easily after all.

“For you…” (Y/N) uses foul play! Its supper effective!

“You wanna share” Axe is blushing a little bit in the cheeks again, his royal blue painting his cute face.

“Please eat” You will resist, you have to.

Axe doesn’t need to be asked twice about food, he’s already eating the half of the cookie in one single bite.

You were there thinking in a plan to meet Frisk as soon as possible, relaxed with the warn presence of Axe at your side, Cricket is giggling softly in the corner of the kitchen door… looking at his brother with adorable big eyes.

“So tell me Axe how is Stuart?” You ask with true interest even when you are searching for excuses that could give you and exit door to meet Frisk.

“She’s fine… Smith re-named it Snow ball 2” Axe is accommodating his head on top of your front paws.

“She? Stuart is a girl… oops!” You really didn’t check it out… the small white mouse was so small that you were afraid of hurting the little thing.

“Yeah… It’s gonna have a new owner soon” Axe is finally acting meekly with you, trying to sleep near of you is the safer you could think right now.

“Good to know it” You are rubbing your cheeks in Axe’s head, trying to help him sleep with the soft purr and the warn contact.

“…M-mate…” Axe’s voice sounds sleepy in that word, he fell asleep in few minutes for your good luck.

You were an expert at sneaking away after living with Red and Blackberry all you needed was moving as slowly and being as soundless possible, the pads in your kitty-cat paws were a great help on it.

“Do you need something” Axe is stand up in front of you with a small smile in his face… How? When? You had had escape from Red and even Blackberry many times.

“SURE-e I need to… to take a sunbath jejeje the kitchen floor is kind of cold, don’t you think?” You are afraid of yourself about being able of lying so fast in your panics attacks.

“Me too meat cake, let’s have it together” Axe is walking you at the garden so you two could enjoy the sunlight together.

Just like that you ended up finding that Axe was inescapable, he was literally a master in the art of protecting you… or hunting his prey as you could imagine him catching the entire mouse in G. Smith’s house.

That must be the reason why Classic let you stay with Axe in first place, he Classic knew that you wouldn’t be able of escaping the watching eye of Axe over you.

You kind of ending up enjoying the game of hide and seek that you were playing with Axe in the end, you trying to sneak away and he appearing from nothing itself in front of you, at your side or even the last time when he appeared on top of you in order to stop your almost, beautiful ‘ALMOST’ successful escape, you were over the tree… emphasis in ‘were’ because after Axe appeared over you, well you fell from the tree with the smiling cat still on top of you.

Axe used his magic in the last minute to cut off the fall, you both floated in the air until your paws were blessed with the soft grass under them, you decided to decline the escaping plan after that.

In the night you were happy of getting some good sleep especially because Cricket was the one that was at your side in the sofa, Axe didn’t fight when his cute brother reclaimed you as his sleeping partner.

In the next morning however the one that was at your side wasn’t Cricket, nope! It was Axe, he was asleep at your side barely touching you with his cute paws and with his head over your back, which was the unique time you did escape him successfully, he definitely didn’t sleep well in order of taking care of you.

You walked at the kitchen and start eating your food… well the food in the white plate with not name must be surely yours since the other 2 plates are a blue one with the name ‘Sans’ and an orange one with the name ‘Papyrus’ on it.

“So tell me (Y/N) when will you have kitten?” G. Smith is talking to you?

 ***Meow*** “Excuse me?” You almost choked on the food, your cough are a clear prove of it.

“All I eared was a cute meowing so I guess I can’t understand you yet… maybe after you start living here I could talk to you like I did with Axe and Cricket” G. Smith is petting you softly but your heart is beating like if you were running in a marathon.

“I have some cute names for your kittens… what about Jennifurr, Meowsie, Puddy Tat, Purrito, Catzilla, Clawdia, Catherine, Lucifurr, Catsanova, Picatso, Catpernicus, Oedipuss, Santa Claws or my favorite one… Pikachu!” G. Smith just had had a verbal diarrhea of cat pun names… Axe clearly is responsible of almost all of them… Pikachu must be the unique one of Smith, that’s why it’s her favorite one.

“The bad thing is that I actually like them” You mention with a happy voice.

“Just think about it… Pikachu I choose you!” G. Smith is laughing like a madman well madwoman while moving his right hand like throwing something invisible in the air.

“I think we need to chat more often Smith” You mention with a purr in the end.

“I also like the purring Lucifurr… or do you like more Lucipurr I can’t decide yet” G. Smith is clearly ignoring your meowing and purrs because she is writing in his laptop probably searching more names… so Axe was innocent of the funny cat names? Hmmm miracles happen.

…

You end up playing with Cricket and talking with Axe…

Yes he did mention protecting you and preventing you from sneaking away since Classic told Axe about your ‘Houdini's tendencies’ when you couldn’t understand the danger.

In the second day at the noon more precisely your plan was in progress, you had manage to convince Axe to take you with Classic, so you two could talk about the ‘bond’ that Axe was firmly and constantly pressuring you about it.

Axe used his (teleport) magic puff to take you at Classic’s house in a blink and thus minimize the risk of running into Frisk who would be at Blueberry's house.

Classic was alarmed and happy at the same time, don’t matter how many times he denies it, he clearly dislike surprises.

“You arrive earlier!” Classic is sweating a little.

“Yes, Vanilla I need to talk with Frisk…” You were cut off by Classic’s dark grinning face.

“No, you don’t” Classic is in front of you and Axe, thanks heavens than Axe is calm.

“Then why did you ask to talk with Frisk?” Your voice is insecure but firm.

“That was before Frisk told me to use your soul to… to reset the glitch” Classic is sat up, his tail moving trying to distract his angry mind.

“Glitch? Jejeje this is not a video game Vanilla, besides how could I help Frisk with that… nonsense I tell you” You are actually more surprised than angry with his declaration.

“Believe what you want (Y/N), why are you here earlier anyways?” Classic is trying to change the subject ‘ha-ah’ you learned from him, it’s time for the disciple to surpass the master.

“To talk about Fri…” You were interrupted by Axe.

“Bond… our bond as mates” Axe please not in front of Classic… Holy shit! This is why you aren’t supposed to lie never about important things.

“Frisk to talk about Frisk” You try to save the unsaved because now Classic is birthing his fur and hissing angrily at the poor and innocent Axe.

“I told ya’ about not stealing me her loyalty” Classic grim face is getting dark, darker yet darker.

“Not stealing… her loyalty is your but her bond is mine” Axe, your cute friend is being a Brave but silly bonehead because he clearly knows what he is doing by challenging Classic.

“all about (Y/N) is mine… **my** universe **my** partner and that’s final” Classic is at the edge of fighting and for some reason you had the urge to stop him… is like if something deep inside you were scolding you about saving Axe and yourself.

“Hey~yyy no body want to have a bad time here, so~ooo what about fixing the machine if Frisk is out the list” You are trying to tame Classic with purrs and rubs of your head in his chest… his growling is louder and his hissing is defiant.

“This is why you’re suppose to live with me (Y/N)” Classic isn’t looking you at the face; he is occupied glaring at Axe.

“I won’t Vanilla, your heat will hit soon and I won’t get lovey-dovey with anyone of you” You will try to purr in his chest but Classic had getaway of you after the indirect rejection.

“As long as you keep your promise I don’t care” Classic is keeping his distance away of you.

“Mine… you're pathetic” Axe is at your side licking your cat ear, ho-oh nou~uuu!

“Axe maybe you should…” Before you could finish, Classic had had tackle Axe away from your side stunned body.

The 2 cats are growling and hissing at each other in an attempt of intimidating the other…

You must do something before things escalate more but.

what can you do?

Your paralyzed body is not helping you and your voice is too soft to call their attention…

Their left eyes are shining with bright colors; Classic is a blinking blue and yellow and Axe is a blinking blue and red.

You are there still as a statue in place just watching with big scary eyes at the scene that play in front of your shocked eyes, the 2 similar cats fighting and using their magic to decide something that is not even their decision to make.

Axe is dodging all the bones that Classic send at his direction with easy, the little jumps they make with the help of their teleporting magic is driving you nuts because you can barely keep eyes on the useless battle they are having.

“…s-s stop…” Your voice is soft full of worry and fear.

Classic take only a second to search you with the eyes and a flying bone hit his face direct to the forehead a cracking sound rumbles in the room, the unmistakable sound of a bone hitting another bone, hard and loud.

“Dodgy Dodge…! I win…” Axe was walking straight to Classic, a white bone floating at his side helped for his magic…

Axe raised the white bone in the air above himself as a weapon ready to hit Classic in the head again…

His good eye shining a bright red, his breath was fast and tired both of them were panting in the tiredness of the moment, your paws were light as never before…

Your heart beating a mile away for second while your soul was crying for help.

“…Vanilla” Axe made a fast move with his paw and the bone fallen fast from the air to Classic’s head…

The hit was soft and almost inexistent a mere rub in the softest way possible in the nose…

You were afraid at Axe’s side biting his paw hardly enough for him to finally wake up, the same paw that was directing the bone attack to Classic.

“Heh heh heh buddy you almost got me” Classic is smiling widely and you release Axe’s pawn from your bite.

“Stop this silly testosterone competition” You can’t believe how happy Classic looks or how silence is Axe…

Your head tilts to the side looking for Axe’s face…

When you release…

Axe is not talking because he doesn’t want, Axe, he cannot…

There are two white bones coming off the ground…

Firmly into place after hitting on his stomach… and the blue bone in the air floating above you ready to fall in case Axe had had dodge the two that sprouted from the ground like daisies.

“YOU, how dare you? You’re a rotten tomato, Vanilla” You mention with a sour tone full of rage.

The white bones on the floor disappear in an instant with the blue one over your head all together, leaving a weak Axe to fall in the floor with his conscience barely functional, his good eye losing his bright red color slowly until it vanish completely leaving a black eye that is closed by the eyelid.

In the moment that Axe’s black eyes close at the same time that the blue bone above you vanished too revealing other two falling white bones within the blue one…

Classic did protect you from Axe’s attack; his blue bone was a shield to stop the other 2 whites of Axe…

You didn’t were sure how…

But you knew it because the two small white bones that fallen did not disappear…

They had Axe’s magic, his pure scent and they were vanishing painfully slowly in front of your crying eyes.

“told ya’ to stay away of…” Classic is in the floor looking at you with hard eyes.

“Maybe I should leave if that means not hurting you again, Sans” You are sad but it is true, if this is nothing compared to the fights during their ‘season’ or ‘heat’ them you wouldn’t be able to help them or even saving yourself from them.

“What? You wanna abandon me now… after all I did… after all you did” Classic is too tired to be angry; his voice is soft even within the upset tone he’s using on you.

“I don’t want to hurt you Sans, or any of the other… I can’t fix anything… I never could in the past, right? What’s different now? I’m even useless now as a cat for all of you” Your heart hurts and your soul… your soul is closing itself in pain, shattering your hope.

“You aren’t any of that… besides Papyrus you’re the unique thing that matter to me now” Classic is trying to get closer of you… your hurting heart is commanding your body to run away again; your weak mind obeys without hesitation whiles your shattering soul is telling you to stay at his side.

Your shattering soul is calling for Sans…

Is loud and high in an afraid tone that is literally crying for help…

All you can hear is a buzzing sound that the shattering is producing in your soul…

All your hope is vanishing ( ** ~~again~~** ) all your empathy is decreasing with the fight of the rainbow colors that are fighting to dominate your very soul, the black heart that was full of empathy gained by the harmony of all the traits together, now is a camp battle to define which trait will rule above the others…

There is not harmony in fighting yourself…

The empathy cannot resist the battle against selfness, all alone…

You need hope…

You need love.

Your body stopped suddenly in front of a big machine…

When Classic enters the room behind you the screen of the big apparatus come to life the dark bluish color of the now living screen is showing numbers in white letters that you cannot comprehend…

You want to know…

You need to know.

“How the hell does it turn on again? Is fucking disconnected! (Y/N) stay away of it” Classic is trying to reach you with his magic but it failed… he is too tired for using his magic too soon after the fight he has had with Axe.

“…Sans…” Your voice encores your soul call ‘Sans’ that is the unique thing that your souls is crying out.

In the moment that your black soul shine a colorful rainbow color after calling the unique name you could thing out…

The machine makes a sound drowned out by the sparkling electricity from the dash…

The screen is completely black now with a unique white line that moves like simulating your voice vibration…

Not it is more like…

Your soul vibration…

It only moved ones when you called the name ‘Sans’ like a beat line in a music video…

The white line divided in several colorful lines all tangled together before a white shine take over the room…

You cannot see anything because the machines smoke is in the almost closed room, the smoke is slowly getting away by the open door…

You’re laying on the floor coughing when Classic finally fond you, he’s purring at your side comforting you.

“(Y/N) get out of there… it’s dangerous” Classic is calling you, but if Classic is away from you then… who is purring at your side and licking your neck.

You try to see it…

your eyes narrowing in order to distinguish the figure at your side…

it is Cricket?

No it cannot be Cricket he has had grow up taller that you.

The figure is smaller that you…

almost as a small kitten as Cricket use to be.

“Sans where are you” Your voice is hesitant but your Bravery is kicking back the fear in your soul.

“I’m here (Y/N)” Classic voice sound at the door side… he is getting closer of you.

“I’m here! Did you-U call me, didn’t Y-you?” The small figure at your side is talking to you… and his voice sounds similar to that of your beloved Sans.

“Wait I’m coming in” Classic voice sound protective and he is finally able to use his magic to turn on the inner fan of the secret room.

The smoke is being sucked in by the room's internal fan…

you can finally breathe correctly and see fine…

well…!

If seeing a cute **meow** ntain of kittens in front of you is a good thing to you…

Your heart starts beating slower now…

Your soul is getting black again…

the fighting colors of the rainbow that turn your soul to just one color are not battling anymore…

you’re recovering the harmony of the empathy of the traits working all together…

black as the night sky in a moonless night a colorful bright shine travels your soul from up to down…

it’s finally black again…

dark...

darker...

yet darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go check Poetax work, she's awesome  
> [Poetax DA](https://www.deviantart.com/poetax/art/SansCat-832256765)  
> [Poetax AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax)  
> well since the votes were few and i love my readers so much, i will bring to life all the cat bitties that were mentioned in the votes.  
> Thanks for all the votes,  
> Thanks for all the comments,  
> Thanks for all the ideas  
> and and last but not least...  
> Thank you all for being part of my inspiration.


	18. Purr-ramid of fluffy lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for uploading the new chapter late because *chan, chan, cha~aaan* my work made me do it xD
> 
> Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope.  
> \- Maya Angelou
> 
> Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.  
> \- Lao Tzu
> 
> All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn’t hurt.  
> \- Charles Schulz

(Classic – Sans’s Pov)

 **[** 1 hour **after** the annoying dog **]**

Sans was shocked to say the least, he was happy and surprised about (Y/N)’s submission to his demands, She agreed about helping with the machine and to talk with Frisk about stop bothering Sans about becoming a skeleton monster again, she was perfect, (Y/N) his dear (Y/N) was as perfect as always in his memory.

Sure thing that Sans could not stop the feelings that were blooming like pretty shining flowers in his soul bringing him happiness and peace…

That was dangerous because the last thing that Sans wanted now, was getting attached to (Y/N) as he always ended doing.

Sans loves (Y/N), no bones about it Hehehe but until Sans could protect her from Gaster’s curiosity; Frisk’s interest and the puppy love of his copy-cats, Sans was alone again, alone to remember…

Alone to protect (Y/N)…

Alone to suffer in his loneliness…

As always, he was alone as always.

At least now Sans could use his cheap copies as temporary guardians for (Y/N)’s protection, hmmm but Sans could not feel completely safe about that fact, because in the end if his feline doppelgangers were anything like himself, WELP! Sans has a problem with that because like the first time he could remember about meeting (Y/N) he, Sans did all in his hands to woo (Y/N) inside his possibilities.

Until she, his beloved (Y/N)…

She perished in the evil hands of a dirty human…

A racist human who hated monsters and hated even more the interracial couples.

Sans can remember with pain in his soul, that time…

That was the time he can remember losing (Y/N) for the first time, her gorgeous soul vanished within the little souling she was caring inside, their baby…

Their offspring…

Their hopes…

Their dreams…

Their contribution for a better future…

That cute and adorable yellow soul disappearing in between his gloved hands like warn water.

Sans insisted in inviting (Y/N) to live with him and his brother Papyrus many times but every single one of them had had the same answer “No, thanks”, Sans could not remember a single timeline were (Y/N) were so hmmm stubborn about living with him but he neither could remember a single timeline were his copies were giving him problems… Sans knew, that they were the unique problem he really had, after all (Y/N) would have had being more that happy of staying at his side as she always did in the past, before they appeared.

Sans is a smart cookie, smarter that he would really like in times like this one, because he was already planning in different ways to distant his own copy-cats of his beloved (Y/N), for good or bad not a single one of them will have his universe privilege…

His right…

His other half…

His soulmate…

No if he, Sans can prevent it to happen… and he can and will do it.

After getting some good, regular and bad ideas his new plan was in move, Sans even talked with his unique partner in crime, Orange about helping him to guide (Y/N) straight to Sans himself, Orange was more than happier about it since he had his own plans of not allowing his cute little brother Blueberry near of (Y/N), especially no after the adorable Blueberry asked question about feline courtship, Orange was afraid and shocked; Sans in the other hand was furious and worried.

Days passed and Sans could not avoid sneaking up about (Y/N), Sans was careful but almost every single time his objet of adoration catch him with the eyes during his information recollections, it was like if (Y/N) knew that he was near of her… that’s a clear prove of kindred souls…

Why were all of them denying his right…

Denying their love…

They are ‘ _heh heh heh’_ all of them are unintentionally injuring (Y/N) in the end… Sans… he needs to protect you from them…

from all of them, ‘ _yep_ ’ he will protect you like he always does…

Sans is the judge after all for a reason.

Orange would be in charge of taking care of Blueberry and Blackberry while Sans himself would be in charge of keeping Red and Horror in line ‘ _hehehe_ ’ nope! Now he calls himself Axe.

Orange was slowly but surely discouraging any romantic feelings of Blueberry for (Y/N), telling him white lies about that friendship is the best thing in the world…

Even better that love itself…

Orange, he also was sowing the seed of discord in the mind of Blackberry, telling him that (Y/N) is always lovey-dovey with Classic after knowing that they were true soulmates.

Sans had some troubles about lying to Red because Red is smart and distrustful after living a hard life in his own universe, a dark and grumpy place as Red call it… but Sans is as smart as Red and for his good luck they are too similar, almost the same person and that gave Sans a good chance to know how to kill Red interest in (Y/N), sure thing! Red is a hard bone to gnaw…! Always ready to throw a smart answer to Sans… until Sans used the ace up his sleeve, telling that (Y/N) would most probably die after accepting a soul bonding with him because her soul was unusual…

Red did laugh that time as his usual self always did…

Smart answer or not…

Red’s laugh could not hide his mortification from Sans's sharp eyesight.

Last but not least was Horror… hmmm not it was a different name now…

Something like a tool or ‘huh’ wood related…? Axe! Yep, Axe was the hardest to intimate of all of them… always ready to attack back and ignore Sans’s demands.

Sans was mortified about the obstinacy of Axe, because it doesn’t matter what Sans did try… Axe was always ready to surpass Sans… he, Axe was clearly the hardest bone to crack of all of them by far.

Sure thing! Sans was more than willing to fight for (Y/N) until Axe could dissipate his momentary madness, which Axe obviously confused as love.

Sans is frustrated, all his failed attempts only helped to make Sans angrier with Axe and Sand ended up sitting in front of his eerie version ready to speak out his mind.

“I’m telling you Horror… (Y/N) cannot survive a soul bonding, at least not an intimate one” Classic mentions with soft voice.

“So… what?” Axe mentions with a yawn in the end, clearly no interested in the conversation.

“are you trying to kill (Y/N)” Classic mention with a sour tone in his voice.

“I’m trying to woo her and make babies… a lot of babies” Axe mention while widening his smile to the unpleasant face in Classic with his words.

“how are you suppose to do that when…” Classic stopped a minute with the lewd face that horror made… Axe was clearly beginning to enjoy the conversation.

“First hug… then bite… then gets over…” Axe was stopped by an angry hiss from Classic.

“I didn’t ask you how to do that… i ask you ***Gasp*** How to keep her alive after giving birth, Axe, I’m just trying to protect (Y/N)” Classic mentions while raising an eyebrow in sarcasm.

“…Hmmm… then gets over (Y/N) to love her while biti…” Axe was stopped by a growling Classic, but Axe smile only widen in enjoyment.

“STOP… we already cleared that point… stop bringing it back” Classic mentions with a face full of displeasure.

“… While biting her neck to keep her in place” Axe was sneering out loud.

“buddy… seriously?” Classic was trying to keep his mind cold even when everything told him to give Axe a bad time to teach him a lesson about talking about his (Y/N) in that way in front of him.

“Hehehe then bond and babies happen hehehe” Axe was keeping his good red eye on Classic.

“why am I even trying?” Classic was angry but he kept his composure in place.

“Because you’re a bonehead like me… (Y/N) is mine too… I won’t give up because of you” Axe smile widen to a point that his face looked threatening.

“Axe if you kill (Y/N) I will give you a bad time” Classic made a dark expression, his face almost black with his eyes lacking of his eye lights… just a predatory expression.

“I think the same… buddy!” Axe yawns bored from the useless conversation.

“fine… then at least we agree in something, Horror” Classic mentions with a happy tone in his deep voice.

“(Y/N) having babies with me, yeah!” Axe smile and uses his teleporting magic in time to dodge a scratch from Classic.

“Too~ooo slow Vanilla… hehehe” Axe yawns again and start walking at his home, slow cat steps that shows his confidence while giving his back to Classic.

“that piece of… ***Growl*** nyeh, how can he be so annoyingly strong?” Classic cursed with some grunts and angry hisses.

Sans after that start planning a better plan for Axe, Sans clearly needed to convince Axe to desist his love for (Y/N)…

But the unique possibility would be…

Showing a cute scene where Sans and (Y/N) were all lovey-dovey to literally break Axe’s love to (Y/N); that was clearly not happening soon in Sans opinion or…

Maybe…

Just maybe…

Acting like a hero by saving (Y/N) from someone preferably Axe…

That way Sans could kill two birds with one stone.

Sans orders (Y/N) to live with Blueberry, Orange and their human because they are the only group that Sans would truly trust about (Y/N)’s safety… since Blueberry was a cute good boy that would never hurt his beloved (Y/N)… Blueberry is too innocent to try anything romantic with (Y/N) and even if Blueberry did try it Orange would be there to stop anything before happening… yep! Orange is the sole friend that Sans would point out from all of his unexpected visitors.

Sans takes care of (Y/N) from a safe distance most of his free time, until one lucky day, Sans had Axe and (Y/N) together in the same room with himself… ready to begin with his plan… Sans would not enjoy this completely but he, Sans will protect (Y/N) from everyone including Axe.

Sans only needs to play as the hero of the story in front of (Y/N)… and Axe will be the villain to defeat, simple and good like all the classical storylines.

Sans knows very well that after this, (Y/N), his beloved (Y/N) would be his alone.

(Red – Sans’s Pov)

Red was happy… no he, Red has been on cloud nine since he found out he is taking care of (Y/N) in few days… (Y/N) could not be around the ‘hot cats’ _hehehe_ during their ‘fertile season’ and Red would be the hero in her eyes.

Red did something that he would deny by any means… he, Red study about love and romance, not like if Red needed it but Red was desperate to focus (Y/N)’s attention solely on him.

Sure thing! (Y/N) was most that interested in Red’s love because he, Red is the unique one that has something that the other ‘assholes’ doesn’t have, not even the ‘fucking Vanilla’ and that is…

(Y/N)’s confession, Red is the only suitor that (Y/N) called mate… Hehehe “suck it losers” because Red will take advantage in his time with (Y/N) and making cute kittens could be a good possibility after wooing (Y/N) with his tender side…

That he, Red hated exhibiting it off because of his universe…

Where it could be taken as a weakness and in that form as a weapon to kill Red or even worse his beloved brother Edgelord.

Red watched with resentment the good interactions that (Y/N) have had with the other suitors for her love, Red did nothing to stop them because that would be unfair from him, especially since he knew that he had an advantage over all of them.

Red can be patient and he is being very easy-going right now because he, Red knows that the rewards are the unique things to keep in mind all the time… even when it hurts to look at her happy expression with someone else… other than him.

Red ignored all the shitty attempts from Classic to dissipate his romantic interest on (Y/N)… because Red is very intelligent as clever as Classic or even more after living in a hard place to survive… not a single lie intimidated him, Red was used to be intimidate all the time… and the “fuckin’ Vanilla” is not a very creative liar.

Red only hesitated for a minute with one particular lie… when Classic told Red about the special soul trait of (Y/N), Red knew what Classic was referring to by saying it… her black soul, a peculiar soul trait, a type one that Red never investigate before… Red could only remember one single time when Gaster himself mentioned the black trait, one single time… Hmmm and Red hated that he didn’t put more attention at Gaster’s explanation of the peculiar soul trait.

Red tried to remember but he never successes on it…

So, Red ended asking the others about (Y/N)’s black soul…

Nobody knew much about the subject…

Just that any human could develop the black soul color with time…

When one accumulates a big amount of feelings without use or after keeping a really intense feeling in the soul for a long time… almost like distilling alcohol… but instead of keeping a liquid in a barrel or bottle… humans can distill feelings in the heart or soul until the magic is so intense that the soul gets black after keeping all the bottled up magic in the soul.

The most common feeling repressed in a human soul is hate… because most humans always try to keep it to themselves to protect others from pain and sorrow.

This is why some humans have the sayings; a black hearted killer or a soul as dark as hate itself… (Y/N) did not show any hate in her soul… just, pain and sorrow.

Red was thinking in all his theories about the black soul from (Y/N), when Edge, his brother entered the room, Edge was reading that self help book again, carrying it with his magic in front of his walking body while reading it.

“…boss you’re cool… so, why are ya’ readin’ that shitty book” Red asks with a little smile, the title ‘empathy for dummies’ it’s a joke in itself.

“BECAUSE YOU CAN ALWAYS IMPROVE YOURSELF, MY DEAR BROTHER… NOT LIKE I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DOES NEED TO BE BETTER, SINCE IMPROVING THE PERFECTION THAT IS MY PERSON IS BASICALLY IMPOSIBLE… BUT, LEARNING AND READING IS A VERY IMPORTANT THING TO DO FOR EVERYONE… I MUST GIVE YOU A GOOD EXAMPLE AFTER ALL… SANS ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?... SANS? ***Growl*** SANS! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT… ***Cough*** I MEAN, SANS, BROTHER YOU BETTER BEHAVE PROPERLY WHEN (Y/N) ARRIVES HERE OR I WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER WHAT SUFFERING FEELS LIKE BY NOT TALKING WITH YOU IN A MONTH… NOT BEING ABLE OF HEARING MY GREAT VOICE IS A TERRIBLE PUNISHMENT AFTER ALL AND… SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Edge lowered his book from his concerned face to the floor.

“welp!… tryin’ to make the softest nest I can, obviously!…” Red mentions with a sweat breaking on his face.

“…f-FOR WHAT PURPOSE? YOU ARE NOT EVEN IN HEAT ANYMORE… ***Gasp*** ARE YOU?” Edge mentions with a raised eyebrow.

“W-what? No, fuck no!” Red stopped accommodating the soft blue towel of Victor in the nest.

“THEN, WHY DOING A NEST NOW? BROTHER YOU BETTER DO NOT LIE TO ME!” Edge mentions with pinning eyes on the sweating Red.

“Bro’ I mean Boss… hahaha ha~aaa, ya’ know me… I would never hurt (Y/N), I’m just trying to woo her that’s all” Red mentions while getting comfy in the nest.

“YOU BETTER DO NOT DO IT SANS… (Y/N) IS MY FRIEN-n ***Cough*** FAN AND FOLLOWER, SO, I MUST PROTECT HER EVEN FROM YOU AND YOUR ROMANTIC ATTEMPTS” Edge mention with a little bush in the end.

“ya’ are so cool Bro’… only the best intentions here, ya’ know me” Red mention with a big smile.

“IT IS FINE! BUT YOU BETTER MAKE SURE TO IMPRESS HER THIS TIME SANS, THIS COULD BE THE BEST OPPORTUNITY FOR US TO BRING HER BACK AT HER TRUE HOME, THAT IS WITH US… OBVIOUSLY” Edge mentions with a puffed chest and raising his book again with his magic to continue his reading.

“shit! Sure I will Bro’, after this (Y/N) won’t even think in leaving our side” Red mentions with a small blush in his cheeks while using his magic to make a softer nest… with the approval of his brother, there is no way Red could lose this battle.

Red ended borrowing the softest belongings from Victor… he didn’t mind it all, at least not after hearing the nest plan of Red, Victor missed his beloved baby (Y/N).

(Blueberry – Sans’s Pov)

Blueberry is having one of his best days since (Y/N) start living with his cute family, Blueberry did enjoy all the time he could finally expend with his new best friend.

Blueberry is happy, so happy that he cannot sleep well at night… thinking in all the fun they can have together, in all the possibilities and adventures that they can have together as the best team ever.

Blueberry was concerned just for one little thing… his big brother Papyrus aka Orange, because his games with (Y/N) could be rude sometimes, especially for a delicate maiden as (Y/N) was… it doesn’t matter how many times Orange mentioned how happy (Y/N) was playing those games or the killing glares that the two of them were gifting each other, Blueberry was worried about it… because he, Blueberry really wanted the two person he likes to get along together…

(Y/N) is trying it when she can but…

Orange only does it when Blueberry is present in the same room…

So, Blueberry like the genius and good soul he always is did what he could…

Facing the battle…

Armed with only his good intentions and positive words.

Blueberry ended spending as much time as possible between the two fighting cats… because he needs to protect (Y/N), he needs to help his brother and he needs to have some peace of mind anytime that Orange is alone wit (Y/N).

Blueberry was happy… he really was, so, why is his soul shattering painfully slow every single time his brother bothers (Y/N) and even worse every painful time that… that (Y/N) smile and said “Just playing rude… me is fine” her voice is happy sometimes but others is tired… indifferent of the voice tone (Y/N) uses, her soul always does an angry or sad buzzing.

The most troublesome feeling attacks Blueberry when Cricket and mostly Axe are around (Y/N)… it is not their time yet… it is his time now, Blueberry and Orange ‘MWEH’ never mind… is Blueberry time with (Y/N), not theirs… Blueberry is good so he can share but… it hurts when (Y/N)’s soul start buzzing happily at Cricket and Axe… a cute sound that (Y/N) is only capable of doing when Orange is not breathing in her neck, figuratively speaking, of course.

“So… you like stars that much” (Y/N) mentions with a little smile while looking at the night sky.

“YES I DO, JUST IMAGINE IT… ALL THOSE DIFFERENTS WORLDS WAITING FOR US… ADVENTURES THAT WE CANNOT EVEN IMAGINE YET… BECAUSE THOSE PLACES ARE SO INCREDIBLE ***Coughs*** ‘no as much as me’ BUT IS SO EXCITING AND GREAT” Blueberry mentions with a cute wide smile… always moving in the balcony, running from here to there and giving small and soft jumps on the toys in the floor.

“Sounds great… it would be a lot of fun but… I won’t change being here with you for nothing else… even in the immensity of creation itself… family is always first to me” (Y/N) mentions with a big smile while hiding her face between her paws.

“WHOOPSIES! THAT IS SO SWEET OF YOU, I WILL NEITHER CHANGE THIS GREAT OPPORTUNITY TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU (Y/N)… YOU ARE MY-y ***Gulp*** m-MY” Blueberry is happy, so happy of finally finding a good time to tell (Y/N) about his feelings… because right now (Y/N)’s soul is buzzing happily… because of him and for him… Blueberry only needs to use some bravery and tell (Y/N) that… that he likes her in a romantic level… then they can bond and live their happily after.

“Blueberry, are you **feline** good? Jejeje you look a little **Blue** …” (Y/N) mentions while giggling softly.

“MWEH, (Y/N~nnn) I AM TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC HERE… I MEAN… I, I-I AM-m” Blueberry’s face feels hot, painfully hot from the shame of losing such a perfect moment.

“Me… sorry not sorry, Blue jejeje it was just too perfect” (Y/N) mentions with a little blush in her cute face.

“TRAIDOR… THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE NOW (Y/N)… GOOD THING I AM USE WITH DEALING WITH SUCH A BAD HUMOR FROM MY BROTHER PAPYRUS SINCE I WAS A BABYBONES” Blueberry says happy… his cute blue blushing increasing in his smiley face, his blue eyes getting bigger every millimeter Blue gets closer of (Y/N).

“Jejeje **Purr** -haps I need to get new material… if my humor sounds terrible and jejeje **Claw** -ful to you” (Y/N) start purring softly, her eyes solely on Blue and her soul… buzzing happily and then singing a joyful tone.

“MWEH… YOU ARE MY **PURR** -FECT TRAIDOR… I LOVE YOU EVEN WITH YOUR BAD PUNS” Blueberry confesses with a blushing expression, not realizing yet… what he just said.

“I love you too jejeje you are definitely my best **fur** -end in the whole wide world” (Y/N) clarifies with soft and cheerful words.

Blueberry was happy enjoying the pleasant silence between the two blushing friends, while looking the stars in the night sky; Blueberry gulped trying to confess his feelings with simple words, as simple as possible in order to not make more mistakes.

“(Y/N) WOULD YOU LIKE TO-o TO BE MY…” Blueberry didn’t finish the phrase when Orange appeared from nothing itself and crashed over (Y/N).

“I feel a disturbance in the force, what happen?” Orange is over the shocked body of (Y/N), her body is clearly K.O. but her mind needs revenge.

“Your heavy humor happens! That’s it… ***Sigh*** stop trying your KnockOut with me” (Y/N) hisses angrily at the smiling Orange over her body.

“PAPY! GET UP THIS ISTANT BROTHER, YOU ARE CRUSHING (Y/N)” Blueberry said in a loud and fast speech.

“…sorry Bro’ I guess I was wrong… everything feels good now” Orange widen his smile while standing up, his 4 paws on (Y/N)’s back.

“Maybe you were right… I can feel a **fur-** midable disturbance in the force” (Y/N) said with sarcasm, her eyes locked on the evil smile of Orange.

“ARE WE PLAYING STAR WARS AGAIN WITHOUT MY KNOWING?” Blueberry asked in a confused tone, they two are always playing that out of nowhere.

“something so small is insignificant (Y/N), nyeh let’s go to bet you two need to sleep” Orange mentions with a pleasant smile in his face.

“BUT I WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME HERE WITH (Y/N)” Blueberry mentioned with a stubborn tone and a pouty face.

“you need to sleep, that’s what you’ll doing” Orange mentions with a neutral tone and a little smile adorning his face.

“PAPY I AM NOT A BABYBONES ANYMORE” Blueberry blush again, his cute blue face this time from the shame of being scolded about going to sleep late… in front of a friend.

“Bro’…!” Orange mentions with a soft expression and a harder voice tone.

“Let’s go to sleep then Blue, Cricket is not coming tonight so… I can sleep only with you this time” (Y/N) said in a soft tone while rubbing her face with Blueberry’s cheeks, trying to guide him to his own room.

“…S s-SURE I AM GOING (y-Y/N)” Blueberry said in a happy and stuttering tone while walking slowly almost in a robotic style at (Y/N)’s side.

Blueberry was happy, comfortable peaceful at (Y/N)’s side… the two of them sharing a nice and comfortable moment… Blueberry was so jovial that he could sleep properly that night for the first time in a long time, he wasn’t worry about (Y/N)’s security anymore because he knew that she was safe and sound at his side… asleep at his side… Blueberry was so thankful about it, even when he, Blueberry knew that he was being selfish about keeping (Y/N) for him alone… he did not mind the subject this time because this was his time… his chance… his opportunity… and most important it all, his true desire of being near of someone.

Blueberry was sad, so sad of waking up to find that (Y/N) left the house without saying goodbye to him…

Of course!

Orange told him that (Y/N) needed to leave early with Blackberry for her own security but nevertheless…

Blueberry smiled at his brother widely even when he, Blueberry knew it… that was not totally true… even in a hurry (Y/N) could had say something at him like she always does as “See you later alligator” in the singing tone or “un **tail** we see each other again” while wagging her tail for the bad pun or… or anything… Blueberry would have accepted anything from (Y/N).

Blueberry was upset but not jealous of his ruddier, edgier, no so well mannered and evil copy since Blackberry was like the evil cousin in a Mexican novel.

Being sad isn’t Blueberry style so he ended up appreciating the time spent together and the memories that no one could take away from his time together… Blueberry, he won't forget it.

Blueberry was repeating it on his head like a mantra ‘DON’T FORGET’ again and again the phrase was repeated in his mind in a jovial tone… that turned from happy to sad…

“DON’T FORGET?” Blueberry made a confused face, why was such a common phrase so familiar suddenly to him…

Blueberry didn’t care he repeated the words in his concerned mind a few more times, ‘DON’T FORGET’ in a neutral tone, until his head was hit with static sound… it was fast and sudden, the static sound appeared as fast as it vanished in his head… leaving a even more confused Blueberry that was trying to comprehend what just happen to him out the blue.

“A HEADACHE…? IT DID NOT HURT, BUT… IT WAS MWEH HEH HEH… WEIRD” Blueberry mentions in a neutral voice almost whispering while looking at the blue sky from the balcony window.

…

**_~~He almost remembers me, well his current father and creator… such an interesting event happening here… (Y/N) you are very… very… very but very much interesting~~_**.

(Horror – Sans’s Pov)

Axe is working very hard; he is working himself to the bone ‘ _Hehehe_ ’ hunting the mouse in Smith’s house to claim his longed-for prize, the bite yep! Axe is going to enjoy his reward that is (Y/N)’s bite and probably a mark.

Axe is not a brute he knows what he wants and how to get it… showing off his abilities and his good supplier attitude like a good mate, Axe is going to steal (Y/N)’s affection.

Axe catch them all, he even teach Cricket some new hunter tricks… in the end Axe captured the last mouse and didn’t hurt it or eat it… nope! No way because that little white mouse is going to be the perfect present for (Y/N), a fresh little snack to enjoy while proclaiming his trophy and reward, the bite and possible mark if Axe is lucky enough with (Y/N), hence the importance of the freshness of his prey.

Axe did good, so good so far that he get his reward even when (Y/N) did not ate the white mouse, the little creature was kept alive in a bird cage like a pet… Smith won’t accept it but she is not proactively looking a new home for the mouse since she clearly likes the little creature, always feeding the white pig-mouse because even when the little creature is small in high the cheeky creature is a round white ball that loves eating all the junk food that Smith gives it.

The bigger it gets the fatter it looks and Axe is having a bad time not devouring the cheeky creature… the evil thing even stop fearing cats because “Snowball 2” knows that she is not in the menu of Cricket and Axe.

Axe is trying to avoid the mouse since Axe almost eats it… by accident of course! Cause the wicked little thing was dipped in ketchup… KETCHUP! So, Axe as the good cat he is used his magic to open the door of the bird cage and floated the mouse covered in ketchup to his open and drooling mouth… until his brother Papyrus intervened the banquet.

“Brother I think you have food to eat on your plate, this is for (Y/N)” Cricket mentions while using his magic to float the mouse back to its home in the bird cage.

“…ketchup Bro’ ***Sigh*** KETCHUP… why?” Axe mentions with a pouty face.

“SMITH gave a little piece of her hotdog to Snowball 2, that is why SANS” Cricket mentions with a happy almost mockery tone in his voice.

“Can I lick it at least?” Axe uses Baby-Doll Eyes! It’s supper effective! Cricket attack is lowered one point!

“NYEH! You will not fool me this time brother, you would swallow Snowball 2 whole, without realizing it” Cricket mentions in a hesitant tone.

“Just one lick…?” Axe uses Baby-Doll Eyes! It’s supper effective! Cricket still refuses to give in.

“SANS! You know I will not do such a thing… if you have that much energy then use it in something more useful brother, I the great CRICKET suggest you to woo (Y/N) or make exercise instead of eating someone else gift or sleeping the day away” Cricket mention in a happy tone while observing the mouse in the bird cage, the little thing is using her tiny pink paws to wipe the ketchup off her face while eating it with jovial squeaks that sound soft and almost like toned in a happy song, clearly enjoying the suffering from Axe by the defiling of his royal banquet.

“Just the tail…?” Axe mentions in a mockery tone while giggling softy at his brother surprised face reaction and hissing sound.

“SANS, I am warning you… I will literally kick your fluffy cat ass if you do not stop from your attempts of eating our almost pet Snowball 2” Cricket mentions with an accusative look.

“(Y/N)? She is with Blueberry now… Vanilla always knows where (Y/N) is” Axe mentions with a pensive face.

“Then is clear you know where to go brother!” Cricket said in a jovial tone.

Axe didn’t answer his brother since spending time with (Y/N) was a good idea to Axe, especially with his ‘fertile season’ coming up _Hehehehe_ yep! Axe is going to spend some good time with (Y/N) soon.

Axe used his magic to appear in front of Classic… the softer version of Axe looked nervous in a simple and polite word because Classic was literally shivering from the paws to the tail point.

“You fine?” Axe asked truly interested in the answer.

“…just peachy… I’m trying to think in a way to hide (Y/N) from Frisk” Classic mentions in a soft voice.

“Hide? Why…?” Axe asked even more concerned this time, not being able of joking about it was a clear prove of his concernment.

“…because Frisk wanna use (Y/N)’s soul to recover my true form… Frisk decided to steal her soul heh heh heh to help me to be a skeleton monster again after not being able of doing it himself… ***Growl*** such a bad pun, buddy” Classic mentions his voice changing from nervous to angry.

“Could (Y/N) do that?” Axe questions between interest and doubt.

“Yes, (Y/N) always can and Frisk remembers that fact” Classic lowered his cat ears in clear pain about talking such an important subject with Axe.

“Good… that is good” Axe answers in a firm tone.

“No when (Y/N) has to die… I will prefer living as a damn cat the rest of eternity if that means she can survive and live” Classic narrows his eye lights, showing his pulsing sorrow in the face by widening his smile.

“Die? That makes no sense… I can’t remember… can’t think in a single spell for…” Axe is cut off by Classic soft hissing.

“because (Y/N) broke it… black souls can be very intimidating… very empathetic in finding always an easier solution” Classic mentions in a sour way.

“Still no making sense…” Axe mentions with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t have time to explaining it to you Axe, just… hide (Y/N) until Frisk is gone or he’ll steal her soul” Classic used a soft tone almost pleading.

“(Y/N) ***Gasp*** and me together” Axe’s smile shrunk by a pleasant feeling.

“… ‘k but be careful, she has… Houdini tendencies sometimes” Classic mentions with a sour voice full of boiling resentment and gritty frustration.

Axe did not hear Classic after that since he had betters things to do, sadly Axe forget to ask the location of (Y/N) so, Axe teleported from Classic’s home to Red’s home, to Blueberry’s home and finally Axe teleported to Blackberry home where (Y/N) was peacefully asleep between Mutt and Blackberry… he, Blackberry was trying to mark (Y/N) with his magic again when she was sleeping.

Axe growled in a warning tone, not wanting to wait in taking (Y/N) away from his loving competitor… and taking (Y/N) to a safe place that is Axe’s home.

(Y/N)’s voice was music to Axe’s cat ears but he needed to hurry up.

Axe could not think one hundred percent clear so, he ended up saying the remained words in his tongue from the conversation with Classic.

“But Vanilla… told me to protect you… Frisk… wanna… steal your soul” Axe fear bristles his fur completely and he bite (Y/N)’s tail firmly enough with his mouth to teleport her away of there… away from danger… away from Frisk… away from Blackberry and his marking magic.

After that Axe and Cricket spent a good time with (Y/N), until she asked Axe to take her to Classic in order of telling him, (Y/N)’s desire to face Frisk by herself.

Axe is waiting for (Y/N) to finish the visit… until, he exchanged some words with Classic even insults after disliking the way Classic is ignoring his presence here.

Axe release his magic sending light electrical charges into the air around him, his fur bristled and his good eye full with his magic, a bright shiny red eye light nailed on Classic… fleeting blue flashes in his eye light suddenly appearing in small internal explosions as he, Axe concentrates his magic.

Axe is trying to intimidate Classic only with his own magic and loud hissing… saving his magic is important after all and he doesn’t want to fight before his ‘fertile season’, not especially when (Y/N) could be hurt.

Classic attacked by sending several white bones flying at Axe direction…

It was a fast opening attack…

Axe was ready for this…

Teleporting from here to there in order to dodge each attack with ease almost impossible to maintain for normal eyes…

Axe laughed sarcastically when he dodges the white light from every single blaster that Classic appeared in the room.

Axe summoned some middle white bones with red points and sends them flying at the now charging blaster, making them crash and disappear in an instant enveloped in a soft static sound.

Classic frustration was rising quickly; he sent more flying white bones to Axe.

Axe sends more attacks in the form of white bones with red point at Classic…

Axe need to finish this as soon as possible, Axe is more experiment but Classic has more magic at his service.

Axe uses his magic and summons a blue bone from the floor until it hit Classic’s hip, keeping Classic still and steady in place in order of avoiding taking damage.

Classic smile widen and a new blaster roar behind Axe…

Charging white energy the white floating dragon cranium is pointing directly at Axe… and it shoots loudly.

Classic try to smiles whiles panting.

(Y/N) is silent and has closed eyes with falling tears on them.

Axe is panting tiredly in front of Classic…

He dodges a flying bone in his direction by disappearing and appearing almost immediately…

Like a blinking eye, just a matter of seconds.

“…s-s stop…” (Y/N)’s voice is pleading in agony.

Classic blinks taking only one second to search (Y/N) with his eyes…

A flying white bone tinted in a bloody red on the point hits the face of Classic… Direct to his forehead…

A cracking sound rumbles in the room…

The unmistakable sound of a bone hitting another bone…

Hard and loud, echoing in the four walls of the room.

“Dodgy Dodge…! I win… Vanilla” Axe walked straight to Classic, the white bone floating at his side helped for his magic… was lowering fast next to his front paw that went down directing the attack at Classic head.

(Y/N)’s soul did cry and plead... desperate to find mercy to stop the fight.

Axe sighs thoughtfully hesitant about hitting Classic after hearing (Y/N)’s pleads and that is all Classic needs to smile widely again leaving fall two bones at (Y/N)…

He, Classic is using (Y/N) as a distraction for the battle…

Axe didn’t think he only acts…

Appearing a broken blaster over (Y/N) to protect her from the falling bones.

Axe use the still floating bone white and red bone in front of his face, trying to hit Classic on the face but Axe fails…

While protecting (Y/N)…

Axe did not see or predicted the already growing bones in the floor…

Hitting square in his stomach, knocking him out of air…

Eating away at his conscience…

Axe cannot think properly so he growls deeply…

His broken blaster is already disappearing in the air…

His bone attacks in the room goes away with his awareness…

Axe can see…

Axe can see (Y/N)’s tears…

Because he failed to protect her from Classic…

Ablue bone hit his broken blaster, vanishing it…

The two falling bones where his…

Classic used his magic to used Axe bones like daggers and distract him…

Now (Y/N) will not trust Axe…

Axe can feel it as clear as water…

(Y/N)’s soul is crying because of him…

because of him…

because of him…

because of him… because of him…

because of him… because of him… because of him…

because of him… because of him… because of him… because of him…

because of him… because of him…

heh heh heh because of him… HIM… heh heh heh his fault…

because of him…

because of Classic…

Axe is going to kill the bastard when he wakes up…

Axe will not forget this…

he WON’T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you like the new chapter my beloved family of mine :3  
> Next chapter is on the way... half way more exactly.  
> So, tell me wich bittie would you like to interact first, or any ideas you want to happen in the story... i love your comments and suggestions.


	19. Mercy is free. Trust is gained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't help everyone, but everyone can help someone.
> 
> If you want to support others you have to stay upright yourself.
> 
> To keep a lamp burning we have to keep putting oil in it.

An indescribable feeling is traveling (Y/N)’s mind…

Your body feels light, warm, comfortable and pleasant as if you are floating on the softest cloud of existence itself…

Safe and sound in the infinite sky during a tenderly warm and sweet sunset that gifts you the most beautiful light in the wide horizon, the different tones of the rainbow colors of the light illuminating your form peacefully while the fresh soft breeze is caressing your inert body gently as playing with your fur as a joyful child with her mother hair.

Your eyes are focused just in the horizon that line that divides the earth from the sky…

The gorgeous dance of the celestial bodies that gives you the feeling of peace and hope, ancestral, magical and apparently endless of the moon and the sun meeting in the sky at the same time… indescribably as fleeting as it is beautiful.

You wanted to stay like this much longer… as long as creation allows you to enjoy it, but the good things in life are ephemeras and capricious to changes… so, you open your mouth delicately and slow, you wanted to taste the sky… taste all this pretty colors that were dancing together for the love of dance itself…

This feeling of freedom in your soul tasted as fresh air in your mouth… a nice and almost sweet flavor was traveling in your tongue… it was fresh as a glass of cold water in a dry throat, soft as a piece of cotton candy after tasting something sour, comfortable as laughing with friends and most remarkable than the rest…

it was addictive as the love of a protective mother.

You wanted more of it… more and more of this heavenly sensation in your happy singing soul…

But the peacefully sweet feeling disappeared in the same moment that the bright sun falls behind the mountain, the warm of the sunlight vanishing from the now dark sky in the horizon…

The stars twinkling in the vast horizon in the high of the pitch black sky…

The moonlight bathing the earth by illuminating its surroundings like a warm and pleasant smile without any malice…

Your now black cloud camouflage with the dark sky, almost as if it were transparent, you could only notices its form when it was being touched by the smooth moonlight.

You could feel the peace in your soul returning slowly after noticing all those bright stars flickering over your relaxed body, nice and slow as a sluggish jazz song playing in your mind, hummed tenderly by your grateful soul.

You were feeling good as never before in your memories…

Counting the infinite stars over your delightful eyes full of shiny hope…

Imaging all the constellations they could form…

The few ones you could remember and creating in your mind the silliest ones you could invent for yourself ‘ _jejeje_ ’ Sans is going to laugh so hard when you told him about the ‘flatulent bone’ that is… ‘ _ha-ah_ ’ wait, Sans?

What is a Sans?

‘ _Hmmm’_ no, not a what! Rather, Sans is more of a who? ...

Sans is not a thing is a who… so, that said… who is Sans…?

Is Sans, someone important to you…?

Is Sans a he or a she…?

You can remember a deep voice and… and dirty underwear on the floor… mystery solved because after that Sans is clearly a ‘he’ no doubts about it!

Why are you remembering Sans now… does he like stars? Maybe that is why, right?

Your eyes were so focused in the bright moon in front of you and your mind was so deep in thoughts of remembering…

What does Sans looks like?

That you could not see how the whole world at your surroundings were getting black…

Being slowly eaten up by a deep looming darkness that was closing in on you…

Ravenous and daring…

Silent and chary…

Your ones peaceful world was being devouring up by a growing blackness, it was going forward to you…

when you were helpless thinking about ‘how does Sans looks like?’ you wanted to know it because you could feel it in your bones, in your very soul… than, the answer might help you to wake up…

Wait a second…

Are you asleep? No way! This world is real, it feels real to you!

The cold pitch black darkness was surrounding you silently without your knowledge about it… your eyes are still glued to the increasingly bright moon in front of you… until the moon blinked fast like an eye… the bright line of stars at the right side of the moon now were connected by a soft white shine like a crooked narrowed eye… those eyes focuses directly on you and you alone… the black line of the horizon raised up in a crooked ‘u’ shape trying to mimic an ugly smile.

You can feel the fear sprouting from your being… unaware of the now frozen black cloud… the water of the cloud is crystallizing on your stomach and paws… but, you cannot feel it, you are too occupant watching the celestial face made by the white line of stars, the black awry smile and the bright flickering moon, than are looking at you back.

Is that Sans? That’s not possible! So, who it is or what it is? You wanted to scream or speak but your paralyzed body is stunned in its place.

The translucent ice grows slowly from your lower part to the middle of your body… your shaking fear is clouding your mind at the point of not realizing that your quakes are from the frozen cold in your body and not the growing fear on your soul… You are too afraid to realize it on time… the black awry smile moves clumsily like trying to mimic a moving mouth… trying to form words for you to understand… finally your frightening eyes blinked completely in a desperate attempt to comprehend the speech from that black moving mouth… you tried it but you cannot make words from the clumsy moves of the improvised celestial mouth.

When you try to stand up from the floating black cloud you can finally realize a fatal error…

Your fatal error…

Maybe your final fatal error…

You cannot stand up because the silent frost has taken half of your body, it is hard and cold preventing you from moving freely to escape.

You cannot talk or move from your lower half body…

Your eye are focused in the big face in front of you, since that is the unique thing you can truly do…

That horrible smiling face that is getting closer of you while it shrinks.

You can see the face a bit clearly with the change of side from the big horizon to a big car, still much bigger than you… in the black darkness those white eyes watch you with curiosity… the smaller it gets, the easier to comprehend its words gets for you.

“Who are you?” Your words are soft but firm.

The face now with the side of a big plate talked again… its mouth made no words but mere static sounds in your ears.

***Static Sound***

“ ** _ ~~You are very interesting~~ (Y/N) ~~… after all my efforts to keep you alive, you keep coming here back to me, go back home now~~ (Y/N) ~~, I cannot see my sons with not your eyes~~_** ” Mentions the floating white face at your direction… you could only heard your name, the rest was a white noise like from a old radio.

“Sans?” You mention in hope of help.

***Static Sound***

“ ** _ ~~Hejeje je~~_** (Y/N) **_~~stop losing time in the void~~_** … Sans **_~~can’t wait forever and I am boring of your oversleeping~~_** … **_~~your HP~~_** ***Cracking sound*** ‘HoPe’ **_~~is lowering here~~_** ” Mentions the floating face, it is getting closer and closer of you… again the static sound was crossing your crying eardrums.

“Who-o the hell are you… why are-e you always in my dreams, you-u demon” You mention in a bitter voice, bravery fighting against your fears even when your voice stutter in fear.

***Static Sound***

“ ** _ ~~Can't you remember me either?... that’s peculiar~~_** you ** _ ~~have some of my~~_** HoPe ** _ ~~on your soul… this cursed place is hateful~~_** ” The face made an angry expression that caused the static sound to increase in high.

You can see how the face changes while trying to talk again…

In a fast hit of changing white and black color combined with the static sound that was being mixed with a glitch sound…

The face changed from a pitch black to a pale white…

The white eyes kept it bright pure white color like the moon and stars they use to be…

The right eye was crooked almost closed but you could see a white eye inside the black hole is looking at you… but the smile… its smile was the worst one… now the mouth of the creature was smiling hideously at you, a black liquid falling from the open mouth acting as its drool.

“get-t away from ME-e” You mention in a low scream, you try to get up in a panic attack but your body is stopped by the frozen ice of the black cloud under your body…

The mute dark mass is getting closer to you, slowly crawling with hideous malice its final steps to hug your shaking body…

Tt is a matter of few seconds for the darkness to swallow you alive…

To erase you from existence itself.

***Static Sound***

“ ** _ ~~No, no~~_** (Y/N) ** _ ~~… you need to survive… you need to~~_** save Sans ** _ ~~, so, he can save me from here…~~_** you accepted ** _ ~~the exchange after all… and you will fulfill it,~~_** (Y/N) ** _ ~~my~~_** dear experiment” Mentions the dark figure… he is getting closer to you.

You can hear his words a bit clearer now, since the static sound is getting softer every single millimeter than the black gooey demon gets closer from you…

You can see his cracking lines in his skeleton face now…

He smiles at you…

A nice and almost lovely expression is displaying on his face, gifted for you alone.

“You… ***Gasp*** …Gaster…?!” You mention in a neutral voice, you don’t even know how his name came out from your incredulous mouth to existence but you did said it high and loud in front of the smiling creature, in this now empty dark void with the creeping goopy blackness crawling at you… touching your lower cat body.

You stand up quick, quicker that you expected of the used force from your now human legs, you did not notice it but while standing up your body shape has changed from the black cat to a human…

The ice that was stopping you on your lower body has broken and vanished in a shining dust cloud around you… with your now light body it was easy to stand up, you did it in the first try after telling his name ‘Gaster’ it was like if a spell has been broken by saying his name out loud.

The static sound vanished from your ears while his smile grows madly at the sides of his white face, too pale like snow…

You realize it suddenly…

The sound is gone from your head, the void is empty after all…

You cannot hear nothing it all if Gaster is silent…

You stay still looking his shining white eye lights watching you back with interest…

The silent is replaced with mixed sounds coming from you…

Just focus in the sound (Y/N), ignores Gaster’s sweet smile and focus in the sound…

Sounds that you can identify one by one…

You put your human hands on your chest… you’re trying to protect your soul while focusing in the sounds that plays inside your mind…

The beating from your alive heart…

The buzzing from your proud soul…

The beeping of a machine, you can feel its familiar to you somehow, you are trying to remember witch machine does that sound… it is too familiar ‘beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…’ it is consecutive and repetitive… almost like a calm heart beating while sleeping in a sweet dream full of peace…

It is close to you…

It's in sync with your heartbeat…

A beating from your heart followed for a beep from a machine…

While your soul is humming a sweet song of fighting to keep your hope alive.

You open your eyes in shock…

You can remember it now…

Your life…

Your family…

Your friends…

The accident…

The fire’s flames…

Your death… you die, right? Because you cannot remember anything beyond that point except from… Gaster, he did help you to help himself… and you accepted the deal, you made a deal with devil itself… you are a traitor… a DIRTY TRAITOR… a coward afraid of death.

“I made… a terrible mistake” You voiced in a slow and soft tone full of fear… translucent tears falling from your watery eyes.

“(Y/N) **_~~please don’t you give up yet,~~_** Sans needs you” Gaster mentions with concern.

“Sans?!” You express in a loud voice, eyes blinking full of tears… full of life.

“(Y/N), is up to you” Gaster voiced, his shape changing again… his body connecting with the goopy darkness of the void, you can see him moves his hands for you… but you cannot understand him… you don’t know sign language.

Gaster body is moving like floating black water that is surrounding you, his hands still moving, forming words you cannot comprehend… his mouth is making the static sound again.

“I wanna live” Your final words resonate in the void…

It’s your voice but the echo sounds different to you…

One is crying…

Other one is laughing…

One sounds mad…

One sounds sad…

One sounds empty…

One is singing it…

One more sounds soft but full of determination… you want to go home.

The beeping of the machine is racing up in sync with your heart…

Your chest hurts so much; it hurts too much…

The cold pain is replaced with the feeling of falling down…

You cannot feel the floor or the floating feeling on your body…

You are falling inside the black goop of Gaster… he catch you and is drowning you with the unique thing he has here… his bare body mass… the blackness is covering you fast… too fast to escape…

You are falling inside the dark of his formless body, you feel helpless…

Falling into the black puddle where his feet should be.

All you can see is pitch black, darker than black… dark, darker yet darker.

…

“SANS” you scream high and loud, your black fur gets bristle and your tail is up showing your alarm state.

Your eyes moves at everywhere in the room, you are trying to find something that make you feel better, your eyes are blinking and your breathing is short and slow.

You are in the living room of Sans… well Classic, on a soft and nice blue pillow in the big couch.

You heard a soft purr on your front paws; you move your head to the sound and focus your eyes on the kitten that is licking your fur.

“Cricket? No, who are you?” You said with confusion, the small kitten is not Cricket since your baby has grew up too much.

This kitten is cute and looks similar to Sans but smaller… his white fur is adorable and soft his bone lines are a dark yellow color, his cute eyes are yellow too and the little creature smells like vanilla.

“Who are you? I didn’t know Vanilla had a son?” You said with a little giggle in the end, Sans… Classic has a son! Why did he ask you to be his mate then?

“…mom?” Mention the little creature on your paws, purring and licking.

“mom?... me? are you kitten me?” You ask concerned, sweat falling from your head.

“I love my mom!” Exclaims the adorable kitten while rubbing his little body at your black fur… you try to get away of him but the little creature follows you every time… he follows you without rest like a baby chick or a duck… and when he sticks to your body he repeats happily with joy a phrase that is scaring you.

“I love mom” Says with tender voice and then he starts licking your fur.

“Maybe you are confused sweetie… I can’t be your mommy… Sans I mean Vanilla is not my partner… wait…” You are starting to remember your weird dream… how long did you sleep at his house?… did Sans take advantage of your defenseless body while sleeping? ‘ _jejeje_ ’ no way Classic is too lazy even for that ‘ _jejeje_ ’ that’s not possible, this is not the sleeping beauty.

“You don’t want me mom?” The little creature is looking at you, hurt on his eyes, he is going to cry in any moment.

“wait… WAIT, where is Sans?” You are searching Classic… to said you are shocked is an understatement.

“Dad? He is taking care of the other bitties… but I preferred to stay with mom” The little creature is looking you straight in the eyes; his yellow eyes are big and bright, full of love for you.

“Other? … bitties? … you mean kittens… there are more like you?” You mention in a soft tone, trying to not afraid the kitten on your paws.

“Yes, we are seven in total… if you count me in of course… would you give me a name please? I want a name from mom!” Mentions the adorable kitten who looks suspiciously a lot like your Sans.

“How long did I…? wait, you don’t have a name yet? Why?” You won’t believe this cute kitten is your son… Classic is going to give you answers sooner than later.

“Most bitties get their names from their new mom or dad… dad didn’t want to give me one so, what's my name? Mom” The cute kitten is purring at your side.

“Sans didn’t give you a name!? That’s lazy even for him?” You are trying to find Classic, you walk carefully since the kitten is walking near from you and you don’t want to step on him for accident.

You moved from the couch to the floor of the living room, the light from the window is bright and warn so, it must be afternoon or evening.

You walked to the machine room… ‘ _ha-ah_ ’ there is Sans talking with a mountain of kittens that looks like himself.

“Sans there you are!” You mention in a happy tone.

“(Y/N)? What’re you doing stand up? You should be resting!” Classic mentions with worry in his voice and face, he is walking at your direction.

“Why is your son calling me mother Sans?” You mention with a sweet face and nice tone in your voice.

“my SON?... I don’t have a son!” Classic mentions with sweat breaking on his face.

“He looks like you…” You walk to Classic and you narrow your eyes to him.

“That’s because…” Classic is interrupted by you.

“He’s calling you dad…” You put your nose on Classic’s nose… your eyes on his eyes.

“I don’t know…” Classic sweat is getting worse.

“And he’s calling me mom” You start to purr and give Classic a little kiss on the nose, rubbing your noses together, Classic didn't stop you and he blushes a cute tone of blue.

“(Y/N)… are you ok?” Classic voiced, his blush is growing and he is purring soft.

“I’ll be better when you tell me… what happen here?” You said in your normal voice.

“You don’t remember?” Classic ask you, his face still sweating but his raised eyebrows shows his confusion.

“Help me remember… my love” Your voice gets as sweet as possible in the end of the phrase. Classic’s face turns so blue that he could light up a room by himself.

“(Y/N)… stop or I won’t… be able to…” Classic has lowered his cat ears and tail… his voice sounds embarrassed.

“But Sans you’re my love, don’t you?” You voiced, his expression is colorful and hopeful.

“…ok” Classic purrs and shrink his smile.

“So, you are the father of the kittens, right?” You are being super sweet with Classic, you need to be since he won’t lie if he is confused with your attentions.

“hehehe… ok” Classic said with his face on your chest.

“And… Sans sweetie, who is the mother” You ask your eyes on the floor… If Classic sees your face he will know you are angry and furious.

“(Y/N), you’ll be” Classic bites your neck softly.

“But… you said…” You were interrupted by Classic’s purrs and the voice of a unknown person to you.

“when I fix everything you’ll be my mate (Y/N)” Classic said in a low and deep tone.

“Stop-p this show already-y… just tell her the true you-u idiot” Mentions a black kitten with red eyes, some yellow lines and words in his fur… the word error is written clear on both sides of his stomach.

“Sans… why is your son insulting you? … and for heaven sake ***Sigh*** why did someone write that horrible word on his body… no child is a mistake!” You mention still in place even when there are a lovey-dovey Classic and a cute yellow kitten… both of them rubbing their bodies with yours… fighting for your attention.

“trust me (Y/N)… none of them should be here” Classic said with irony in his voice, Classic is even using his tail to move away the cute nameless kitten from you, although it is in vain because the little creature returns to your side without question.

“Don’t say that at your children!” You mention in angry tone.

“Mom would you give me a name?” The yellow kitten mentioned with a happy voice.

“Don’t call her that!” Classic yells with annoyance in his voice for that word.

The yellow kitten hides under your body and the other kittens are hissing as loud as they can at Classic… even then they sound cute not scary… but Classic and you can comprehend their fear state.

“Don’t you yell at them… if you don’t want to take care of your own kittens then I will do it myself” You said in a firm voice, Classic is looking at you in shock almost like if you had grow up a second head.

“(Y/N)… they are adults not children… and they are definitely not my kittens or yours” Classic use his normal voice, he’s also trying to take the yellow kitten away from you.

“Wait… Didn't you take advantage of me during my performance of Sleeping Beauty?” You ask confused… so, these kittens are not yours then?

“WHAT! Who the hell tell you that?... you slept only for few hours… besides, I won’t ever hurt you like that” Classic said with sweat falling from his head.

“Mom” The yellow kitten talks again under the protection of your belly.

“Don’t worry sweetie mom will kick dad’s ass for you” You said with a raised eyebrow at Classic direction.

“He is an adult” Classic mentions with irritation.

“He is small… is a kitten” You said convinced of yourself.

“He is a bitty, they are supposed to be small, that's the reason for the name bitty” Classic said his eyes on the yellow kitten in your stomach.

“So, they aren’t your kittens or mine, then?” You ask in concern, blush creeping up your face from shame.

“you want to… with me?” Classic has finally stopped his attempts of away the nameless kitten from under your belly… he’s too shocked with your words.

“Of course I want babies… just quit being a jealous bonehead… Sans” Your words are working like honey with bees… very hungry and somewhat desperate bees.

“…say my name again!” Classic ask you in a deep and rusty voice.

“Bonehead jejeje” You joke a little, torturing Classic like this is funny for you… you have achieved your revenge for the time that Classic almost kidnapped you… debt collected.

“…(Y/N)… please” Classic is smiling widely, his face on your chest, his purr relaxed and soft.

“Ha-ah… Vanilla…?” You tried to joke but this is feeling a bit uncomfortable now.

“pretty please~eee?” Classic is purring lovely, his face on your neck and he’s covering your body with his magic.

“… ***Sigh*** Sans” You voiced in shame, you bite his cat ear to remind him to keep his distance from you… Classic didn’t get it properly.

“Mom? My name?” The yellow kitten said with his face shining a bright yellow blush.

“Stop trying to woo her asshole-e… I don’t wanna see your b-bullshit” Mention the black kitten… he stutters sometimes in his talk.

“yep I still need to decide what to do with all of you” Classic is looking at the black stuttering kitten.

“Well I can help you with that… if I could find a home for Axe and Cricket I can help you with this adorable kittens” You would move to reach the other kittens but no, you stayed still in place, protecting the yellow kitten.

“Can I stay with you?” The yellow kitten is lovely but you cannot understand… if all of them are adults… why is this bitty acting like a baby with you.

“Well I don’t have a permanent home yet… I guess I can ask Red” You are going to spend a lot of time with Red, Edge and Victor so… they are the ones you need to ask about it.

“I wanna stay with mom” The kitten is hugging your paw with his whole body.

“Red? You can stay here (Y/N)… my season won’t be a problem” Classic begs you.

“I can’t Sans… please don’t ask me about it” You didn’t have magic so you used your mouth to pick up the yellow kitten from the floor and carry him with you.

…

You needed food; you could feel your body was starving after the nap you forced take after the machine exploded in light and smoke.

You are very self-conscious about the little kittens, they looks and acts like Sans in different levels… Classic told you about the accident of the machine and how these bitties were brought here by your presence, when you were near of the machine.

Classic told you about how the machine first brought his counterparts from another alternative universe or like he calls it ‘au’… and now the machine brought this little cats that looks like him.

You played with the bitties and try to think in names for them… but you were more concentrated in finding a home for them, you need to find a home for all of them.

Classic agreed with you and he even offered his help to you and the bitties.

After a long talk with the kittens you learned that they were different to Classic… they didn’t talk much with you… you need more time to talk with them in order of gaining their trust.

You and Classic decided together that 7 kittens are a lot of work for a single human to take care of, so, you will distribute them between the other humans until they could get a home for they own.

You delivered the outer bitty, Comet the white kitten with spots of yellow stars shapes with Blueberry; he told you that he would protect your adopted son with his life.

Classic left the Raspberry bitty, Razz the black kitten with red eyes with Blackberry… Classic told you about how Mutt has vowed to babysit of Razz after Blackberry blacked out on the news of your sons.

You wanted to take home the horror bitty, Snack the white kitten with a red big eye that looked painfully similar like your Axe… they even talked similar, sure thing, Snack didn’t talk much with you but he is always staying close from you… Snack will stay with Axe, you left the little kitten with Cricket, he promises you to take good care of him… since you couldn’t find Axe in his home, you assumed that maybe he was tired or even worse; he was avoiding you because of his fight with Classic.

Classic decided to keep the softbones bitty, softy with him since he was the one you get more attached with… he knew you would visit him more often with the kitten in his home.

The lust bitty, Lusty a white kitten with purple hearts spots on the fur and the error bitty, Error the black kitten who loves to threaten Classic and he, Error is struggling to be close to you, close meaning a safe meter from you or anyone else… the cute Error is very shy and stutters a lot when he is nervous; they both also are staying with Classic at least until they could get another home.

Last but not least, the edgy bitty, Cherri the black kitten with red eyes that looked like a copy of your loved Red… you will take that cute thing with Red personally.

You take Cherri with the mouth carefully since it was your only method of transport for the kitten since you did not have magic to float him like the others and Classic help you teleporting you inside of Victor’s home…

The little creature swears like a sailor even when he is supposed to like you, it’s a normal behavior since being carried like this must be terrifying for a little creature like him… so you didn’t care his hard words.

“see ya’ soon (Y/N)… don’t let the little tick bite you again” Classic told you, then he teleported back home in a blink.

“Put me down asshole… ain’t a baby bones” Cherri hissed, his little body fighting you to break free but you didn’t let him go away instead you start purring tenderly in an attempt to reassure him… It did work peachy.

You only made two steps when Red appeared from nothing itself in front of you, his face wearing a nice smile until Red’s eyes focused in the griming kitten.

“What the fuck are ya’ looking at idiot?” Cherri hissed at Red… his defiant and hostile gaze is immutable, indifferent of the disadvantage of his size.

You couldn’t talk with the kitten in your mouth and Red face is scaring you… he looks too happy… too smiling… too blushing in a pretty red _jejeje_.

“…is that my kitten?” Red asked with a soft voice.

You couldn’t talk but your head can feel sweat falling whiles nodding a ‘no’… Cherri didn’t like the sudden movement.

“Fuck you! Ain’t your child bonehead” Cherri hissed and sticks out his tongue in a rude way.

“don’t be a big mouthed…” Red said in an angry voice, his face losing his pretty blushing.

You giggle with Red’s reaction until he says something that you don’t liked…

“…little shit” Red hissed, the little Cherri is shaking in your mouth so, you let him down on slowly between your paws and you sit down so Cherri can hide under your tummy.

“Is better that being a BIG shit like ya’ asshole” Cherri shouts protected with your body.

“the fuck ya’ want” Red voiced, his fur bristled and his fangs trying to intimidate the little kitten.

“Get the fuck away from my (Y/N)” Cherri is hissing… he looks cute even when he is trying to be intimidating.

“Ha-ah… Red this is Cherri, he’s my…” You were interrupted by Red.

“she isn’t yours, (Y/N) is mine” Red uses his low and deep voice but the little Cherri won't be intimidated so easily.

“my (Y/N)… don’t ya’ touch my stuff” Cherri is hissing at Red and you want to think is cute but you shouldn’t he call you stuff… his stuff… aw~www so cute.

“Cherri please don’t be bad with Red… he’s your father” You stand up and walk the few steps away from Red in order to rub your head with him to help him relax a bit.

“He ain’t my nothing… he’s… is ugly” Cherri said, his voice full of anger and impotence.

“don’t ya’ worry (Y/N) I’ll give him a lesson to stop being a little shit” Red hiss with a wide smile, his face getting darker and scarier every second… your cute Cherri doesn’t know what to do… he want to hide close of you but you are too close of Red for his liking.

You sigh and bite Red’s cat ear… you won’t stand watching any of your bitties being threatened in front of you.

“We have a lot to talk my love” You said in a tender tone the little Cherri is hiding under the living room table and Red… Red is drooling, his red face on your chest.

“whatever ya’ want sweetheart” Red voiced, his voice happy and pleased with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it... :3
> 
> Remember i start this because Poetax's work so... go and tell her how awesome she is and buy her stuff... her stuff is the best... I can't *Sad song* so buy something nice from her in my place xD  
> go check Poetax work, she's awesome  
> [Poetax DA](https://www.deviantart.com/poetax/art/SansCat-832256765)  
> [Poetax AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax)


	20. Valor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody makes a wrong turn once in a while.  
> \- Ash Ketchum.
> 
> Humans may have created me, but they will never enslave me. This cannot be my destiny.  
> \- Mewtwo.
> 
> We do have a lot in common. The same earth, the same air, the same sky. Maybe if we started looking at what’s the same, instead of looking at what’s different, well, who knows?  
> \- Meowth.
> 
> It’s more important to master the cards you’re holding than to complain about the ones your opponent was dealt.  
> \- Grimsley.
> 
> Why motivational quotes from pokemon, because I love it and the next chapters will have tittles and will have references from Pokemon.
> 
> Well my pokemon love besides...
> 
> This chapter contains a sexy moment between Red and (Y/N)  
> If you don't like it... what are you doing here? jejeje just kidding...  
> skip the part with this on it */*/*/*/*/*/

A soft light is entering in the living room from the windows and the open balcony’s sliding door, soft and fresh breeze is delighting you with the fragrance of humid and warm autumn that has finally come to give its gifts to the world.

You love the autumn season…

Well you like all of them but there is something about the fall season that you simply adore to no end.

Spring season has pretty flowers, love, warn weather, bright colors, butterflies, more love ***Cough, cough*** ‘spring madness if you know what I mean’… romance and your favorite one, offer chocolate on February 15, that is the cheapest price in the whole year that you could get… and you got it always with a pleased smile like a little kid.

Summer season has the spicy weather… hot weather; depending on where you live too hot to cause you a heat stroke if you were careless enough to forget to drink water… or to be unlucky not to have it. Focusing on the good things summer has a great personality ‘ _jejeje_ ’ yes summer has it, the best time for vacations, less work, more activities outside, delicious fruits, fresh pools, nice clothes and ice cream yep! There is ice cream all year but it taste better after a hot day.

Autumn season has gorgeous dark colors, incredible sunsets, a neutral climate not too hot not too cool, rain, delicious food, fun festivities like Halloween or day of the dead, the rustle of the colorful leaves under your feet and a cup of steaming hot chocolate to enjoy in the comfort of your home.

Winter season has snow, fresh climate, pretty combination of colors, a lot of delicious food, the inescapable family reunion 'Christmas', presents, is the best moment to lazy around in home with a hot beverage and a good movie or book, and your favorite one; is the time of the year were you can feel hope increasing on life itself, love sprouting from the souls to be shared with each other and compassion to protect those you love and even with those you don't know yet.

You were there sitting in front of a black plate with warn sweet white milk enjoying a nice day talking with Papyrus aka Edgelord since you two were trying to ignore the fight that was taking place behind you two…

Since Red and Cherry has met each other they made a rivalry to compete in everything… and you meant it when you said it, ‘everything’ such who eats faster, who plays better, who takes longer cat naps, who knows more bad words, who knows the funniest puns and the unique one that was literally driving you nuts…

Who spend more time with (Y/N).

Yep!

They two were fighting with fangs and claws for you ‘metaphorically speaking of course’, you made clear that you would be madly angry of finding them either fighting or hurting each other again, so the two of them agreed to place nicer.

“Tell me boss, how was your night?” You asked, trying to distract him with your eyes on him so Edgelord didn’t kick the other 2 ‘playing’ cats.

“GREAT! THANKS FOR ASKING (Y/N), YOU SHOULD NOT EXPECT OTHER THING FROM ME THAT PERFECTION ITSELF, BUT I AM THANKFUL YOU ASKING, I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS EXPECT NO LESS THAN PERFECTION OF MY DEAR FRIEND” Edgelord is blushing a cute red color on his face, he start calling you friend and other words of affection since you returned home.

“That is great sir Boss, I’m happy you could sleep properly” You smiled softly… growls and crashing noises behind you two were sounding.

“NYAH HAH HAH OF COURSE YOU DO (Y/N), I AM MORE THAN HAPPY OF HAVING YOU BACK HERE AT HOME WITH US, WHERE YOU BELONG TO THE SIDE OF YOUR BELOVED AND PROTECTIVE FAMILY” Edgelord lowers his face to drink the milk in front of his vibrant red plate, his face was calm and relaxed… until Cherri fallen from behind hitting Edgelord’s head from the back causing Edge to introduce his full face in the plate by accident, splashing milk around the plate... and worse... Edge's clean and newly brushed fur… his fur was perfect before the accident.

“OMFG! Boss are you okay?...” You ask in concern… not because of Edge, he is fine but because the safety of Red and Cherry… Edge is going to kill them both after that, you better start thinking in something to save them (Y/N).

“Nyeh? Why did ya’ send me flying like a fuckin’ Frisbee, heh?” Cherry is ruffling his fur in anger not releasing yet the deep… deep… DEEP hole of a problem they both have now.

“Cherry baby please come here, I need to clean you up” You mentioned with a soft and cute voice… you need to have Cherry under your protection before Edge explodes in anger.

Lucky for you he adores you and will follow almost any order you give him without hesitant.

“Yes (Y/N)” Cherry is smiling at you purring behind your feet ready for your help… Cherry knows how much Red hates when you give him attention, that’s why he will obey you any time that means you will give Cherry any kind of love or attention.

“My sweet Cherry got all milky jejeje you need a shower” You use your sweet voice while licking his face to clean him of the milk, then you take the black smiling and purring kitten with the mouth and stand up ready to escape from Papyrus’s fury.

“sweetheart stop pampering that little shit, he’s a miniature adult… ya’ have no idea what Cherry told me he wants to ‘play’ with his cute mom” Red is trying to make holes in Cherry face with his angry glare… you are worried but Edge is going to explode in any minute now.

“Fuck! Don’t ya’ lie to her… I didn’t talk about her hot ass, ya’re the pervert one BIG shit” Cherry hissed, his body is still relaxed in your mouth… he must be smiling evilly for wining this battle, you cannot see Cherry’s face… but the disgusted face of Red is a clear proof.

An increasing growl can be heard in the now dangerous room… You are walking away to the safety the bathroom can bring you.

“stop using (Y/N) as your personal shield little shit…” Red is trying to follow you until he notices a dark and growing shadow above him… an angry and growling shadow named Papyrus, thirsty for revenge… his breath visible on Sans’s face like a small red mist from his accumulated anger exploding in the form of magic.

“hey~yyy Boss why are you so red faced hah hah hah… Bro’? Boss please! not in the face!” Red is in danger you can feel it from his scary voice even I you cannot see him in the bathroom.

You put Cherry in the empty bathtub and told him to wait for you and then you go back at the living room in order of saving Red from Edge’s fury.

You blink in disbelief at the scene before your eyes… to say you were amazed was an underestimating.

There in the floor lies the beaten body of your beloved Red and Edge is hissing angrily at him… too mad to notice your figure next to him.

“Sir Boss, are you done already? Let’s take a shower together please!” You are purring softly and licking his chest’s fur covered in milk since you aren’t tall enough to reach his now pure white face… the unique color beyond that milky white are his big red eyes.

“(Y/N)? WHEN DID YOU COME BACK FROM THE BATHROOM?... AHEM SURE I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL GRACE YOU WITH MY GREAT PRESENCE” Edge walks proudly, his chest puffed and cheeks red… he’s walking straight to the bathroom.

“Ha-ah, you need help sugar?” You ask worried, Red looks at you like sunlight after a dark storm; his eyes are big red orbs in his now almost invisible black sclera.

“ya’ came back for me?” Red is shaking like a loose leaf in strong wind.

“I’ll always help you Red, you’re my sugar” You mentioned happy, Red’s face turning his name sake… he’s still shaking but is getting softer every second until Red’s body is relaxed, he's calm thanks to watch your lovely eyes.

“Ya’ wanna get dirty with me before your shower sweetheart” Red is so calm that he’s purring for you, his eyes focused on you… his relaxed body is opening his paws in a hug invitation… his deep and husky voice tempting you.

“Aw~www sugar you’re so sweet but you are clean, I won’t get you dirty with milk” You giggly happily, it’s totally true your face is covered on white milk and you need a real shower… licking is not going to clean you up as fast as you like it, warm water is the best in your personal book to cleanse you.

“I wanna get you dirty with my milk sweetheart hehehe all cover on my scent” Red wink.exe is back… and is working no you… (Y/N), please escape soon at the safety of the bathroom where Edge and Cherry are waiting for you.

“Maybe later my love I need to make sure Cherry is clean up… or alive because Edge is there with him” You walked back at the bathroom, sadly ignoring at the cute Red that is basically begging you to stay with him.

You cleaned the cute bitty cat Cherry, he is playing in the bathtub with his rubber duck…

Well Red’s rubber duck until Cherry reclaimed it for himself…

The water is still warm in a low level, hardly reaching the shoulders of Cherry’s body…

He’s playing at attacking the cute yellow floating duck while humming the shark song of the movie jaws.

Edge was the one who turned the shower knob with his magic to fill the tub. He also left the tub first after cleaning himself… leaving you with Cherry to play in the tub’s water for a little more time.

…

You made a routine of this…

Dividing your time between the three of your friends…

Victor played with you during his free time during the evening as usual…

Edge dragged your tired body after training with him during the mornings…

Red was the one who keep you company in the afternoon and night until you couldn’t take more of his flirting…

Cherry is basically glued to your hip all the time; he refuses to stay away from you…

Cherry can and will cry to convince you to keep him at your side… especially during night or anytime he detected Red’s flirting.

You are ashamed of accepting no having free time to spend with your other friends…

You’re happy here but… you get a sour taste on the tongue any time you remember or heard your other friends… especially Black and Axe maybe for expending so much time with them.

The unique ones you see everyday are Classic and Softy since your stubborn Classic won’t last a day without greeting you or ‘Hmmm’ stalking you in a friendly way as he says…

Because the cute yellow kitten aka Softy isn’t going to go sleep without your goodnight kiss.

You are weak before his tenderness because you couldn’t refuse his adorable request, no even after Cherry got mad with you… your solution was giving him extra kisses and let him sleep with you to use your soul energy… for some reason bitties needs something called 'soul time' to have a healthy soul and enough magic.

…

“Cherry stay away of Red’s nest… you know perfectly fine how Red hates when you use his nest without his permission” You’re rubbing his back with your front paw to convince him easier.

“Fuck him! I don’t care what does that big shit thinks of me” Cherry said, his face is happy and red flushed but his voice is angry in a deep tone… how can he does that?

“Jejejeje I’m pretty sure Red wants that… he says it more often than my will can bear” You’re laughing hard to ashamed to accept wanting to let Red loves you.

“His fuckin’ nest isn’t that good! Is shit like him” Cherry is using his little claws to mess the soft nest that Red made for you, Cherry is jumping on it and biting it… He’s metaphorically and literally dead.

You love your Cherry, he’s your cute bitty cat and you don’t want him to die, especially in such a painful way… so, you ended up lying in the once soft nest, now undone, making sure of rubbing your scent on it… that way Red won’t kill your cute Cherry.

“Ya’ wanna take a nap with me” Cherry is rubbing his little body at your side, trying to get as comfortable as possible at your side to take a good nap.

“I don’t like sleeping during day Cherry but I can stay with you until you fall sleep my handsome and adorable treasure” You said while giving little kisses at Cherry… he’s purring happily even when his face must hurt from all that accumulated magic on his cheeks.

“Ain’t a baby bones” Cherry can’t lie to you, his words doesn’t matter when his body is happy and comfortable at your side.

“Hmmm… then, you clearly don’t need a lullaby for your nap” You’re hardly stopping your smile at his shocked face… yep! Cherry won’t ask you to sing for him but he clearly enjoys it… Cherry did never stop you during your singing until now.

“I didn’t tell ya’ to not sing… do whatever ya’ want, I don’t care just don’t abandon me” Cherry is strong and mouthful but he hates being alone… he would prefer stay with an angry Red that being all by himself.

“Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur! Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr!" You are purring softly in the end of the song, rubbing your head with his until Cherry is snoring asleep at your side… Great now you need to pay a visit to Axe… he hasn't appeared to say ‘hi’ to anyone since the fight and you’re worried for Snack the little white kitten that is under the care of Axe, Cricket and therefore also G. Smith.

You were trying to stand up without waking up your adorable bitty cat…

When something fell on you softly, stopping you in your tracks or more specifically someone… someone meaning Red.

Yes!

He’s smiling widely at you…

Red is trying to cover you with his magic in a protective way…

He’s licking your neck and you’re…

You are going to have a heart attack any second now.

“R-Red-d!? What are you-u doing gentle-cat” You bite your tongue in a desperate attempt of killing a moaning cry in your throat.

Red’s knows what he is doing by biting your neck without warning in that way.

How can he be so casual doing something so daring?…

Without asking you first (not like you totally care about that one)…

When the adorable Cherry is at your side peacefully sleeping (that’s actually your unique worry)…

What if the cute kitten wakes up and sees you doing something so lewd?

NOPE!

You must protect Cherry.

“Sugar, what are you doing?” You can’t escape but you must distract him at least.

“why ya’ don’t like it? I’m taking care of you as a good mate should!” Red has opened told you about his feelings after coming back home…

You love it but… after the weird dream than you can’t remember well; except for the beautiful stars that twinkle like blinking eyes in a dark blue sky with a gorgeous white moons that is always in front of you…

There’s a sour feeling crawling in your soul anytime you want to forget about your few memories as a human…

They’re scarce and they’re mixed with your memories as a cat…

They intertwine in parts confusing you.

“Don’t ask something so obvious… You know the answer” You are trying to stand up but Red has get a comfortable position over you, his paws at your sides to ensure your body can’t move away of his strong embrace.

“why won't ya’ just enjoy it sweetheart? Instead of tryin’ to escape the inevitable” Red is using his sexy deep voice… that’s cheating!

“Because there is a cute kitten sleeping next to us… maybe~eee…?!” You’re trying to keep the calm but it’s difficult with a loving cat on top of you… and a sleeping kitten at your side.

“Cherry won’t wake up as long as ya’re not loud sweetheart” Red is using his purr against you… you need help!

“My love, please stop… I won't do it next to our baby” You move your tail at the side trying to wake Cherry up with gentle blows to his head with your tail's end… he’s a good guarding… Cherry will protect you even by risking his own life.

“If ya’ let me mate ya’ I’ll call him son or whatever ya’ damn it want” Red is huffing on your nape, his breath is getting shorter and faster… that’s common for him but what isn’t normal is his dancing lower part… his crotch is too close from your own and you can feel how he's almost vibrating with electricity; what you know now is his magic pooling quickly in a part of his body.

Is a soft electric shock that surrounds a small area... You can remember the electric feeling from the fights they had had… You won’t forget it even if you wanted to… Besides you don’t want to forget it.

“Ha~aaa” Great your brain has crashed and your sweating face is shining as a red as a Christmas light.

“Cherry~yyyy” Your voice is low almost a whisper that made Red laughs.

“Aw~www my sweetheart is nervous? Don’t ya’ worry I’m gonna take good care of ya’ (Y/N)” Red is giving soft bites at your nape; he’s being as tender as he can be with you… and maybe just maybe… You are enjoying it but you will put an end to it.

You can bear anything from Red… well! Almost anything… you can resist anything except your name escaping his deep husky voice… especially at such a close distance from you.

“Papyrus~sss” Your voice is soft but squeaky… you sound like a flying mosquito.

“Hey, hey sweetheart there’s not need to tell Boss-s about this-s, R-right?” Red is trying to convince you, his magic is covering you fast, in order of marking you with his scent and magic.

“DID YOU CALL ME (Y/N)? YOUR VOICE SOUNDS WEIRD ARE YOU FEELING ILL OR SOMETH…” Edge arrives to save you, his face totally Red… gasping in shock of the show before his bulging eyes.

“Hey~yyy Boss heh heh heh what ya’ doin’?” Red is trying to save himself.

“Help” You are ashamed of asking for help in such a compromising position but you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Its suits perfectly this situation since Edge somehow has learned to use flamethrower from Pokémon.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FRIEND AND FUTURE BEST FRIEND **SANS** ” Edge has reached a new vocal level.

“hugging her?” Sans is hugging you that’s true but he was trying to do something else.

“THEN WHY? MUST I ASK? ARE YOU CONCENTRAINING YOU MAGIC IN YOUR SHINY CHEST AND YOUR CROTCH… SANS YOU **LITTLE SHIT** ” Edge is approaching you… so, Sans uses that name with Cherry because Edge used to call Red like that?

“Don’t yell me asshole” Cherry has wakes up… because the name ‘little shit’ you hope not, Cherry shouldn’t be called a bad name in that way… neither Red.

“Huh… what the fuck are ya’ doin’ at my (Y/N)” Cherry is looking at you… his face reddish and bright, he’s hissing as never before.

“She’s my (Y/N)” Red shouts back not letting you go yet.

“She’s mine big shit” Cherry uses scratches! It’s not very effective! Red’s defense lowers.

“SHE IS NOT YOURS! SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE” Edge is your savior…

“SHE IS MINE FRIEND AND YOU WILL NOT BOTHER HER WITH YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOR” Edge is… still your savior!

“but Boss… sweetheart accepted my nest” Red has lowered his cat ears and he’s sniffing your neck in a way you know Red is crying even without seeing his face from your position.

“SHE DID!?” Edge looks confused… ‘no~ooo Edge I still need help’ what does accepting a nest mean… they aren’t birds or reptiles… they are cats… cats don’t make this kind of nest… ‘Oops’ they aren’t cats… they are monsters disguised as cats by an ancient spell that the seven mages used decades ago.

“I did?!” You did it but why is it that important? Is just a nest, a comfortable place to sleep!

“She didn't know the meanin’ of yar nest, bonehead!” Cherry is hissing angrily, he’s also trying to save you from Red with his magic… even when all he can do is moving one of Red’s paws at a time.

“Could someone help me get up, please?” You know that Cherry is trying but… Red will finish mating you before Cherry saves you.

“Ya’ didn’t know?” Red is watching you with a concerned face; his voice is full of doubts.

“Why should I know?” You’re more confused that worried.

“ya’ told me that Mutt teaches ya’ about… monster’s courtship and mating!” Red said, his voice is starting to gain an angry tone.

“Yes he did but I can’t remember… Mutt telling me about ‘the nest’ thing” You’re finally free… Red has moved to let you free.

“Why he didn’t?” Red is crying… Red is CRYING!!!

“WELL NOT ALL MONSTER MAKE A NESTS BROTHER… ACTUALLY I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DO NOT FEEL THE NEED TO MAKE A NEST, NOT THAT I COULD REMEMBER… I HAVE THE TENDENCY TO COOK OR CLEAN DURING MY… SEASON… NESTING IS MORE A THING OF BIRDS MONSTER AND SANS” Edge is defending his brother… dear heaven! This must be serious if Red is crying and Edge is defending his brother lewd behavior.

“Stop cryin’ ya’ big baby bones” Cherry is at your side but his eyes are glued on Red.

“Ya’ didn’t accept my nest then? Hehehehe sure, why should ya’, right?” Red is crying like a baby, his eyes are watering a reddish cascade of tears.

“Why it’s so important to you?” You asked, truly interested and worried.

“Don’t ya’ worry about it sweetheart… it’s not that important, Papyrus told ya’ is just a me thing hehehe” Red is biting his lips trying to stop his crying… he failed.

“ACCEPTING A MONSTER’S NEST IS LIKE ACCEPTING A WEDDING RING FOR YOU (Y/N)… IS LIKE SAYING ‘I WILL BOND WITH YOU SOMEDAY’ OF COURSE THAN HUMANS USES THE WORD MARRIAGE INSTEAD OF BONDING NYEH HEH… YOU HUMANS ALWAYS USES FUNNY WORDS… you accepted Sans as a mate…” Edge is as usual your savior and redactor, his indoor voice is always a surprise after so long.

“sweetheart didn’t fuckin’ knew, (Y/N) didn’t accepted my shitty nest” Red still crying but his face changed from sadness to anger.

“I’m sorry Sugar I didn’t knew it was so impor…” You tried to comfort him but Red silences you with his anger voice.

“Don’t call me that… ya’ didn’t accept my shit, ya’ don’t need to call me nothing especial” Red bristled his fur; he is clearly hurt by your rejection of his nest-shaped feelings.

“But I want to call you…” You try to fix this but again Red is not ready for your apology.

“Then maybe I don’t want ya’ callin’ my names sweet… (Y/N)” Red has used your name with a cold and without feelings on his voice.

“Red don’t be mad… I’m sorry” You are trying hard to fix this problem… why Mutt didn’t tell you something so important?

“BROTHER STOP OVERREACTING (Y/N) DID NOT KNOW ABOUT IT… DO NOT BE CHILDISH ABOUT IT AND ACCEPT HER APOLOGIES” Edge is trying to help you too.

“sure I will Boss… I’m gonna accept her apology as she accepted my nest” Red vanished leaving behind him a reddish mist… Red has used his magic to avoid you… and his hurt soul.

“Big shit don’t ya’ dare hidin’ from my (Y/N)” Cherry is helping Red? ‘WOW’ that’s new.

“Maybe I should get a walk until Red is hmmm more calm” You are ashamed of accepting that by knowing the meaning of Red’s nest you would had not laying on it… not at least until Classic and you finished your mission.

“NYAH I DO BELIEVE THAT IS A GREAT IDEA (Y/N)… I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP HIS BROTHER MEANWHILE YOU TRY TO RELAX TOO… DO NOT BE MAD WITH YOURSELF, YOU DID NOT KNOW IT” Edge is the most adorable friend you could have when he is trying to help someone.

“Thanks but that doesn’t change the fact that I hurt him… Cherry please takes care of Red for me, would you?” You give a little kiss on Cherry’s forehead before walking out the house you love the most, because it has the family that accepted you first.

“You can count on me” Cherry vanished, he teleported somewhere else because he has started to search Red to help him feel better… without you.

“BE CAREFUL AND COME BACK HOME (Y/N), NOT TOO LATE TO WORRY US PLEASE” Edge is also searching his brother in the moment you nod a yesh with the head and leave your home…

one more time after making a mistake…

One more time after hurting Sans…

Once again failing to give your soul to Sans

 ***Static Sounds*** once again failing to fulfill you mission ***Static Sounds***

as usual you are a failure.

You walk sadly, transparent tears shining with sunlight while falling from your eyes to the green grass.

“Why do I always ruin everything? Why can't I save someone for a change?” You lift your head at the bluish sky…

The soft clouds are slowly moving away, unconcerned with fate, they let themselves be carried away by the breeze, you want to be like those clouds… happy of going wherever the wind takes you.

Maybe you should forget what hurts you and live as you like for once, like in the beginning… when everything was easier to you.

You are immobile in front of G. Smith's house, trying to choose what to do when…

Something heavy falls on you…

Taking the air out of your lungs and even the sadness on your heart suddenly.

You lift the head to see what could hit you front above…

it was a…

it was fucking and ugly…

a dangerous ugly…

(Y/N) you must fight back this time…

Killing is an option…

you need to survive…

you need to live…

you need to saves your friends…

you need to shatter your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter...
> 
> Who can be the dangerous intruder outside G. Smith's house?
> 
> A wild heated Axe?  
> A wild angry Red?  
> A wild but lovely white dove?  
> A dangerous Gaster angry of (Y/N) betrayal?  
> A wild heated ramdon male cat?  
> A happy and cute kitten named Snack?  
> Who knows, Okami certainly don't know it yet...!!!
> 
> If you want you can vote or give me a different idea.


	21. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there my beloved family!  
> I'm bring you a short chapter since i'm trying new thing in this fighting chapter.  
> Hope you like it :3
> 
> My love for my friends permeates every cell of my body  
> \- N
> 
> You see, sometimes friends have to go away, but a part of them stays behind with you.  
> \- Ash Ketchum
> 
> There is magic that brought us together. And that magic... is hope.  
> \- Detective Pikachu
> 
> Even If we don’t understand each other, that’s not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought.  
> \- Alder
> 
> Well my pokemon love besides...
> 
> This chapter contains a fight, a real bloody fight with a lot of red blood and a possible death.

An interesting situation is happening before your eyes, your terrified body is burning like fire… deep inside your very core your soul is trying to give you valor.

Under normal circumstances, you would have already ran away such a horrid danger…

But not this time…

No when a friend is in danger before your eyes, it doesn’t matter…

That’s not happening in front of your terrified teary eyes.

Your eyes are hurting…

You were crying about your fight with Red but…

it doesn’t matter right now, No!

It doesn’t matter even if the enormous dirty colored black beast is standing in front of you… is looking at you with hunger and indifference. It’s pitch black eyes dark… dark as a cool moonless night itself are watching at you hungrily and you can’t feel a single drop of empathy on its black doll eyes…

Its dead black holes as eyes are fixed on your paralyzed body until…

Until his previous victim moves slightly in his blessed and cursed unconsciousness, catching again the attention of the black eyes from the cruel and hungry attacker.

The thing that hit you falling over you…

Hitting you on your back mere seconds ago was the beaten body of Blueberry…

Your beloved happy friend…

The friend that is always smiling to you don’t matter what…

The one who smiles at everyone without expecting anything in return…

Blueberry’s wounded body is now lying at your side unconsciousness on the cold and dirty floor of the street in fronts the door of G. Smith’s house.

This horrendous and hideous large dog sniffs the air with his dry black nose from the carelessness of the street and perhaps his former human owner…

The canine growls at you trying to decide what to do next, it’s clearly deciding between getting one or two meals for dinner tonight…

Blueberry was number one and you are going to be unlucky number two on its appetizers menu.

The wild dog is big and scary, even in the standardized human size it would be considered huge and from your normal cat size perspective this not cute dog looks like a terrifying monster… ‘Oops’ no monsters are cute… this dark dog looks like a demon send from hell itself to devour your innocent souls and bodies only for fun.

You can't survive this mismatched battle…

You have not magic at your disposal…

You have not strength comparable to the other creature…

You have not the right size to even defend yourself against this huge wild beast… but you need to win it for your beloved friend…

Even if you don’t survive this unfair battle…

As long as Blueberry is fine and alive…

As long as he survives, then it will have been worth it…

It will be worth every damn pain that you are about to experience in your burning body due to the adrenaline that your brain released in your terrified body.

You would have loved to pick him up and escaping with the wounded body of your friend but Blueberry is too big for you to carry him while running away from the angered dog in the same time, it doesn’t matter how light he is…

You are not risking his precious life on a crazy bet, which is so low to achieve that it seems almost impossible for you to accomplish it without hurting more your dear friend in the escaping process.

The stunk smell of the dog cached your attention fully…

You hate not helping your friend immediately with first aids; his body is producing a white marrow from the wounds… that’s the equivalent of blood for some monsters including skeletons monsters…

Holy heavens!

That’s better that dusting until death but remains as bad like losing their magic in a solid way of magic since their souls are trying to repair the damage without external help from a healing friend, food or even the surrounding magic of the environment around them.

Blueberry’s soul is sending his magic out in a desperate attempt of healing himself up before his body starts dusting itself until there is nothing left.

You hiss angrily at the growling dog, the confused huge creature is looking at you with disbelief of your valor against his own great size comparing at you.

Your black fur is bristled up in warning; your eyes are focused on the dog’s mouth and dangerous big fangs, your tails is lifted high and your cat ears are lowered at the sizes of your head.

You are ready to fight until death as long as you can save your friend… but you need help to heal his wounds and Blueberry needs to be away of this hungry creature as soon as possible…

You won’t last long; you will only gain some few valuable minutes before falling death in the fangs of the starving dog.

You need to scream for help, if axe or cricket hears you up they could help you put Blueberry in a safe place while you distract the dog…

heavens!

Maybe they could scare away the dog and save both of you from the dog’s hunger state.

You breathe fast trying to be ready to scream out loud for help when the dog moved fast at your direction… you hiss angrily to catch the dog attention since Blueberry is unconscious at your side and the dog stops in front of you two.

The dog barks loudly in an angry tone that send shivers at your curved back… but you didn’t move a single step away from your friend, you need to protect Blueberry until someone else comes to help you up.

The black beast in form of a hunger dog barks again in a lower tone, he sniffs the air and shows his white fangs covered in saliva and the bluish marrow of your friend… the dangerous fangs of the huge dog are covered in the white-blue marrow of your beloved friend that could die from the injuries that were made in a killer attempt caused from the hunger of the dog.

You blood boils in anger and your body felt lighter suddenly with the running adrenaline in your veins.

Your burning valor is replaced with sparkling instinct that the urge of survival is giving you after watching Blueberry’s blood on the fangs and mouth of your attacker.

You snap up in a jump, your claws landing in the open mouth of the dirty dog, making sure to hang onto the dog's meat so as not to fall into its stinky open mouth with the bloody fangs that are trying to bite you.

“SANS” You scream with all your force, you can’t remember hearing your own voice reaching such a high and scary tone before.

The dog barks painfully while shaking his head in confusion since you are literally crawling your way up with your red bloodroot claws at the upper part of the dog’s face.

You’re digging your claws deep into the bloody flesh of the dirty dog that screams in a high tone almost crying in pain at your slow steps towards its defenseless skull.

One of the sudden shakes of the dog’s head almost throws you off your way… your left hind leg loses grip and slips off the dog's face, the dog no losing time bites your leg fully and pain travels through your body from your left leg to your scared brain that directs you to attack again in order of gaining more time.

Your mouth opens and closes in a ridiculous fast move on the left ear of the dog strongly making your tongue tastes the distinctive metallic taste of the blood, the dog growls but bite you harder in the leg… so you raise your upper right paw with your claws extended and hit hard on the right eye of the dog that now cries in pain.

The dog won’t let go your leg easily and with the scarce arms you get to defense yourself your tired brain use your final card to defense yourself…

The one you were trying to do before the dog bit you on your painful leg…

You relax your body the most you can and a warn golden rain falls from the dog’s face.

Yep!

Not your best plan but desperate times call for desperate measures; so, yes you did piss on the face of the dog that confused and maybe disgusted leg go your leg that you happily lift high to save from the yet open mouth of the now dirtier dog.

You are trying to dig your bloody claws again in the face of the barking dog in order to stay safe away of its fangs when the angry creature hit his face full on the hard wall … strong enough to make you fall after losing your grip.

You are laying on the ground, your legs extended and your body cocked with the head facing up to your attacker… even with your cat skills your injured leg did not help you to land well on the ground since when you touched the ground your body could not support itself well and the feeling of the warm, disgusting and stinky falling mixture of blood, piss and saliva that is landing on your disgusted face…

Narrowing your eyes while hissing in warning of a future attack you could clearly not make to defense yourself or worse your beloved friend, Blueberry…

You want to check if your friend is fine, you want it so much but taking your eyes away from the angry dog would be the last mistake of your life, so you tried to stand up fast but you only get a sitting position because your left leg is hurting like hell and using it is painful even with the burning adrenaline in your blood that runs through your veins helped by your sparkling instinct to survive this disastrous situation.

“(y/n) run…” Blueberry soft and almost inaudible voice attracts the attention of the hungry snarling dog and your own panicked one.

Greatness, no!

Blueberry is trying to stand up failing miserably since he is not even able of standing up properly with his trembling legs and injured body…

His eyes are completely black maybe because his pupils are so small that you can’t see them.

The dog barks angrily and rushes towards Blueberry's weak body to give him the final blow since surely you gave him a memorable fight for his new wounds and future scars.

Blueberry is standing up still; his face directed to the floor and his body is emitting a fine white dust from his wounds…

His wounds are making dust…

DUST!

His soul is not providing enough magic to subsist his body…

Blueberry… Sans is dusting to death.

No, no, no, no, no, no, ho-oh, no, no, no, no, no, ho please no, no, no, no, no, dear heaven, no, no, no, no, no, please, please no, no, no, no, NO! N-no, no, no, no, no, someone please, no, no, no, no-o, no, no, help, no, no, NO, NO, HELP, NO, NO, NO, NO, HELP HIM, NO, NO, No! No just no~ooo ho-oh, no~ooo.

The dog snarls and opens his mouth widely at the valiant Blueberry that is still immobile from the coming danger at his direction… the dog is using his unique good eye since the other one is closed and covered in blood for your attack.

The dog lowered his open mouth fast to bite Blueberry and everything turns painfully slow for you…

Your eyes are open up widely and your body is moving itself quickly without thinking at all.

The movements slow down, sounds are slowing down, everything around you seems slower and your heart beats so fast that for a moment you would swear to hear that it is buzzing instead of beating.

The dog closes its muzzle with a loud bang… and your pupils shrink in your wide open eyes… you are in front of the growling dog that is biting hard at your left shoulder.

Your pupils shrink further into a nearly non-existent sharp line… and your smile lengthens in unison while your pupils shrink; transparent tears falling from your eyes.

Your right paw lifted high and hit the dry nose of the dog making it start howling from the pain it didn't expect to have, but his mouth is still closed up hardly… all your claws did to his nose was a mere scratch that didn’t bleed at all, not a single drop fallen of the wounded nose.

You can feel the warm and nauseous smell of the breath of the dog’s snout on your face every time it breathes, the dog crushes your shoulder with its fangs and you are silence because… you can barely feel anything at this rate, is like watching a movie in front of you…

You’re concerned in the numbing of your body.

Your conscious is vanishing while making useless scratches at the nose of the dog with despair.

You won’t give up…

You won’t die easily not until your friend is safe and sound. You can feel your body getting warm with your falling blood that is changing your fur color from black to a dark red.

You blinked, your soul focusing all its magic to protect Blueberry from the danger…

You breathe, your wounds starts pouring out a dark fresh liquid instead of a vivid red warm blood; the dark liquid covers your whole body making the blood stops completely.

The dog opens its snout with a cry; a black moving line was inside the mouth of the stray dog that scared him away from you, the black dancing line becomes sharp like a black needle of that almost liquid matter that covers you whole before becoming flexible again and returning at your body, it was a simple warning about approaching you again with murderous intentions.

You blinked again your eyes now are whites… bright whites like Sans’s eyes while using his magic, and your totally black body make the white color highlight more.

The dog cries scared of your black liquid armor but make no moves against you so, you turned around to see your friend's current status… you need to make sure he’s fine…

That's all you care about.

Blueberry is unconscious while standing up, he didn’t give up even when his body was completely tired and injured, you get closer to him and put your chest against him own chest…

Your head is on his right shoulder…

You breath calmly and with a soft and almost expressionless voice you said clearly.

“You’re gonna be fine… I’ll make sure of it” Your eyes close slowly and the black matter that covers your body flows quickly at Blueberry’s injuries, the black matter covered the wounds and his body falls onto the ground.

The black liquid shines when reflecting the sunlight, the white shine momentarily changes a beautiful rainbow color to return to that black tone that is closing up Blueberry's wounds, making it seem that he had never been injured…

It cannot be healing magic since it is not green, but blend perfectly with your friend's body.

The fine white dust stopped in the moment that the black liquid touched his body… it must be concentrated magic because it fulfilled his soul completely in a single instant.

You open your eyes only to notice that the dog is growling at you again because the black liquid that was covering your whole body had started disappearing after healing Blueberry… the black matter is evaporating around you like boiling water.

Your body hurts but not as much as your soul…

You carefully get on top of Blueberry trying to protect him with your own body and while looking at the still snarling dog, you hiss at him in a warning tone.

The dog hesitates a moment whiles sniffing the air in your direction.

The dirty colored black dog steps forward to you while showing his fangs in a clearly defiant way.

You gave your best war cry with your eyes closed whereas waiting for the impact that didn’t reach you.

When you opened your eyes you couldn’t believe your own eyes…

There in front of you is Axe and a wall of bones that grew up from the ground, you made a surprised face after seeing that a flying white bone is constantly hitting the dog on the head whiles Axe is saying something in a comical voice.

“Bad doggo, your gonna have a bad time… bad puppy” Axe is constantly using his bone attacks to stop the dog that is trying to escape from the flying justice bone.

“How dare you enter my territory, steal my food, hurt my friend and hurt my mate” Axe make grow up a wall of white bones with reddish points that worked like a cage for the confused dog that is biting the bones in a escaping attempt… it’s useless because there is no way that his fangs could break Axe’s bone attacks.

“Aw~www buddy your hungry? Heh heh heh you don’t even know what real starving feels like puppy! I could eat you up in a single meal puppy” Axe said, his body is in front of you and even when you cannot see his face you know that his face must be scary from the noises that the trapped dog makes.

“You’re staying there until the stray's animal pickers come for you puppy” Axe is sniffing the air around the dog and you.

You stand up slowly since you need to see if Blueberry is alive because he doesn't move and you only feel his light breathing.

“You better beg those humans from animal control comes for you before Cricket knows what you did to (Y/N)… Ho-ow~www buddy he’s gonna devour you alive!” Axe’s voice is comical but in a madness tone, his huge eye light focused on the dog.

“Blue wake up please” You are licking his face trying to help him wake up.

Axe turns his face to you getting a good look at you making sure that you’re fine then he does the same with Blueberry.

“(Y/N)? You ok?” Axe’s voice is a blessed sound as usual for you but after what just happen to you, his voice is better that never before.

“My chest hurts but I’m fine, please help me taking Blue inside the house” You ask and Axe uses his magic to float Blueberry inside his house.

Axe didn’t talk much but he made sure to help Blueberry by leaving him over a soft nest that is under the table of the kitchen…

It smells nicely sweet and it feels warmly comfortable to you and the soft fabric of the materials of the nest are totally relaxing…

Holy heavens!

Thanks greatness that Axe made such a nice nest… wait a nest from Axe, doesn’t it means that he… ho~owww please be a normal nest and not one of those proposal nests otherwise Blueberry and you are now mate materials for Axe.

“Where is snack?” You question at yourself since Axe left to look for Orange.

Your chest hurts making your rational mind to think that maybe your heart is hurt after such a terrified experience but not it was a different kind of pain…

It was your soul, it shattered after using your magic to heal Blueberry… a part of your soul is now resting in the very core of Blueberry’s healthy soul that’s buzzing happily at your side.

You get comfortable at his side, making a purring ball in his soft belly, he moved his four paws hugging you instinctively.

A cute purring is heard in the kitchen from you both and the compact size cat bitty that is getting comfortable on your back, trying to fall sleep on top of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy Axe is purring while seeing (Y/N) in his nest.  
> Axe: mate?  
> (Y/N): no you too...  
> Axe: that's a yes?  
> (Y/N): are you in heat?  
> Axe: would that make you say yes?  
> (Y/N): le it go... let it go, i'm not dealing with this any more.  
> Axe: Do you wanna make a kitten?  
> (Y/N): don't use disney against me!
> 
> I hope the next chapter help to answer some questions since it is a pov.  
> Mystic: will reveal more details of (Y/N)'s soul.


	22. Mystic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans aka Classic has given up about getting your love after talking with Red.
> 
> Blue is now bonded with you during a period of time, until his soul vanished your magic.
> 
> Gaster has finally told you his evil plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter content a violent part during the fight with the dog... it has blood, wounds, and fear of dead. You are advised.
> 
> oki doki.  
> Before trying to kill me for taking to long for this chapter, I need to give you excuses my dear readers.  
> My new job increased my working hours.  
> I get sick because of that... i needed to visit the doctor for my middle ear infection (otitis media) and laryngitis derived from my ear infection.  
> It wasn't pretty and I needed time to sleep because the medicament.
> 
> So my boring story aside...
> 
> Pokemon motivation quotes, YEY.
> 
> Getting wrapped up in worries is bad for your body and spirit. That’s when you must short our your logic and reboot your heart.  
>  \- Elesa
> 
> You can’t expect to win every single battle, but love’s worth fighting for and if you’re brave and courageous and never quit you can come out a winner, just like me.  
>  \- Brock
> 
> A Caterpie may change into a Butterfree, but the heart that beats inside remains the same.  
>  \- Brock
> 
> I see now that one’s birth is irrelevant. It’s what you do that determines who you are.  
>  \- Mewtwo
> 
> No dream is too far-fetched.  
>  \- Unknown

(Classic – Sans’s Pov)

A normal day is what Sans was having until the machine activated out the blue without electricity at all and summoned a pack of little cats that looked just like him…

Great just great, Sans doesn’t need more problems to deal with.

These small creatures were obviously related to him somehow; after all they were little cat creatures like him… they talk like him… they walk like him… they look like him and they make puns just like he does.

The unique good thing about this was that (Y/N) was asleep, unaware of this **cat** astrophic situation Hehehehe… thanks to the similar faces and the magic similarity to each other that all present have, they just listen to Sans aka Classic since the first incident… the first time that the machine brought creatures from another alternative line and this time, all the ‘bitties’ were listening to Sans with attention.

Except for the yellow kitten that was called ‘Softy’ for him and (Y/N) insistent in calling ‘my sweet lemon’ since the little creature smelled like well lemons.

Sans kept that kitten since (Y/N) seems to like ‘Softy’ a lot, so he would have an excuse to visit (Y/N) more often with the excuse of the little kitten missing (Y/N).

Sans got some good information from the bitties before (Y/N) intervened after waking up and when she was distracted taking care of one bitty… so, Sans could keep chatting with the rest of the bitties.

Sans learned that this creatures came from a different world or time line, since all they could remember before appearing here was falling asleep in their respective worlds.

By example the last thing that the yellow kitten, Softy, can remember is falling asleep in the soft bed sheets on the bed of his new human caretaker…

Then cold water…

Then soap irritating his eyes sockets and his mouth…

Then the spinning of an evil torturing machine…

Then the painful knocks on the closed glass door…

And the worse was feeling powerless at not being able to focus enough magic to escape outside the washing machine… the face of his new mother crying after not being able of helping him on time was just the cherry on top of this misery cake from a little mistake.

Then… blackness until a voice called his name… someone needed him so he simple open his eye sockets and followed a gorgeous yellow light until he was in front of other cat bitties and the most warming soul he ever felt, (Y/N)’s soul… and the big white cat Sans.

Cherry can remember being in a boring lab… then in a stupid pet shop… he was adopted ones and returned after biting his insensitive human that didn’t understand that Cherry didn’t want to talk with no one, especially his dummy human… is not like if Cherry couldn’t talk at all, Cherry just didn’t want to talk… so, he was living in the pet store scaring human away of him until… then again he was dragged in the dumb laboratory to put him to sleep since the stupid humans believed that his bitty type was dangerous… so, Cherry obviously fall sleep until someone pathetic called his name.

Snack or little horror can remember fighting for his life in a clandestine bitty ring most part of his life before being rescued during a break-in of the police force, Snack and others bitties were rescued and they were put in a cage and inside the safety of a police car, on the hospital way… Snack didn’t want to fall sleep but he was so really tired, he closed his eyes sockets only for a moment; blackness embraced him in a calm and happy dream… until someone called his name.

Raspberry only mentioned being adopted for a silly family that didn’t know anything about bitties… then, he was forgotten ‘(abandoned)’ in a forest during a familiar picnic. Razz didn’t mentioned nothing else after that sentence, just that he remember feeling the cold rain falling on his skull until he didn’t feel it anymore.

Lusty mentioned living in a big farm like a productive bitty were his humans cultivated and used his magic to create more bitties to sell them in a high price… until Lusty didn’t want to produce more primary magic to create more bittys, his humans were not happy with him decision… so, they used a special drug that they called aphrodisiac to transformed him… in what he looks now… they use to call him ‘Corazón’ for his purple-pink shaped hearts in his sizes after the medicine.

Comet just mentioned a cold and horrible laboratory… only that and no more.

Error looked at Sans in his white eyes with pure fervor, Error smiled cutely at Sans with yellow cheeks from his accumulated magic, Error purred happily and then he, Error shouted in a joyful voice “fuck you~uuu” only to start purring louder with a pleasant smile from the disgusted reaction from Sans.

All their stories were similar… passing a difficult time before blackness make them sleep until a voice call their names… the yellow light shining in the dark and appearing in the machine’s room with (Y/N) and Sans.

Sans told the bitties to keep their stories and past memories for themselves until he could help them to go back at their right time line, all the bitties agreed except for the yellow kitten, ‘Softy’ since he was at (Y/N)’s side like a cute little leech.

Sans agreed to (Y/N)’s idea of making the other to help take care of the cat bitties… Sans was happy of the idea since it meant less work for him and passing more time with (Y/N). Also it meant that Sans could keep talking and investigating the bitties without the interferes of (Y/N)… because she was acting like a protective mother hen of these kittens.

It was weird to say the least, all of the cat bitties could remember their lives before coming here... but they couldn’t remember why they appeared here… sure thing, they all mentioned that someone called them causing them to wake up from their peaceful dreams and they noticed a warming light, a pretty yellow light but…

Why does (Y/N)’s voice wake them up?

Why the machine brought asleep ‘(deaths)’ creatures here?

Sans was frustrated about his life becoming more complicated after reunited with (Y/N) again. Complaining wouldn’t help in nothing so, Sans ended choosing to use all the new information to help his copies to go back their own homes… maybe except for the bitties because if what they said was true… then, they really don’t have a place called home where to go back.

Sans used his time wisely between fixing the machine and gaining (Y/N)'s trust.

Sans also kept his 3 bitties inside his home’s safety… his brother Papyrus was a good influence for the shy bitties even the little Error was being nice with Papyrus after getting boring of bothering Sans or spying on (Y/N)… yep! The little creature was a specialist in spying since he was kind of shy about (Y/N)’s clumsy nature.

Sans was talking calmly with Softy when Error appeared from nothing itself in front of the two of them, after using a short cut, Error looked in the verge of a panic attack with his face shining a bright yellow color and his eyes big like plates, Error was breathing profusely while trying to talk.

“hey little Error what happen? (Y/N) find you spying on her?” Sans mentioned with a joyful voice and a cute smile on his face.

“She didn’t see-ee me bonehead!... Red was… he was” Error’s face turn even more yellow and his fur bristled totally.

“Red was what? Being the dirty sock thief he always has been?” Sans giggled with his own joke.

“He made a nest” Error lowered his cat ears.

“so, what? He loves making soft nests to sleep the day away, not that I can blame him for doing it… I also make nests!” Sans raised his left eyebrow in confusion.

“Shup up-P! (Y/N) accepted his nest” Error shouted in an ashamed voice.

“huh uh” Sans raised bow of his eyebrows in a shocked expression.

“Red is… now he must be mating (Y/N)…” Error looked at Sans with pity and an expression a friend does when someone he cares of loses something important.

“you’re kitten me, right?” Sans mentioned with his eyes totally blacks… not a single shine of light on them.

Softy just turned his head to the side, with a confused expression since (Y/N) wasn't here to ask her about it.

“No-O why would I lied to you-O about it bonehead” Error said, defensively.

“why didn’t you stop them?” Sans get up from his soft pillow, magic accumulating in his soul, he was getting ready to defend you from Red.

“Why would I? (Y/N) isn’t my daughter and Red would literally kill me” Error says with a tone of anger as clear as crystal.

“Protect the other bitties while I’m out home defending (Y/N)!” Sans disappeared with his magic after using a short cut to Red’s home.

Sans couldn't find any clues to the presence of (Y/N) in the uncomfortably dark room… just a crying Red?! What the hell just happen here? Did (Y/N) kick Red’s ass? Good news! (Y/N) has finally woken up and now she will only live with Sans and his cool brother Papyrus.

“Hey Red! Why are you crying buddy?” Sans asked, his smile in place as usual.

“What the fuck are ya’ doin’ here ‘nilla?” Red says while crying not even bothered with Sans’s presence at all.

“welp, I felt a disturbance in the force” Sans said in a comical voice, he is clearly enjoying the moment more than he should has do it.

“Fuck! Of course ya’ did! Ya’ always do with your spies around (Y/N)” Red moved his head, even while crying his eyes are on Sans’s face nailing daggers.

“you would have done the same in my place buddy! Besides I only come here to check if (Y/N) is fine, that’s all” Sans tries to get closer of Red with relaxed steps and unusually his angry counterpart allowed Sans to get closer and closer until Sans was sitting next to him.

“She isn’t here so fuck out ‘nilla” Red drops his face on the soft blanket that is on the cold floor of the now dark room.

“I’m here to consulate you… (Y/N) is fine you can talk with here later” Sans hates to accept this feeling of empathy that Red is making born on his soul… (Y/N) also declined his romantic feelings more than once after all, Sans can empathize with that painful feeling.

“I won’t accept ya’r pity asshole” Red didn’t move, his face still on the soft blanket.

“you didn’t have a problem talking to me before (Y/N) appeared here” Sans said, trying to find if Red claimed (Y/N) in any way… his pity and compassion would be replaced by anger and jealousy in that tragic case.

“because ya’re tryin’ to keep her for you alone” Red moves his tail in annoyance.

“then what? Should we all use (Y/N) as a baby making machine or something like that?” Sans was honest… he didn’t want to share (Y/N) with all of them…

Actually, with no one of them… even if (Y/N) liked and accepted the idea of a polyamorous relationship with all of them, it would be a huge problem every single ‘fertile season’ causing them all to fight for her attention and her soul could be badly affected with such a demanding relationship like that one since (Y/N)’s soul wasn’t in the best moment of her life.

In the worse scenario for Sans, (Y/N) would die… it doesn’t matter how it happen as long as Sans can spend more time with her… that’s the worst scenario for Sans to experience… again.

“hey asshole… earth callin’ ‘nilla” Red said his face finally up, Sans could see his angry counterpart after getting lose on his mind.

“sorry buddy I was thinking about a pun to cheer you up” Sans said, his face bluish with the shame of being catch.

“Fuck ya’ I wanna be alone” Red said in a bitter tone due to his latent frustration.

“is that so? Cherry is here too Red, don’t be mean with him” Sans moved his eyes to the little kitten that was on top of Red.

“he can stay, he lives here and (Y/N) told him to stay with me” Red hid his face once more in the sheets.

“I’m doin’ this for (Y/N)… not for ya’… asshole” Cherry was comfortable on top of Red’s back… he looked like a cute purring fur-ball.

“I didn’t ask you to help me… little shit” Red moved slowly, he was trying to cover his whole body with the sheets under his body.

“I guess I will return home until you feel better to talk with me buddy” Sans yawned lazily with one eye closed.

“fuck! ***Sob*** Finally please leave me alone with ***Sob*** my misery” Red mentioned in a tearful voice, sobbing softly.

“… you know Red… crying is good… but remember to talk with (Y/N) after calming down… she, damn! She loves you numskull and you should be happy about it” Sans didn’t know if he was talking with Red or himself but those words were stuck on his tongue for a while now.

“puf~fff even so, she didn’t accepted my fucking nest” Red said with a sad voice.

Sans hates to accept it but he does know that if (Y/N) had to choose someone now… Red would be the unique one gaining her favor… her time and all her love.

Only because Red was the first one to meet (Y/N) and making her fell for him, for the few memories he could recall.

(Y/N) is always the first one to fall in love with Sans…

(Y/N) is always the first one than accepted her feelings and even declare to Sans…

(Y/N) is always the first one that acted to gain Sans’s love…

(Y/N) was always the first one to die… after they start living together…

(Y/N) was the one that helped Sans in his good and bad moment, especially the bad times after having a panic attack after a nightmare or drinking more alcohol than Sans could manage to hold on…

(Y/N) was always the reason that made Sans endure all the resets… only before dying…

(Y/N) was his reason to live in the surface until (Y/N) wasn’t any more…

“Are ya’ okey ‘nilla” Red asked, concern filling his voice.

“Hey I’m the one supporting his sad buddy” Sans declared with a little smile.

“well ya’re doin’ a shitty job, ya’ look sadder than me” Red said with a raised eyebrow.

“nah buddy you simply can’t appreciate my style” Sans winked, his magic ready to take him home.

“Your style sucks” Red laughed with a happy tone trying to no move since Cherry was sleeping on his back.

“I’ll make sure to ask (Y/N) to help me sucks a better mood for me” Sans was barely able to avoid the flying paw that Red used to hit Sans.

“shup up asshole” Red was standing up, hissing and lifting his left paw in a new attempt to hit Sans again… missing obviously.

“That’s the spirit buddy… go and clear thing up with (Y/N) before I do it for you” Sans disappeared from Red’s room to appear in his own room.

Sans watched how two little cat bitties were trying to cheer up the third one ‘Lusty’ since the little creature was crying out loud with the fear from not being able to help (Y/N) saying nonsense things like “(Y/N) is gonna be forced” or “(Y/N) will suffer” or “We must help (Y/N) too” and a repetitive “it hurts… it hurts a lot”.

Sans ended up calming the small kittens by telling them that (Y/N) was sound and safe… and Red was not hurting (Y/N).

Sans was relaxed waiting for the feline bitties to fall asleep when his soul had a painful pull… his soul felt wrong without reason so suddenly that Sans didn’t know what just happen to him. Sans blinked repeatedly in confusion with his paw touching his chest softly in an attempt to figured out what could has caused him such a disgusting feeling

Sans didn’t know what caused the weird pain in his soul… so, he kept calm and ignored it until it vanished few minutes later, it disappeared as suddenly as it appeared and he was relieved for it to end but Sans sighs with resignation after getting a comfortable position on his pillow at the side of the living room’s window.

Sans watched with a worried expression the gorgeous sunset… a nice and warm feeling was increasing on his soul… his ‘fertile’ season was too close to begin with… Sans could only think in one single thing at this moment…

“… please… protect (Y/N) from me… Red is a lucky bonehead… but for how long?” Sans closed his eyes in a desperate attempt not to go out looking for (Y/N) love… Sans doesn’t deserves it… it doesn’t matter how much Sans want it.

Sans doesn’t know how to save (Y/N)… it doesn’t matter how much Sans loves you.

Sans only wants to be near from you… it doesn’t matter if you hate him.

Sans only wants to be… free from his nightmares… free from his past ties and free from you… Sans wants to be free from his own hurt feelings…

Why didn’t you stay away from him…

At least you could have survived this time… without meeting Sans.

(Blue – Sans’s Pov)

Blue was having a nice day, the sun was bright and high, the weather was warm and lovely, the soft breeze was full of delicious smells and Blue only could think in one single thing, finding (Y/N) so Blue could spend the whole day with his best friend (Y/N)… maybe this time Blue could tell (Y/N) about his magnificent feelings.

Blue was utterly happy for a unknown reason, he just wake up happy, well happier than usual for him, his energy was higher than usual, way too much for before his healthy breakfast, and the most peculiar thing for Blue was his happy singing soul.

Blue was no fool… his fertile season has just beginning this morning and Blue as usual think about using some medication and expend all those extra magic during his training, that way Blue, could have a normal week without perturbing anyone during his usual agenda… the unique problem actually was… it was (Y/N).

It doesn’t matter how much magic Blue used during his daily training.

The medicine wears off much faster than usual during his productive day.

Blue was worried of the amount of thoughts taking place on his mind during all day about (Y/N), it was funny in the beginning because Blue could be doing something normally and then, ‘kaboom!’ you are entered (Y/N)’s channel now with vibrant colors in HD and the best possible sound in the market.

Blue could avoid his cute mind’s images for a while but the time passed painfully slower than usual and his great and magnificent will faltered in the end.

Blue was too happy to ignore the words of his counterpart Classic, about not spending time with (Y/N) during his ‘fertile season’ since it could be dangerous or annoying for his cute (Y/N)… nonsense “MWEH HEH HEH” there’s no way than Blue could do something… not anything to bother his cute and adorable friend (Y/N).

Blue will only let (Y/N) to enjoy his great presence as long as (Y/N) wanted to…

Blue will only tell (Y/N) about his romantic feelings for (Y/N)…

Blue will only play some great and funny games with (Y/N) for awhile…

Blue only wants to stay as close as possible of (Y/N) for awhile…

Blue really want to mate… ***** **C** **ough*** play-y… play with his friend (Y/N)…

Blue wants to please his friend as much as possible in whatever (Y/N) ask him to…

Therefore, that is the reason why Blue took some flowers with his mouth since he forget to use his own magic to pick them up, Blue wanted to make (Y/N) smile with those pretty and colorful flowers, his date book teach him than showing interest while giving gifts to a date mate is important to build a strong relationship.

Blue searched (Y/N) in the building with his great sense of smell than his season helped to increase highly, Blue wasn’t stupid… silly he was aware of the actual situation… situation meaning than Classic won’t let him stay close from (Y/N) during his ‘fertile season’ since Blue could convince (Y/N) to mate him with his charms and cuteness.

Blue knew exactly what he wanted to do, so he walked with his high confidence through the corridors of the building full of life and different daily sounds, sneaking away with his wide smile and pretty flowers in mouth… ready to declare his romantic feelings.

Blue was a smart cookie a talent in romantic matters, Blue could convince (Y/N) to accept a date with him before making her fell madly in love with him in a matter of time.

Blue smiled widely when he passed the pretty garden full of the different summer’s colors of the nice apartment building where he lived on, Blue was walking straight to Axe's house to ask him to take care of his brother ‘Orange’ and the little kitten ‘Comet’ during his date with (Y/N) in order of stopping Orange’s interferences in his amorous life with (Y/N).

Ho~ooo Yes!

Blue would finally have the perfect date with his cute and adorable (Y/N)…

No interference at all… especially interferences from his beloved brother.

Blue was humming happily while walking with an almost dancing step, pretty flowers in his smiling mouth…

Blue was walking too happy to notice the presence of a big black dog in the street looking at him with hunger…

Blue was too deep in his happy thoughts to notice the black dog getting closer to him…

Blue was too positive to believe than such a cute dog would hurt him if the dog had the opportunity to do it…

Blue smiled with happiness at the approaching black dog than was smiling at Blue with his huge and white fangs…

“HEY DOGGY! YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME? MWEH HEH HEH I AM A LITTLE BUSY NOW MAYBE ANOTHER DAY DOGGY… I MUST IMPRESS MY FUTURE MATE WITH THIS…” Blue was silenced after avoiding a bite from the strong and huge mouth of the dog.

The dog grunted in a fierce voice while showing his big fangs, the huge creature made slow movements in an attempt to catch the delicious prey in front of him… Blue is a cute cat that looked adorable, Blue knew than the dogs were good creatures, this dog must be hungry, scare, lost or maybe angry for some reason.

Blue wanted to help this innocent dog than must be lost and scared to death but the dog didn’t answered at his words… the dog only growled while trying to bite Blue with his huge fangs, Blue was concerned about not being hurt by this scared and probably hungry dog, but he wanted to help the good creature.

Blue used a magic bone to distract the dog… it worked for 20 glorious seconds.

“PLEASE DOGGY STOP! I DO NOT WISH TO HURT YOU IN ANY WAY… I AM JUST TRYING TO GIFT THIS FLOWERS TO MY FUTURE MATE” Blue gasped in shock when the huge dog growled after broking the white bone with the mouth.

“I DO NOT HAVE ANY FOOD FOR YOU NOW… IF YOU WAIT HERE MAYBE I CAN BRING YOU SOMETHING LATER… DO YOU LIKE CORN DOGS?” Blue asked truly interested in helping the unfortunate lost soul.

The dog jumped over Blue, only to get confused when the white cat talked again away of the hungry dog.

“MY FLOWERS FOR (Y/N) MWOH HOH HOH” Blue looked with sad expression the now destroyed flowers lying in the floor and the closed mouth of the dog.

“BAD DOG! BAD!” Blue shouted in an angry voice with little tears falling from his eyes.

The dog spat out the dead flowers to try another attack with its sharp fangs.

“STOP! I DO NOT WISH TO HURT YOU” Blue said, his voice calm with a worried face.

The dog growled softly, the dog’s eyes on Blue while his nose smelled the air with interest.

“I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO PLAY WITH YOU, I NEED TO MEET MY FUTURE MATE… I WILL ASK MY FRIEND AXE TO HELP YOU SEARCH YOUR OWNER… SO PLEASE! STOP ATTACKING” Blue smiled, his good nature to help showing up.

The dog lowered his head slowly while smelling the air between it and the scared Blue than didn’t lose his pretty smile.

The dog smelled Blue’s body with interest and even licked his neck one shy time.

“SEE YOU ARE A GOOD DOG! YOU ONLY NEED SOMETHING YUMMY TO EAT AND A FRIEND TO…” Blue didn’t finished his words since the mouth of the dog closed between his shoulder and neck… the pain appeared immediately in his shocked body, spreading through his very soul.

“W-wait N-no” Blue’s voice was softer than usual since the pain didn’t allow him to think properly.

The dog didn’t hesitate, the huge creature lifted his head slightly and began shaking the small body of the white cat… trying to hurt it as much as possible with his sharp fangs ripping up his skin with the jerk of his moving head.

Blue couldn’t stop his scream of pain and the panic taking control in his mind.

All Blue could think of was his brother… he would be so sad if something bad happen to him… and his cute (Y/N), what would she think of him after dying in the fangs of an hungry dog… Blue needed to fight back but his conscience was getting weaker every single painfully movement of the dog’s head… until the dog's mouth released his hurt body, sending him flying with the force used before release him.

Blue hit something hard before falling to the dirty ground…

It hurts a lot… his body and soul hurts a lot…

Blue opened his eyes slightly to defense himself from the furious dog when his soul fall victim from the worse feeling he hated to feel… impotence.

Impotence of not fighting back to defense himself and even worse to defense his cute (Y/N) than was now standing in front of him… between the hungry black dog and the beaten body of Blue.

Blue couldn’t move his body… putting his pain aside his body was not responding his soul’s commands.

(Y/N) hissed angrily not letting the dog getting closer of Blue.

Blue blinked while trying to get up… his legs didn’t help him… his soul was starting to send magic out his body to heal his wounds in form of white marrow.

Blue was losing conscience every passing second… but his will was strong and Blue would never stop fighting if his friends were in danger… he needed to get up and help (Y/N)… Blue’s mind was getting dizzier with all his magic trying to help him.

“SANS” (Y/N)’s voice was calling him loudly… his friend is in distress.

She must be in danger… he must save his adorable maiden (Y/N).

“(y/n) run…” Blueberry used all his will to alert his cute (Y/N) to escape the danger.

Blue’s legs didn’t answers his mind commands, he couldn’t stand up, his open eyes neither could see properly… his eye lights must be little wobbly white dots or non-existent since all he could see was blurring images.

Blue was afraid… he didn’t needed to see properly to smell the scent of (Y/N)’s blood in the air… his beloved friend was hurt while trying to protect him.

Blue used all his remained strength to get up, his face on the floor since he didn’t want to let (Y/N) watching him crying while trying to protect her… He wants to leave this world by protecting her and showing her that he, Blue is a brave warrior… Blue is a royal guard after all.

The magic used to move his body was too much and his soul started shattering inside his painful body… the hard white marrow now was making a fine white dust on his wounds.

Blue made a little crooked smile, he was able to defend someone, he was able to protect (Y/N) by distracting the dog in order to let (Y/N) escape from the danger.

Blue could feel the danger approach him suddenly in the form of a growling dog…

Blue couldn’t move or wanted to move a single part of his body…

Blue closed his eyes pleased with his actions to wait his end…

Blue didn’t feel any pain… well any new pain since his wound was hurting a lot.

Blue opened one of his eyes to know why he’s still alive and not a pile of dust under a growling dog… the image of (Y/N) again in between the dog and Blue.

(Y/N) was bleeding, his black fur changing to red with the falling blood.

The dog biting (Y/N)’s shoulder with his huge white fangs.

Blue couldn’t move…

Blue couldn’t cry…

Blue couldn’t speak…

Blue couldn’t protect you…

Blue didn’t tell you than he loves you…

Blue fallen asleep in a kind of a comatose state, he could hear and feel the world around him but he was paralyzed with the amount of magic than his soul used to save his own life.

Even when he couldn’t see (Y/N), Blue could smell her scent getting closer surrounding him, Blue could feel the warm body of (Y/N) in front of him, in a cute hug that pressed his chest with (Y/N)’s chest, her head pressing softly against his wounded shoulder, Blue wanted to smile and hug you back but he couldn’t do it.

“You’re gonna be fine… I’ll make sure of it” (Y/N)’s voice sounded soft and calm.

Did (Y/N) defeat the wild dog?

Thanks greatness! They are save now!

Blue felt something fresh and nice covering his wounds… it’s a funny feeling… the pain of his wounds disappearing slowly… his soul calming itself.

The relief of the fresh feeling taking away the pain from his body makes him fall to the ground.

His soul feels funny too… it feels relaxed and full of magic… it feels fresh and nice… and his wounds doesn’t hurt any more.

Blue is having a good dream about sleeping next to (Y/N), Blue can feel her body near himself, Blue can smell her sweet scent next to him, Blue can finally enjoy a good moment with his cute and adorable (Y/N).

Blue isn’t lazy but this time… all he wants to do is enjoying this cute dream and sleep at (Y/N)’s side as long as possible.

…

**_~~So, (Y/N) used her magic to save Sans, well a copy of my dear son…~~ _ **

**_~~Any case, Jehehehe (Y/N) sometimes I think you love to help me…~~ _ **

**_~~You did it without need of asking you to do it Jehehehe…~~ _ **

**_~~Sometimes I think you can read my mind dear experiment…~~ _ **

**_~~Now I have two dolls to play with… two sets of eyes to watch the world with…~~ _ **

**_~~It’s a shame that your life has been shortened by your reckless actions…~~ _ **

**_~~Jehehehe it doesn’t matter how much I help you (Y/N)…~~ _ **

**_~~You always find a way to make your life harder for yourself…~~ _ **

**_~~I hope this time, Blue no Sans helps you now that your souls are bonded…~~ _ **

**_~~(Y/N)… you better decide what to do soon…~~ _ **

**_~~Your family is thinking in taking away your life supporter from your human body…~~ _ **

**_~~This vessel won’t last much longer after sharing your magic like that…~~ _ **

**_~~Your mother is devastated and your brother is tired…~~ _ **

**_~~If your human body dies…~~ _ **

**_~~My dear (Y/N), your cat vessel is going to die too…~~ _ **

**_~~Blue… no, Sans please help (Y/N) with her mission…~~ _ **

**_~~(Y/N) needs to pass her remaining magic at her offspring in order of creating a proper vessel for my soul to live on…~~ _ **

**_~~With her magic in your soul now you are the best suitor for my experiment…~~ _ **

**_~~Her precious black magic filled with the power of the void that contaminated my soul…~~ _ **

**_~~Should I call you my son or my father then… Blue… Jehehehe.~~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter my beloved readers.  
> Since Gaster's plan is kind of trite.  
> First fan-fic remember? TT_TT
> 
> Thanks for reading this, my beloved readers.  
> Your comments make my smile.


	23. Freaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange wants to kill you for ending his brother's innocent.
> 
> You have a date with Blue until the humor get 'heated'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain.  
> \- Dolly Parton
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be posted in december 25-2020 as your xmas gift.  
> Sorry i did forget it, even so, I love all my beloved readers so~oooo. (o.o)u  
> Better late than never, right? (owo)u  
> Happy Xmas and a happy new year.

You can hear that funny sound resounding in your head again, inside of your mind, refusing to go away… it is tolerate in the beginning but annoying after some minutes of repeating unceasingly inside your mind.

 ***** beep, beep, bee~eep, beep, beep, bee~eep, beep *****

Maybe your eardrums are complaining you about no fighting hunger dogs again after your epic battle, not like you could had avoiding it since your friend’s life was in danger but the sound is annoying you to no end at this rate.

The good thing is that this weird and annoying sound is only bothering you while sleeping at night, more specifically, during the early morning time lapse, after being asleep during 5 hours approximately… maybe it’s a dream since you can remember the beeping sound… it is different from a natural sound, it’s more like a machine sound to you, even when you can’t place it correctly in your memory, it does make you feel weird, anxious and nervous somehow.

You would love to tell this concerning fact at your friends but… ***Sign*** but the thing is that you are absolutely worried about something of higher priority right now like pretending to be a responsible peacemaker and not letting your beloved friends kill each other, welp! Killing is an exaggeration since all they do is only sending many murderous looks at each other or trying to spend as much time as possible with you until someone else arrives to butt in, destroying the previous atmosphere.

If you were being more paranoid you would had guessed that your friends were competing each other for your love but that’s beyond imagination. Of course that Red mentioned making cute kitties with you and Classic said something about needing you but that’s nothing compared with all the attention you are revising now.

The first morning you awaken after the dog’s attack was the worse until now… just remembering it is confusing since Axe and you couldn’t look at each other at the eyes for more than 5 seconds…

Axe must be regretted about hurting you during the fight with Vanilla…

You are ashamed of being afraid of him after that fight…

Especially after Axe saved you both of the black dog that tried to eat you.

You focus your eyes at the gorgeous sunset, pink clouds on it, all you can see is a dark blue color above you trough the clean window of the sliding balcony door that is closed for security reasons since only Red is suppose to be near of you.

Your eyes are wide open while appreciating the gorgeous sunset sky trying to find something to distract your mind, when you get lost in your memory… once again.

You need to review in your mind what happened this morning; you need to be prepared for your date with Sans tonigh.

…

You open your eyes lazily after being slightly moved, someone is rubbing your back softly and slow but it’s enough to make you wake up and the beeping sound in your ears doesn’t help to keep your pleasurable sleep.

“What happen? I’m not hungry… I want to sleep!” Your voice sounds sleepy and tired.

“Sorry, I was trying to get comfy after Blue kicked me down” Snack mentioned while trying to get a comfortable posture over your belly after you turned your whole body leaving your stomach up with the sound of his voice.

“…Fine~eee! But you need to… hu-uh? Blue did what to you?” Your brain is charging the files of yesterday slowly… you start to remember pieces…

You can remember the fight now in little flashes… the beeping sound decreasing.

The fight against the huge black beast… how did you both manage to survive?

The metallic smell of blood flooding the air… your body felt comically light!

The pain running through your whole body… you can't feel your legs anymore.

The fear taking over your brain… the pain is disappearing quickly from your body.

The voice of someone calling your name… where is that person, you can't see him?

The burning fire in your chest replaced by numbness… Your trembling soul cracks!

That voice is whispering things inside your head… you can’t understand him.

Why is that voice telling your body what to do? You refuse to give up!

 ***Static Sound*** The smoke… The fire… The accident… ***Static Sound***

The warm of someone protecting you… you are no longer alone!

You need to know if your friend Blue is fine, he better is alive and kicking or you will never forgive yourself.

***Static Sound***

You deserve to be left alone to rot in your misery… after what you did to them!

***Static Sound***

You are too afraid to open your eyes, you don’t want to see your friend hurt or worse furious with you after what you did to him, to his precious white soul, you did dirty it with your black magic after panicking about saving his life, not stopping to think about consequences.

You open your right eye to give a quick pick at your surroundings, stunned you open both eyes to see clearly what you got at your side, mentioning your surprise is an underestimating of the fact that Blue is hugging you softly with his arms.

“Blue only kicked me down… he didn’t meant it, so, it’s ok” Snack mentioned with a cute voice while rubbing his head in your chest.

“Where are the others? I must tell them about Gast…” You are interrupted before finishing the phrase by the sound of Blueberry’s sleepy voice.

“(Y/N)? My dear go to sleep again, you need to rest properly before our first date” Blueberry’s voice is much softer you could have imagine.

“Your what?... wait, our WHAT?” You blinked in disbelief of his words… is this a different reality or something.

You didn’t agree to that… not when he can ‘NOT’ behave properly himself around you.

“Our date (Y/N), we are bonded now so we must start the proper label of my dating book… not that I need it, since the great Blueberry is a romantic expert, but the experts back it up with science” Blue is looking at you with a cute expression.

“When did I…? Please, forget that, I didn’t agree to that” Your voice is firm but your reddish blush is betraying you blatantly.

“You didn’t” Snack mentioned with a confused voice, confusing you even more.

“Yes she did, when I asked her… she did purred and hugged me, our souls are even bonded now… not that I can’t blame her to fall in love with me, the great Blueberry since I’m courted by many maidens and a weird trembling Chihuahua” Blue mentioned, with a shy little smile.

“She didn’t” Snack hissed softy while looking at Blueberry’s direction.

“She did it… she bonded with me the great SANS… she has stolen my soul” Blueberry is using fake tears! It’s supper effective!

“That sounds utterly romantic Blue, but I didn’t…” You said with a serious voice while hugging a fluffy mini horror… the little creature is trying to escape your embrace and probably biting Blueberry if his grumblings are a clue of his feelings.

“But-but you did it (Y/N), you did-d” Blueberry is making a sad but cute face and the big colorful tears are falling from his big eyes.

“I did used my soul’s magic to hmmm… to protect you from dusting to death” You said, you’re trying to be as nice as possible but it’s almost impossible to do it.

“See, you did it (Y/N), that’s a bonding initiation! The beginning of a bond” Blueberry voiced, his cute face still crying but he added an adorable little smile.

“Well I did-d but we’re friends” You voiced while hugging the little kitten between your feline arms, his head on your chest and his red eye on your blushing face.

“Of course we’re friends (Y/N)… then datemates and finally a bonded lifetime mates like my book says… every single step is important for a proper courting process” Blueberry is rubbing his face with your while purring softly.

“Since you are clearly ‘heated’ maybe you should go home Blue” You said with a uncomfortable face, yes you’re completely uncomfortable right now.

“Don’t touch my mama” Snack is hissing loud and high at Blueberry.

“No need to be afraid my dear maiden, I the great Blue will give you the best of dates in your life until now… expecting only perfection itself is normal from the great Blue” Blue is talking when you interrupted him.

“Blue my adorable and cute baby” You did see clearly how Blue smiled but he didn’t gain his cute blue color on his cheeks or the face in general, that’s suspicious as hell to you.

“Mama?…” Snack asked you, confusion in his voice.

“Blue… I love every single bone of your precious being with all my heart and soul…” You said with a cute voice, your eyes on Blue’s face in all moment in order to find answers. His lack of reactions is scaring you… since a simple ‘you’re so cute’ or ‘I like you’ generally make him explodes in a cute blue blushing on all his face… and now he only does smile and bow his eyebrows in a pleased expression… Blue is too out of his character now.

“So our date will be at night time, I the great Blue will court you properly with my huge romantic knowledge and my natural charms” Blue talks with confidence until you again, interrupt him.

“I can’t do it” You said while releasing the little kitten Snack from your embrace and standing up in front of Blue, your eyes on his, your smile getting smaller at the point of almost disappearing from your face.

“I’ll make sure you can (Y/N), don’t worry about… Sans, I can protect you from him” Blue said with a manly voice, your eyebrows fall making you have a suspicious face… your actual feeling indeed!

You kissed his cute right cheek and smiled modestly at the being in front of you.

“Purr-haps if you behave yourself, I’ll do it… your persuasive skills are fur-midable after all” You rubbed your side with his trying to get a reaction from him.

But Blueberry is only looking at you with interest, still no blushing on his face.

“Losing such an opportunity would be claw-ful for me, you have manage to cat-ch my interest with your…” You bite your tongue while thinking ‘OMFG! (Y/N) please think in something quickly’, nervously you inhale air slowly, to help yourself relax.

“Mama? Up! Food” Snack is rubbing his fluffy body in your front legs, trying to get your whole attention for him alone. No, you’re sorry but you need to investigate.

“…hu-uh manly confidence” You smile pleasured with your own words, ‘barely enough brain but I can’t complain about you now’, you need to know why is Blue acting so differently at his own normal person.

“Blue, you only need to be yourself, falling for you is an inescapable paw-sibility… I’m so fur-tunate to have you to protect me” You hate yourself in this precise moment of time and space but you need to know! Is Blueberry’s heat affecting him so much or did your magic affect him like this? His normal voice is louder and he is not blushing with compliments… ‘COMPLIMENTS’ that always works, so why?

“Awe (Y/N) please stop the flattering already, you’ll embarrass me” Blue said with a cute tone and now you are truly worried for your friend… he didn’t noticed your puns, did he?

How is this even possible, at this rate Blueberry should be telling you to stop punning already, before his brother joins you in the dark side of comedy… Orange is going to kill you for broking his baby brother… ***Cough*** again.

The weirdest part is that, Blueberry would never tell you to stop flattering him… he loves attention and compliments to no end, no than you can blame him since you love it too but… he’s telling you to stop and he’s not blushing a bright blue color.

“MAMA!” Snack screams out loud before biting you in the front left paw, it hurts but you didn’t move a bit, you did only direct your gaze at the little mad creature.

“Yes sugar cube, do you need something?” Snack opened his mandible, releasing your leg and looking you with pure adoration in his huge eye. The bite didn’t hurt much so you avoided scolding him for his act, probably a nervous reflex.

“I wanna eat with ma’… you hungry?” Snack asks you, his head slightly tilted.

“I’m starving, I would love to have a sweet Snack jejeje to takeaway” You said while picking the little cat with your mouth.

“Ok” Snack says totally relaxed at your mercy, relaxed like a cute kitten under the care of his own lovely mother. You ended walking away of Blue, trying to find Cricket or Axe since the green haired lady must be at work at this hour.

“(Y/N) wait… remember the date is this night under the big tree of the apartment’s building, the one outside Sans’s house” Blue said walking behind you, refusing to let you go away of his sight.

“S-sure-eee” You said clumsily with the kitten on the mouth.

You wanted to smile when your eyes landed on Axe after entering his kitchen but… Orange grinned at you sending a cold wave of shiver through your hunched feline back… Na~aaa more like at your whole being if you’re being honest with yourself, your very soul must be shaking by this uncomfortable bitter moment since you know perfectly fine, what is next to happen to you.

“DATE? After what happen to you?” Orange said in a loud voice, Yep! You’re death.

“I’m fine brother” Blue is trying to hide under your legs… great now Orange is sending you a juice murderous glare with and special extra sauce for you alone called ‘kill you while sleeping’… Who needs to sleeps nowadays? You don't clearly!

You sighed in defeat, you would prefer fighting the black dog again instead of dealing with an angry over protective brother called Orange… since you clearly have a better chance of surviving the dog.

In your perspective, being eaten alive for a huge dog sounds less painful than being Orange’s punching bag for a long season.

“Brother I have good news for everyone! (Y/N) has started bonding with me, so I, the great Sans, will finally put an end to the useless fights that will begin soon… isn’t it wonderful, my dear brother?” Blueberry said happily and you can feel how your body suddenly enters the mode ‘survival’ with the little electric feeling in the air… both Axe and Orange are glaring you both with furious eyes, each one with a different target ***Cough*** victim ***Cough*** to destroy or at least to scare to death.

You lowered your tail and ears while trying to smile with Snack still in your mouth.

“(Y/N) didn’t do that” Snack says calmly while yawing softly.

“She did! She used her magic directly on my soul… she sparked my silver, she did!” Blueberry is rubbing his head on your front legs and you don’t even know what is worse, Blue using phrases you couldn’t comprehend or the fact that Orange is in front of you after using his magic to move as fast as possible directly to you.

You lower your head delicately and release the purring kitten next to Blue… the safer place now since Orange is probably going to make a tantrum.

“In my defense, I don’t even know what the hell hu-uh, sparking a-a silver is supposed to mean?… I don’t have any silver neither does Blue” You are more confused than scared right now… actually you’re suddenly curious about it.

“You dirty demon… you’re a fucking violator” Orange growls with boiling anger in his voice, your legs are reeling like jelly… a terrified dancing yellow jelly that cries.

“But I don’t even know what I did this time?” You said refusing to accept being blame for something you obviously didn’t do.

You are innocent… everyone is innocent until proven otherwise.

“I already told you brother… (Y/N) used her magic to heal my soul and bonded our souls in the process” Blue said innocently, his cute face poking upwards from between your front legs, little Snack biting Blue’s puffed cheek while hissing.

You are ‘NOT’ innocent after all… but you did it to save him so, you regret nothing.

“I did it to save him though, he was dusting” You declared with a crooked smile, sweat falling front your head and a guilty felling crawling from your back.

“(Y/N) wouldn’t hurt him and you know it pal” Axe said his eye on the angry Orange.

“Blue is fine… he didn’t dust (Y/N) must be lying to us… taking advantage of an innocent being” Orange hiss at you while taking out his anger.

“I didn’t know it was important?!” You said in confusion, why are they talking about electricity again?

Thanks heavens Blueberry is now talking, he will defend you with words.

“Well I can’t remember a lot of things but… (Y/N) save me and that’s what matter the most, right? Even so, I wish I could remember our first spark” Blueberry said hiding his face on his feline paws.

Hmmm… well he tried, didn’t he? In your mind you can heard a loud and almost pathetic voice saying, ‘Blueberry I love you but that’s not going to help me about this mess!’… You need and want to know what they are talking about.

“Spark? Why do we use electrical metaphors? I saved Blue from a starving dog not an electric pole! Did I miss the memo of this conversation or something?” You said with sarcasm, confusion and curiosity fighting each other for the answer.

Everyone in the kitchen look at you with shame and discomfort mixed together.

“Pussycats” Snack says and laughs loudly at them, including you by the way.

“It mean, you’re a dirty brother rapist” Orange is trying to get closer to you but Axe stop him in his tracks.

“We already examined Blue’s soul and he’s fine pal… just a little black magic floating on his soul, no biggie” Axe is now between Orange and you.

“no biggie… NO BIGGIE! Are you nuts? Nyeh heh… of course you are! Ugly head” Orange is hissing at Axe now while charging magic on his soul, you can feel the electric feeling spreading in the air around Orange.

You moved at Axe side clearly defending your friend, he won’t be hurt because of you as long as you can avoid it. You narrow your eyes at Orange's direction, your calm eyes on his angry eyes and using a really firm but still soft voice, you talk.

“I don’t care what you think of me! But don’t you dare insulting my Axe in front of me!” Your voice sounds calm and soft but your heart pounds rapidly.

Your soul burns with justice.

“BROTHER STOP! PLEASE DON’T HURT (Y/N)! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING EACH OTHER?” Blueberry snaps, he’s at your side looking at his brother with confusion.

“Bro’ please… just tell me (Y/N) didn’t force you, please!” Orange pleads.

“FORCED ME? … FORCED, TO DO WHAT? I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, CANNOT REMEM… I MEAN (Y/N) WOULD NEVER HURT ME BUT I CANNOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE SO MAD WITH HER?” Blueberry says confused.

Ok!

Oki doki!

This is now officially the 4º dimension or something worse since Blue changed in mere seconds… his voice is back to his normal loud and he’s using ‘magnificent’ instead of ‘great’ like his usual person… maybe? Does his heat ended already?

“Blue, ha-ah… do you feel fine?” You ask truly concerned.

“OF COURSE I AM FINE MY FRIEND! WHY SHOULD I NOT BE MORE THAN PERFECT NOW?” Blue says puffing his chest in pride.

“I don’t know” Orange says raising an eyebrow in sarcasm “maybe because (Y/N) did spark your silver with not consent at all? I’m just guessing here don’t mind me” Orange ended lowering his eyebrow back to normal to empathize his point.

“SHE DID WHAT? w-w-WHEN?” Blue exploited in a bright blue color, his whole face is shining and his body is trembling.

Blue has come back to normal, but why did his heat affected him differently?

“I did only use my magic to heal his soul… I didn’t do anything bad” You say with closed eyes, you have a good idea about what ‘sparking my silver’ means now.

“PAPY, (Y/N) ONLY DID IT TO SAVE ME… SHE HAVE NOT SEE MY PROPER COURTING YET” Blueberry is blushing bright.

“Why is everyone talking like if I weren’t here?” You need to know why does Blue acted differently… are you really the unique one who noticed it?

“NOP… (Y/N) is making you act weird, you’re not going anywhere near her” Orange mentioned, at least someone else noticed the change on his personality.

“BUT PAPY… I HAVE A DATE WITH (Y/N) TONIGHT, SHE WILL FALL FOR THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES” Blueberry tried to convinces his brother with puns… great you’re worried again.

“No means no bro’, I’m sorry not sorry” Orange moves to teleport his brother and himself out of the kitchen, presumably at his home.

…

You opened you eye again after remembering that morning in your mind.

The sky changed from dark blue to pitch black… it is time for your date with Sans.

Blue must be waiting for you below the tree like he told you he would.

You’re not ready yet but… you don’t have more time to think about it.

You walked straight to the balcony’s open door and you carefully jumped to the grassy ground leaning slightly on the wall as you came down… the second floor is not that high after all, for your average cat abilities of course.

Indecision didn’t stop your steps; you walked until you where below the big tree than was wearing now his autumn outfit of oranges leafs.

“(Y/N) you came! Not that I the great Sans was worried or nothing alike” Blue said while hugging you with his front paws.

“Who would miss a date with the magnificent Sans willingly… blasphemy jejeje” You laugh while rubbing your head with his.

“Mweh heh heh… don’t worry I’ll give you the best of dates until now, then you will fall for me and I the great Sans will bond you properly this time” Blue said with the cutest voice in existent but… he didn’t bluish a bit… he didn’t try to hide his face one single time while connecting eyes with you… something is wrong.

“By the way, how did you escape your brother? I’m sure you did something great” You said cutely while giving little kisses at his cheeks tenderly.

Blueberry is not blushing yet, not a little bit.

“Everything I do is great, I’m the great Sans after all” Blue said puffing his chest.

You in that moment of weakness tackled him making both of you fall on the soft blanket that Blue generally uses for his picnics. You were there over him, using your weigh to keep Blue’s body inert below you, trying to find something to help him go back to his normal self.

You start your plan, your face blushing a intense reddish color while kissing Blue’s face… you’re giving little kisses from his forehead to his cheeks… until you give him a slow lick front the chin to the lips.

Yet, you have not reaction from Blue…

He’s not blushing… all you get is an accelerated breathing… no more.

“(Y/N) I hadn’t court you yet… Nyeh heh heh did my romantic abilities make you fall so soon my love?” Blueberry mentioned with a cute voice, his normal voice?

“Ha~aaa don’t call me that… it’s too much for me” You said faking an ashamed voice… you’re too close to know… if he’s messing with you.

“What? my love?! Forgive me (Y/N), because you’ll hear it all night while I mate you my love” Blue kisses your neck passionately and expertly… he does not hesitate or get nervous about it… Blue knows what he is doing by experience, doesn’t he?

You don’t want to be a paranoiac who blames the ‘heat’ for affecting his behavior but something isn’t clicking in your brain now, while searching for an excuse Blue bites you between the neck and the left shoulder, gifting you an excuse.

“Blue wait, please don’t bite me! It hurts” You said again faking an ashamed voice. Blue released your shoulder and purrs cutely.

“My love, I’ll my mark you and the fights will end” Blue’s voice is completely confident and he is back to sniffing your shoulder, trying to find the area where he already bit you.

“But you didn’t say please…” You used you front paws to separate his mouth of your shoulder.

“Fine… please let me mark you (Y/N), pretty please?!” Blue smiles cutely… blush still no appearing on his face and he’s crying, little tears are falling from his eyes.

That’s it!

You can’t take it anymore, this manipulator needs to stop.

“(Y/N) why are you crying? Did I the great Sans hurt you?” Blue mentioned while kissing your cheek.

You moved quickly aligning your back with his chest and intertwining your tail with his. Blue didn't even flinch a little, he only continued his biting.

It is now or never, isn’t it!

Helping your friend fills you with determination.

“Sorry Doc… I’m not interested in making an appointment for a special checkup with you Gas… ***Hiss*** …ter” You said bitterly, your narrowed eyes still on his and your smile disappearing to give rise to a frown.

You aren’t sure what but something inside your soul is telling you that something is wrong… something called ‘Gaster’ trying to manipulate Blue.

Blue’s soul is must be easier to manipulate since he’s a monster like Gaster.

Humans are complicated for Gaster a monster to manipulate otherwise you would have become his favorite puppet a long time ago.

You turn your head to see his face, Blue smiled cutely, his closed eyes open and his cute blue eyes were replaced for white ones, his smile getting smaller slowly.

Blue bites you hard and you gasped in pain unable to move away from him.

Then you heard it… the sound of a branch breaking above you from the huge tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> I do as usual must recommend you to visit Poetax
> 
> [Poetax DA](https://www.deviantart.com/poetax/art/SansCat-832256765)   
>  [Poetax AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax)
> 
> I do also need to recommend you to visit
> 
> [Mystery skulls](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0jd1RjiMOAbs4CikoADJGA) Youtube - Music  
> [MysteryBen27](https://www.youtube.com/user/MysteryBen27) Youtube - Animator


	24. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic helps you.  
> Blueberry is recluded.  
> Red is being... well Red.  
> and you are enjoying the movie 'spirited away' with Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best time to plant a tree was 20 years ago. The second best time is now.  
>  – Chinese Proverb
> 
> Only the paranoid survive.  
>  – Andy Grove
> 
> If people are doubting how far you can go, go so far that you can’t hear them anymore.  
>  – Michele Ruiz
> 
> Smart people learn from everything and everyone, average people from their experiences, stupid people already have all the answers.  
>  – Socrates

You were there confused, stunned, shocked but mostly pissed with the manipulation that sometimes Gaster could make in science’s name like he once told you about… sadly, not too long ago, the day you met him in the terrible darkness and maddening emptiness of his so called home, the void.

He, Gaster the ultimate monster scientist that was forgotten from existence itself…

Or that’s what he told you about himself before offering you a sweet deal.

Why did you remember all after the dog’s attack is beyond comprehension?

Maybe being near death broke a kind of spell in your soul?

Maybe using your magic for the first time help you remember?

Whatever it was that helped you… that’s unimportant!

The only thing that matters is… stopping his black jelly ass ipso facto.

You aren’t a genius, but you’re dang smart, smart enough to release than your friend Blue, is too shy to do a daring act like this at all.

You hated the fact of not being able to escape from Gaster’s claws… well, from Blue’s body being manipulate by Gaster itself as the evil puppet master he always has been, pulling the strips from the dark for his benefits… whispering thing in your ear… trying to manipulate your actions since he couldn’t and didn’t need to do a thing, all was up to you to decide after gifting you his fatherly ‘advices’ as he usually calls them, lies dressed as true to confuse you.

You hated that Red told you to stay at home or he won’t be responsible of your well being, you cannot blame him for his advice and jealously since Red was right, you are in danger as long as the ‘heat’ affects his counterparts behavior just like it did to him once, he almost jumped you over during his own fertile season.

You dislike a lot of things in this gorgeous world, in the universe’s expansion and the huge holy creation but… there’s one thing you hate the most about everything else, one single thing that breaks your heart every single time, you can’t stand up it without feeling your soul crying in despair, in this precious existence you love so much and that terrible thing is watching immoral people taking advantage from vulnerable innocents beings.

You made your mind with that information after accepting being probably hurt this night by Blue, probably dying after betraying Gaster’s plan for you to achieve it.

You decided it!

You only regretted one thing of your decision a little bit, not telling the other to help you in case you idea were true, if Gaster was and is controlling Blue’s body somehow then, you clearly need all the possible help, but you weren’t sure about how to explain it to them… the ideas even in your brain were just terrible…

‘Hey Sans maybe your father’s ghost is manipulating the body of our dear Blue, I will deliberately put my life in danger, you wanna help?’… He will lock you up.

What about the fantastic idea behind the curtain number 2.

‘Your father is an evil ghost Sans, let’s kick hiss phantasmagoric ass all together’… Sans will gift you a lovely vacation in a nuthouse called Chip 'n' Dale, you like Hazelnut cream but you aren't nuts about it.

Or the great production for theater next season, number 3.

‘Hey guys let’s play the Ghostbusters while hunting Gaster, I’ll turn on the music to acclimate the game’… they will take it like a bad joke or they will end buying the costumes for Halloween that’s coming in 3 days.

Or your absolutely favorite one the honest number 1.

‘I made a deal with Gaster to help him recover his body, someone hungry?’… You’re not totally sure if you want to know his reasons, why is Gaster interested in your uterus all sudden?

You could feel it in your chest; suddenly your soul is filled with determination.

“Gas… ***Hiss*** …ter” Your voice is the final drop to obligate Gaster to act.

The defiant words towards Gaster came out of your mouth and after saying his name out loud with your voice, your soul fluttered in fear after confirming his true identity… You weren’t imagining things; this really is W. D. Gaster behind of you.

Blue’s body was resting in yours, his chest glued at your back firmly, his fangs biting you hard between your shoulder and neck from behind, his breathing slow and calm while stroking warmly at your chest, refusing to let you go until he could finish what he wanted… what Gaster wanted all along.

“WAIT!” You voiced in fear after not being able to escape his incomparable strength, Blue is ridiculously strong.

Blue doesn't listen to you, he is going to take you by the force at this rate, you can feel warm tears traveling in your chest after falling from Blue’s sad eyes, he cannot stop his own body yet, that’s even worse, knowing that Blue has woken up to find himself forcing his way to you, mere seconds before raping your helpless body.

You can feel the painful bite loosen on your shoulder only for Blue to start sending magic through his fangs at your body… more tears falling from his wide open eyes.

“Sans HELP” You said in despair, your voice full of life and repentance.

Then you can hear it clearly… the sound of a branch breaking loudly from the huge tree above you two, something dark falling at your direction quickly.

Colorful gorgeous leaves from orange to brown falling from above you, dancing around your immobilized body while they impact in the grassy ground silently, with small dry twigs that made soft bangs while hitting the ground around you like musical notes in a piano's keys. You didn’t hear a loud hit, so what else has fallen?

Dead autumn’s leaves performed their final dance to you, you blinked shocked.

You were terrified of the dark sounding object that fallen with the leaves.

The dark figure that fallen from the tree now hissing loudly at your direction.

“H-Help-P” Blue’s desperate voice makes you reaction, his bite firm in place, his trembling body over your, the funny feeling of his magic relaxing you unwittingly.

“Sans-s please” You need to help him recover the control of his own body immediately, you can feel something warn and pleasant browsing your body trying to reach your soul, it feels good somehow, your mind lost focus while hearing a loud growl approaching you both at high speed.

You open one eye and you turn your head towards that growing figure, it’s getting closer of you, the figure divides in two… how? You open both eyes and you can see how a growling Axe tackles Blueberry away from you, slamming him on the tree’s trunk that snaps with the strong impact, of their weight and strength combined.

Your shoulder hurt a lot after losing contact with Blue’s teeth and his magic flow, your suddenly broken connection has destroyed the unfinished bond, sending waves of pain through your body since your soul is trying to repair the shattered bond with Blueberry. You hissed in pain with your Sans, Vanilla at your side.

“What happen?” You said in a soft voice filled in pain while rolling in the ground eagerly in search of comfort from this horrible pain traveling your body.

“(Y/N)! Are you ok?” Classic said his voice filled with fear while checking you.

“It hurt, hurt…” You cry in despair biting the soft blanket under you, you can smell someone else… you open your teary eyes and find Axe pushing Blueberry down at the ground, his red eye dyed with anger is huge and bright looking at Blueberry with rage and hate while shining in the dark night.

“I told you to stay with Red for this dang reason (Y/N)” Classic is searching something in your neck until he finally found it, the source of all your pain, the bite on your shoulder than Blueberry gave you.

Blueberry’s magic is spreading outside the bite, shining brightly an adorable light blue color easy to see in the dark, his magic is trying to repair the lost connection.

“W-Wait don’t hurt Blue-e… please” You don’t have time to explain everything to them now, the unique thing that you can do is telling them to not hurt Blue, he didn’t mind to hurt you, Blueberry was being controlled by Gaster, how are you suppose to explain it to them? You can’t explain it to them quickly enough!

“don’t think in Blue now, we need to destroy his magic in your body before it settles in your soul” Classic’s left eye starts shining a twinkling light blue and yellow color repetitively.

“But he didn’t mean-n to hurt m-me” You voiced still concerned about your friend, you don’t want to stand up now because you’re dealing with the pain in your body, you couldn’t do it even if you wanted to do it, it hurts a lot and your soul is crying.

“just concentrate in my voice by now, (Y/N) please don’t move” Classic is concentrating his magic to help you, he need to be concentrated to replace Blue’s magic with his own without making a bond with you by accident, his heat won’t help him in the process… it is actually a risk for a proper procedure.

“But Blue didn’t-t, it was Gast…” You gasped loudly at the contact with the magic from Classic touching the bite in your shoulder… suddenly your body feel funny and heavier out the blue, is a weird feeling like if an invisible magic were pulling you through the ground, it felt as increased gravity…

Classic is using his magic against you to pin you in place!

Why?

What for?

You can’t understand why is this needed to help you?

Then, like an electric shock his magic expanded through your whole body in an instant it’s like being hit by a thunder… it ended as soon as it started. Your body relaxed completely at the point of feeling sleepy almost like after drinking a hot beverage in a cold winter day at your warm and sweet home.

Classic was licking the bite in your shoulder delicately, soft purr produced by him.

You didn’t care about it since he vanished all the pain successfully from your body, you could feel how his magic was vanishing Blue’s magic from your body slowly calming you in the process, your soul finally able to stop trying to reconnect the broken bond since Classic magic invaded your body in order to help you.

“there… all better! It wasn’t so hard to listen to me for once, right?” Classic said with confidence, his voice was soft and relaxed, his body didn't move a bit off of yours after helping you recover from the over-magic shock from Blue’s magic that flooded your body and nearly drowned your soul.

“How did you know?” You asked him, your mind thinking normally after his healing.

“hu-uh… magic?!” Classic smiled as he does usually while having an eerily moment.

“You were spying on me, don’t you?” You didn’t want to move a single muscle from your tired body, your eyes searching your friend Blueberry once only to know if he was fine and not being hurt or scolded by and angry Axe.

“you call it spying, I call it protecting, you’re welcome” Classic laughs softly at you.

“Thanks for being my ninja guardian then, why does my body feel like water?” You asked at Classic but your eyes are still glues to Blue and Axe fee steps from you.

“Hehehehe **water** you saying? Your body almost **drowned** with magic! I guess you could say than the **waters** have already settled in your soul, hehehe” Classic laughs loudly at you and your predicament.

“Vanilla I can’t laugh without feeling pain in my ribs” You mentions, your body weak and getting more sleepy every breath you take in and out.

“my bad, is difficult not to be funny when you’re as humorous as me” Classic purrs calmly helping you to feel safe and sound at his care.

“Vanilla please help Blue too, he needs it more than me” Your voice is almost a whisper and you’re fighting to keep your eyes open.

You can see how Axe is above Blue while growling warningly at him to not escape.

“don’t you worry, Axe is taking care of the child” Classic’s voice is relaxing you like a joyful lullaby singed by a lovely mother at her beloved children.

“That’s what worries me! You both are in heat too and Blue needs help” You tried to stand up but between your weak legs like noodles and Classic weight over you, you’re not going nowhere for a while.

“I told you to relax… your body is weak after receiving more magic than you’re use to” Classic gets off you and sits at your side, his eyes looking at Axe and Blue.

“Would you drag me close to Blue, please?” You asked, even in such a short distance you could not hear the conversation between Axe and Blue… maybe because you’re tired.

“why should I do that (Y/N)?” Classic looks you with curiosity and astonishment.

“I need to tell him that I’m not mad at him! It wasn’t his fault, it was Gas…” You talked until classic interrupted you with his angry loudly voice.

“of course it was HIS fault! We all have the same instinct pulsing in our souls and we didn’t attack you (Y/N)” Classic says while making a pout with his face.

“But it wasn’t Blue’s fault… it was Ga…” You tried again and fail again since Classic didn’t let you finish the phrase this time neither.

“yep! The heat did it, of course you’re gonna blame the heat and not the innocent Blue, let me tell you (Y/N), that's not how it works!” Classic isn’t the kind of person who likes to talk beyond his usual puns, science and his beloved brother Papyrus but sometimes… just sometimes, he can’t stop scolding you for your own linking.

“NOU~uuu! Gaster did it, he’s the responsible one of this catastrophe” You scream out well you believed that was a bloody murder scream but with your weak body is probably sounded more like a pissed mouse scolding a cat for not playing with it.

“W-what? (Y/N)… Who told you that name?” Classic’s fur bristled immediately at the name of who doesn’t must be named or shouldn’t since only he could remember.

“Gaster did it” You knew this for a long time by now, Sans doesn’t have a good relationship with his father, he hadn’t have it for a long time actually but his panicked reaction is scaring you, why does he looks so terrified all sudden?

“what do you mean he told you?” Classic looks at you with huge concerned eyes.

“I mean what I mean! He told me his name” You said not comprehending why Classic is so interested that you have met Gaster.

“how did…? Hu-uh, just tell me, when did that happen to you?” Classic is tilting his head in confusion.

“I’ll tell you everything after helping Blue!” You said convinced in help Blue.

“tell me when? … when did you met him?” Classic asked you, his face serious.

“I don’t remember… 8 months maybe? He’s the one that help me find you” You said, your legs are still weak refusing to move and you can see how Blue is crying.

“I… I didn’t… you never mentioned his name before!” Classic told you.

“You never asked! He’s just a stray cat, isn’t he?” You mentions, trying to not give him more details, you won’t tell him in this moment such delicate information.

“(Y/N), don’t you lie to me!” Classic hisses at you.

“I didn’t remember him ok! I’ll tell you everything I can remember, now please help Blu…” You are interrupted by a loud growl emitted by Axe.

Classic walked straight to Axe and Blue, leaving you behind, out their conversation.

“Take me with you!” You said uselessly, no one of them moved to carry you.

“Traitors” You whisper bitterly, you don't understand what they are talking about.

You breathe in and breathe out, getting relaxed in the process.

Your body is calm and weak, you can barely move.

Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out… they’re still talking.

You’re fighting against your actual drowsiness, you don’t want to fall asleep during this crucial moment and you don’t want to give up ever again… never ever again.

Breathe in… don’t fall asleep.

Breathe out… blink faster!

Breathe in… bite your tongue.

Breathe out… try to concentrate in they.

Breathe~eee in… you can feel your legs again, a little bit but it’s something.

Breathe~eee out… your pulse normalized enough to make you feel relaxed.

You breathe and try to stand up again, finally your legs move awkwardly while shaking just to keep you standing and you let yourself fall gently to the soft but cold green grass, not being able to take a single step makes you feel miserable.

You signed resigned to wait for them to end their conversation.

The tortuous minutes passes boringly slow to you while you’re waiting for them to finish their conversation. Then, you released than Classic and Blue were both got out of your sight and Axe is seated at your side making a soft and cute purring noise while looking at the night sky dressed in beautiful stars.

“So, are you going to take care of me until they’re back?” You asked shyly.

“Yep! I’ll protect you…” Axe mentioned his eye on the sky. “Do you feel better?” Axe is avoiding looking at you in the eyes since the fight… even here, it feels terrible.

“Yes thanks for asking, I’m fine… I’m always fine” Your voice sounded tired.

“You didn’t look fine to me there pinned and scared” Axe gritted his teeth making a clicking sound as they rubbed against each other.

“Jejeje yeah it wasn’t my best moment! I’m sorry for worrying you, first the dog and now this mess… you must be angry with me” You said expecting him to agree.

“Not angry… worried” Axe won’t look you at the eyes, will he?

“I’m sorry Axe… I so sorry” You said only to finish with the voice in your mind, ‘to be afraid of you’ feeling the guilt kicking your heart, how could you be afraid of him and not even have the guts to tell him openly the true.

“Don’t be, you… are afraid… of…” Axe says trying to stop himself his voice shakes.

“I’m afraid of a lot of things… but not you Axe” You’re trying to see his face but Axe won’t let you since he kept it up away from your eyes.

“You should be! …me dangerous now” Axe curls his tail around him.

“The piranha says to the shark! Jejeje I’m worse than you” You laughed for the irony of the situation… if only he knew! He won’t ever talk you again.

“You’re nice… good… cute… funny… pretty… don't yell at me for no reason… you good…I like y-you… your patience” Axe lowers his ears and snorts heavily.

“I know you are but what am I?!” You know he’ll disappear when Classic come back.

“You’re mine… friend” Axe is looking at you! He’s finally looking at you!

“Always, I’ll always be… as long as you want me to be of course” You smile shyly at him, finally after all this time he’s looking at you in the eyes.

“So, always” Axe smiles at you widely his eye closed.

“Sign me in forever and ever please” You said hopefully, please don’t forget it when you know the real me… the one that made the deal with Gaster and the same one that is recumbent on a hospital bed at death’s edge.

“Ok” Axe says softly almost a cute whisper, he crouches his body next to you and you make yourself comfortable next to him, so as not to be cold and to show him and more importantly to show yourself… that you are not afraid of him.

It’s really comforting to not have the need to talk with someone else to fell you happy and relaxed… just enjoying the other company at you side to be happy.

That’s why you made the deal… the unique reason to stay here as long as you can.

You hated yourself for it but you would do it again in a heartbeat, to accept the deal as many times as necessary… to save you… to enjoy this moment with them.

The moon is precious this night, high and shiny illuminating the dark night sky with its delicate white beam making you feel alive and content.

In 3 more days its Halloween…

In 72 more hours there will be a full moon…

In 4,320 minutes your life would come to an end…

Should you stick with Gaster’s plan or die to free them all from your greed?

“So, Axe took good care of you?” Classic asks you after appearing from behind you, of course! Axe disappeared quickly not wanting to fight Classic again at least not in front of you… he didn’t said good bye to you.

“He always does, at least he’s not stealing my blanket like the midnight ninja is doing!” You mention with a little smile while enjoying his helpless expression, you caught him red handed last time.

“I was just-t… I was making sure it was clean” Classic mentions totally blushed.

“sure~eee! That’s why you do it at night and play with it” You tell him shamelessly with a wide smile enjoying every single moment of his despair.

“I made a nest for you… I like nests too” Classic says while using his magic to carry you home… walking instead of using a short cut, he must be really tired or he’s trying to expend as much time as possible with you.

“Wow you don’t need to be Purr-suasive with me Sans” You say happily.

“I'm a ninja I like to go under- **covers** ” Classic Says walking calmly.

“I didn’t see that coming, please… putt me out of my mew-sery” You sigh dramatically.

“Nope! that's mew-sic for my ears” Classic says enthusiastic, his smile decorating widely his face happy while snorting.

“By the way, where was Orange? Why didn’t he stop Blue tonight?” You ask curious, few steps away from Victor’s house where Edge and Red must be waiting for you.

“Let’s just say Blue had a locked skeleton in the closet, a really pissed one waiting for him at home to scold him” Classic says comically.

“Are you Kitten me? Why didn't he teleport out there?” You’re confused about it since Orange can use shortcuts too, why wouldn’t he escape the closet?

“Blue used the collar to drain his brother magic… Orange was fooled, trapped and hangry” Classic laughs softly while using his magic to appear inside the house of Victor. Edge isn’t in the living room but Red is there on the sofa waiting for you.

“What?” You say afraid of being scolding by Red or worse… Edge can and will double your training schedule.

“hangry! It’s a combination of hungry and angry” Classic tells you patiently.

“Fuck! Where the hell were you? I was afraid all the fucking night (Y/N)!” Red says at you, his red eyes on Classic, not you luckily.

“(Y/N)’s **purr** fectly fine, no bones about it” Classic gently leaves you next to Red on the sofa.

“stop bein’ an asshole ‘Nilla” Red shouts while standing up.

“Paw-don me, are you telling me to keep (Y/N)? …I’ll do…” Classic winked and disappeared with his shortcut to dodge a flying white bone in his direction.

“FUCK! that bonehead” Red hissed angrily and then he directed all his anger on you, sadly for you indeed.

Red scolded you intensely during 2 days… not even Blackberry lasted that long.

Edge tortured you with extra training too since you couldn’t defend yourself from Blue’s strength.

Victor… that precious being of light pampers you with food, comfort and kisses. May heaven bless that man for eternity!

…

You’re happy enjoying a fantasy movie with Victor your actual guardian on his lap, Edge is training outside with Creampuff and Blue… well the two are actually taking care of Blue until his heat is over, Classic told everyone about not letting the poor Blue alone not even a minute until his fertile season were over and ended.

Red is always over you… literally over your annoyed body since he didn’t let you be more that 5 minutes alone since he’s being insistent about covering you with his scent to prevent possible risks with the rest of the exited cats during their heats.

You love Red you really do with all your heart but having him lying on top of you for more than 3 hours is exhausted and embarrassing because he never stops flirting with you. Good thing that the little Cherry is always helping you with him.

The unique reason why Red isn’t on top of you now is because this gorgeous and blessed man is protecting you from him. Yep! Victor will shoos Red away in the moment he’s near you since this is Victor’s time with you… sweet bear papa Victor is protecting you with his well being… because Red always bites him after being pushed away from you.

“I love this movie” Victor says joyfully with little laughs escaping his mouth.

“I love friendship and comedy” You say your eye on the screen.

“This is one of my favorites movies, good you liked it my sweet (Y/N)-chan” Victor takes a sip of his soda drink, making a sound as he sucks on the straw.

***Knock knock sound***

“Who can it be now? Halloween is until tomorrow” Victor mentions, he pauses the movie and he removes you from his lap placing you on the sofa carefully, he’s too distracted to the point of holding the drink in his left hand until the front door while holding the door knob with the right hand.

Talking about distractions… Red jumped on you after Victor stood up and walked away from you, Red is purring happily while rubbing his head with yours.

“Who’s there?” Victor’s voice is strong and intimidating when he wants it to be.

“Olive” A weird female voice says… hey you know that female voice! Is it Catia?

“Olive who?” Victor sighs in resignation and his free hand does a face-palm in his forehead loudly.

“Olive next door. Hi neighbor!” Catia voice sounds normal again.

Victor opens the door and Catia enters the house immediately with an evil smile and a big bag in hand while walking straight to you, her eyes gleam maliciously.

“Nice to see you Cat-woman, what do you want from me this beautiful afternoon?” Victor mentions suspiciously while Catia opens the bag and stars putting out different cat costumes for you obviously.

“I love you too! Victorious flatulence” Catia said joyfully while giggling at him.

“Yeah, yeah I know you do but what brings you here so suddenly without notice at all?” Victor says joyful, curiosity shining clearly on his big eyes while contemplating the costumes that Catia is meticulously putting on the table one by one.

“Maybe I did spent the last weekend sewing costumes for (Y/N), since she’s also mine somehow… besides she’s going to look adorable on this” Catia said in a baby-toned voice while showing off her favorite dress to Victor.

It’s a pretty mini baby blue dress with a little white semi translucent layer on the back, small touch-ups in the elegant shape of white snowflakes at the bottom of the darker blue part of the beautiful dress.

“Pardon me? (Y/N)-chan is only mine! Her collar plate has my direction and my cell phone number” Victor says pride fully until Catia waved in her hands a small silver colored tiara with blue stones on it.

“Jujujuju yeah I know how protective you can be with your little baby, Victorious blow-fart but I am still the mommy of (Y/N)-chan” Catia says happily enjoying the frustrated face that Victor is doing after hearing the word ‘mommy’ from Catia.

“WE have never been married!” Victors says comically angry while waving his hands.

“How can you be so cruel with the mother of your child… aw~www your hurt me deeply Vic’fella, the pain of your words is hurting my delicate feminine heart” Catia says with a helpless voice and posing dramatically.

“…and this is why I would never marry you to begin with!” Victor face-palmed his head with the right hand, causing a giggling Catia for his action.

“I’ll never give you a divorce my sweetie and sexy man” Catia says biting her low lip softly to stop her loud laugh for all the teasing at Victor and taking advantage to do an erotic eyebrow dance and thus increase Victor's suffering.

“Seriously, why an Elsa costume? Anna is much better for my (Y/N)-chan” Victor says happily while checking the other suits on the table.

“I want a divorce!” Catia says with a faked angry voice.

“What happen with your Ho~ooo… I love you TOO much my SEXY man?” Victor express pleased.

“That was before you mentioned that the clingy Anna fits (Y/N) better than the strong and independent Elsa” Catia mentioned while hissing like an angry cat.

“But my (Y/N)-chan is a lovely leech, always at my side purring cutely like the good girl she is” Victor said, he clearly was throwing salt on Catia’s open wound.

“I want a double divorce! … and custody of our baby” Catia faked cleaning a tear on her eye.

“Hejejeje let’s ask (Y/N)-chan, what costume does she prefer?” Victor mentioned.

“She will choose Elsa obviously!” Catia vigorously clarified.

“Hey (Y/N)-chan!” Victor said with his cutest voice. “Who do you like the most?” He asked while lifting his head in your search… you were on the sofa unable to move with the purring Red on top of you… you would have already greeted Catia if only Red hadn't jumped at you in the moment that Victor left you alone on the couch.

“RED?! Get off now” Victor mentioned as he approached you.

“My child!? You are supposed to take care of our daughter” Catia said with a faked concerned voice.

“It would be easier if only someone weren't bothering our movie night” Victor said in a frustrated and somewhat sarcastic voice.

“Puf~fff …jujujuju… movie night you say? But it is just 4 o'clock and it’s not even dark yet” Catia mentions to make fun of Victor.

You wanted to keep enjoying the cute interaction between the two friends but it was a little too complicated to do so since Red was on top of you hissing at Victor.

You are too happy and relaxed to care about the situation anymore… you love your bear papa Victor, you enjoy the movie nights with them and you want to enjoy as much as possible the remainder time you have left with them.

“We did start early to enjoy my free weekend” Victor says normally with his hands on a biting Red, ‘Ouch’ his poor hand.

You purred happily while rubbing your head with Red in a silly attempt to distract him to keep biting your bear papa Victor. Red stopped the bite on Victor’s hand but he didn’t let you go from his tight grip.

“Red! I won’t tell you twice friend, let her go or I will use the collar’s suppressor” Victor won’t use the magic suppressor… it would be useless since Red isn’t using magic at all to keep you pin in place.

“Red could you please move you off me?” You say tenderly to the purring cat that is lying on top of you.

“nope! can't do it” Red is purring and hugging you softly.

“Pretty please?” You said with an adorable voice while waving your eyelashes in a cute and feminine way.

Red looks at you with a cute reddish blush on his face until he hides his face in the crotch of your shoulder, you can hear a soft growl coming from him. Victor holds Red with his hands and tries to take him away from you but it is useless, ‘hmmm’ it’s unusual for him to last this long… you’re missing something important here.

“WOW your boys surely listen to you Vic’fella” Catia says with cold irony.

“My sweet (Y/N)-chan always listen to me! Papyrus would help me if he wasn't outside training and Red is the stubborn son of this house” Victor says unable to move Red away from you.

“Wait a minute!” You mentions thoughtfully. “Where is my sweet Cherry?” Finally you noticed what has been missing from your attention.

“little shit is sleepin’ don’t ya’ worry about him” Red says and laughs loudly.

“What have you done to my innocent Cherry?” You ask concerned with your eye on Red’s face.

“hahaha sweetheart I’d love to pop ya’r cherry” Red says with his deep husky voice causing an alarmed Victor to take action in the situation.

“I’m serious Red! Where is Cherry?” You hiss warningly at him. Red is surprised with your firm voice and Victor is finally able to take him off you in a single pull.

“…hu-uh sleepin’ fuck he’s sleepin’ in the bathroom” Red said, guilty shining on his eyes and little drops of sweat falling from his nape.

“Why would he sleep in the bathroom?” You said incredulous.

“because he loves to sleep in anything that smells like you, he’s usin’ your towel as a blanket right now” Red is still in Victor’s tight grip between his hands.

“But he never refuses to sleep near me during movie nights!” You jumped from the couch and started walking to the bathroom to find your cuddling kitten.

You can’t find the little Cherry anywhere in the bathroom, your smell is good but not the best and finding Cherry’s scent isn’t easy with the fragrances of soap and jasmine flooding the bathroom.

“Cherry, where are you?” You asked while searching in the empty bathroom tube. You can hear a soft whispering almost muted from the laundry basket next to the tub, you moved fast and jumped inside the laundry basket and get pissed in the moment you found your cute kitten Cherry stuck under the towels in the basket. You quickly taken then away from him with your mouth and front paws, the cute Cherry was trying to hide his terrified tear from your concerned eyes while rubbing his head in your chest fur but you could still feel the fresh tear on your skin… you are going to kill Red for this not more cuddles for him, even the corner of shame isn’t enough for this atrocity.

“Are you fine my sweet Cherry? Does something hurt?” You ask him while giving him soft kisses on his head top.

“FUCK!” Cherry gasped. “I didn’t cry!” He said sobbing softly unable to stop his tears. “Fuck! The big shit lied to me… he told me to hide here for ya’… but you never came for me” Cherry sobbed back into your chest. “Shit! I was stuck in here for fucking hours” Cherry is rubbing his heated face from crying into your chest and you can feel his fresh tears on your now wet fur.

“RED! I’m gonna kick your ass so hard than your going to taste my feet on your dirty liar mouth!” You screamed like a banshee ready to attack and defend.

You taken Cherry carefully with your mouth and you put him on top of your back; walking slowly you did to keep him in his place safe and sound while walking in search of revenge. You could hear a gasping Red, a laughing Victor and a curious Catia in the living room.

“Why are you laughing like a madman Victor?” A curious Catia asked.

“Because (Y/N)-chan is going to teach a lesson to Red… didn’t you heard her battle cry?” Victor said with small giggles escaping his lips.

“I heard a meowing (Y/N)! How do you know she’s mad?” Catia says confused.

“I didn’t tell you earlier, right? I can understand (Y/N)-chan now!” Victor boasted with a big smile on his pleased face.

“You're telling me bullshit!?” Catia covered her mouth with her hands.

“Am I…? I swear I can talk to her in a not lonely cat-man crazy way” Victor didn’t let go the sweaty Red that was shaking between his hands.

“How…? You’re lying to me!” Catia crossed her arm into her chest angrily.

“I don’t know? Maybe all the magic on the collar did the trick” Victor is fighting to keep the dancing cat called Red in his hands. Red won’t escape your fury.

“That’s impossible… normal cats can't use the monsters collar that way” Catia cleared her throat.

“My precious (Y/N)-chan isn’t a normal cat then… Red and Edge mentioned that maybe she has a monster ancestor” Victor talks happily almost like a child on a toy store before Christmas.

“Red you have some explaining to do” You growled warningly. “Cherry told me about your hide and seek game” You can see how Red is sweating nervously. “…and how you forget him for hours inside the laundry basket… on purpose” You growled softly this time, the little Red must be enjoying the show because you can heard his unashamed laughs from your back.

“he told me to help him find something with your smell, I only helped him” Red assured you almost begging you for mercy. You were not deceived by his words.

“Big shit is lying! Why would I need a smelly piece of dirty towel when I have the fucking real thing for my alone?” Cherry hisses and his fur bristle in anger.

“Because ya’ can’t get jumpy on (Y/N), that’s why ya’ little shit” Red snorts.

“I’m always jumping around (Y/N)… Fuck! I’m standing on her back right now” Cherry shouted.

“… hahaha that’s not the jumping I’m talking about n’ya’ know it” Red snorted.

“Shit! You’re a traitorous loose mouth” Cherry is becoming a small ball on your back. He’s ashamed after being catch red handed.

“hahaha… ya’re too pervert for someone that little, ya’ little shit” Red laughed.

“Wanker! Ya’re a big mouthed shit” Cherry is shaking on your back.

“Stop this nonsense already, I’m not mad with Cherry… I am mad with you Red” You seated on the couch causing the little Cherry to fall from your back, his cute paws holding your back in a clumsy attempt to not fall from your back.

“I didn’t do shit” Red lowered his cat ears. “…this time” He smiled widely at you.

“Yes you did Red… trapping my sweet Cherry away from me is terrible” You hissed softly. “I won’t give you the privilege of my love today… Cherry will have it in your place” You turned your head to the side and began to kiss the purring Cherry who was rubbing his head against the side of your belly.

“Ho my god! (Y/N)-chan is so cute” Victor accidentally released Red after he released one of his hands from his body to touch the part of his chest where his heart should be. Red didn’t lose time he jumped at your side and tried to take Cherry away from you… ‘No in my watch, idiot’ you love your idiot Red, but Cherry needs protection from his constant jealously.

“Don’t touch my baby” You hiss and hide Cherry under your body like a mother hen.

“but… he did, I didn’t meant to… FUCK! why are you always on his side?” Red says.

“Because he’s smaller and weaker than you numbskull” You hiss until Cherry’s head popped from between your chest and the couch.

“I’m no fucking weak” Cherry growled. “I can kick his enormous ass-bone” He hisses.

“less barkin’ more bitin’ asshat” Red hisses and you jumped on him to bite his neck firmly… his belly on your and his back on the couch. Sadly he is purring and not scared.

“Ow~www my sweetheart wants to play with me!” Red purrs loudly. You’re angry that you didn’t get the reaction you wanted and the little Cherry is biting Red’s tail.

“Don’t enjoy it masochistic asshole” Cherry shouted while biting hard, Red only moved his tail playfully, waving the biting Cherry like an angry growling leech.

You wanted to teach him a lesson but how could you do it? You purred softly.

“I’m visiting Classic for this transgression Red… maybe he can gift you some common sense” You mentioned while kissing his nose. “Or maybe you would prefer to talk with Axe about your recent behavior” You say with a cute and delicate voice.

“you wouldn’t” Red confirmed with his sarcastic snorting. “that’s suicidal… he’s probably on his last heated day… that’s the worse one” He laughs again.

“That’s fine for me, so stop being a numskull” You kiss his nose one more time.

“Nah ya’re perfect here with me” Red smiles shyly.

“Good!” You got up and jumped on the table to see the other costumes. Cherry took a shortcut near of you refusing to stay away from you.

“I want that Halloween costume” You smiled cutely with your shiny eyes on the costume of your election. Victor is making a victory pose with his hands, Catia is sighing with your election since you didn’t choose the Elsa dress, Cherry is scratching the costume with his furious mini claws and Red is being himself by drooling on the couch with his red eye lights on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me ideas for (Y/N)'s Halloween costume if you want.  
> I hope you like the new chapter my beloved readers.
> 
> (Y/N): Why do i feel a disturbance in the force?  
> Red: maybe you're hungry. You can bite me again!  
> (Y/N): no, it's something bigger.  
> Cherry: hahaha how funny i feel happy suddenly without apparent reason.  
> *Away in the distance*  
> Horror: I will kill Red tonight.  
> Classic: and I'll flush his dust down the toilet.


	25. Hell-bent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special pov chapter  
> Secrets revealed.  
> Sans is having a bad weekend.  
> Gaster is having a worse one.  
> You're hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man who does not read books has no advantage over the one who cannot read them.  
> — Mark Twain
> 
> Teachers can open the door, but you must enter it yourself.  
> — Chinese proverb

(Classic – Sans’s Pov)

As usual Sans was having a gorgeous and painfully slow day during his fertile season, Sans was having a terrible heat this year probably because of (Y/N)’s presence in his life, sure thing that fertile season can have different side effects in different individuals and Sans wasn’t an exception but this heat was clearly superior in the bad side of side effects because Sans, he didn't remember having to deal with such a large amount of productive magic or his over stimulated senses or his bothering crying soul or the worse one of all of them… his constant itching in areas that should not be pronounced during a conversation with a pleasant person.

Sans was having an uncomfortable bad time at overnight and early in the morning even after taking his seasonal medicine, the symptoms were harsh and constant for him… and Sans was not content at all with all the little problems he needed to relief in order to function normally in front of the others during the rest of the day.

Sans was pushed to the point of borrowing a blanket from (Y/N) without telling you first since Sans couldn’t ask you without making a jester of himself by tackling at (Y/N) and over melting you with love and romantic words that Sans knew perfectly fine, he could not be able to stop himself to do it with the presence of (Y/N) now.

Sans was also taking care of (Y/N) from a safe distance since he couldn’t afford to be near from you without risking his last thread of dignity to break in order to love you tenderly before someone else steals your loyalty from him and that same someone who's a thief will take you away from him forever, Sans, your true love.

Sans decided to see you from a safe distance, maybe you were too distracted to notice him during his visits since for the first time in a long time you didn’t notice him… maybe you were too busy, worried or distracted, Sans wasn’t sure about it.

Sans was having a hard time using all of his extra magic to relieve his body, he did spend it by using his magic to mark his territory around the apartments building.

But it was difficult since the smells of his other counterparts were as potent as his own and the competitive was a constant fight between him and the others except from Red of course! The lucky bastard ‘hmmm’ Redtarded was having a special time with you and no one could intervene with it since Red was the unique safe one allowed to be around you.

The asshole was too happy to be near of you since it was a suggestion from Sans itself because that would ease the possessiveness from the other since it would mix the scents of both Red and (Y/N), that way (Y/N)’s scent would be easier to deal with for the affected ones of the heat by the decrease of her smell.

Sans was grumpy and bitter about it but he knew that it was important to protect (Y/N) from himself so he, Sans ended spending his free time crying and cursing his luck. Sans was an easy going person but every time he crossed ways with Axe, the two of them ended having uncomfortable conversations or glare competitions and sadly it happen more frequently that Sans liked it since both suitors were trying to use their magic in the same way.

“similar minds think alike, I suppose” Sans says with resignation.

“You said it” Axe mentions, adding a pleased little smile on his face.

“I know buddy, let’s skip the unnecessary conversation and keep being friends” Sans says widening his smile and closing his eyes.

“Friends!” Axe says, his voice pleasant and joyful.

“buddy remember to mark the alley outside the restaurant too” Sans mentions with a comical voice.

“Already done… that’s my territory… I don’t want another wild dog… or hungry cat… besides me there” Axe said turning his head at the side and blinking repeatedly.

“great job buddy, we need to keep that creatures at line” Sans said, his smile little.

“Away from (Y/N)… (Y/N) safe with me… me keep her safe” Axe purrs happily.

“nope! (Y/N) is safer with Red” Sans lowered his cat ears in disgust.

“NO! … (Y/N) is safer with me… me, safe” Axe says with his big red eye on Classic.

“we already talked about it Axe, the answer is still a no buddy, you’re as dangerous as myself now” Sans mentions with a wry smile on his face.

“Me, good mate… you, numbskull” Axe growled softly at Classic.

“we’re the same genius, you and me” Sans raised an indignant eyebrow.

“You stubborn… me handsome” Axe says purring happily.

“really? We have the same face and…” Sans sighed with reassignment. “whatever we need to worry only about Red” Sans said with both eyebrows raised.

“Truce? …Truce!” Axe nodded with his head slowly.

“sure, why not? Let’s make a truce buddy and protect (Y/N) from Red’s attention” Sans agrees, winking with his right eye. “you and me against the world to protect (Y/N)” Sans express with his shoulders doing a slight movement up and down in a relaxed way.

“(Y/N)’s safe… I’ll bring her food” Axe smiles proudly and walks slowly away from Classic.

“don’t you get too close from (Y/N), it’s painful” Sans mentioned trying to avoid the suffering of his counterpart.

“I need to feed (Y/N)… food in the balcony… safe from (Y/N)” Axe smiled pleasant.

“that’s the spirit buddy” Sans saw his rival slowly walking away towards their home.

Sans and Axe make a kind of bond after that, a special friendship based in protecting (Y/N) from any kind of danger… specially Red since both of them were unable to get near from you without getting a painful itch in a delicate place.

Sans and Axe were spying on you… nope! ‘Hmmm’ protecting you from possible dangers from a safe distance, both of them high in a large and ample branch of the tree were Blue and you were having a romantic night picnic… Sans was furious and jealous with the little innocent bean but Axe was even worse the bristled fur cat was sending death glares at Blue and hissing bitterly at his successful rival.

“calm down Axe, they're gonna hear us” Sans exclaims with a sour-full tone.

“Kill” Axe hissed angry. “He’s cheating… he isn’t supposed to be near (Y/N)” Axe bristles his white fur so much that he looked like a soft beach balloon.

“yep! I know, buddy… but we can’t butt in there just like that” Sans glued his eyes at (Y/N) and Blueberry in a desperate attempt to find any kind of excuse to destroy the lovely cute moment that the two lover birds were having ‘Heh heh heh heh’ Blue was being a bad kitten, breaking the rules like that by spending time with (Y/N) when he was suppose to be as far away from (Y/N) as the rest of them.

“we neither and here we are buddy” Sans express with a comical tone.

“We protecting…” Axe hisses softly while seeing Blueberry with his huge red eye.

“seriously buddy… lower your voice” Sans says almost whispering at Axe.

“Kill…? Kick…!” Axe said confused debating with himself.

“we’re not here, remember? chill out, buddy” Sans bit the end of Axe's tail, almost on the tip making it look more inflated with his bristling fur, Sans was trying to distract his spying friend before being spotted in the tree’s branch.

“Kill then chill” Axe say with a snarling face.

“I’m not playing with you again if they see us” Sans mentioned with a serious smile.

“I’m not playing… me protecting (Y/N)” Axe said as he scratched the branch with his razor like claws to show his pent-up irritation at not being able to stop Blue.

“we both are doing that buddy, but you’re being noisy… don’t you think?” Sans says and blinks astonished with the daring act that Blueberry is committing under the tree that hides them among its branches and autumn colored leaves.

“WAIT!” (Y/N)’s voice rings clear as a bell in the midnight calm.

Sans is trying to keep his emotions under control but the heinous display between Blueberry and (Y/N) is rising all the red flags in his mind and the growling Axe isn’t helping his mind to calm down easier in anyway.

Axe growls and concentrated his magic to attack so, Sans follows his act without thinking immediately in order to protect (Y/N), when her voice calls for him… only for him by instinct.

“Sans HELP” Your voice sounds high and worried.

Sans and Axe jumped from the tree’s branch after listen to you, their magic send an electric wave causing the tree’s branch to crack and sound loudly, sending little twigs and leaves to the ground with their force used while jumping at your help.

They don’t even need to talk about what to do, they just act by instinct; Axe has tackled Blueberry away from you and pinned him in the tree’s frustum with his pawns and magic while Sans himself has ran at your rescued, he’s trying to find the bite on your body so he can heal you from the pain of the broken unfinished bond.

Sans needs to do it properly well or (Y/N) will suffer incredible much during a long period if the procedure is done wrongly…

Sans cannot take such a risk with you… he won’t put your life at risk for his selfishness…

Sans cannot lose you again… never again as long as he can prevent it from happening…

Sans concentrated his magic and used it to help you broke the connection with Blueberry’s bond as soon as possible since every second using his magic on you was literally a risk of boding himself with you, a risk he was willing to pay but not to make since he, Sans wouldn’t hurt you intentionally by any means.

Sans replaced Blueberry’s magic with his own in a quick snap of his magic, it was fast and successful… Sans was utterly happy for helping you recover from an unwanted bond and the pain that your body was having while trying to repair the bond with your own magic… that’s what catch Sans’s attention first, your magic was different, Sans didn’t know how but he knew it, there was something unusual in your magic even when Sans couldn’t place what it could be.

Maybe your black magic was the different subject after all Sans couldn’t remember your soul trait being black before… but neither you were a cat in that time line, you were a human… a common human with a common soul trait color.

Sans ended ignoring his instincts in the precious moment he was having with you… you were so close of him…

You are smiling at him…

You are talking at him…

Sans could for a moment felt your soul’s core…

Sans for a moment could felt all your love for him…

Sadly it ended faster that he would like it but he being able to help you and feel you close of him was all he needed to smile widely. Until you talked again and pronounced someone else’s name instead of his name… well! Not that it would have been a huge different since all of them shared the same name and face.

“NOU~uuu! Gaster did it, he’s the responsible one of this **cat** astrophe” (Y/N) screamed in a high pitched voice as a flying mosquito, her voice full of terror.

Sans wasn’t able to pun back at that statement, Gaster was in the void, trapped and disconnected from reality… Sans was the unique one that could see his translucent ghost from time to time floating around! Why didn't you tell him sooner?

“W-what? (Y/N)… Who told you that name?” Sans’s fur bristled immediately in instant fear of his doubts, the gears of his mind turning to produce theories that only increased his fear.

Sans talked with you quickly and his fear was replaced with pure terror and paranoia with your answers…

It was finally making sense in his mind… all of it was clearer now in his mind.

Everything is having sense now for Sans, this is why you’re a cat and not a human in this timeline and Sans could bet his hypothetical brain that it was also the reason for the change in your soul's trait. Sans was worried for you well being and furious with his supposedly death father.

How could Gaster played with you like that?

Who the hell does he think he is to manipulate them like that?

Why is he always trying to be in charge of everything in his life?

Why is Gaster interested in you now? He never before was interested in (Y/N)!

That idea scared Sans in a different level just as any time that Gaster mentioned making things better for everyone (more like for himself) Sans knew he needed to act fast so he run at the side of Axe and Blue ready to check Blueberry’s soul.

“Axe, help me check Blueberry’s soul please… I need a second opinion” Sans asked worry painted in his face that helped Axe to nod in agreement without asking about Sans’s motives. Axe pulled out Blueberry’s soul to check it.

“…ok…” Axe reviewed Blueberry's soul with speed at the same time that Sans did check it and both cats let out a small gasp of astonishment when they noticed that indeed, yes! a small piece of (Y/N)'s soul was covering Blueberry's soul… that little black mass of almost reflective magic that covered Blueberry's soul the pure white upside down shaped heart, the black magic surrender his soul protectively as a blanket… (Y/N)’s magic was there pulsing and protecting him from a scar.

“Why didn’t you check it before?” Sans asked angrily at Axe.

“I did but… her magic wasn't that strong or dense” Axe exclaimed truly amused.

“what do you mean by dense?” Sans asked, his eyebrow raised in doubt.

“Her magic… it was… an almost translucent black before… why is it darker now?” Axe says with a slow but normal speech since his attention in Blueberry’s soul helped him concentrate in his words a bit better.

“her magic is supposed to weaken, not to strengthen after healing Blue’s soul” Sans is looking Blue’s soul completely perplexed.

“Why didn’t it wear off already?” Axe is using his magic to pin Blueberry at the ground.

“his soul has a little crack in the lower part… was the crack that small before?” Sans asks while moving the soul with his magic to check it better.

“No! the crack was bigger… he also had another crack at the top… a huge crack” Axe says while blinking confused since the cracks weren’t suppose to health that fast… not even the green magic could be that efficient.

“but he doesn't have any crack in the upper part?” Sans mentioned, while checking it.

“He had it… a huge crack!” Axe mentions with confusion in his voice.

“…what kind of magic used (Y/N)?” Sans could see it… (Y/N)’s magic is working to health the floating soul of Blueberry even outside his body… the black magic pulsed while repairing the crack that was disappearing so slowly it was hard to release… the better the white soul was the darker (Y/N)’s magic pulsed around it.

“It isn’t normal” Axe said, his huge red eye blinking slowly.

“welp, (Y/N) isn’t exactly normal in this time line buddy” Sans says with his eyes narrowed at Blue’s soul.

“Mweh… F-FRIENDS? c-COULD YOU-o TWO PLEASE-e STOP PLAYING WITH MY s-SOUL?” Blueberry’s voice sounded ashamed and low.

“sorry kiddo, what the hell where you thinking?” Sans’s voice was serious and deep.

“I-i… I DID NOT THINK PROPERLY, LAZY ME, I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WAS HAVING A … A-a little problem controlling myself… BUT I AM FINE NOW, So-o YOU CAN LET GO THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE NOW SINCE I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP ANY LONGER… I NEED TO… I-I need to apologize to (y-Y/N), AS THE GENTLEMAN I AM…” Blueberry was cut off by Axe’s growl.

“you can’t kiddo… you won’t be near (Y/N) until you can control your own body” Sans says calmly, then he releases Blue's soul from his magic and the white upside down heart ran back inside his owner's chest.

“BUT-t… BUT I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS WORRIED ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND (Y/N)… I DO NOT WISH HER TO HATE ME F-for my mistake…” Blueberry said pleadingly.

“She doesn’t hate you…” Axe say to Blueberry and most importantly to himself.

“so kiddo… can you remember something? like a sinner voice telling you what to do to impress (Y/N)?” Sans mentions while he’s grinning at Blueberry.

“YOU KNOW ABOUT IT! YES. LAZY ME… THERE IS INDEED A VOICE TELLING ME HOW TO MAKE (Y/N) FALL IN LOVE WITH ME BUT… THE VOICE IS WEIRD I MEAN I KIND OF FEEL THIS VOICE IS FAMILIAR TO ME BUT I CANNOT REMEMBER WHY” Blueberry wasn’t able to stand up since Axe didn’t let him go yet. “MAYBE I HEARD IT IN A MOVIE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I MEAN IT IS THE VOICE OF MY CONSCIENCE THAT MUST BE WHY IT SOUNDS FAMILIAR TO ME… BUT MY INNER VOICE WAS NEVER THIS STRONG OR NOT GOOD” Blueberry cried light blue tears from his tired eyes.

“it wasn’t you” Sans mentioned turning his head at his left side.

“IT WAS NOT ME?” Blueberry asked confused.

“Gaster did it… I don’t know how but he did it” Sans clarifies his cat ears lowered.

“Isn’t he taking vacations in the void here?” Axe asked concerned.

“yep! He is enjoying a long vacation in the emptiness of his own **void** ed soul” Sans said.

“WHO IS GASTER?” Blueberry asked interested in know the answer.

“ask your brother, I’m sure that Orange is suppose to tell you after this incident” Sans smiled widely and laugh deeply. “after scolding you of course kiddo, good luck” Sans take a shortcut with Blueberry direct at their home where after few minutes he found his angry brother inside the closet screaming for help.

“Hehehehe so you do have a skeleton in your closet Blue!” Sans joked while using his magic to open the door.

“What take yu’ so long? BLUE are yu’ ok?” Orange ran his eyes full of worried for his unique little brother.

“YES PAPY OF COURSE I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS FINE!” Blueberry smiles cutely.

“Bro’ then why should I ask… Yu’ tricked ME to escape and have a DATE with (Y/N)?” Orange talk with is loud voice. “without my permission after I told yu’ to be away from her” Orange was furious but he didn’t have magic to use now.

“MY CONSCIENCE TOLD ME TO DO IT!” Blueberry smiled sweetly at his brother.

“Bro’ lying is not cool” Orange made an angry face.

“Gaster did it” Sans clarify in order to make this conversation as short as possible.

“MWEH HEH HEH… YES. THAT IS THE NAME OF MY CONSCIENCE… OR AT LEAST THAT IS WHAT SANS AND (Y/N) HAD MENTIONED EARLIER, I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL NEVER FOLLOW HIS INSTRUCTIONS AGAIN” Blueberry put his left paw on his chest. “I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS PROMISES IT” Blueberry smiled, sweat falling from his head.

“Gas…ter” Orange mentioned with fear in his voice.

“long story make short, we need to lock up Blueberry until (Y/N)’s magic on his soul wear off” Sans said, his white eyes on the blushing Blueberry.

“WHAT! I knew it… she means problems to us, why are yu’ protecting her” Orange growled.

“(Y/N) didn’t do anything bad, Gaster did it and until we figurate out how the hell he is doing what his doing… we need to keep an eye-socket on the kiddo” Sans said.

“YOU MEAN FRISK, DO YOU NOT?” Blueberry asked timidly.

“we’re talking about you, baby-bones” Sans laughs loudly.

“I AM NOT A BABY-BONES ANYMORE, I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS… I MEAN BLUE, CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF FINE. THAT IS WHY (Y/N) ACCEPTED THE DATE WITH ME. SHE KNOWS THAT I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS A RESPONSIBLE ADULT THAT CAN TAKE CARE OF MY FUTURE MATE…” Blueberry puffed his chest in pride while talking but in the moment that Sans talked to Blue, he stopped immediately.

“ **s.t.o.p.** you can’t be near (Y/N) anymore buddy” Sans’s face was dark devoted of any light in the beginning… it was enough to make Blueberry stop talking.

“BUT-t (y-Y/N) IS MY BEST FRIEND AND SHE IS ALSO MY…” Blueberry was cut off again this time by his brother Orange.

“sorry Bro’ yu’ can’t, is dangerous for (Y/N)” Orange mentioned lazily.

“it is for your own good kiddo, you almost rape her tonight” Sans mentioned his tone truly hurt.

“I WILL NEVER DO SUCH A THING, I WILL NOT” Blueberry cried, his eyes full of frustration.

“Bro’ if yu’ really care about (Y/N), then yu’ need to stay away from her” Orange.

“I LOVE HER OF COURSE THAT I CARE ABOUT HER WELL BEING, HOW CAN YOU TWO TALK TO THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE LIKE THAT? I AM NOT STUPID OR A CHILD… WHO IS GASTER?” Blueberry’s eyes shed tears.

“that’s your call buddy” Sans vanished from the room with his shortcut and appeared again in front of Axe and (Y/N).

Axe also disappeared after noticing his presence and follow the rules, Sans hates to accept it but Axe is a smart bastard, he would do anything to protect (Y/N) even staying away from her during such a delicate moment.

Sans talked with you for some minutes while taking you home, he needs to make questions to get as much information as possible about your meeting with Gaster.

“so (Y/N) tell me… do you remember something else about Gaster now” Sans asked you while caring you with his magic.

“Not much Vanilla… I can remember dreams or I believe those are my dreams, I don’t really know what to believe, I am not a cat… neither a human…” (Y/N) looked at the night sky. “What the hell I am?” She asked.

“(Y/N) is (Y/N), it doesn’t matter how you look like to me” Sans mentioned.

“Thanks Romeo, but you and I need answers as soon as possible, I don’t what the evil scientist Gaster playing the puppet master again with any of you” (Y/N) said, her eyes on Sans, then the floor.

“he won’t” Sans hissed, his eyes on the way in all moment.

“No, he won’t after Halloween I guess. I’m still worried about you” (Y/N) sighed.

“why are you so sure about it buddy” Sans asked, his eyebrows raised in clear joke.

“Because… cause Sans, I won’t live much longer” (Y/N)’s voice sounded honest but Sans couldn’t take that seriously, his white eye searched (Y/N)’s face an a cold shiver traveled his entire body…

She, (Y/N) wasn't lying… her eyes were clearly honest, not tears or fear on them… just a cold resignation while waiting for something to come and finish her.

“you’re kitten me, right? I know that humans don’t live as much as most monsters but you have a long life waiting…” Sans was cut off by her pleading eyes.

“I won’t Sans, if I don’t follow my part of the deal with Gas… ***Hiss*** …ter then, he won’t follow his own part… and I cannot do it, not with my conscious intact” (Y/N) didn’t cry even when her voice was clearly broken.

“a deal? What kind of deal? He doesn’t have that kind of power not after or even before the accident” Sans hated the feeling of losing you again.

“He doesn’t, the void have it and my determination was the detonator… you always question yourself how Frisk was able to use the power of time, don’t you?” (Y/N) knew about it?

How it is possible?

When did she?

Why does she know?

She isn’t supposed to have that amount of determination herself!

“Gaster split all the beans with you, doesn't he?” Sans asked, his soul itching.

“No, he won’t tell me something risky… I see it myself I guess” (Y/N) mentioned.

“how did you…?” Sans didn’t finished his question when you answered him.

“After dying, I saw it after dying Sans… I’m already dead in this time line” (Y/N)’s voice was honest but Sans didn’t want to believe on her words…

He won’t believe it, she’s lying again maybe…

maybe… Gaster did it!

He’s manipulating her just like he did earlier with Blue… he have to be.

(Y/N) cannot be dead…

No again… no again… (Y/N) cannot be dead… not again… no again…

(Y/N) cannot be dead… not again… no again… NOT DEAD…

(Y/N) is not dead…

Not again… please… PLEASE… PLEASE… PLEASE… PLEASE… PLEASE… PLEASE…

NOT AGAIN… please, please have mercy this time… not again… (Y/N) can’t be…

“I’m dead Sans, I am sorry” (Y/N) mentioned and her body fallen to the ground, Sans magic failed after hearing her words and losing his focus.

“you are not dead… you are here in front of me” Sans growled.

“My body, the real one isn’t here Sans, my soul can’t maintain this vessel forever” (Y/N) didn’t move from her place.

“but you’re alive and I’m talking with you right now” San’s body trembles.

“This is only my soul Sans… you can’t…” (Y/N) was silenced by Sans’s cries.

“that’s all I need… I’m a monster remember?!” Sans's breathing suddenly sped up, he couldn't bear it anymore, this shouldn't happen… not yet.

“All human souls have determination on them, different amounts in different situations… since we humans lost contact with our soul we used different words to describe it but… determination can be sparkled in a soul by a strong feeling of survival… adrenaline if you want a medic term” (Y/N) talked but Sans wasn’t putting attention… he doesn’t want to hear was seemed like a goodbye excuse.

“Stop please” Sans didn’t want to cry but the tears were already escaping his eyes.

“During the accident my soul trait sparkled a strong amount of determination to survive… the fire was too much for my human body and my soul was too stubborn to leave this world behind… without meeting you first” (Y/N) didn’t move but her eyes, her precious eyes were watching sans intensely.

“you dirty liar, you didn’t know me yet” Sans growled miserably.

“No I didn’t, but something inside told me to search something… someone. I believed that I needed to help my family but then Gaster appeared” (Y/N) said.

“Gaster?” Sans couldn’t believe that his old father did such a thing.

“He offered me a deal. I agreed to it and then Gaster erased my memory” (Y/N) said her eyes on the sky. “I guess now my actual state makes sense to you, right?” She laughs cutely with her eyes closed. “It doesn't make sense to me though” (Y/N) said bitterly.

“(Y/N) stop fooling around and tell me how to help you” Sans said willingly to help.

“As I was saying… determination can be difficult to maintain but mine send me to the void, I called it purgatory jejeje an empty space of nothing except darkness and Gaster” (Y/N) looked at Sans on his teary eyes. “Neither of us was able to leave the void alones so we made a deal… he gave me a part of his soul contaminating my soul with the void’s magic in the process… to send me home and search you Sans” (Y/N)’s voice was broken but her face was devoted of all feelings.

“you aren’t telling me how to help you” Sans clarify his soul hurting him painfully.

“My part of the deal is to recover Gaster’s body here, so he can give me more magic to survive… it was a mutual aid agreement. I did not agree to give birth to Gaster as my son but he’s keeping a part of my soul as a guaranty Sans” (Y/N) said.

“but your soul is whole… he can’t have it” Sans asked confused his eye on (Y/N)’s chest to check her soul… it was a perfectly normal soul except for the black color.

“As I told you before I can’t remember all the details… but I do have theories and I hope they’re not Gaster ideas planted on my brain” (Y/N) mentioned smiling.

“but you…” Sans didn’t finished before (Y/N) interrupted him.

“Frisk has all his determination but he can’t use it, because of me, Frisk won’t use his time power until my human body dies” (Y/N) added and sighed.

“the kiddo really can’t use his reset power” Sans hated asking you such a thing when he should be trying to save you.

“No, Frisk can’t because I blocked it” (Y/N) laughed softly with her words.

“How…?” Sans asks truly interested, this could be the solution for all his problems.

“Hu-uh, I don’t remember” (Y/N) mentioned with a blushing face.

“you don’t!” Sans was shocked, how could you forget such an important part?

“I guess Gaster did it” (Y/N) mentions honestly with a sigh in the end.

“how much time do you have left?” Sans asked as long as he have time he can think in a possible solution, he only needs time maybe he could do it in 3 years… not, better 5 years it will suffice him to save you with the help of the others.

“Hmmm counting today… it would be 3 in total” (Y/N) turned her head at the side.

“3 years aren’t enough to activate the machine (Y/N) but maybe I can… if we do it together maybe we can…” Sans needed more time to save you from Gaster.

“My bad… ha-ah, I mean 3 days Sans” (Y/N) said her voice soft and then Sans could feel the most terrible feeling of impotence devouring his soul rapidly.

3 days left?

What kind of bad joke was this?

3 years are few time!

3 month is an insult!

But 3 days left… only 3 days to save (Y/N)…!

“why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Sans asked, his breath lost and his soul crying in despair.

“I told you… I didn't remember not until the dog almost killed me” (Y/N) was being honest Sans could feel it in his bones but he needs to do something fast to save her, they don’t have enough time left… Sans needs to save you, he has to do it.

“I need to do something… the machine I need to repair Gaster’s machine” Sans said, his voice finally broken and his soul trying to reach (Y/N).

“You can’t save me Sans… not this time” (Y/N) was being evil with Sans, how can she said such a thing? Why is (Y/N) destroying all of Sans's hopes deliberately?

“I have to (Y/N)… I've never been able to save you, right? I need to do it this time” Sans declared, his hope rising up.

“I don’t want to die Sans but saving me means saving Gaster” (Y/N) isn’t crying, even with her broken voice she isn’t crying yet.

“I don’t care if saving you means bringing that asshole back, then I can open him the door myself” Sans declared with a cry and a snarl.

“We don’t have time any case” (Y/N) smiled cutely… how can she smile in a moment like this one?

“I can make a plan I always think in something, don’t I?” Sans could feels his voice shaking with fear, the fear of losing his beloved (Y/N) again.

“Yes you do” (Y/N) smiled and purred happily.

“ok then I take you home and then we can think in something together” Sans used his magic to lift you up again but you stopped him immediately.

“No, please I want to go home with Red, Edge and Victor” (Y/N) said with determination on her voice.

“WHY?” Sans couldn’t be mad with you but this hurts him deeply no his soul, why don’t you choose him even after telling him the true to him… you trusted him.

“Because I don’t want to live my last days locked up in a room” (Y/N) declared.

“so, what’s the difference?” Sans asked truly insulted.

“Red doesn’t know about it… only you do” (Y/N) commented.

“then I am the unique one that deserves suffering in silence” Sans used his magic to make (Y/N) faces him directly but she only smiled wider.

“No, you deserve to be happy and you also deserve to know the true from me Sans… you are the only one who most deserves to know since I made the deal for you” (Y/N) make the most adorable face that Sans could remember and Sans hates it.

“then now what? I need to pretend that nothing happen and walk away knowing you’ll die in 3 days” Sans growled, his breath brushing against (Y/N)'s face.

“You can do whatever you want, it’s your decision not mine” (Y/N) smiled softly again. “If you want I can try to help you repair the machine during night but I warm you… I can’t do anything to help you since I don't have thumbs or magic to float things up” (Y/N) says ironically.

“I want to save you” Sans expressed with sorrow in his voice.

“…Fine you can try but please let me spends more time with Victor please” (Y/N) was smart, if she have mentioned the names Red or Edge in that moment Sans would have refused in a blink but she mentioned the human name that didn’t send any kind of jealously at Sans, so he accepted in the end.

Sans put on his best happy face… his default expression to hide his emotions under that mask of sympathy, he should do it if (Y/N) does not want to tell the others the true yet. He will do what he can to respect her wish. Fixing the machine is his only priority right now but he needs help to do it on time… Sans must tell at least 1 of his copies to avoid wasting more valuable time.

Sans joked and acted normally in front of Red and used a shortcut to stars working in his machine immediately… he needs to repair this piece of garbage as soon as possible or he will lose you again, ‘Hu-uh’ but first he needs to ask for help.

If Red isn’t a valid option, who should Sans choose to help him repair the machine?

(Gaster – Gaster’s Pov)

Gaster hated the emptiness of his so called home after the incident with his time line machine, he didn’t hate it always actually the silence and calm of the void helped him to concentrate in important thing and being able to watch the world around him with not moving at all was interesting and helpful but being a mere ghost’s shadow isn’t enough to interact with his world. The fact that the only one that could see him sometimes didn’t help him neither since Sans constantly ignored his visits, pretending to no see his devoted father and ignoring his father advices to repair the machine and thus be able to finally escape from the void.

Gaster learned to deal with his new home since he could not enjoy it truly.

But life has a cruel and funny sense of humor that gifts you unexpected presents unexpectedly just when you lose interest in living. Gaster received his present happily in the form of a lost human soul and not any kind of soul it was a special one indeed! It was the most special soul for Gaster after being alone for too long in the maddening void.

And imagine his pleasant surprise when he discovered that this gorgeous soul full of magic to use was no other that Sans’s soulmate his adored first son. Of course that Gaster wasn’t an evil demon not! He was utterly sad of his beloved son losing his other half before even meeting each other… watching this lost soul was soul shattering too… such an innocent being dying unfairly young not experiencing love before dying.

No!

It won't do any good!

Gaster needs to help this unfortunate soul somehow, besides if his prodigal son, Sans, doesn’t have a motivation to recover his monster form Gaster is doomed to expend the rest of his life here alone in the dark and the terrible humidity.

Gaster get closer from the lost soul, it was a pretty and shining deep red soul, as red as human blood and it was pulsing like burning lava, the soul floated in the darkness ignorant of the dangers of the void, since it wasn’t as empty as it looked.

The brightness of the red soul was like flashing beacon lighting up the darkness.

Shining with that intensity would only end up drawing the attention of the void resisters just like Gaster at this moment. So, Gaster got closer of the adorable red soul and talked as polite as he could manage to do with his deteriorated voice.

“Good day my dear” Gaster shouted politely his voice sounded relatively normal.

The adorable soul danced happily around Gaster… it was adorable indeed the unfortunate soul was too happy to not be alone in the dark anymore just like Gaster himself but he needed to talk with the soul a little more.

“Don’t you worry adorable creature, my name is Gaster! What is your name my dear” Gaster asked with a little smile and that was hard to do since his face was melting like a nice cream in hot land. Gaster won’t tell the unfortunate soul that he already knew almost everything about it… that could be creepy and he needed the soul to cooperate with him.

The red soul danced between Gaster floating white hands, the adorable creature shined in happiness telling its name to Gaster with cute sparkles. This souls was really lucky to meet such a intellectual being called Gaster since he could understand the meaning of the soul’s sparks… it was easy to him thanks to being a skeleton.

“(Y/N), you have such an adorable name my dear” Gaster congratulated the red dancing soul. Gaster smiled pleasant since this would be really easy to him, this adorable red soul is so innocent and eager to please him.

“Please tell me my dear, what is such a lovely soul doing here? You're lost I presume” Gaster asked and the dancing soul started shining widely on his floating white hand, the soul was stuttering incomprehensible things even for someone as talented as Gaster. This unfortunate red soul was probably having a panic attack while remembering its past.

“My dear try to relax please, I’m sorry but I can’t comprehend you when you shine so fast my precious” Gaster complimented the adorable creature again.

The red soul shined timidity and danced again in his outstretched hand in front of Gaster’s smiling and melting face. Gaster was having such a hard time not laughing openly of this adorable display in his hand… not even in his wildest dreams Gaster could have never imagined getting a soul in the void and much less such a precious soul full with determination… it was truly a gift sent from heaven itself.

Gaster only needed to open it and send him back to his world where this adorable soul could help him recover his natural form… being a melting skeleton is terrible, Gaster hates to admitted it but he misses his cat form at least that one wasn’t melting.

“My dear that is terrible, a fire you say. Ho-oh no, that’s so saddening, how could something so terrible happen to you, precious?” Gaster smiled and raised his empty hand near of his chest.

The dancing red soul shines sadly and rubbed itself in Gaster’s hand.

“Worry not (Y/N), maybe we can help each other, I hate being here alone and I presume you've been here longer than you'd like it” Gaster tone was calm and relaxed… few minutes and his new plan could finally beginning.

The red soul danced happily and shined pleasantly in his hand.

“My dear you’re so funny… let’s make a mutual aid deal together! Do you like the idea precious” Gaster asked with his soft voice and his crooked smile.

The red soul danced between both floating white melting hands excitedly and Gaster couldn’t avoid smiling widely with all the magic the soul was displaying while shining in his hands… this soul was so full of magic that it was ridiculous.

“(Y/N) you make my so happy my dear” Gaster laughed softly. “I like you so much that I will give you a part of my soul, that way you’ll be able to go home precious” Gaster mentioned while caressing the red soul with his melting hands.

The soul exploded in obvious excitement it was so happy that the red soul started rubbing itself against Gaster’s melting face. Gaster smiled and with a fast movement of a third floating hand his white upside down soul appeared from his chest. The red soul didn’t lose time and floated near the other soul… (Y/N) even started dancing around the glitched white soul.

“You’re so happy precious” Gaster mentioned his white eye light focused in the red soul. “Now to make the deal fear my dear… we need to make a exchange” Gaster’s smile shirked when the red soul stopped dancing. “No, no precious don’t be afraid” Gaster smiled widely ready to use his sophisticated words to enchant (Y/N) again.

“I will give you a part of my soul after all, sadly nothing is free in this world my dear, you cannot receive something not expecting to give something else in return” Gaster was happy to see the red soul glisten happily again in his hand. “You need to give me a little part of your soul (Y/N), that’s the only way I can use my magic to send you home” Gaster laughed cutely with the happy red soul in his hand.

“Fair is fair after all, you will have a piece of my soul and I will have a piece of yours in exchange, precious you will go home and live I can even tell you who is your soulmate” Gaster gasped loudly he didn’t expected the red soul to tackled his own damaged white soul.

“No my dear I am not your soulmate” Gaster laughs truly shocked and ashamed. “My son is your other half and I will take you to him after making the deal” Gaster caressed delicately the red soul in his hand. The red soul shined in agreement.

“Perfect my dear” Gaster used his magic to take a little part of his soul’s magic out and then he did the same with (Y/N), Gaster exchanged the both magic between the two souls.

The red soul absorbed his white magic and (Y/N)’s soul started sparkling rapidly when a little glitch appeared in the core of the red soul. Gaster absorbed the little piece of red magic eagerly and his soul recovered a ridiculous amount of magic… even his skeleton form recovered his normal form, Gaster wasn’t melting anymore.

“Interesting, this is really interesting my dear” Gaster declared. “I didn’t expect to recover so much magic from such a little piece of your soul” He confirmed.

The red soul didn’t dance. It was just there floating and rubbing itself against the black matter of the void. The ex-dancing soul looked disgusted without reason.

“My dear is something the matter” Gaster asked truly interested in (Y/N)’s soul.

The red soul start crying in obvious despair, the ex-reddish core of the soul changed from white to black and the soul as a mini black hole started to swallow the energy of the void… it didn’t stop not even when the red soul used its normal voice to call for help scaring at Gaster in the process.

“It hurts… it hurts Gaster! What happen to my soul? What did you do to me?” (Y/N)’s voice sounded clears as a ringing bell in the void.

“You can talk? Precious why are you absorbing the black matter of the void” Gaster asked truly interested and concerned.

“I’m not doing it on purpose!” (Y/N) mentions with a painful voice. “I can’t stop it but it hurts Gaster… help me please it hurts… please HELP” (Y/N)’s voice was loud.

The once precious red soul turned a pitch black color, it was totally dark, dark yet darker and Gaster smiled widely adoring every second of this unusual display. For ages Gaster tried to use the void’s magic but he was never successful in that investigation, his best accident was to find a way to use portal between dimension and even then he couldn’t use them as he would have like it… but this precious soul was doing it by instinct… his wildest dream come true during an accident and he was able to witness it.

“Precious are you ok?” Gaster asked with fake concerned voice.

“Gaster I can’t shine” (Y/N) mentioned terrified.

“Don’t worry my dear you will do it after settling of that black magic in your soul” Gaster took the black soul and caressing the little precious thing in his not melting hands. “Now I need to take you home but remember you need to help me out here too” Gaster mentioned with a cute not crooked smile.

“I’m afraid I don’t want to go yet” (Y/N)’s voice declared with determination.

Gaster closed his eyes to protect them from a blinding shine.

The black soul shined so brightly that it almost hurt his eye lights.

Gaster opened his eyes again and he was stunned with (Y/N)’s soul. The black soul was shining every single color in the rainbow, it was breathe taking since the floating soul changed from light blue to orange to blue to yellow to green to purple to red and finally all the colors settled again in a pitch black color.

“Precious how did you do that?” Gaster asked with the black soul in between his hands like a little trapped bird stopped to fly away from his grip.

“Doing what? Hey, who the hell are you?” (Y/N)’s voice sounded confused.

“You’re so interesting my dear” Gaster exclaimed. “I keep an eye socket on you all time to keep you safe” He admitted adorable. “Let’s go them I need to present you my son Sans” Gaster handled the black soul carefully.

“Interesting my ass! Let me go pervert” (Y/N) screamed.

“Wow my dear what happen to you? Did you forget me, precious?” Gaster was shocked so see such a change in the floating soul.

“Precious your granny’s ass!” (Y/N)’s black soul tackled itself against Gaster hands.

“My dear please behave yourself! Aren’t you suppose to be happy to go home and met my son Sans” Gaster said not letting the black soul escaping his hands.

“Who the hell are you? And who the hell is Sans?” (Y/N) mentioned with an angry tone.

“Maybe I should help you a little before sending you home” Gaster took the soul and prepared his magic to overwrite its memory.

…

Gaster was there watching the voids windows to the real world his own world and could not deny the satisfaction of observing his little new project, the adorable (Y/N) that was his angel send from heaven to save him from the void.

Gaster couldn’t manipulate her soul… changing few of her memories was difficult but makeable in the end. He only changed (Y/N) own image by her own eyes… all her family was the same only her own person was changed from a human to a black cat since that was the form she gained in the human world.

Gaster didn’t want to remember now all his funny adventures with (Y/N) in the void, he was too occupied observing Blueberry on his room’s privacy.

Watching dreams and memories is easy when you have all the free time in the world after all but Gaster was shocked and impressed by Blueberry display.

“MWEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE I WANT ANOTHER CUP OF TEA MY DEAR BEST FRIEND (Y/N)” Blueberry was in his room… taking tea alone and pretending to have a romantic date with his stuffed bunny animal and talking to it like if it were (Y/N).

“TELL ME (Y/N) DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CUP OF TEA? OR MAYBE COULD I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE INTEREST YOU IN EATING SOME TACOS? MWEH HEH HEH” Blueberry blushed deeply a bright light blue color and with a cute voice mentioned, “MWEH OR MAYBE COULD I GIFT YOU A HUG AND KISSES FROM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE” Blueberry mentioned and timidly hugged his stuffed pink bunny before kissing it awkwardly and Blue even added a ***Muah*** effect during the kiss.

Gaster gasped desolated from his hope.

“This is the child that is supposed to make (Y/N) to fall in love with him?” Gaster sighed sadly. “That innocent creature is going to die a virgin and lonely at this rate” He added comically hitting the blackness of the void with his melted hands.

“HEY, I AM NOT LONELY NOR AM I A VIRGIN… whatever that means, I AM NOT ONE” Blueberry screamed in his room indignant with his impolite inner voice.

“You can hear me?” Gaster asked truly intrigued.

“OF COURSE I CAN HEAR YOU INNER VOICE, BUT YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IMPOLITE WITH ME… I AM NOT LONELY I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS HAVING THE NICE COMPANY OF HIS BELOVED BUNNY-BUU DURING A ROMANTIC PRACTICE FOR MY DATE WITH (Y/N)… AND I AM NOT A VIRGIN… MY LIPS HAD BEEN KISSES BEFORE FOR SOMEONE THAT IS NOT MY BROTHER OR MY MOTHER” Blueberry puffed his chest in pride with his own words.

“Your stuffed animal the cute Bunny-buu doesn’t count Sans” Gaster declared.

“WHY NOT MY BELOVED BUNNY-BUU IS AN ADORABLE LADY WHO ENJOYS MY COMPANY” Blueberry gasped dramatically his empty cup falling at the ground.

Gaster face-palmed his forehead with his melting hand.

“Please tell me that you are joking Sans” Gaster begged.

“THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE NEVER JOKES ABOUT NOTHING SINCE I AM VERY SERIOUS IN ANY CHORE I HAVE, MWEH HEH HEH” Blueberry mentioned proudly.

“I think I need to sit down for a moment” Gaster said comically even when he was floating in the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new chaper my beloved readers.
> 
> Blue: so, a virgin is a person who is well hearted?  
> Gaster: yesh Sans you are a virgin!  
> Blue: Mweh heh heh I am super virgin.  
> Gaster: I can see that Sans.  
> (Y/N): You could not tell him what virgin really means, could you?  
> Gaster: No, I couldn't do it.  
> (Y/N): Welp that's my call... hey Blue I need to tell you something.  
> Gaster: ... DON'T YOU DARE!

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least 10 chapters in mind and 4 in spanish that need to be trans.  
> I would like to make this a interactive story with you readers
> 
> Brain: ha~aa you have no readers Yet  
> Me: Yet brain yet

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Last (Cat)urday Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599918) by [TheGreatTigerGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess)




End file.
